The Fallen Come To A New Rise
by zoeybird101
Summary: Latisha is the first of her vampire kind.She is half evil and half pure.Latisha and her two best firends are the chosen 3.They must fight for there kingdom,love and there lifes.The must stop the fallen angels even if it means killing your family.Plz read this story is my baby so emjoy it as much as i have i now give it over to you all, enjoy
1. Latisha

**Prologue**

Hey there I am Latisha but I prefer to be called Lat. I am 16. I have long dark brown hair, light brown eyes that sometimes change to light blue and a tanned skin tone. My mother is Gabriel. She is one of the top three archangel's alongside my uncle Michael. My father is not such a nice man. His name is Lucifer. My father was once one of the top three archangel's but he feel from our kingdom long ago. Those who chose to follow him were condemned to Earth. They live immortal lives there now. They are what you call vampires. Not that the rest of us aren't vampires, but my fathers vampires carry a marking that brands them as dark. I am the only one of my kind. It is so rare that an archangel and a fallen one reproduce. I have both the markings of a dark angel and an archangel.

My family tree isn't the greatest but I love my friend tree. I have two best friends that I have known all my life. There is Selene who is 16 just like me. She has long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a paler skin tone. Then there is Ariel who is well 16 too. She has amazing dark skin tone, bright green eyes and long black hair. We were all born on the same day. There was never a bond in history like the one the three of us share. We are the warriors.

We are the chosen ones. We rank higher than any other in our kingdom. We come from the highest family's. We are the protectors who were sent to Earth to stop the evil that is spreading. We are the ones who must stop the fallen angel's like my father.

I know that there will be death all around us. Blood being shed. Changes will occur. When we finish fighting it will never be the same. You only get one chance and if you blow it you will die. Once things are done there is no looking back.

**Does it sound good?**

**Hoped you like this little sneak peak of what is going to happen in my new book.**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	2. School, New Kids

**Latisha POV.**

I woke up bright and early. Today was like any other day. I showered and got dressed. When I went down stairs I saw my mother Gabriel and my uncle Michael. "Morning." I said while grabbing my lucky charms.

"Good morning angel." My uncle always called me his angel even though I knew that I would never be a pure angel like them.

"Not an angel." I told him. My father was Lucifer. He was removed from the kingdom long ago. He wanted to be more powerful than our creator god. He wanted more love, respect. My father wanted the world. My mother use to tell me stories about him but she stopped when I turned ten. She said that it was because it hurt her to much to talk about it but I knew that it was to protect me.

"You are an angel." My mother said then kissed me on my cheek. There would be a bright red stain on my cheek now.

"Mom I am 16 not a child." I told her. I wiped the kiss off my cheek.

"You will always be my baby." She said and my uncle laughed. I shoot him a loot and he shut up. I heard the back door open and I looked over to see who it was. It was my two most super best friends in the world. It was Selene and Ariel. "Hello girls." My mom said.

"Hey mom." They said in unison. They called my mom mom to because we were a family.

"Lat?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah?" I said while grabbing my bag for school.

"You have a meeting with your councilor after school." She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I can not tell you but trust me its important." She said sounding a little bit worried. I nodded. I kissed her and Micheal good bye. Then I went through the door with my friends in tow.

"What do you think the councilor wants to talk to you about Lat?" Selene asked me.

"I am so not sure." I said. We walked around the corner and I saw the school. Our school was white like everything else in the kingdom. It had seven floors and it was made up of glass. We walked in the building and all eyes were on us. We were the coolest kids at our school. Everyone loved and feared us. I think they feared us because my dad was Lucifer but they loved us because our parents are the most famous angels. We walked to our lockers. I grabbed my math text book along with my Vamp. Soc. Book. "Meet you guys at our table at lunch?" I asked Ari and Sel.

"Yeah." They both said and headed off to there classes. I stayed at my locker for a little while longer. I waited until the halls were completely empty before I decided I should head to class. I walked very slowly. When I got to the stair well I saw this kid holding up a big map of the school. I walked past him not even acknowledging his existence.

"Excuse me can you please tell me where Math with Mrs. June is?" He asked me. I looked at him. Her had yellow eyes, shaggy brown hair, around six foot and a nice smile. I could tell him where the class is seeing as how that is where I am going to now or I could make him suffer.

"Math?" I asked him in my best dumb girl voice.

"Yeah." He smiled at me. I followed his thoughts and he thought I was beautiful so I smiled back at him. "I'm Brad by the way." He said.

"Why do I care what your name is?" I asked him and he stayed quiet. "I am Latisha Brown." I told him. "If you know what that means then you wouldn't be asking me where Mrs. June's class is." I snarled at him.

"I know what your name means." He told me. He didn't look one bit scared of me and that amused me. "Look I'm new here and I don't know anyone or my way around so I am asking you nicely if you can tell me how to get to my class." He said.

"You aren't afraid of me are you?" I asked him.

"No your a girl." He said.

"Brad there you are." I saw a girl run up behind him. She looked me up and down. I think that she was trying to size me up so I showed her my fangs which were sharper than anyone elses. I looked at her once and I had her face memorized. She had tanned skin, emerald green eyes with a purple outline, dark brown hair with light brown streaks that went a little bit past her shoulders. She could be so pretty if she didn't dress like such a nerd. "He there." She said reaching her hand out to me. "I'm Brad's sister." She smiled.

"So what?" I said in my best bitch voice.

"Nothing." She said looking at the floor.

"Latisha this is my sister Skylar Marie." Brad said.

"Um hi." I said. "Well if you to dorks are done wasting my time I have to head to my class." I said turning around.

"Wait can you please tell me where my class is?" I heard Brad ask me. I shook my head and walked up the stairs.

**Skylar POV.**

So that was my sweet Lucifer's daughter. She reminded me a lot of him. She was a total bitch. She was powerful and she knew it. I wonder if she knows just how powerful she is. I looked at my younger brother. He was staring at the place where Latisha had just left. He had a shocked look on his face. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked him.

"No." He said. "Did you find your class?" I nodded. I didn't need to find my class because I was going to go and see my love Lucifer and tell him about his bratty bitch of a daughter.

"Let me see where your class is." I told my brother. He handed me his schedule it said Math room 430. "Its on the forth floor." I laughed.

"Shut up Sky." He said then ran up the stairs. I walked out of the building and got into my car. I drove until I got to Lucifer's home.

**Latisha POV.**

"Your Late again Miss. Brown." My math teacher said. I shrugged my shoulders and found my seat in the back row. Mrs. June was talking about BEDMAS. Sometimes she could talk forever but I was glad that this was my homeroom class because Mrs. June loved me. I had an A+. I was by far her smartest student. There was a knock at the door. Mrs. June stopped her lesson to answer it. That Brad kid from the hall walked in. I waved at him when Mrs. June's back was to me. He gave me a look that said your in this class and I laughed. "Class we have a new student joining us and his name is-" Mrs. June didn't know Brad's name so she looked at him.

"Brad." He answered.

"Welcome to our class Brad. May I see your schedule?" Brad handed her his piece of paper. "Oh my. Well aren't you lucky." The old bag of teacher bones said. "Miss. Brown can show you to all of your classes." She said looking at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You both have the exact same schedule." She smiled. "Now Brad take a seat beside Latisha." He did as he was told. I hate that bag of bones now.

"Why didn't you tell me we were in the same class." Brad whispered to me.

"What fun would that be?" I asked him.

"Bitch." He said. The bell rang and I stayed in my seat until everyone was gone. "Lets go." Brad said.

"Whatever." I got out of my seat. "Walk behind me." I told him and he did. We walked all the way up to the seventh floor. "Mr. Ray this is Brad he's new." I said then took my seat between Selene and Ariel.

"More like cute." Ari said.

"How about perfect. Lat you are so lucky." Sel said.

"Why am I lucky. I have to spend the whole day with this kid." I said looking at Brad with disgust.

"You two have the same day plan?" Ari asked me and I nodded. "Well aren't you lucky.

"Ladies stop talking." Mr. Ray yelled at us. "Brad take a set in front of Miss. Brown."

"No fucking way." I said and put my feet on the chair in front of me.

"Do not make me call Gabriel again." Mr. Ray treated me. I sighed and removed my feet off of the chair. Brad sat down.

"So your like new right?" Ari asked him.

"No da." He said in a rude tone.

"I would watch the way you talk to my friend." I told him and he just nodded. For the rest of the class I flicked his head with my pencil. When the bell rang everyone stayed seated while Ari, Sel and I left. We got our usual table in the middle of the cafeteria. Ari's boyfriend Sam and Sel's boyfriend Nathan came to our table to.

"Hey." Sam said to all of us then kissed Ari.

"Hey." Nate said after he kissed Sel.

"Hi." I said.

"Still bitter and alone Lat." Sam said. Ari punched him. He knew that my father's men had killed my last boyfriend Alec a week ago.

"Sam go and suck a dick and lick a damn rock." I yelled at him **(I got that one from my fan fic bestie Stark's Missy.) **

"Lat he was just joking." Ari said.

"Fuck it." I said getting up from the table and storming out of the cafeteria. I walked to my locker. I sat in front of it an buried my head in my hands. I can't believe Sam would say that. I loved Alec. We had been going out for three years and then my dumb father had his minions kill him. I was bitter Sam was right about that one. I hated the world for taking Alec away from me. I hated everyone now to.

"Need a tissue?" I looked up and Skylar Brad's weird sister was standing over me.

"I don't want anything from you." I said getting up and walking into the bathroom. She followed me. I turned on the tap and wet my face before re-doing my make-up. "Don't screw around with my brother." She said. Was she really threatening me.

**Skylar POV.**

Lucifer told me to make his daughter angry to see what her powers were like. "Don't screw around with my brother." I told her in a tone that said if you do I will fuck you up. She looked shocked that I had just said that. Her body was radiating with a rare fire. It was blue. Only the chosen one radiated blue fire. It was breathtaking.

"Leave now." She said. I shook my head. She moved in a quick movement that I couldn't see. I could only feel. I was burning. She burnt me. That bitch. "I told you to leave." She said in a sweet girl voice then I heard the bathroom door close.

**Latisha POV.**

OH! That Skylar girl really makes me mad. Just because she did that I am so going to fuck her brother up. I walked to his locker and slammed the door shut. "What the hell." He said then he saw that it was only me. "What do you want?" He asked me. I was in his mind he was still thinking I was beautiful.

"Tell you damn sister to stay away from me." I said then walked right by him. I went to my locker and grabbed my gym clothes and science textbook. I changed in the girls changed room before anyone else got there. I looked at myself for a little while in the mirror. I looked at my left arm. There was the symbol of the archangel's. It was a sword with wings behind it. Then I looked at me right arm and there was my dark daughter symbol. It was a black star with a circle around it. I was a daughter of light and a daughter of darkness. Was this possible? And why was it me? The door to the change room opened and in walked Ari and Sel.

"There you are." Selene said. "We have been looking all around for you."

"Oh well." I said.

"Lat I am so sorry Sam is an ass." Ari said.

"Your ass." I said then left the change room. I started doing my warm up. An hour and half of dodge ball later I met Brad in the gym and we walked to our science class. We learned about mitosis and cells. It was very boring since I already knew all the stuff. When the bell rang I put my things in my locker and hurried to my councilor's office.

**Hope you like it.! Thanks Kay for the way good idea I love you.!**

**Please Review.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	3. Metting, Strange Girl

**Latisha POV.**

I walked into the office and there was my mom and uncle sitting across from my councilor. "Hello Lat please take a seat." Jane said in her serene voice. I sat beside my mom. "Do you know why your hear?" She asked me and I shook my head. "You have been chosen along with your friends Selene and Ariel." She said.

"Chosen for what?" I asked looking at my mom. 

"Sweetie. You are special." Please tell me she did not just call me special. "You have gifts that no one in the kingdom has. The creator believes that you can stop the evil that is vastly approaching." My mom said.

"But you guys are the archangels." I said to my mom and uncle.

"Yes but so are you." Micheal said. "You have the marking of the archangel." I nodded.

"But you also have the marking of a dark daughter." My mom finished.

"So let me get this straight." I said and all three of them nodded. "Your sending me to war?!" I said in my loudest are you dumb voice.

"Yes." Jane answered. I was about to say something when she kept on talking. "You are special like you mom said. You have the two most powerful parents. You are powerful. You must notice some of your gifts like the blue fire." She said and I was taken back to the girls bathroom with Skylar. I burned her with blue fire. "I see by your expression you are experiencing some of these new found gifts." I nodded.

"When does this 'war' start?" I asked while putting air quotations around the word war.

"In one week." Michael answered.

"No. No way." I said shaking my head.

"Yes." My mother told me in her powerful voice. "You will be going to Earth to protect the people. Selene and Ariel will be going with you. There parents are telling them right now." My mom was talking to me like I was a grown up now. She wasn't sugar coating everything for me. "You will fight and you will win." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Because you are my daughter." Such a mom thing to say.

"Just tell me how many there are of them." I said looking at Jane and Micheal because I knew my mother would sugar coat that one.

"Around 18." Jane said in her quiet voice.

"18!" I shrieked. Michael nodded. "There names are?" I asked. I saw Michael getting ready to start his long list with details.

"Your father Lucifer. The Morning Star. He is the King of Darkness. His right hand and most powerful minions are the twins." Michael paused.

"Twins?" I asked him.

"Azrael and her brother Abaddon. Azrael means death while Abaddon means destruction. His left hand will have Loki the demon of life, Hades the demon of greed, Mephistopheles the grim reaper or demon of fear." Michael paused to look at my face which I am sure was blank because he continued. "Ashura the demon of hate, Beelzebu the demon of envy, Lilith is the Demon of lust. Those ore the one that your father has kept closest to him." Michael looked at Jane telling her to continue.

"His third in command has to be Verin the demon of impatience, Vetis the demon of corruption, Sonneillon the demon of hatred and Shalbriri the demon of blindness." Jane took a deep breath before continuing. "His fourth in command is Geryon the guardian of hell, Wormwood who brings plagues upon Earth, Vassago who finds lost or hidden treasures, and Obyzouth who causes still births or kills newborns." Jane finished the list. Her and Michael were wrong there were 17 hell seekers that they listed.

"That's only 17 including my father." I said in my matter of fact tone.

"Well I guess that there is only 17 then." My mom said.

"Your wrong." I said and they all looked shocked. "There is one more." I said.

"Lat how do you know this?" Michael asked me.

"I feel it." I told him. "There is another girl." I said.

"You know for a fact that she is a girl?" Jane asked me and I nodded.

"My father has to have a leading lady." I said.

"She's right Lucifer needs a female presence in his life." My mom said backing me up.

"Figure it out." I said looking at the three of them. "I'm going home." I said. I got out of my seat and locked the office door behind me. I walked through the halls of the school. I bumped into someone and fell on my ass. "Watch were your walking spaz." I said while getting back to my feet.

"I'm Arya." She told me. I looked at her. She had thick black hair, red eyes and was wearing black jeans and a red top. The pants matched her hair and the shirt her eyes. There was something in her eyes that spelled trouble.

"Latisha." I said giving her my hand. I could see her power. She controlled black fire which wasn't as powerful as blur fire but still really powerful and she had a water affinity. I heard a noise up the hall. I looked to see what it was but there was nothing there. When I turned back to Arya she was gone. What a strange girl. I thought. I walked to the front doors and saw Brand standing out there. "Have nothing better to do?" I asked him.

"I'm waiting for my sister." He said.

"How old is your sister?" I asked him. Something about Skylar didn't fit very well in my mind. I saw something but I didn't know what it was.

"17. Why?" He gave me a suspicious look.

"Nothing. I just need to know this information in case she tries to kill me again." I said. I fished into my pocket for the keys to my red Porsche. I clicked the button to open the door. "Want a ride?" I asked him. I owed him for being suck a bitch to him earlier.

"Sure." He said. I got into the drivers seat and he got into the passengers.

"Where do you live?" I asked him.

"39 Bourbon Place." He said.

"No you don't." I yelled at him.

"Yeah I do." He said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"You can't live on my street." I said driving to 'our' street.

"Your joking right?" He said and I shook my head. "That's just great." He said. I pulled into my driveway at 41 Bourbon Place.

"Honey were home." I said trying to make a light joke. I got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." He said.

"Don't worry." I was about to walk up the stairs to my porch when I stopped. "Want a ride to school tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. Then I walked inside my house. I went straight to my black mac laptop. I video called Ari and Sel. We started talking about the big trip we would be taking next week.

**Skylar POV.**

I was in Lucifer's living room waiting for him to return. Since he was kicked out of heaven and banished to Earth with all of his followers including me our relationship had blossomed. "Skylar." I heard Lucifer's magical voice call my name.

"Yes." I said. He walked in the room and all I could do was stair. He was so handsome and didn't look a day over 18 with his shaggy black short hair, forever changing eye color, sharp pearly white teeth.

"Hello my love." He said. Then he bent down and kissed me. He took all the air out of my lungs with his kiss.

"Hello." I breathed.

"Lucifer!" I heard one of those annoying twins call.

"Yes Abaddon." Lucifer answered.

"Can I go to the kingdom?" He asked.

"No." Lucifer said. "You and your sister are our most powerful warriors." Abaddon nodded and walked away. "Did you see my daughter again?" He asked me.

"Yes she used the blue fire on me." I said in a hurt voice.

"That's daddy's little girl." He smiled and then lifted me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the bedroom." He said and so like flew up the stairs. He locked the door to his room. He laid me down on his bed and started kissing me all over my body. I brought his head up to me and I kissed him. He pulled off my shirt and kissed my neck. I took of his shirt and started tracing his amazing 8 pack of abs. I heard him moan in pleasure. We made love. **(Sorry can't go into to much detail it is rated T and demons are wild lol.).**

**Latisha POV.**

I waited at the counter for my mom to come home. When she did it was 9:40pm. "Hello love." My mom said when she saw me. "You should be in bed since you have school tomorrow." She told me.

"Do you know a girl named Arya?" I asked her.

"Yes." My mom said. I gave her a look that said to keep going. "She is a vampire like us but she is evil. She is feared by many and worshiped by none." My mom said.

"Should I fear her?" I asked my mom.

"No sweetie." She kissed my head. "You should fear no one." She said. "Now bed." She shooed me up the stairs. I got into my room and looked out the window. I was looking into someones room. It looked like a boys room. Then I saw a figure appear and it was Brad. I stepped out onto my balcony. I saw him look over at me through his window. He came out onto his balcony.

"Can't get enough of me eh?" I asked him.

"Are you always this bitchy?" He asked me. I was taken off guard so I stumbled back and fell over. "Shit." He said. I didn't know how he got onto my balcony from his. "Let me help you up." He said reaching his hand out to me.

"No." I said pushing myself up. "I am not bitchy I am just mad at the world." I said.

"Why?" He asked me.

"My boyfriend died last week." I said and this time he was taken back.

"I'm so sorry. How did it happen?" He asked me.

"My father had people kill him." I said.

"What?" He was still in shock.

"My father is Lucifer." I said. He took two steps away from me.

"Then why are you here?" He asked me. I knew that he meant why was I in the kingdom.

"My mother is Gabriel." I said then I turned my hands over and showed him the marks that branded me my whole life. "I am just mad." I repeated.

"Okay." He said. I saw him jump from my balcony back onto his own. "Night Latisha." He said.

"Good Night Brad. And I like to be called Lat." I said. He was about to say something but I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I walked over to my princess bed and feel asleep.

**Hope you like it.**

**Please Read and Review.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	4. Lucifer's Lady, Sam!

**Latisha POV.**

After I showered I walked into my big walk in closet and found my black TNA plant with my bright green TNA sweater. I put my hair in a high pony tail with my bangs out to the side. I put on my black eye liner and mascara then I headed downstairs. Sel and Ari were there already. "Wheres my mom?" I asked them.

"She went to go and get things for our trip next week." Selene said.

"Great." I sighed. I grabbed a red apple off of the counter and started eating it. "Want anything?" I asked them. They both took apples and started eating them right away. We walked outside. The girls walked to the car. "Sit in the back please." I told them they didn't argue. I walked up to Brad's front door. I pressed the door bell.

"Hello Lat." Skylar said answering the door.

"Hi is Brad here?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm coming." I heard him yell. Soon enough he was standing beside his sister. I took a mental note that they looked nothing alike. "Ready?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Wait Lat can we talk?" Skylar asked me. I looked into her eyes and I saw a tint of red hidden beneath them. Then I looked into her mind. I saw a man that she called Lucifer and they had sex. Ew! I saw my dad and Brad's sister having sex.

"Hell fucking no." I said walking away from there house and into my car. Brad got into the seat beside mine. "Its her." I said while pulling out of my driveway.

"What!" Ari said.

"She's Lucifer's I mean my dad's partner." I said. I glanced back and saw there expressions. "Brad is Skylar adopted?" I asked him.

"Yeah she is. And what are you three talking about?" He asked me.

"I can't tell you." I told him honestly. Who knew if I told him he might get killed. We pulled into the school parking lot. I handed Sel my keys. "I have to go and talk to Jane." I said and she nodded. "Brad tell Mrs. June that I am talking with Jane." I told him before running into the school building and then into Jane's office.

"Latisha whats the matter." Jane asked me looking worried.

"Skylar its her." I said panting trying to catch my breath. When I finally did I tried to speak again. "Skylar Marie is the women in Lucifer's life that we spoke of yesterday. She is the 18th member in this." I said. Jane's mouth dropped with shock. "Take my hand." I said and she did. I showed her the scene in the bathroom and what had just happened this morning.

"You are correct." Jane said looking into my eyes. "I will call Gabriel and Michael so they can handle her." I nodded. "Now head off to your second period class." I left her office and walked up the seven flights of stairs. I turned down the left hallway and walked into my Vamp. Soc. Class.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Miss. Brown." Mr. Ray said.

"Fuck off." I said and walked to my seat.

"What did you just say Miss. Brown?" He asked me. I so wasn't in the mood for Ray's bull crap today.

"I said fuck off. Are you deaf old man." I said. The whole class laughed. I felt myself radiating with something but I didn't know what. I saw Ray back up and the whole class was quiet.

"Lat calm down." Ari whispered.

"Your radiating yellow fire." Sel finished. I took ten deep breaths and felt my body cool down. This being have dark angel was getting really annoying.

"Now that we are finished here where were we in the lesson? Oh yes cell division." He blabbed on and on about cell's splitting apart. When the bell rang Sel, Ari and I left first like normal but this time when we left I could feel and hear the whispers they were saying about me.

"I heard she killed a guy." I heard someone say. I turned around and looked at the person. It was a girl she was shorter than me had freckles and a huge nose.

"I did kill a guy and if your not careful I will kill you." I said and then I showed her my dark daughter marking. She gasped, her skin got paler and she looked like she was ready to pass out. "Lets go." I said to my two friends. We took the elevator down to the main floor. "I'll meet you two in the cafe." I said when we reached the main floor. I walked to my locker and put all of my things in it. I had a twinge feeling in my stomach that was telling me not to move, so I didn't move.

"Good. I see your still pron to mind control." I heard the voice of Jane before she appeared.

"You mean that feeling that I had to stay here was you in my mind?" I asked her.

"Yes." She nodded. "Mr. Ray phoned me after you left class this morning." She was speaking to me like I was a child.

"So what?" I asked her.

"He told me that you were on fire and that the fire was yellow?" She said it more like a question instead of a fact.

"Yeah I was so what?" I asked her. She kept looking at me up and down. It was like a tourist visiting a new country and they wanted to take in everything.

"You know your the only person to ever make yellow fire." She said in her small voice. I nodded because I knew that there was more to what she was saying. "Your father was the only other person who could make yellow fire."

"My dad?" I asked and she nodded.

"He was and still is very powerful." Jane looked at the clock on the wall. "You should go to lunch Lat." She said before walking away. I would have walked away to if I were not frozen in my spot. I finally got myself back together and walked into the cafeteria. As soon as I walked through the doors the whole room fell silent and all eyes were on me. I walked over to the center table were my friends and I always sat. Ari was there with Sam and Sel was there with Nate.

"Hey." I said as I took me seat.

"Hey." They all said back. I looked around the cafe. I don't know what I was looking for but when my eyes found Brad I noticed that he was sitting alone. He looked so out of place. I mean he didn't really know anyone. I stared at him for maybe ten minutes before I decided I was going to let him sit with us. What could it hurt I mean Alec always use to tell me.

"Lat it never hurts to do a good thing at least once a day. Were popular because were leaders. Popularity can be taken away as fast as it is given so while you have use it for good." I still remember his voice as clear as day. He had the best voice in all of existence. When he spoke it was like I was floating on a cloud, it was magical and anyone who didn't listen to Alec was really dumb. Everyone at school liked him and I loved him. He was the perfect boyfriend. I got out of my seat and Ari and Sel gave me a look but I just waved my hand and walked over to the table by the trash cans.

"May I sit?" I asked. Brad's head shot up. I read his thoughts. She wants to sit with me.

"Yeah sure." He moved his text book and I sat in the chair across from him.

"Come with me." I said. He looked worried. "I am not going to kill you. I just want to know if you wanna sit with us?" I asked him.

"Sure." He grabbed his tray of lunch and followed me back to my table. I sat in my seat beside Selene and Brad sat between me and Ariel.

"This is Brad." I said looking only at Nate and Sam since they didn't know him already.

"Hey I'm Nate and this is Sam." Nate was always so nice to new kids unlike Sam who just grunted in reply. I watched as everyone ate there lunch. I felt like the odd one out. I never ate lunch at school anymore.

"Hey Lat's new boyfriend you have some big shoes to fill." Sam said to Brad.

"He isn't my new anything." I said in a defensive tone. "He's just my friend." I added trying to save Brad some dignity.

"Yeah sure whatever. But Brad that's your name right. Ya you better watch it her last boyfriend got killed." Sam said.

"Don't." I said one word but it when it came from my mouth it felt like millions of words packed into just one.

"Lat chill." Sam said looking at me. "So as I was saying you better watch it." Sam smiled. "Alec was my best friend. I told him to dump this mother fucking bitch a long time ago but you know what he'd always say?" It was like word vomit with this retard. Everyone stayed quiet so he kept going. "I love her. Love? Can you believe that? He loved her?" He said it like it was some mind blowing experiment. "No one even like her." Sam yelled and everyone in the room went silent and looked at our table.

"Sam stop." Ariel warned him.

"What she can't take but she can dish it. No way we have all put up with her for years." Sam carried the word years out for what felt like years. "Lat how do you feel?" Sam asked me.

"Feel about what?" I sneered at him in my best bitch voice.

"Killing you boyfriend of three years?" Sam said then he laughed. I felt something roll down my face. I touched it and it was tears. I had only ever cried once before in my life and that was the last time Sam talked about Alec. "Ah! Now the mass murder is going to cry?" That made him laugh anymore. I got out of my seat and ran out of the cafe. I didn't care that all eyes were on me I just needed to get out of there. I ran to the girls bathroom and locked the door so that no one could get in. I walked over to the sink. I washed my face off in cold water and then I just looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't see Latisha Brown I saw the daughter of Lucifer. I was beyond mad at Sam. I stepped away from the mirror and unlocked the door. I stepped into the empty hallway.

"Lat you okay?" Ari asked me but I walked right by her and back into the cafe.

**Skylar POV.**

I was at home when I heard someone come ramming through my front door. "Skylar Marie you must leave the kingdom now." I heard a very authoritative figure call. Before I had time to run I was pinned to the floor by Gabriel herself. "So your Lucifer's new girl." She laughed. Damn those daughter's of light. She let me up slightly. We walked to the borders of the kingdom before she spoke to me again. "Tell Lucifer that his daughter will come after him in five more days. So he better be ready because she is the chosen one." She said it with envy.

"How do you know that she is the chosen one?" I asked.

"You came to watch her so you must know why as much as I do." She said. I felt her lips on my ears. "She can control the yellow fire." She whispered into my ear the pushed me through the golden gates that lead to Earth. I ran all the way to Lucifer's house. When I got in he looked surprised to see me because he was having a chat with the tropes.

"Your daughter holds the yellow fire." I said. I was so out of breath.

"I see she takes after the old man." I heard Azrael joke.

"My little girl has a gift for the yellow fire?" Lucifer asked and I nodded. "Lets see it happen." He smiled that wicked smile that I loved. "Get into her mind and tell her to use it on someone that has mad her mad." I nodded. Lucifer along with the rest of our bad guy group each put a hand on me so that they could see into Latisha's mind. She had just gotten in a fight with Sam this was perfect. I used my influence on her.

**Cliffhanger.!?! What do you think will happen next?**

**Please Review.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Love forever,**

** Lat.!**


	5. Yellow Fire, Sleepover, Sam's Out

**Latisha POV.**

"Sam!" I yelled. Everyone was now looking at me.

"Lat!" He mocked me. I felt my body get so hot. I looked at my hands and the yellow fire was on them. Sam looked at it to.

"I didn't kill Alec but I am going to kill you." I said. It wasn't even me who was saying it. It just sounded like my voice. I pointed my hand at him and then Sam started to burn.

"Lat.!" I looked back and Ari was a crying blob of uselessness. I called water to me and told it to put the flame out. Sam cried and fell to the floor.

"I am the daughter of Lucifer." My voice said. "And no one messes with me." I spat at him. Then my body went limp and I fell to the ground.

**Skylar POV.**

"She burned him up good." Loki said. They all removed there hands from me except for Lucifer. He was looking into my eyes before he pulled me up and kissed me. I felt the heat of his yellow fire in the kiss. It was hot.

"Can we focus." Lilith's annoying voice rang out. Lucifer let me go and looked at everyone in the room.

"She is quit powerful." He said in his everyday normal tone. "She is like her mother feisty." He laughed at the thought of Gabriel. "Why are you back other than that love?" He asked me.

"Your daughter told Gabriel who I was and she came and put me out of the kingdom." I paused to remember what she had told me. "Oh and she said that Latisha will be coming after you in five days." I said. The room burst out in laughter.

"Silence." Lucifer said and not another laugh came from anyone's mouths. "We must prepare." He said.

**Latisha POV.**

I woke up in a white room. I tried to get up but my body was bound to something. "Careful." I heard someone say. I looked at where the voice had come from and it was my mom. I looked at the rest of the room and saw Michael, Selene, Ariel, Brad and Jane.

"Am I in an asylum?" I asked.

"No angel you were possessed." Micheal said.

"By what?"

"Lucifer." Jane chimed in. "Well by Skylar." She corrected herself.

"I kicked her out of the kingdom and told her that you held the yellow fire as well." My mother spoke she looked very sorry. "Lucifer wanted to test you to see how well you were with it so he let Skylar into you mind and that is how Sam burned." My mom gave Ari a sorry look.

"Good." I said. They all gasped. "He crossed the line." I explained. "Can you please let me up now?" I asked them. Michael came and unlocked the chains. "Thank you." I got up a little to fast and I fell. I felt strong arms go around me and help me up.

"Lat I will meet you at home." My mom called. I nodded and the strong arms kept me balanced. We walked out to my car. I reached into my pockets for the keys.

"You are not going to drive." Brad's voice said. He pulled the keys out of my hand. "Can you two get in the back." I saw him look at Sel and Ari. They nodded. "Where do you live? I can drop you off there." Brad said but it sounded like he was yelling.

"Shhh." I said.

"85 Apple Street." I heard Ari yell. "You can drop us both off there since Selene is my neighbor." I felt the car jerk forward.

"Ow!" I complained. My body was useless right now. The car came to a fast stop.

"Lat get better." I heard Sel and Ari's voices. I felt them both kiss me on the head and then the door slammed shut.

"Ready to go home?" Brad asked me as he pulled out of the driveway. I made a moaning in pain sound and he stopped talking. I felt myself drift into sleep. I was walking into the darkness and away from the light. I saw a figure standing there. It was like he was waiting for me all this time. When he turned around I felt the need to run but I didn't because I wanted to speak to this man. This man was my father. I stood frozen in my spot.

"Not happy to see your old man?" He asked me.

"Why would I be happy to see you?" I asked him. "You did kill Alec." I said.

"To protect you." He said. If I wasn't so smart I would have believed him.

"How do you sleep at night?"

"Better than you'd think." He laughed. "Why don't you join me? I mean you are my daughter and have my gifts."

"That is why I am the chosen one. Because I have your gifts." I said. "Daddy?" I asked him in my sweet innocent little girl voice.

"Yes?"

"This is war." I said in my bitch voice then walked into the light.

"Lat? Latisha get up?" Someone was saying. I opened my eyes and I was in my room. I looked up at the person who was shaking my body.

"Why the fuck are you shaking me?" I asked Brad.

"You were dead." He said. He looked kinda sad.

"Why would you miss me?" I asked him.

"No but how would I tell your mom that the chosen one is dead." He said sounding very serious.

"I was talking to my dad." I said. "Let me go." He dropped his arms from around my body. I hoped off of my bed. I undressed myself right in front of him. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. I looked at Brad and he was staring all wide eyed at me. I went into his mind to see why he was looking at me. DAMN! Was all I found. "Stop looking at me." I yelled. "Have you never seen a naked girl before?" I asked him. He blushed. It looked so cute. "You haven't." I smiled. I went and sat on his lap. "There now you have and you've touched one." I laughed and walked to my bathroom. I took a quick hot shower. When I got out. I wiped the fog off of the mirror. Shit I thought I forgot my pj's. "Brad?" I called. No answer. I poked my head through the door and Brad was asleep on my bed. I ran out of the bathroom and to my closet. I changed into my pj's very quickly. I walked over to my bed and Brad had a big smile on his face. "Your a jerk." I said because clearly he wasn't really asleep.

"I know." He said. I hit him.

"Don't you have to go home?" I asked because I looked over at my clock and it said midnight.

"Nope." He answered. "Will your mom be mad that I'm still here?" He asked looking a little worried at the thought of Gabriel catching a boy in my room.

"No but if you want to sleep over your going to need to get you clothes and things." I said. He nodded and went out onto the balcony. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Watch." He said. I saw him leap from my balcony to his, run inside and come back onto my balcony before I could even blink.

"You practiced that I bet." I said. He nodded. "So the guest bedroom is right down there." I pointed down the hall.

"Sure." He said. "Are you tired?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Can we do something then?"

"Wanna watch Step Up?" I asked him. He nodded. I put the DVD in my flat screen TV that was on the wall. I pressed play and the movie started right away. I laid down in my bed while Brad just kinda stood there. "You can lay in my bed. I don't bit unless I am hungry." I smiled showing my fangs. He shrugged and came to lye beside me. "Can I put my head on you?" I asked him. He nodded. I put my head on his chest while we watched the movie. He very awkwardly put his arm around me but I didn't really pay it much mind because I was dozing off to sleep. Soon enough I was dreaming about being on the beach with my two sisters.

*********************************NEXT DAY.!******************************************

I woke up in a super tight hug. I looked over and Brad was right beside me. When did I fall asleep. I looked over at my side clock and it said 11:30 pm. "Brad get up." I shoved him off of my bed.

"Fire?" He asked me. His hair was a bedhead mop on his head.

"No worse we missed the whole morning of classes." I said. "Shower across the hall." I told him. I grabbed my things and ran into my bathroom. I showered and brushed my teeth all at the same time. I put my clothes on and packed my brush in my bag. I walked downstairs and my mom was drinking coffee.

"You two overslept." She said it like a fact. "I called the school and they said that you had to be there when you woke up." She smiled at me. "So are you two a thing?" She asked me. She sounded like such a young girl wanting the latest but that's my mom for you. Gabriel the messenger of god.

"We aren't a thing mom. I don't like him like that." I told her honestly. Brad walked down the stairs. He bowed when he saw my mom.

"Morning Miss. Brown." He said. My mom and I burst out laughing.

"Please call me Gabriel." She said through her little giggles. No one had ever call my mom Miss. Brown.

"Okay." He said looking a little embarrassed.

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded. I grabbed my keys and kissed my mom. "Bye mom." I called before locking the door. I walked to my Porsche. I could tell my mom had gotten it washed because it was sparkling. I pulled out of the driveway. We drove in silence. When I parked the car Brad started to speak.

"Are we-." He couldn't quite get the words out of his mouth so I ignored it. We walked into the building together and all eyes were on us.

"This is Brad anyone who fucks with him will have to deal with me." I said loudly so that everyone could hear.

"Hey Brad." A girl came up to him. "I'm Liz." She smiled.

"Brad." They shook hands. "Lat were are we going?" He asked me. I was amazed. He wasn't even paying attention to this beautiful girl right in front of him.

"Your staying with Liz and I'm going to the cafe." I said. "Liz have fun with this one he is such and ass." I said laughing.

"Thanks Latisha." She smiled.

"Bitch." Brad said. I gave him the middle finger then I entered the cafe. I walked to the center table and took my normal seat.

"Hey." Nate smiled at me. I waved. Nate was like the brother I never had but wished I did.

"Sam your so uncool." I said to him. Then the whispers began. I heard 'Ew that Sam guy is such a loser' 'Sam who?' and my favourite 'I heard he's really a girl with a dick.' I laughed and laughed. "Your right I am bitter and mad." I smiled and waved him dismissively away. Sam grumbled something the turned to Ari.

"You aren't going to let her do this to me are you?" He asked her.

"Of course I am. Alec was great and he loved her. He would never let you do that to her." Ariel smiled at me. Sam stomped out of the cafe. "Lat I love you." She said then came to hug me. "I will stand up and by you forever."

"Forever." I said.

"Me too." Selene said and came and joined our hug. "Forever." We all laughed because Selene was always so late. "You need to eat lunch." She said once they were back in there seats.

"You know I can't." I said. The three of them nodded. I hadn't been able to eat lunch ever since that awful day at lunch when someone told me Alec was dead. The bell rang and I went to the rest of my classes. I was suppose to meet Jane after school. In science the clock was moving so slowly. When the bell rang I put my things in my locker and shut it.

"Thanks for leaving me with Liz the stalker." Brad said. He was leaning up against my locker.

"What is the matter with you?" I hit him playfully. "Don't like a pretty girl when you see one?" I asked.

"I see on and I like her." He said in a flirty tone.

"Well you need to get your brain fixed." I hit him on the head. "Defiantly hollow." I sighed and walked down the hall to Jane's office for the third time this week.

**Hope you like it.!**

**Please Review**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	6. I'm Leaving Tomorow, Its Time

**Sorry if this one like sucks my tard of a boyfriend Brad wanted to help write it.! LOL.!**

**Latisha POV.**

"Hey." I said as I walked into the office. "Whats up now?" I asked her.

"You, Selene and Ariel leave tomorrow." Jane said looking sad. "Lat I'm going to miss you but I believe that you can do this." She came over and hugged me. Jane was my spiritual mentor and I loved her. "Love you." She said.

"Love you to Jane." I hugged her on last time before leaving.

"Wait!" She called. "You only know a tiny bit of your powers but you will learn the rest later on." That was just like her leaving me with something to think about. I walked to my locker so that I could empty it out and there was a note stuffed it it. I opened it and it read:

_**'Meet me at your car.' **_I wanted to know who this mystery person was. I stuffed all my things into my bag and walked out to the parking lot. Brad was leaning against my car all sexy style. I had to admit it looked way sexy. "Hey beautiful." He said. I unlocked the doors and he got in.

"Hey sexy." I laughed. "That whole pose thing so ew." I shivered. I drove to our street. "Nice note in the locker so pre-school." I said as we got out of the car.

"I know that you loved it." He said.

"Coming?" I asked him and he nodded. We walked into my house said hey to my mom and then went up to my room. We lied on the bed in complete quiet. "I'm leaving tomorrow." I told him.

"What?" He asked me.

"Your sister is seeing my dad. My dad must be destroyed ya da ya da ya da." I said.

"And if I don't want you to leave?" Brad asked looking into my eyes.

"We aren't together." I told him.

"In my mind we are." He smiled.

"In you mind I bet we had sex last night." I said and he nodded which mad me laugh

"Ah, La vache!" Oh the cow. Brad said. I burst out laughing. He sucked at french.

"Leave while I still have some what of a good memory of you." I said pointing at the door.

"Fine." He said. I stopped him and gave him a quick peck.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." He walked into the door then walked out of it. I pray that he stays safe. I walked over to my bead and went to sleep.

**Ariel POV.**

"Wake her up." I told Selene.

"Fine." She said. We shoved Lat off of her bed and she cursed at us in French.

"Mange du merde et meurt, putes!" Eat shit and die whores. She gave us the finger then went to go and change.

"Meet you downstairs." I called and Sel and I left her room.

**Latisha POV.**

I hate those two. They always had to interrupt my dream. I was dreaming about killing my father and winning. I walked downstairs and a bag came flying at me. I caught it however. Thank you mom for all those dumb baseball lessons and games. "Time for you three to leave." My mom said. She walked us all the way to the border line of our world and Earth. "Bye loves." She hugged and kissed all of us before we walked over the line.

**Its short but that's all that needs to be in here.**

**Please review.**

**Love you all,**

** Lat and Brad.! (L)**


	7. Earth, Witch, Jumped

**For all of my fans, friends and family like people lol.!**

**Latisha POV.**

We were thrust into the darkness. "Are you guys okay?" I asked my two best friends. They nodded. We walked farther into the deep black tunnel. When we submerged from the tunnel everything was so bright. The streets were filled with people. I could smell the pollution in the air. I pinched my nose closed. "Why is it so smelly here?" I asked.

"I don't know but we may never take another breath again." Ariel said. She sounded so serious.

"Girls! Girls over here." A lady called us. She had dark coffee colored brown hair, Dark brown eyes and a tan skin complexion. I could see her aura so I knew that she could control peoples emotions. "I have been waiting here for you forever." She said. She sounded out of breath.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Jane told me to meet to guys here. She said that you were the chosen one." She said looking at me. "My name is Valeria but you can call me Val." She said. I shook her hand.

"Latisha, Ariel, Selene." I said. She shook there hands. "Were will we be going?" I asked Val.

"I thought we could go and get you a car then maybe, then once were done that pick you girls out a house." I nodded. "Let me call us a cab." I stuck out her hand waiting for a taxi but all of them drove right by us.

"TAXI." I yelled and about ten cars stopped. "Which on shall we take?" I asked her. She pointed to the one that was right in front of us. She got in the front while Sel, Ari and I got into the back.

"Benz dealers on fifth street." Val told the driver. Val kept looking at me through the mirror. She wasn't giving me a look of admiration she was giving me a bitch sneer. I had never gotten one but I had given enough to know what they looked like.

"That'll be fifty dollars." The driver said. I looked at Val and she paid the man. We got out of the car and I saw some really pretty cars.

"I want that one." I said. I pointed at the Mercedes Benz C250. Val nodded. She went to talk with the sales rep. When she came back she tossed me a set of keys. "Thanks." I said. I motioned for my friends to get in the car. "We'll call you later." I said. I got into the car and locked the doors. We all waved at her then drove off. "Where to?" I asked.

"I saw an apartment up for sale on third street." Selene said. I nodded and turned onto third. "There." She yelled. I turned into the building garage. It was a very tall place and looked extremely nice. We walked into the lobby and went over to the front desk.

"Hey. We'll buy that apartment you have up for sale." I said.

"I'm sorry I just sold it." The chubby man at the front desk said.

"Un-sell it." Selene smiled at him and I knew that she was playing mind tricks on this poor un expecting human.

"Here you are." He handed Selene the keys. "Apartment 314 third floor." We nodded and got into the elevator.

"Which door do you think it is?" I asked.

"That one." Ari said pointing to the one I was standing beside. I turned to look at it and it said 314.

"Oh." I said and they laughed at how dumb I was. Selene opened the door.

"Hello." I turned around and there was a tall guy with light brown eyes and dirty blond hair standing behind me. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled.

"Its fine." I said.

"I heard you all in the hall. I live right beside this here apartment." Ari was laughing at his accent. I elbowed her in the gut. "I wanted to know if I could help you with something." He was looking at me and only me.

"Sure." I said. I handed him one of our bags. Selene opened the door and we all walked in. the room was already fully furnished. "You can just drop that right there." I told him. He nodded.

"So what bring three pretty girls like yourselves to this apartment?" He asked sitting in one of the chairs.

"We just moved here." Sel said. "I'm going to go and unpack." I nodded and she left to find her room.

"Me too." Ari said then left.

"They don't like me very much." Our neighbor said.

"They don't know you." I said.

"My name is Luis." He smiled at me.

"Latisha." I said.

"I know and I know that your a vampire to." He said it casually.

"There are no such-." He cut me off.

"I'm a witch." He said. I nodded. I had been told about witch's but never seen one well that is until now.

"This is weird." I said and he nodded.

"I've never meet a vampire before." He said it in a matter of fact tone.

"Well now you've meet three." I tried to smile but couldn't. How did he know that we were vamps? I had so many questions for him. "How did you know were vamps?" I asked him.

"Your not just vamps. Your vamp angels." He corrected me. "I know because I have a a ward up that shows me the people and what they are that enter and exit this building." He said. A ward. That was a good reason but a really sad way to find out that we were vampires.

"Okay." I got up. "I guess you also know about these?" I rolled up both of my selves and showed him my marks that made me well me.

"I have heard about them but words do not describe how magnificent they are." He reached to touch them bu I swatted away his hand.

"You may not touch them." I said. "You can go now." I added. He had nothing in his mind that could be of use to us so he was useless.

"If you need anything just came and knock at my door." He got up and walked to the door. "Anything." He said in a seductive voice before leaving.

"Ew!" I said. I shook out my whole body. Creepy virgin earth people. This would so not be taken back home. "Sorcières déplaisantes" Nasty witches I said.

"Plus comme les sorcières bizarres" More like funny witches. I heard Selene say.

"Shut up." I said. "I'm going to go and un pack my room." I was about to walk away from her when she spoke.

"Did it." She smiled. "I'm going to go and help Ari since you know she takes like forever to un pack so you get to go and get dinner." She smiled at me. I sighed and grabbed my keys.

"Where is it?" I asked her. I didn't want to get lost I mean I didn't even know where we were.

"I ordered it at tenth street." Selene said. "Its fifty dollars." I nodded and left. I was happy my mom gave me ten credit cards without limits. She said that I would need it and I guess she was right. I got in my car, turned on the GPS and drove to tenth street.

**Skylar POV.**

Lucifer had added a new girl to our group. Her name was like Val or something. I didn't like her. She was moving in on my man. Well at least trying to. "Hello." Lucifer kissed me.

"Hey." I smiled at him. I felt like a school girl with a crush on the hot teacher.

"My daughter is here."He said.

"In town?" He nodded. "Did you send Val?" Another nod.

"I am thinking about sending in Abaddon and Azrael." He said.

"The twins? Really?" I asked. They were our strongest fighters and we could afford to lose them if something did happen.

"I believe that she will let them live." Lucifer said. "After all daddy does know his little girl." He smiled.

"I suppose." I said.

"Do you not think that they will return?" He asked me. He really cared about what I had to say.

"I do but how do we know that ten will want to return?" I asked.

"Abaddon and Azrael have always been faithful to us." He said and I nodded because this was true. "Now we must trust them." He kissed me again.

"Fine." I pouted.

"Lucifer we are ready." Azrael's voice rang into the room.

"Okay." He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He tossed them to Abaddon who had just walked in. "Don't kill my daughter. I believe she will want to join us soon." Lucifer said before taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

**Abaddon POV.**

"Where is the little brat anyway?" I asked my twin Azrael.

"Tenth street." She said. We drove around for ten minutes before we hit tenth.

"Lets just get this over with." I said and pulled into a parking lot beside a nice Benz.

"You wait here." I nodded and my twin got out of the car.

**Latisha POV.**

I was waiting for the workers to hurry up and cook our food. They were taking there sweet time. "I'm getting older here." I yelled at them. Which was a lie I didn't really age at all.

"I know the service here sucks." I looked to my left side and there was a girls with bright green eyes and red almost brown long lose curled hair.

"Whatever." I said.

"I'm Azrael." She said.

"Like I care." I sneered at her.

"You should." She laughed. Azrael. I knew that name. Then it hit me. Azrael was one of the twins. Her named meant death.

"Order up." The guy at the counter said. I grabbed my bag and turned to Azrael.

"Well I don't." I said in my best bitch voice. "Tell my daddy I said hi." I laughed and walked out of the diner. I opened my car door and put the bag in. I walked around to my driver's side when someone came out of no where and was on top of me. I wanted to scream but I didn't.

"Welcome to New York." The person said. It sounded like a male voice.

"Get off of me." I said.

"No." He said. "Why don't you come and see your daddy?" He asked me. My daddy?

"Vissez-vous." Screw you. I spat at him.

"You speak french?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Wanna know what other language I speak?" I asked him.

"Sure." He answered.

"I also speak daughter of the devil himself." I laughed. Yellow fire please come to me. I called in my head. Soon I felt the weight of flesh jump off of me.

"Ouch!" He yelled.

"That is my favourite language." I smiled then got into my car. I turned it on. I drove forward and hit him with my car. "See ya." I yelled out the window. I sped back to the apartment. I was so excited to tell Ari and Sel what happened. When I got upstairs I bumped into our skev of a neighbor. "Not now." I said and walked into the apartment. "I meet Azrael." I said and there mouths dropped. "And some other baddy I don't know the name of." I announced.

"They know were here." Selene said looking a little bit worried. I nodded.

"We need to be careful." Ariel suggested but it was more of a fact than anything.

"Yeah the one who is nameless jumped me." I said.

"That proves the we need to be careful rule." Ari said.

"Lets all just sleep on it. I mean its our first day on Earth-" Selene said but I interrupted her.

"And it sucks, we all wanna go home but we are the warriors of the great kingdom. So we stay and fight. No matter what." I said and they nodded. I was like the leader of our little group. "Tomorrow we will call Val and ask her to bring us some supplies." I added.

"Can we trust her?" Selene asked.

"Of course we can Jane sent her." Ari answered for me.

"Okay well good night." Selene said. We group hugged and then went our separate ways. I chaned into some short and a baggy T. I lied in my bed. I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about what Selene said. Could we really trust Val. I finally put the though out of my mind because I trusted Jane and she would never let anything harm us. I yawned and fell into my deep slumber.

**Azrael POV.**

"How could you jump her?!" I yelled at my twin.

"She was there." He gave me a shit answer.

"Lucifer is going to have your head." I told him in my smart ass voice.

"No he isn't." He said but added. "We are his army." I nodded because I knew that he was right about this. We parked and went straight to sleep.

**Hope you like it.**

**Question: Are you like my friend or sister?! Lol I know random but that's all I had so plz answer it.!**

**Any ideas for the next chapter?**

**Love ya,**

** Lat.! **


	8. Don't Kill Him, Perv, Name

**Hope you love it.!**

**Skylar POV.**

Lucifer was not happy this morning. As soon as Azrael and Abaddon walked in he lunged for Abaddon's throat. "How dare you touch her." Lucifer said. Azrael backed up to where I was standing. I gave her a what the hell happened look.

"He jumped her." She whispered. Great now I was going to have to try and calm Lucifer down.

"I said do not kill her." Lucifer spat at Abaddon.

"I didn't kill her." He smiled. Did he have a damn death wish?

"Lucifer put him down." I said. I put my hand on his back. "Please?" I asked him.

"No." He sneered at me.

"For me?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him.

"Fine." He dropped Abaddon. "Upstairs." He looked at the twins. I heard Abaddon cursed and saw Azrael tripped Abaddon on there way upstairs.

"Lucifer!" An annoying ass voice called.

"Hello Val." Lucifer smiled at her.

"How are you?" She asked him.

"Mad." He answered her. Lucifer walked over to the love seat. I was about to sit with him when Val stole my seat.

"Why?" She asked him.

"They hurt my daughter the one person who could help us get back into the kingdom." He looked so fond and happy when he spoke of his daughter. The child which whom was made with Gabriel. The same baby he has only ever seen once and it was in a dream.

"Do you believe she is the chosen one?" Val asked.

"Of course I do." Lucifer said. "Do you not believe she is?"

"I do." Val answered. "Do you?" She asked me.

"Of course I do." I answered. "Lucifer do you wanna go hunting?" I asked him.

"Of course love." He got up and took my hand. "Bye Val."

"Bye Lucifer." She said.

"Bye Val." I said in my I am the shit around here voice and you better not try and mess with my man. I waved at her before Lucifer and I went out onto the city streets to go and get some human blood donors.

**Azrael POV.**

"You couldn't just leave her alone could you?" I asked my twin.

"I guess not." He said in his smart ass voice.

"You are so lucky Skylar saved your ass or else Lucifer would have killed you." I told him. I had been giving him a lecture for the past hour now. "Please just don't ever try that again." I begged Abaddon because if he died then I would be alone in this world.

"I might." He said in his I am so sexy voice. I rolled my eyes because now I could see that he wanted in her pants.

"She is untouchable." I told him.

"Only makes it even more fun." He laughed.

"Lucifer is going to kill you if you even think about having sex with his dear Latisha who he hasn't even met yet." I said. "She is a daughter of light Abaddon she can see right through you. She's pure and your not. She is the opposite of everything we are." I said in my I am so smart so you should listen to me voice.

"She is also the princess of darkness." He said.

"She's still part light." I said. We were about to have a debate on which side was stronger now.

**Latisha POV.**

I felt the hot New York sun on my skin. I was burning up. "Morning Vamp girl."

"Ahh.!" I screamed. I looked up and there was Luis sitting on my bed. "How did you get in here?" I asked him.

"Ariel let me in. sweet girl." He said.

"Where are they?" I asked him.

"They went to buy some groceries." He answered.

"Do you always scare people first thing in the morning?" I asked. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my Lulu lemon pants and neon pink pullover sweater.

"Not always. Only the Vamp angel people thing." He said. He couldn't find the right word.

"Did they take my car?" I asked him. Well it was Val's car but a gift is a gift. Right?

"No the got in a taxi." He answered.

"Okay get out of my room please I really need to shower." I said. He got up and left. Again I think creepy virgin witch. I got into the shower and turned the water on ice cold. It felt so refreshingly good.

"Latisha do you a condom?" I poked my head through the shower curtain and Luis was standing there.

"What do you need on for, what are they and why the hell are you in my bathroom while I am naked?" I asked him. Well it sounded more like I was yelling at him.

"We can talk when your done." He said. He tried to peer his head into the shower but I wrapped the curtain around myself. He sighed and left the bathroom. I hurried my shower along. I put my clothes on and walked into our living room.

"Now why were you in my bathroom?" I asked.

"I wanted to join you." He answered. I know honesty is the best policy but right now it wasn't.

"Why do you need a condom?" I asked my second question.

"In case we got a little frisky." He smiled at me.

"Ew and What are condoms?" I asked him. He patted the seat next to him but I sat in the seat across from him.

"Do you know what sex is?" He asked me.

"Of course my mother had the talk with me." I said. Did he think I was dumb?

"Well a condom is like a long balloon guys put on there private areas." He said. This condom thing was a whole new concept for me.

"Why do they put it there and what are they for?" I asked. I was intrigued by this new discovery.

"They put it there so then babies can't be made." He answered my question.

"Oh." I said. "In the kingdom of God we hope to get pregnant because it is a blessing." I said. "Its a well known fact."

"That's not well known here." Luis said but added. "Welcome to Earth. The grass is greener. People have diseases. People make babies. We don't ask for them.

"Why not?" I asked.

"No everyone thinks of it as a blessing."

"Oh. I do not like that answer so leave." I told him pointing at the door.

"Because you don't like my answer?" He asked me.

"Well no shit Sherlock." I opened the door for him.

"My name is not Sherlock its Luis." He smiled at me.

"Its more like pervert." I pushed him out of the apartment. "You are so going to want me one day." He said.

"Well that day isn't today." I closed the door in his face. I went back into my room and lied on my bed. I wonder if someone on Earth is doing the exact same thing as me right now. I laughed at my own dumb thought. I tried to focus on one person in the world that I had met so far. There was only one person I wanted to try and find out who they were. It was the guy who jumped me last night. He never told me his name but he told me to come and see my dad. I got up. I grabbed some candles and lit them. They were forming a circle. I sat in the middle of the circle and tried to focus myself. I only thought about the man who I had run over. I wanted to know his name and what he was capable of.

**Abaddon POV.**

Why was Azrael such a downer. I mean I didn't want to marry this girl I just wanted to get in her pants. Did she think that there was more to what I was telling her. I lied down on my bed and sighed. I felt a slit pinch in my mind. I felt someone trying to hack into my subconscious. I tried to see who it was. I pulled myself into my mind. I walked in the deep darkness that was my mind. I walked until I saw a light. They weren't normal lights but they were candle lights. A girl was sitting in the middle of them. It was the chosen girl. I looked at her and tried to see what she wanted. All she wanted was to know the name of the guy who had jumped her the night before. I hid my face from her so she could only see what I let her see. I sat in front of her. She opened her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked me. Her eyes were light brown. I looked deeply into them because I saw something behind them. "My eyes are dark brown not light but sometimes they like to be blue." She said. "Oh there is a little tint of red at the back of them." She added.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

"Because you wanted to know." She said. "Now I want to know something." She said.

"What is that?"

"Who the hell are you." She had a bitch voice when she said that.

"If I tell you what do I get?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said. "Your wasting my time so just tell me who you are." She looked angry.

"You came here." I got up and so did she.

"Fuck you." She said then disappeared. I opened my eyes and Azrael was standing over me.

"Please tell me you didn't just see her in your mind." I nodded because she already knew. "Did you look for her?" I shook my head. "Lucifer is going to kill you." She got off of my bed. "It was nice know you. I'm going to miss ya bro." She laughed and left my room.

**Latisha POV.**

How did he see me? Who was he? I could see that he was some what powerful but why could he see me in his mind. That was the only question I wanted answered right now. I blew out all of the candles and slumped down on my bed.

"Were back." Ari said coming into my room.

"I see that but thanks for leaving my with witch perv." I looked at her.

"Sorry." She smiled innocently so I forgave her. "Its late were going to turn in but I just came to tell you we were back." I nodded. She hugged me and left my room. I turned out the lights in my room by clapping my hands.

"Mom who is this guy?" I asked looking up at the sky. "Please help me." I prayed.

**Hope you liked it.**

**I love all of you and I mean that but I would tots like to thank my bestie and sister Kay (Stark's Missy). because she came up with the title for this story and had like a lot of ideas for the last chapter and everything. Love ya.!**

**Love you all**

**Lat.! **


	9. Deal, Dead, Replay

**Latisha POV.**

I was jolted awake by the sound of my ringing cell phone. I pressed the answer button on my iphone. "Hello." I said sheepishly.

"Hello." The person said. It was a male voice. It was an unfamiliar voice but at the same time I knew it like it was my own.

"Who is this." I got off of my bed and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch beside Ari and Sel. I put the phone on speaker and motioned for them not to say anything and they nodded.

"You know who I am." The voice said. "I am apart of you." He added. I looked between my to friends and then Sel mouthed 'Your father'. I nodded.

"Dad what can I do for you?" I asked him.

"I wanted to know if you were harmed." He sounded a little worried.

"Oh. You mean when your two people came after me?" I asked. "No I was not harmed." I answered.

"That is good my dark princess." My father said. His voice was so evil but it was also the type of voice that would draw someone in. but only if that someone didn't know who he really was.

"That cannot be the only reason why you called me." I said in a matter of fact way.

"No I wanted to see if you had changed your mind." He replied honestly.

"I haven't." I cursed at him in my mind.

"You will." He said. "I must go."

"Watch your back father." I said then hung up the phone.

"What did he mean by change your mind?" Ari asked me.

"He came to me in a dream and asked me to join him but I refused," I explained.

"Alright then." Ari said.

"Luis has been looking for you." Selene winked at me.

"Gross." I said making a gagging noise.

"Well he's coming over to see you while Sel and I go and scope out the city." Ari laughed.

"I hate both of you." I walked back to my room, grabbed something and walked back to the living room in a flash. "Here." I handed them both an iphone. "Val sent them over last night. All of our numbers are programed in there and so is Val's." They nodded.

"Well were leaving now." I sighed and walked them to the door.

"Stay safe." I said as they left our apartment in New York. I was about to close the door when something was blocking me. I looked down and there was a foot in my door. "Move your damn foot." I said.

"Ah Lat not happy to see me?" It was Luis they annoying neighbor.

"Of course I am." I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on let me in." Luis whined. I sighed and opened the door so he could come in. "Thank you." He sat on my couch and I sat across from him. "I have something that may be of some help with the battle against your father." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. If he had the information I was going to beg if I had to just so I could get it.

"I will tell you but you must do something for me." He smiled but it wasn't that sweet smile he had when we had first met it was a devilish smile.

"You want me to have sex with you." I said straight out.

"Well yes but that isn't what I need your help with." I nodded so that he could keep on going. "I want you to help me find my long lost wife." He looked completely serious.

"Tell me what the information is." I said. "Then I will help you."

"No." He said sternly. "What if I tell you and then you don't help me." He had a point. If this was useless information I would never help him.

"Fine." I said. "I will help you." I got up and walked to my room.

"Where are you going." Luis called ofter me.

"I am going to sleep and you are going to leave." He looked surprised. "I will help you later." He nodded and left. I went back to my room. I grabbed the black mac laptop that the girls and I had just bought. I went onto Google and typed in Lucifer. I wanted to find out more about my father and his terrible two. I clicked on the very first link that said by Wikipedia. It said:

_**Lucifer**__ is a __Latin__ word (from the words lucem ferre), literally meaning "light-bearer", which in that language is used as a name for the dawn appearance of the planet __Venus__, heralding daylight. Use of the word in this sense is uncommon in __English__, in which "Day Star" or "__Morning Star__" are more common expressions._

I nodded. They called my father the morning star. I typed in Abaddon next. The screen said:

_**Abaddon**__: he Christian scriptures contain the first known__[3]__ depiction of Abaddon as an individual entity instead of a place. In St. John's __Revelation__ 9:1-11, Abaddon is described as the king of the bottomless pit and of a plague of locusts that resemble war horses with crowned human faces and having women's hair, lions' teeth, locusts' wings, and the tail of a scorpion. He who is destruction._

Okay so I might want to watch out for Abaddon more. The bottomless pit. That screamed dangerous to me. Lastly I typed in Azrael. Abaddon's twin sister. The website said:

_**Azrael**__ is the traditional name of the __Archangel of Death__. He is also the __Angel of Death__ in Islamic extrabiblical tradition and folklore. It is an __English__ form of the Arabic name Azra'il (__عزرائيل__) or Azra'eil (__عزرایل__), the name traditionally attributed to the angel of death in __Islam__ and some __Hebrew__ lore.__ Also known as the grim reaper._

Okay so this research thing just got a whole lot worse. My friends and I had to now deal with demon spawn whose names were Death, Destruction and the Morning Star. I turned off the laptop and went into my closet to find all the things needed to locate Luis' long lost wife.

**Ariel POV.**

"How much further do we have to walk Ari." Selene complained.

"We have only walked through the city twice." I said.

"Can we please just stop walking over all of the same streets we did two whole times ago. Were vampire archangel's we know everything on our first try." Selene said in that I'm so damn smart voice that I hated on her.

"Fine." I said since I knew she was right. "Lets go and grab a bite." She nodded. I could tell that she was grateful. We walked to the closet restaurant. It was called 'Blue Water Cafe.'

"Hello table for two?" The waitress asked. I nodded and she lead us to a booth in the far back corner. "Would you like some water?" She handed us our menus.

"No thank you." Selene said for the both of us. "What are you getting?" She asked me once our waitress was gone. I opened my menu and scaled through everything.

"An apple martini with some sushi. What are you going to get?" I asked her while putting my menu aside.

"Same thing but I am making mine a dirty martini." She laughed.

"Living on the dark side now eh?" I joked with her. We handed the waitress our menus and she left to go and get our food. "I wonder what Lat is doing." I said.

"She's researching Lucifer, Abaddon and Azrael." Selene said in a duh tone.

"How do you know?" She handed me her phone and she had just gotten a text from Lat. "She's helping Luis with something so he can help her?" Selene nodded. I read more down the text. "Finding his lost wife?" Another nod. "Thank you." I said as the waitress put our food in front of us. I took a big gulp of my martini. Um it tasted like heaven in an alcohol mixed drink. When we finished eating the waitress came back over with the bill. I reached into my pocket to pull out my credit card. I handed it to her.

"I'll be just a minute." She said and I nodded. As soon as she turned around and started to walk away blood was pouring out of her back. Everyone in the restaurant was screaming. Our waitress went down in a flash. I ran over to her. There was nothing I could do she was losing to much blood. "Why?" She asked me through the blood.

"Selene call Lat." I yelled at my sister. "Its not your fault." I told the waitress who was going limp in my arms. "This isn't about you it is about us." I said. "your death will be remembered by those of the true kingdom and may your soul be taken there now." I said then closed her eyes. I stood up and everyone in the restaurant was under there tables.

"She's on her way with the car." Selene said. I nodded.

"Please wait for an hour before coming out." I projected my voice so everyone in the room could her and I got nods that they understood. "Where did the shot come from?" I asked Selene.

"The roof of the building across the street. Lat say that its them." I nodded. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello." I said.

"I'm here." It was Lat and she sounded pissed. We walked outside and she was burning with blue and yellow fire.

**Latisha POV.**

I felt myself radiating with both fires. They were apart of me now. "When did it happen?" I asked my friends.

"Ten minutes ago." They said in unison. I looked to the roof of the building. My father was standing there. He looked the same way he had that night in my dream. Sky was by his side and then I saw Azrael at Sky's sided then beside Azrael was a boy. He looked somewhat like her. I had to guess that it was Abaddon.

"Come down here now." I yelled. Before I knew it they were all now standing across from Sel, Ari and I. "Thank you." I said sweetly.

"Anything for you buttercup." The boy I guess you could call him a man that looked like Azrael said. I shot him a dirty look. I looked over at my dad and he was giving him the same look I was.

"Shut up." He and I both said at the same time. It was weird we were doing the same thing at the same time. "We are a lot alike." My father took a step closer to me.

"We are nothing alike you moron." I smiled at him.

"Do not call him that." Sky said. I looked at her hands and she held a gun in them.

"You did this?" I said pointing at the restaurant.

"That would be my handy work." She smiled and then took the hand of my fathers in hers.

"Okay ew." I made a disgusted face. I looked over at my friends and nodded.

"Stop it." My father looked as if he wanted to discipline me but couldn't.

"So you three are the chosen one?" Sky said laughing.

"Your brother seemed to think so when we were in my bed." I smirked. She shut up so fast.

"I'm going to kill you." She yelled and lunged for my throat. I side stepped her and she whacked into a pole. "Ouch." She said and I started laughing.

"Who's next?" I said through my giggles.

"Latisha I am disappointed in you." My father said then he turned to face the twin. "Azazel, Abaddon handle her but do not_**kill**_ her." He put a little bit more oomph on kill. "I will see you soon." He looked at me then when I blinked he was by Skylar. "Lets go love." I lifted her up and then they were gone.

"I want them." I heard Azrael say pointing at the only other people in our army my sisters. I looked at them and they nodded that they could hold her off.

"Fine." I heard Abaddon say. "Lets just make this quick." He lunged for me and I fell right on my ass.

"Ow!" I winced at the pain in my legs. It stung but I felt it repairing itself.

"Oh pour baby." He said. It was like he was talking to an actual baby.

"Shut up." I said. I tried to move out of his grasp but he had my arms and legs pinned to the ground. I looked to my side and Azrael was chasing Ari and Sel up the road. Damn they were quick. "Do it." I said.

"Do what?" He sounded so dumb founded.

"You know and I know that daddy said to hurt me so do because the longer you take the older I get." I complained. Even thought this was technically not true who cares it sounded good.

"How old are you?" He asked me. It was a random question but its not like I had any where special to go.

"16."

"Your just a kid." He said. "You can't be the chosen one." He laughed at me. I looked up at him. His eyes were emerald green with a red rim around them.

"Well I am." I paused. He was looking into my eyes. I could tell he was trying to see the color in them. "My eyes are dark brown but sometimes they change to light blue." I told him.

"I know." He said. He looked like he wanted to smile.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Welcome to New York." He said. Oh my gosh! I felt my heart stop. He was the guy who jumped me.

"Vissez-vos." Screw you. I said and pushed at him trying to get him off of me.

"You speak french?" He laughed. Was he trying to replay that night. He was sick.

"You are a sick being." I said.

"I thought that's the reason your so drawn to me." He smiled. He was so crossing a line. There was no way in hell that I would be drawn to him. I felt myself go hot again and he jumped back yet again. It really was like that night was replaying. I got into my car. "Don't do it." He begged me but I shook my head and pushed on the gas peddle. I ran him over for the second time.

"You need a breath mint." I rolled down the window to say and I threw a pack of tic taks at him. I drove in the direction I sensed my sisters go in. I got out of the car and walked behind Azrael who had them backed into a corner. "Move." I said.

"Excus-" She didn't have time to say anything because I hit her in the face. She was holding her nose in her hands.

"Lets go." I said. We all ran for the car. I told them more about the deal with Luis and how we had to do it now instead of waiting.

Hope you like it guys and girls lol. I feel extra sped today sorry.

The idea about Luis needing help for help goes to bestie nixxesdaughter love you.!

Love you all,

Lat.!


	10. Find Her, Return

**Latisha POV.**

"I'll meet you in there but grab the candles I left out on my bed." I said to Sel and Ari they nodded and went into our apartment. I however walked right by our door and over to Luis'. I knocked three times on the door then I took a step back. I heard every footstep Luis was taking. Every breath he inhaled. Then finally I saw him appear at the door. "Change your mind about my offer?" He asked with a prevy smile plastered on his face.

"No but I need that information now." I said.

"Like said you wash my back I'll wash yours." He said. "So are you ready to start finding her?" He asked me.

"Fine but you better have the information I need or else." I threatened him. He nodded. "Go and get a picture of her." I said

"Come in." He opened the door further and I walked in. There wasn't a lot of furniture. "I'll just be a minute." He said running down one of the halls. The apartment wasn't as big as ours but it was a fair size. "Lets go." Luis said once he came back into the room. I walked ahead of him so that he could lock the door. "I'm really glad that your helping me." He said.

"Only because you have something I want." I said while opening the door. The girls had set up the candles in a circle and they were lit. "Lets get this over with." I said. I got into the middle of the circle. "Pass me the picture." Luis handed it to me. This girl had pretty blond hair, blue eyes and a big smile. She looked so pretty. "Whats her name?" I asked him. He leaned closer to me and whispered her name in my ear. "Okay stand back." I said. I centered myself so that I could call to his wife. I focused on her and only her. I looked through the minds of millions. I paused my search because something well rather someone caught my attention. It was the girl from the picture. She had the same short curly blond hair, dark blue eyes and dimples. I walked to her with my mind. "Hello."

"Hi." She said. She was smiling at me even though she didn't know who I was.

"Your Luis' wife right?" I asked her. Her smile grew even bigger when I said his name.

"Yes." She was even blushing.

"He would like you to come home now." I told her.

"Really?" She looked shocked. I nodded.

"Please?"

"Of course I will come home." She looked away. "Who are you though?" She asked me.

"Latisha." I said. "Now go and get ready and come back home to him." I said. She hugged me goodbye and walked away from where we were standing. "Good luck." I whispered. I was about to go back to the real world when someone was yelling. And they were yelling my name.

"Lat!" Someone called. I looked to the left and it was my mom.

"Mom?" I said. I ran to her and she hugged me tightly.

"You must come home I need to speak with you and the girls." She said. I nodded. "See you soon." When she said that I pulled back into the real world.

"Did you find her?" Luis was asking me.

"Yes." I said. "Now tell me your information." I got up. I raised my hand telling him not to speak yet. "Ari candles please." She nodded and used the wind to blow out and carry the candles back into my room. "Now tell me." I looked at Luis.

"There is great danger in this building." He said. I nodded.

"I s that it?" I asked. Was that really all that he had to say? I mean it was good info but it wasn't that big.

"Yeah." He said looking a little ashamed which he should.

"Okay your wife will be around soon enough." I said. I opened the door so he could leave.

"Thank you." He said hugging me. "Goodbye." He waved to Sel and Ari. I locked the door behind him.

"Where leaving." I said.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"I saw my mom in the mind world and she said that she need to speak with us now." They nodded. We all put a hand in the middle like you would for a team cheer. We raised them together and grew the shape of a circle.

"Le portail à l'autre monde nous vous commandons pour nous ouvrir." Portal to the other world we command you to open. We all said. Then a big white light revealed a door. Selene pushed it open and we all walked through it. We were in that black tunnel again. "Close!" We all said and the portal door was closed so that no one could exit or enter it anymore. We walked towards the bright white light. When we made it through the tunnel my mom was standing there waiting for us. She ran over and took the three of us in a spin crushing hug. "Hey mom." We all said.

"Hello." She smiled. "I hope you three know that you will be here for two days." She said and we nodded. "Selene Ariel your parents are over there." My friends nodded. They hugged me.

"School tomorrow?" Ari asked me.

"School." I said and Selene laughed. Everyone was going to piss there pants at seeing the deadly three back at school. "Ready?" I asked my mom.

"Yeah." We got into the car and drove to our house at 41 Bourbon Place.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked her.

"Never." She smiled. We walked into the house. "Hungry?"

"Not really but I would like to know what the problem was." I told her. She nodded and we both sat in the couch.

"We found that someone close to you is evil." She said. "It could be someones but I don't really know." She said honestly.

"I know." She looked shocked so I explained the deal with Luis and the whole condom thingy.

"That is amazing." She smiled. I think that she was talking about the condoms. "The man witch sounds dirrty." She said and I had to agree. "Now if you are going to school tomorrow then you must sleep." She kissed my head.

"Nigh mom." I said.

"Night Angel." She smiled. I stopped on the stairs.

"Not angel." I said then continued on my walk to my room. My room was just the way I had left it. Perfectly organized, rosie smell and the TV was still on. I turned off the TV and just jumped into my bed. I feel asleep as soon as my head made minor contact with the pillow.

**Hope you like it. So please review. **

**Here is some stuff about me. **

**Name: Latisha **

**Nickname: Lat**

**Love: Books, cell phone and laptop oh and my besties/sister/boyfriend(L)**

**Homeplace: Ontario, Canada. Born and raised lol.**

**Whats up with you?**

**Love you,**

** Lat.!**

**PS: I KNOW I AM RANDOM.!**


	11. The Bitch Is Back

**Okay so well I am so pissed and sad right now but the show must go on.**

**  
Latisha POV.!**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I went back into my normal morning plans. I showered for an hour. I walked into my closet and grabbed my black mini skirt and blue tank top. I tried them on to see how they looked together and of course they looked perfect. I walked downstairs and my sister and mom were already finishing up there breakfast. "Took you long enough." Selene said.

"Sorry I was showering." I grabbed an apple. "Ready?" I asked they nodded. "Bye mom." She waved to me and I left with my sisters. "Hold on." I said. I walked up to Brad's door. I rang the door bell.

"Hello?" A women said. I was guessing that it was his mom.

"Hell there I am Latisha and I live next door." I took a deep breath. "I was wondering if Brad was home and to see if he needed a drive to school." I smiled at her.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." She smiled at me. She was staring me down. "I'll tell him your here."She turned around. "**BRADLY! THERES A GIRL AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!**" She yelled

"Who is it?" I heard Brad say then he was standing at the door staring at me. What was it with this family and staring at me. "Lat." He said.

"It was real nice meeting you Latisha." She said. I noticed that she had a bit of an accent.

"You two." I said. She left and I looked at Brad. "Hey." I said.

"Where did you go?" He asked me.

"Earth." I told him honestly. "Were hunting my father."

"Oh." He looked at the ground. "So why are you here Lat?" He asked me. He sounded a little shy.

"I came to see if you needed a ride." I told him.

"No. I got a bike." He pointed across the street and there was a blue sport motorcycle.

"Oh okay. I'll see you at school?" I asked. He nodded. "Bye." I turned and walked back to my car. I could hear foot steps following me. I opened the door and someone closed it back.

"Why don't I give you a ride to school?" He asked.

"Okay but I need to give Sel my key." He nodded and walked over to his bike. "Here Brad is giving me a ride." They smiled at me. I could tell that they were happy because this was the first real guy I had liked since Alec.

"Luck!" They both said before I locked the door shut again. I walked over to Brad's bike. He was sitting on it waiting for me. He tried to give me his helmet but I shook my head.

"Helmet hair." He laughed.

"Just get on." I sat on the seat behind him. "Hang on." I put my arms around his waist. I heard him make the bike roar and before I knew it we were jolted at least a whole centimeter into the air. "Hang on." He told me again. I held onto him for dear life. We pulled up into the parking lot and I saw that everyone was looking at me. I scanned the minds of the crowed. They were all thinking who's that girl with Brad.

"I see my announcement the other day made you way popular." He laughed and nodded. "I have to grab my bag but meet you in Math?" I asked.

"Sure math." He walked away and I walked over to my car which had just pulled up and my two friends were standing in our normal parking spot.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to them.

"Have a nice ride?" Ari asked me.

"It was different. I have never been on a motorcycle." I smiled.

"No you just like him." Sel said while handing me my bag.

"Thanks." I took it and we started walking to the building. "So what if I like him its not a crime." I saw them agree with what I said. "I think that I've liked him since his first day." I told them.

"Really?" Ari asked me. I nodded. "Ready?"

"Yup." Ari and I both said. We walked through the big glass doors into the hallway. Everyone stopped talking to stare at us. I heard whispers like 'There back' 'She's the chosen one and so are they' 'We love her' 'I wish I was Lat.'. I waved to all of them. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Everything was perfect. We walked over to our lockers. I grabbed my math and Vamp. Soc. Books. "See you in science." Ari said. Then her and Selene walked away. I checked my iphone and it said 8:14. so I had seven minutes until class started. I walked around the halls looking for Brad. When I finally saw him he was at his locker. I started walking towards him when I saw a girl appear out of nowhere. When he looked at her he smiled. Then he kissed her. He kissed _**her**_. I turned around before anyone saw me. I walked up the stairs and down the hall to my math class. I was the first one there for a change. I sat in my desk and put my head down.

"Welcome back Miss. Brown." I looked up from my desk and Mrs. June was standing there looking at me.

"Thank you but I am only here for two days." She smiled and nodded.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. She looked truly worried.

"Yeah thanks. I am just a little tired." I lied. Then I heard the warning bell ring for class. All the kids started rushing in. the all smiled at me but I just looked off into space.

"Hey." Brad said sitting next to me. I nodded my head at him. "Are you okay?" He asked me. How could I be okay? I mean the first guy I liked since my ex-boyfriend died is kissing another girl. The worst part is that I thought you were falling for me. I couldn't tell him any of theses things so I settled for a simple one word answer.

"Fine." I said. Mrs. June was starting her lesson.

"Your lying to me." Brad said. He was eying me down.

"Fuck off." I said. I jumped out of my seat. "Leave me the fuck alone." I said. He looked shocked and the whole class was quiet.

"Lat." He said. I walked to the front of the class.

"I'm going to go and see Jane." Before she could tell me no I was out of her class. I ran down all the stairs and into Jane's office.

"Welcome back." She said hugging me. I started to cry when she hugged me. "Lat whats wrong?" She asked me. I sat on her couch and she sat next to me. "Tell me what happened." She said. I told her about the drive to school this morning, the kiss with Brad and this other girl and how I thought he liked me. "You mean Pat?" She asked me. I just shrugged because I hadn't been here for what a week and everything was changing on me. "There kind of a thing now." Jane said. Jane was the coolest adult I knew. She could be serious but so teenager like at the same time.

"What do I do?" I asked her.

"Whatever you think is best." I nodded. "So how is the whole thing with Lucifer going?"

"Bad. He killed a waitress. His minion Abaddon is like stalking me. Sky is so evil. And there is a perverted witch living next door to me." I told her.

"Witch?" I nodded. "Magic." Another nod.

"I better head back to math." I said. I hugged Jane on last time.

"Bye Lat." She said and I left. I took the elevator back up to the floor with my math class on it. I walked into the class and everyone was looking at me. I handed Mrs. June my note from Jane and took my seat next to Brad.

"Eyes up front." She said. I felt Brad looking at me.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." I said and then I heard a click noise. I looked over and he had just taken a picture of me with his phone. "I didn't really mean it." I said.

"Oh well." He shrugged. "So wanna tell me what your little yelling thing was about." I gave him the middle finger and watched the clock waiting for the bell for our next classes to ring. When it finally ran I rushed out of my seat, ran up the stairs and into the class room. Thank god Selene and Ariel were already there.

"Whats wrong?" They asked me.

"I saw Brad kissing a girl." I told them as I took my seat in between them.

"No way." They said and I nodded.

"I feel so stupid." I said.

"Were sorry." Ari said rubbing circles on my back to calm me down.

"Sorry about what?" I looked up and Brad was standing over us.

"None of your damn business." I said. I felt my famous bitch sneer coming out of my mouth. "Like your a nobody. A virgin nobody at that." I smiled my bitch smile.

"Bitch." I heard him say under his breath. Soc. Went by fairly fast since the whole class Ari, Sel and I were chucking things at Brad's head. We walked out first like normal and got into the elevator.

"The cafe is next." Selene said. She was right the cafe would be the test to see if we still controlled the school no matter how many days we were gone. We walked in. Selene was to my left and Ariel was on my right. Everyone stopped talking right away to 'oh' and 'ah' at us. We walked to our table in the middle. I saw Brad sitting there with a girl beside him. It was the same girl from this morning. I gave the look that told Sel and Ari its bitch time. We sat in our seat. Ari's boyfriend Nate wasn't there because he was sick.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully.

"Hey." Brad gave me a look that said you have split personalities.

"I'm Selene. People call me S or Sel." Sel said.

"I'm Ariel but people call me Ari." Ari smiled and the girl.

"I'm Latisha but everyone calls me Lat." I said to her. "Whats your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Pat." She looked a little shy which made this even more perfect. "I hope we can be great friends." She was just to sweet. This was going to be so great.

"Why would I want to be your friend?" I asked her.

"I mean you smell." Ari said.

"You look funny." Sel added.

"Your to nice." I told her. We were going so fast with the insults now.

"Bad taste in clothes." Ari.

"You look dumb." Sel.

"She doesn't look dumb Sel." I said. Pat looked a little bit better. "She's just ugly enough to scare the devil himself." Pat's little bit of hope left when I said that. Everyone in the cafeteria started to laugh. I saw her eyes start to get wet. "Ah! Poor baby. Are you going to cry?" I asked sarcastically.

"What a loser." Selene said.

"I can't believe you though you could sit at our table." Ari laughed.

"You are so not cool. You fugly ass nerd." I said. I could tell that everyone in the cafe was taking in the info that we had just said. It was like when I said Sam was out but now Pats out. "Bye bye." I laughed. She got out of her seat and ran our of the cafe. I looked at Brad and he was just staring at me with wide eyes. "What? I had to tell her the truth." I said.

"How do you feel?" He asked me.

"Great thanks you?" I said.

"Bad because you just hurt her. Lat. You don't even know her." He was yelling at me and it hurt. "Do you think that you have any real friends other that Selene and Ariel? Well yo don't. Everyone is just afraid of you. No one really like you either." He was getting up.

"Your my friend." I said. "I don't care if these people like me or not. Fear is the greatest gift ever." I said.

"I am not your friend anymore. You've changed." Brad said walking out of the cafe to go and find his girlfriend.

"Lat were so sorry." Ari said.

"No its fine. Lets go the bells going to ring." We got up and went to gym. The whole afternoon was flying by. Science came and went. All I could think about was Brad and why I hurt him. I mean I didn't hurt him I hurt Pat whats her face anyway. When the bell rang Brad stayed in his seat. I met Ari and Sel at our lockers. "Hey." I said. They waved. "Can you bring my bag and car to my house? My mom will drop you guys off at home." They gave me questioning looks so I continued. "I need to do something." I said.

"Brad!" They said in unison and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Fine but we get details later." Ari said and I nodded. I hugged them good bye and then they drove off. I walked over to Brad's bike. I leaned up against it.

"Go away Lat." He said when he got closer to me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I'm not in the mood to hear you bitch." He said putting on his helmet.

"I'm not going to bitch I just need a ride home." I said honestly.

"Where's your car?" He asked me.

"You gave me a ride to school so I thought you were taking me home to." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Whatever just get on." He said. I sat behind him again and I held on for dear life.

"Do you like her?" I asked him when we got to a stop light.

"Yeah." He said.

"Oh." I put my head on his back. I tried to take in his smell. He had a nature like scent to him.

"Why?" He asked me when we turned down our street. I got off of his bike.

"Nothing." I finally answered. "Thanks for the ride." He looked like he wanted to say something but I walked away. "Not now mom." I said as soon as I walked in. I knew that Jane would have told my mom what happened. I went to my bathroom and stood in the shower.

**Okay so I have to say this to a flamer who's name is LAT just like mine. Hmm sounds a little bit weird doesn't it?**

**Lat  
2010-02-26 . chapter 10 **

**Omg quess what my name is Lat too  
guess wat this is **.  
sad sad ur a bad writer go suck ur imaginary boy friends dick you  
stupid piece of crap  
quit the story its pointless ust like ur pathetic life**

**That is the dumbest review ever. Okay. Like I do have a bf his name is Brad. I am not a bad writer thanks. We probably don't even have the same name you fucking retard. My life isn't pathetic. Yours must suck fucking ass if you do reviews like this for fun. I don't fucking suck dicks hun. Like know me before you say shit like that. Like that's fucking rude. Hmm I wonder why you kept reading the story so far if it sucks. Like if it sucked I woulda stopped readying at chapter 3. I am not stupid you re-fucking0tard. I am in all gifted level classes thanks. I have a 98% average. Oh and I really don't think that I suck at writing cuz I have over 44 reviews for 10 chapters. Why don't you have an account r u afraid that your going to get like cussed out after all this shit your saying like get a fucking life. I know your jealous of me but just chill.! K hun. Plus for all I know you could be a 50 year old pedifile. Like ew.!**

**Sorry guys. That was really bugging me like it made me cry. And I didn't wanna write anymore. But thanks Kay ans S for like tots supporting me when I like got this.**

**I love the reviews I am not a bitch this was just was over the line.**

**I love you all very much,**

**Lat.!**


	12. Wanna Talk?

**Latisha POV.**

When I got out of the shower I walked over to my bed. I tried to fall asleep but couldn't. I decided to go out onto my balcony. I looked over at Brad's balcony. I could see the light in his room so I knew he must be up. I stood there staring at his door then I decided to jump. I jumped and landed on his balcony. I knocked on the glass door. I saw it crack open slightly. He stuck his head out. When he saw me he looked shocked and stepped out onto the balcony. "Hi." I said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I came to talk to you." I looked at him.

"And if I don't want to talk to you?" He challenged.

"Then bye." I jumped back onto my balcony.

"Fine." He called over to me. I waved my hand telling him to come over here. He was on my balcony before I blinked. I leaned on the railing of the balcony. The metal felt cool on my skin. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Do you want to apologize?"

"What fucking for." I swore.

"For making a life living hell." He said.

"Its what I do best." I gave him my bitch smile.

"Why are you acting like this?" He looked hurt. I pained me to see him hurt because even though he did have a girlfriend I still liked maybe even loved him.

"Because you don't have the same thoughts that you use to." I said. I didn't realize that I was yelling at the top of my lungs until I heard the echo in my voice.

"What are you talking about?" He looked shocked.

"Ju-Just forget it." My voice was breaking and I felt my hands shaking.

"Tell me." He took a step closer to me. I shook my head. "Please." He said softly.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I asked him.

"Yeah you wouldn't tell me where math was." I saw a smile playing on his mouth.

"What were you thinking that day?"

"That you were mean and-" He paused. It looked like he had figured out were I was going.

"And what?" I asked.

"You were perfect and beautiful." He said quietly but loud enough so that I could hear him.

What do you think of me now? Or should I say not think of me at all." I said. I walked past him to the other end of my balcony.

"What do you mean?" He asked me. God he was so damn clueless.

"Pat." I practically spat her name out of my mouth.

"What about her?" He came closer to me and I took a step back.

"Everything."

"Like what." He took a step closer so I took one back.

"You." I said. He stopped taking steps towards me. He was just staring at me. I felt like I wanted to cry for the third time in my life. I looked away because I felt a tear well up in my eye. I quickly wiped it away. I finally decided to break the silence. "I have to go." I said. I tired to walk pat him but he grabbed my hand.

"No you don't." He said. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Moving on after a week I mean is not like we were dating or anything right?" He looked as if he wanted to say something but he didn't. I pulled my hand out of his grip which had loosened up. "Bye." I said.

"I love you." He called after me. I froze where I was standing. My whole body felt numb. I couldn't turn to look at him. He said that he loved me. He couldn't love me I mean he has a girlfriend who is like perfect for him. Plus she's nice.

"No." I said. I heard his foot steps coming closer to me but I couldn't move away. Or maybe I didn't want to move. I felt his hands wrap around my waist from the back. Then I felt his mouth on my ears. My heart was beating so fast.

"I love you Latisha Brown. Only you." He said into my ear. I felt his hot breath on my skin. It gave me goose bumps.

"What about Pat." I said.

"She doesn't mean anything." I turned around to face him. "I love you." He said for the third time. He was looking at me like he was waiting for me to say it, but I couldn't I didn't know if I was ready to lay it all out there and maybe lose him like Alec. "Wanna come for a ride?" He asked me.

"Where?"

"The beach." He smiled.

"Sure let me grab my keys." I was about to walk inside but he stopped me again.

"I was thinking I could drive." He smiled. I nodded. "Wanna jump?" I looked down from my balcony to the ground. It was a two story jump but I think I could land it with all the cheer leading my mom makes me do. Plus I trust Brad.

"Sure." He took my hand and gave it a squeeze. We got onto the rail and jumped. When we landed we rolled and Brad was on top of me. He kissed me. It was a quick kiss then he pulled me up.

"Come on." We ran across the street to his motor cycle. I sat behind him again. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I said. We were going down the streets. We were about twenty minutes away from the beach. Brad was going extremely fast. I looked past him to see the speed we were going at.100mph. Ever second we were going a little bit faster. "Brad slow down. I'm scared." I said.

"But this is fun." He laughed. It said that we were going 110mph now.

"Brad please. I'm scared." I cried.

"Then tell me you love me." He said. I stayed quiet. I was thinking if I was ready to tell him.

"I love you. Now slow down." I said.

"Give me a kiss." Brad said.

"Brad." I yelled.

"Kiss me." He looked back and I kissed him. "Can you take of my helmet and put it on?" He asked me.

"Why?" I said.

"Its bugging me." I took off his helmet and put it on myself. I was going to have killer helmet hair now.

"BRAD!" I yelled and everything went black.

**Thanks Wendy.Z. For this awesome idea. Ily.! **

**Hope you guys like it. Please review.!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Love,**

** LAT.!**


	13. Hospital, Killer, Linda

**Latisha POV.**

I can't remember what happened. The only thing that keeps running through my mind is me yelling **'BRAD!' **Then everything went black. I opened my eyes. Everything around me was white or gray. It was so depressing.

"Your awake." I looked over and my mom was sitting in a chair.

"Angle you gave us scare." Michael said from his seat beside her.

"Not an Angel." I said. I looked around the rest of the room and Jane, Ari and Sel were there to. "How did I get here?" I asked them. They all exchanged glaces. "Tell me." I yelled.

"Can you guys leave please?" My mom asked everyone. The nodded and exited the room. Soon there was just my mom and I.

"What happened?" I asked once more.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" She looked so serious.

"Yeah." I said quietly. "Brad said lets go for a ride so we did. We were going to the beach. He was going way fast and I told him to slow down. He made me-" I stopped to blush at the thought of telling him I loved him and kissing him. "Put on his helmet." I said instead. "But we were still going fast and I yelled his name before everything went black." I looked over at my mom and she looked like she wanted to cry. "Where's Brad mom." I asked her.

"Honey. I'm sorry." She said. Tears were rolling down from her face. She looked at me then walked out of the room. Why was she sorry? I got up for my bed. I pulled all the wires that were connected to me off. I walked out of the room. Sel, Ari, Michael, mom, and Brad's mom were all in the lobby. I walked over to my friends.

"Lat you need to be in bed." They said at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked. No one wanted to answer my question.

"The brakes were cut." Ari said.

"You guys were speeding." Sel added.

"Crashed into a building and you lived." Ari finished.

"Where's Brad?" I asked.

"He died." Selene said.

"Oh." I got up and walked over to Brad's mom.

"Hey sweetie." She said. I took the seat beside her. She was trying not to cry in front of me.

"You can cry." I said. "I don't cry because it shows weakness." I answered the question in her mind. "I'm so sorry." I said. "Its all my fault." I told her.

"No its not." She wiped her face with a wet wipe.

"He's my hero." I told her honestly.

"Mine too." She smiled.

"He saved my life." I wanted to cry so much right now. "He loved you very much." I told his mom. It felt right. I guess because if it was the other way around and I was the one who died I'd want my mom to know that. She smiled at me. It was a genuine smile that reached her eyes.

"He loved you two." She said. Her eyes were so bright when she said that. "He talked about you. How you were the first person he met at school and how much he liked you. He said that you were a bitch to." I smiled.

"Well he was an ass." She laughed. "You'll make it through this. I promise you that." I put my hand over my heart.

"How can you promise me?" She asked.

"I'm going to kill whoever did it." I smiled. I knew exactly who would do something like this. "I'm going to hug you now." I told Brad's mom. I hugged her and she hugged me back. It was a warm embrace. "I don't know when I'll see you again or if I ever will but I love you because you were important to him." I said into her ear. "Good bye." I looked over at my friends. "Were going to be late for school." They nodded and got up. "Good bye mom and Michael. We won't be coming home. Were going back to New York." I said.

"Your grieving." My mom said.

"I'm not. Tears are for the weak like all of you. We are the chosen and we are going." I hugged Michael.

"Luck Angel." He kissed my cheek. I went and I hugged my mom.

"Stay safe. We will be watching you." I nodded. She kissed my head.

"Good bye everyone." I waved. "Lets go." Sel, Ari and I took the elevator down. My car was parked in front of the building. "Keys?" I asked. Selene tossed them to me.

"Your clothes are in the back." I nodded. I grabbed the bag with my TNA sweater and sweat pants. I put them on right in the middle of the parking lot. I could see everyone staring at me but I didn't care. We got in the car and drove to school. "Does everyone know?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Sel handed me a paper. It said:

**A motorcycle had crashed into a building because of break failure. Two people were on it and only one survived. The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized his break wasn't working but he didn't want the girl to know. Instead he had her kiss him and tell him one last time that she loved him. Then he had her put on his helmet so that she would live even if he died.**

"Okay so I guess everyone knows then." They nodded. "It was my dad." I said.

"How do you know?" Sel asked me.

"Because he killed Alec so he would kill Brad." Ari said and I nodded. We pulled into the school parking lot. We got out of the car.

"Time?" I asked.

"8:17." Sel said.

"So we have three minutes until class starts." They nodded. "I'll see you guys in science." I walked past them and into the school. Everyone was staring at me. It wasn't the good kind of stairs it was hateful stairs. They were giving me the same look that they gave me when Alec died. The look that said. She took the coolest, nicest kid away. But this time there was an again to the end of it. "Wheres Pat." I said loudly. They all pointed to the a locker that was beside Brad's which was next to mine. "Scatter." I said and they all headed to there next classes. I walked over to Pat's locker and she was crying. "Hey." I said quietly.

"Go away." She said.

"Okay." I walked over to my locker.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said. "Why do you hate me so much Lat?" She asked.

"Because that morning I saw you kiss Brad." I said honestly. I opened Brad's locker since I knew his combo. It was left 15, right 35 and left 2. I opened it.

"How did you do that?" She asked me.

"He told me his combo." She nodded. "Did he tell you?" She shook her head. I looked on the back of the locker door and there were pictures of me in it. I wonder how he got all of these pictures, but I guess he asked my mom.

"He has a lot of pictures of you." Pat said. She looked sad.

"I didn't know." I told her honestly.

"You won I guess." She was looking at the ground. "I guess you always get what you want."

"No I don't. I want my dad in my life but that's impossible. I want Brad and Alec to still be alive but that's not going to happen. I want people to like me but that's not going to happen. I want to be a normal daughter of light like my mom but I can't. I want to be a normal teenage girl. So Pat I guess I don't always get what I want." She looked at me with a sorry expression. "I'm sorry." I said. "For taking Brad and killing him. For making your life hell yesterday. I don't expect you to forgive me but I hope you will one day." I said.

"I forgive you." She said. "I know that you didn't kill him because no matter how hard I tried to talk him out of you or love him he would always say you were the yin to his yang. The hid to his jackal. I couldn't compete with that." She looked like she wanted to cry.

"No one told you to compete with me." I said.

"I guess that's true but I liked him. I mean he was the first person I met at school and all he could do was talk about how great you were." I saw her sadness. I would feel sad to and I did feel sad to when I thought he liked Pat.

"He liked you Pat." I said. She looked at me with disbelief. "I know him. Well I knew him and he said that you were good." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." She whispered. I shook my head. I hugged her. She was reluctant at first but then she hugged me back. Everyone was looking at me.

"Pat's my friend so she's in. if you have a problem with that come and talk to me." I said to everyone. "Do you want to be in?" I asked her. She nodded. "She's in." I turned back to Pat. "Get going you have class." She nodded and left. I looked inside of Brad's locker. All of his books were neatly stacked. Looked at the very back of his locker and there was a book. I grabbed it and it said **To Lat**on the front. The handwriting was beautifully done. I pulled it out and put it into my bag. I wonder what it was.

"Snooping I see." I turned around and I saw Arya leaning against my locker.

"No I was just looking." I said.

"Then what's that thing you just slipped into your bag?" She asked me.

"It has my name on it." I said. She was so annoying.

"I heard." She looked sad but then she got over it. "Killing your boyfriend for the second time." She laughed. "Your like poison."

"I am not." I was ready to kill her.

"If your not then I'd say your like a spider. Webbing innocent guys into you web and the devouring them." I was beyond mad now.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I wanted to see your self destruction." She smiled. "It a good show you know."

"Fuck you." I said. I closed Brad's locker.

"Its not a good idea to mess with me." She said. Her voice had gone deadly. Her eyes were completely red. The matched her whole red outfit.

"Well you should know that I am the Princess of darkness." I smiled at her.

"Then I must be the queen of England." She was laughing again.

"I have to go." I said.

"I'll see you on Earth." She called after me. I stopped mid stride and looked back. She was gone. That was the second time that I turned around and she had disappeared. I pulled out my iphone and called Ari and Sel.

"Were leaving now." I said. I hung up the phone and called my mom.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Were leaving mom."

"Okay." She said. "Luck Angel."

"We'll need. Love you." I said.

"Love you two and tell the girls I love them to."

"Okay." I hung up the phone and Sel and Ari were standing on both sides of me. We put our hands together and drew a circle again.

"Le portail à l'autre monde nous vous commandons pour nous ouvrir." Portal to the other world we command you to open. We all said. The big white light appeared. "Our apartment." We said in unison. We stepped inside the portal. We were taken instantly to our apartment. "Close!" We yelled and the portal vanished.

"Girls your back." Luis said. He was standing beside a beautiful woman. She looked vamp. Her eyes were red, her hair was light brown and wavy. "This is Linda my wife." Luis said.

"Hello." Linda sneered at us. She walked closer to us. I saw her raise her hand. Then the next thing I knew I was lying on the floor and the whole world was turning black for the second time.

**Cliffhanger?!**

**Hope you guys like it. Again thnkxs 21 Wendy Z for the forwarding note thingy. ILY.**

**What do you think is going to happen? **

**Here is the forward note thingy.:**

**A girl and guy were speeding over 100mph on a motorcycle Girl:Slow down, I'm scared! Guy:No, this is fun. Girl:No, it's not. Please, I'm scared. Guy:Then tell me you love me. Girl:I love you, now slow down! Guy: Now give me a big hug. She gives him a big hug Guy: Can you take off my helmet and put it on yourself, it's bothering me. In the newspaper the next day, a motorcycle had crashed into a building because of break failure. Two people were on it and only one survived. The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized his break wasn't working but he didn't want the girl to know. Instead he had her hug him and tell him one last time that she loved him. Then he had her put on his helmet so that she would live even if he died. Copy this to 10 online contacts if you would do this for someone you love.**

**Love you all,**

** Lat.!**


	14. Time Square

**Latisha POV.**

"Ow." I rubbed my head. I can't believe that Luis would have someone do this to me.

"Morning sunshine." I looked up and Luis was standing over me. I also noticed that Ari, Sel and I were locked in a cell.

"How could you do this?" I asked him.

"I love Linda." He said.

"She's a fallen angel isn't she?"

"Yes."

"You lied to me. You said you've never met a vampire before."

"Yeah well tough luck kiddo." He said. "If you were nicer to me maybe you wouldn't be in so much trouble right now."

"I was nice to you I helped you find your sweet Linda." I said.

"No you didn't. I knew where she was the whole time." He laughed. "Silly children."

"Are you working for my father?" I asked.

"Yes." Linda said as she stood beside Luis. "Your father is a good man."

"Yeah and I'm not a bitch." I laughed.

"He is." Linda said.

"Sure sure. When are you going to let us out?" I asked them. I looked over at Sel and Ari who were still knocked out.

"I don't think we are going to ever let you out." Luis said.

"Or at least until daddy tells you two right?" I laughed. "I control yellow fire like him." I said. I lit a yellow flame on my index finger. "Blue fire." It was burning on my thumb. "Purple fire." It was on my middle finger. "Normal fire." Was on my ring finger. "And black fire." It was burning on my pinkie.

"Is that all you got young one?" Linda said. I was about to say I have the elements when someone else spoke.

"She has me." The all of a sudden Luis and Linda were lying on the ground. I looked at the person and it was Arya.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I though my you might need help. Plus if anyone is going to kill you its going to be me." She unlocked the door.

"Thanks." I said through my teeth.

"You owe my one." She said then disappeared. She was really starting to bug the hell outta me with the disappearing act.

"Guys." I shoved my friends. They made grumbling noises. "We have to get out of here." They bolted up. "That's the spirit." I said. I got to my feet to join them.

"To the car?" Selene asked me and I nodded. We ran down the stairs. When we got out of the building I bumped into someone.

"Well hello girls. I was just coming to see you." She smiled.

"Well were busy Val." I said. The valet came up with our car. "Thank you." I said. I walked over to the drivers side window. "Get in." I said to Val. I wasn't in the mood for arguing. She hoped into the back seat next to Selene.

"So where are we going?" She asked me.

"I don't know yet." I said turning down 11th avenue. I pulled out my phone a typed in the number my dad had called me last on.

"Hello?" It was a males voice but not my fathers.

"Who is this?" I said.

"Oh Latisha hey." The man said. "It Abaddon." Great.

"Where's my dad?" I asked him. My voice had gone cold.

"Here. Why you don't want to talk to me?" He asked.

"Give him the damn phone." I said.

"Fine fine fine."

"Lat." It was my dad on the line now. I heard his sing song hypnotist voice.

"Meet me in Times Square." I said.

"When?" He asked me.

"Two minutes. If your not there the girl dies." I said and hung up the phone. Then I looked back at Val.

"What girl?" She asked me.

"Me." I said. She nodded. I pulled the car to the side of the road. "Lets go." I said. Everyone got out but I stayed back a little bit.

"Lat are you coming?" Ari asked me.

"Yeah go. I just need a minute." I said. She nodded then her Sel and Val started walking. I opened the storage box that was on the passengers side. I pulled out a switch blade knife. I shoved it into my pocket. I got out of the car and ran to catch up with everyone.

"Figure out what you needed?" Val asked me.

"Always." I smiled. We were now standing in time square. "Ten more seconds." I said.

"Sorry to disappoint you." It was Abaddon. Gosh I think I have had enough of that kid for a life time.

"Come give daddy a hug." My father said.

"Okay." I gave him the middle finger.

"She is so much like you." Azrael said. There were more people with them now including Luis and Linda.

"How was your little nap?" I asked them.

"Shut up!" Linda yelled at me.

"Hey Sky." I said. "You know Brad's dead. Your own brother. How could you do it?" I asked her.

"It was easy." She said. "You loved him and now that he's gone your vulnerable." She smiled.

"If she dies does that make all of you vulnerable?" I asked. I walked behind Val and put my knife up to her neck. "Yeah I'm not dumb I knew from the start that she was working for you." I said. I glided my blade along her throat so a little but not a lot of her blood spilled.

"Lat?" Selene was freaking out.

"Its fine." Ari said.

"Answer my question." I said.

"What question is that?" Lucifer spoke

"Will you be hurt if I kill her?"

"Yes." My father said.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. "Kill Alec and Brad."

"To protect you." He said.

"From what?"

"Getting hurt. Those boys were getting to close to you." He said.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

"She is like a sister to me." He said.

"Well that sucks." I ran the knife much harder over her throat.

"AHHHH." She yelled. I punched the knife into her gut. Then I threw her bloody body at my father. He was in shock that I had just done that.

"I guess I really am your daughter." I said.

"Azrael, Abaddon, Loki." He pointed his hand at me, Ari and Sel. I was waiting to be charged at but they all went over to Sel and Ari. Ari had to deal with Loki and Sel was trying to fight off the Apocalypse twins. Ari was doing good so I ran over to Selene.

"Selene." I said. I saw blood running down her face. "NO!" I cried. She can't die. She can't die. I can't lose her to. "STOP!" I yelled. Abaddon looked up at me. I pulled him off of Selene. "I said to stop." I kicked Azrael in the gut and she rolled over.

"Awe getting mad now are we Lat." Abaddon teased me.

"I'm past mad. I'm in rage. Anger. Terror. Death. Hate. Killing mode now." I said. "If I kill her will you feel it?" I asked him. I grabbed his twin sister by her hair and pulled her down so that we were the same height. "I mean Gabriel told me about the bond that you two share. Its the strongest twin bond out there." I smiled at him. "So I guess if I kill her that bond breaks and you die with her."

"Don't hurt her." He said.

"Why not? You killed Brad. Your the one who cut the brakes? Right?" I said. He stayed quiet. "Answer me." I screamed.

"Yes." He said. "Please." He begged me.

"Why do you get to keep her and I have to lose?" I cried. I felt tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry." He said. His eyes looked truly sorry but did that make it okay to kill. Was his sorry going to bring Brad back to me? If I killed his sister will it bring Brad back to me. No. nothing was going to bring him back not even the killing. I chucked his sister at him. He took her into an embrace. "Thank you." He said. I walked away from them and over to Selene.

"Hey." I said. Ari came up beside me.

"I killed Loki." She said and I nodded.

"Sel were going to get you help." I was still crying. "I promise." I picked up her body.

"Where are we going to go?" Ari asked me.

"Take the car and meet us at the Holiday inn." I said. "See you soon." I started running with Selene in my arms. I wasn't running at a human sped though I was running at vamp speed.

**Ariel POV.**

Lucifer, Sky, Val and there posse had left. The only ones that were still in time square were the twins. I shook my head at them and walked to the car. "Wait." I looked back and the guy twin whos name I think is Abaddon called me.

"What." I said.

"Tell her thank you." He said.

"Who?"

"Latisha." He said. His eyes had a glimmer in the back of them. It was something that I never noticed in any of the other fallen angels eyes.

"I doubt she wants you thanks after you pretty much killed our sister." I said. He took a step back from me.

"Your sister?" He asked.

"Yeah. Our whole lives its been the tree of us. Were a family. Were sisters. The chosen three." I said.

"I didn't know." He said.

"Your right you didn't but that didn't stop you. You never asked." I said.

"I can't imagine life without my sister." He said.

"Well good for you." I turned my back to him.

"Tell her I owe her two lives and a favor." He called after me.

"We don't want anything from you." I yelled. "Nothing."

"Just tell her." He said. I shook my head and got into the car. I programmed the GPS to take me to the Holiday Inn. I drove in utter silence. I was to focused in my thoughts. Why did I see that glimmer in Abaddon's eyes and no one elses. I finally gave up when I was in the parking lot of the Inn. I gave the keys to the valet and he gave me a pink paper.

"Ariel?" Someone said my name. I nodded. "Miss. Brown said that you would becoming. Here you are." She handed me a room card. "Room 420." I nodded and got into the elevator. Leave it to Lat to give her name to humans when she has a half dead body.

**Hope you like it. I tots like cried writing this. Its kinda sad I know.**

**Do you like how its going so far? Yes? No? Tell me.**

**Please Review.**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**

**PS: Sorry 4 all You Brad lovers lol.**


	15. I'm Sorry, All your fault

**Latisha POV.**

"Only you would do that." I heard Ari's voice.

"Yeah." I said. I was still looking at Selene who need blood badly.

"Hey." Ari said sitting beside me.

"Hi." Selene said. "I'm not going to make it." She looked okay with the fact that she was going to die.

"Don't say that." I said. I held one of her hands and Ari held the other. "Were going to save you."

"Lat's right Sel together the tree of us can do anything." Ariel was crying. I wish that I could be like her and cry. I cried about three tears during this whole time. She shed hundreds. Why couldn't I cry. I mean I was sad to. Was I broken? "Abaddon said that he's sorry, thank you and he owes you two lives and a favor." Ari said.

"I don't want anything from him." I said. Why would I want something from him? I mean he did this to my sister after all.

"I told him that but he said to tell you anyway." I nodded. I gave Selene's hand a squeeze.

"I love you sis." I said.

"I love you both." She said. Her voice was beginning to get quieter. I heard a soft knock at the door. I looked at Ari.

"I'll get it." I said. I got up and walked to answer the door. "Hello?" I said.

"We came to help." It was Abaddon.

"I don't want your help."

"But she might." Azrael said.

"What do you have that could possibly help?" I asked. I wasn't ready to rule out there help because it might save Selene and I would do anything including sell my soul to the devil twins to do it.

"Blood." Abaddon was holding a big cooler in his hands.

"Fine." I said. I let them in. I walked back over to Selene's side. "They want to help you." I said.

"Can we trust them?" She asked me. I didn't know what to tell her. I looked at Ari and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Can we trust you?" I asked. Azrael nodded but Abaddon was looking from me to Selene.

"Yes." He finally said.

"Okay then." Selene smiled and took my hand. "Lets start." Abaddon and Azrael nodded. They started to unload the cooler. I could smell the blood and it was fresh. There were six bags.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Blood bank." Azrael said. I nodded. She started to unpack and IV system. She poked the needle into Selene's arm and attached a water and blood bag into it so that it could drip into her body.

"We have to give her this blood." Abaddon said. I looked at Selene.

"Lat its okay were vampires." She smiled up at me. It wasn't her usual smile that showed her dimples it was a weak and hurting smile. I nodded. Abaddon handed me the blood bag. I poked a hole in it with my nail.

"Ready?" I asked Selene. She nodded. I started to pour the blood down her throat. When the bag was empty Azrael handed me the next one and Abaddon changed the IV bags. Ari was holding Selene's hand giving her support. When I was pouring the final bag down her throat I felt shaking hand grasp my own hands. I stopped pouring blood into my sisters mouth to look at her.

"Lat stop." She said. I handed the bag to Azrael. "I'm dying." Selene said.

"No." I cried but no tears were flowing from my eyes.

"Yes." She said. "You have to let me go."

"What if I can't." I yelled. I moved away from her. I didn't want to hear this.

"You have to." She sounded so sure of herself.

"Lat she's right we can't save her." Ariel said. She sounded so calm.

"How can you be calm?" I asked her.

"Because I knew that we couldn't save her." She said.

"So what were just going to give up?"

"Yes." Ari and Sel both said.

"Why?"

"Please." Selene begged me.

"I can't lose you two. I can't" I sat in the corner. "If you die I die." I said. That was our pact when we were three.

"No. lat were not three anymore and we can't fix everything by making up pacts." She yelled at me. I kept shaking my head. "Lat. I'm dying right now."

"I'm not fucking blind." I yelled. "Go ahead Sel. Fucking die. I don't care."

"She doesn't mean that." Ari was saying. "She's mad."

"I know. Lat I say hi to Brad and Alec for you." Selene said softly to me. I heard her cough so I turned around and walked to her bedside.

"I hate this." I told her honestly.

"I know you do. Your not as tough as you seem." She laughed.

"Your a big softie." Ari finished.

"Only because you guys are my family." Selene coughed again. "Sel." I said.

"Its fine. Will you tell my mom and dad I love them?" She asked me. I nodded. "And tell Nate I love him to." I nodded again. "You guys have to stay strong. We knew when we started this that blood was going to be shed. That there was a chance that we might not return. This is my destiny." She said. "I did what I was suppose to do and now I can leave." She said. I still couldn't cry. God I was so screwed up. "I love you guys." She said.

"We love you to." Ari and I both said.

"The bitch sisters." We all said in unison.

"Ow." Selene cried. "I'll tell them you love them Lat." She looked at me and then I saw her pupils fade away.

"No. no no." I said. I turned to Abaddon and Azrael who were standing away for us. I got up and walked over to them. "This is all your faults. Her blood is on your hands." I pointed to there hands. "Its not a god place to have it." I said. I looked at Azrael's neck. I could hear her pulse. It was strong. I head the blood flowing through her body. I felt my teeth extend.

"Lat." Ari said my name. "Calm down. Yellow fire."

"Good." I yelled. I launched myself at Azrael. I sunk my fangs into her neck.

"Oh god." She screamed.

"LAT!" Ari was still yelling my name. I felt arms go around me and pull me off of Azrael.

"Let me go." I yelled.

"No." It was Abaddon. "

This is all your fault." I said.

"I know."

"I hate you." I yelled. "I hate you." I started to punch him. "I hate you."

"I know." He said. I tried to push him but he didn't move.

"I hate you." I said again before falling into him. He wrapped his arms around me and I started to cry.

**Ariel POV.**

When Azrael finally got her strength back she came and sat beside me. We looked at Lat and Abaddon. He was holding her while she was having a break down. I knew that when she came to her sense that she would either kill him or do something crazy. "They look good eh?" Azrael said from beside me.

"Yeah." I said.

"He's happy around her." She said. I was shocked at what she had just said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean in Time Square today when he saw her he smiled internally." She said.

"Really?" I asked her and she nodded. "She's going to flip out at him soon." I told her.

"I can tell."

"This would be a really odd relationship you know." I told her.

"Lucifer's daughter and his number one guy fighter?" She asked and I nodded. "I think that its what needs to happen." She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because if they are together then it could connect our two side. Fallen and Archangels." She said. "I'm sure Latisha already does that but you know that she's never been outside of Archangel's care." I nodded. "If you add my brother to it then you have dark and light."

"I understand. It makes a lot of sense. Its not going to work right now thought." She nodded.

"Why the hell are you hugging me?" Lat yelled. Azrael and I exchanged looks. "God get off of me."

"Your the one who fell into me." Abaddon said.

"I was crying I couldn't see you moron." Lat sure did have a set of pips. "I think that you and your sister need to leave or more blood is going to be shed." She threatened.

"It was nice to meet you." Azrael said to me.

"You two." I handed her a piece of paper with my number on it and she nodded.

"Why are you so bitchy?" He asked Lat.

"Well sorry you did kinda kill my friend slash sister." She said. I could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"I said I was sor-" Abaddon got cut of when Lat's fist made contact with his jaw.

"I don't want your apologies I just want you to leave." Lat said.

"Fine." Abaddon turned to look at Azrael. She looked at me once more then she got up and left with her twin.

"Lat did you have to hit him?" I asked her.

"Yes I did." She yelled. "Where are we going to bury her body?" She looked more sad than mad now.

"I the forest next door." I said she nodded and picked up Selene's body.

"Meet you there." She said and jumped out the window. I headed down the elevator.

**Latisha POV.**

Gosh who the hell did Abaddon think he was. I never said that he could hold me. I hate him so much. I was in the forest waiting for Ari to hurry her ass up and met me. "Sorry the elevator was busy." She said when she walked up. She looked down. "I see you've dug the hole already." I nodded. We placed Selene down gently. "Bye sis."

"Love you sis." I said. We filled in the whole. Ari and I kissed the dirt.

"We'll make it through this." Ari said. We started walking back to the hotel.

**Azrael POV.**

"So when do you plan on telling her you love her?" I asked my brother while we were driving back to Lucifer's home.

"I don't love her." He said. Gosh he could be so stubborn some times.

"I think you do. I mean you get all happy and nice around her." He shot me a death glare. "Just an observation." I said while holding up my hands.

"I hate her." He said. We drove in silence the rest of the way home.

**Hope you like it.**

**Were you expecting that?**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	16. I Wanna Be Good

**Latisha POV.**

Ari was asleep in her bed. She was snoring as per usual. I on the other hand couldn't sleep a wink so I sat up in my bed for hours into the night. I looked over at the side clock and it was 4:00 AM. I got out of my bed. I threw on a fresh tank top and so way to big sweat pant. I left her a note that said I would be back around eight. I grabbed my purse, room card and the book that Brad had left for me. I got into the elevator and pushed the main floor button. I was going to go to the casino.

**Abaddon POV.**

I was lying in my bed when someone walked through the door. "Hey bro." It was Azrael.

"You can't possibly want anything I mean its 4 AM." I said.

"You weren't even sleeping." She said. She hoped into bed beside me.

"So what do you want?" I asked her.

"Lucifer wants to see us." She said.

"Why?"

"To talk about what happened earlier and to count everyone that returned." I sighed and got out of my bed.

"Finally." Lucifer said once Azrael and I were sitting on the couch in the living room. "First of Val will be making a full recovery in about a day or two." He said.

"Great." I heard Sky mutter. She hated Val. Since Val was always trying to steal Lucifer's attention.

"The twins have disposed of Loki's body." He said. He looked at Azrael and I but I didn't even know that we were suppose to do that. Azrael nodded so I nodded. "Now Luis tell us my daughter is staying at the holiday inn. We must send in our best to speak with her." Lucifer was speaking to everyone but only looking at me. "Abaddon can we speak?" I nodded and followed Lucifer into the kitchen. I hopped onto the counter.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"You will the be the one going to talk to her." He said.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"You will make her believe that you want to join her side."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"You will make her love you." He added.

"What?!" I said. If I was drinking something I would have defiantly spit it out.

"I trust you will make her fall for you and when she does lure her over to our side." He had an evil grin on his face. "Can you do this?"

"Yes." I said.

"Good. I knew I could count on you." Lucifer started to walk out of the kitchen but then he turned around to look at me. "Don't really fall in love with her or I will kill you. Leave now." He said. I walked up the stairs to my room. I packed whatever clothes I had and the photos of Azrael and I.

"Leaving?" I turned to look at my twin.

"Yeah." I grabbed my bags.

"Good luck and tell your girlfriend hi." She laughed and walked away. I sighed and headed downstairs.

"Here." Sky said as she handed me the keys. "Let me warn you. Fall in love with his little girl and he will kill you just like the rest."

"Thanks." I said. I took the key and walked down the long driveway. . I threw all my bag in the trunk and drove to the holiday inn which was only thirty minutes away.

**Latisha POV.**

I had found a booth at the far back of the casino. I sat down and the waitress came over to me. "Can I take your order?" She asked. She looked like a cheap hooker.

"Red wine." I said. She nodded and left. I took the book that said **To Lat** on the front out of my bag. I opened it up to the very first page which was the title page and I started to read.

**Seven Days Of Utter Silence**

**By: Brad Curtis**

**A Page a day whenever were apart.**

**For the eyes of Latisha Brown.**

The title kind of threw me off. Seven Days Of Utter Silence. What could Brad possibly mean. What happened in seven days? And why were those days so silent? Was it something bad that only I could see? "Here you are." The waitress put the drink on the table.

"Thank you." I said.

"So what are you ready?" She asked me.

"Excuse me?" I said. Why did she want to know what I was reading.

"Its just that a lot of people don't come in here and read." She looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh. I am so sorry. Its a book my-" I stopped mid sentence. Was Brad my boyfriend? Could I even call him that? "Brad left for me." I said.

"It looks awfully nice." She said looking at the white cover.

"Yeah it is." I smiled. "He died." I told her. I don't know why I said it but I felt like I just had to say it.

"I'm sorry." She said. I nodded.

"Its fine. He was perfect for the whole like two weeks I knew him." I smiled.

"Well I better be going before my boss gets mad." I nodded. "It was really nice to meet you and I hope it works out for ya." She gave me a warm friendly smile. I took a big gulp of my drink.

"Take it easy there." I looked up and Abaddon was standing beside me.

"Go away." I said.

"Can I sit.?" He asked.

"Nope." He slid into the booth anyway. "So what do you want?" I was about to take a sip of the wine.

"I want to be good." He said. I dropped the glass back onto the table and it spilled everywhere.

"You Abaddon the terrible want to be good? I can't believe that." I shook my head. I grabbed some napkins and started to clean up the table.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because your name means destruction." I said.

"Haven't you read Romeo and Juliet. The balcony scene where she like asking what is a name. It is not a person and so forth." He said. He actually looked kinda smart.

"But Romeo never lived up to the name." I said. "You chose to destroy and live up to your name."

"Well give me a chance I can change." He was begging me.

"I seem to remember Juliet giving Romeo a chance and they both wound up dead." I said in my are you dumb voice.

"Please." He said.

"Why should I help you? Why should I even trust you? I mean your a killer." I said.

"You should trust me because I brought your friend blood when she needed it. I only killed because Lucifer told me to. I could not refuse him because his word is law. You should let me help you because you love me." He smiled.

"No. try again cow boy." I said.

"You should help me because I want to be good. I truly do and if you are a chosen one then you would want to help me." He said. He was right. We were suppose to try and bring them back into the light.

"Fine." I said. I put the book back into my bag. "Miss." I called the waitress back over.

"Yeah." She said.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked her. She was looking past me and straight at Abaddon. "Miss." I said again. She was still staring at him. "Hello." Still nothing. "CAN I HAVE THE GOD DAMN CHECK!" I yelled.

"Huh?" She said and turned her head to me.

"Check." I said. She handed me a piece of paper and went back to drooling over Abaddon. "Here." I handed her a twenty even though it only cost five dollars. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." She said but she wasn't even looking at me. "Here." She handed Abaddon a tiny piece of paper. "Call me." She did the phone up to her ear action.

"Lets go." I said. I slid out of the booth and Abaddon was right behind me.

"Bye." The waitress said.

"Bye." We waved at her. We got into the elevator. No one else was going to ride up with us.

"So what floor should I push?" He asked me.

"None." I said. He gave me a what the fuck look. "I will push that button in case Ari decides that we shouldn't help you." I said.

"Fine. A little trust would be nice to you know." He said.

"Trust is not given it is earned." I sneered at him. "Turn around." He did as I said and I pushed the button for our floor. "Okay." He turned back around.

"So when will I earn your trust?" He asked me.

"Hmmmmm" I pretended to think about it. "Never."

"Be fair." He said.

"Three hundred and ten years."

"What if I don't live that long?" He asked.

"Then that's to bad now isn't it?"

"Can we at least try and be friend?"

"No." I said. The elevator dinged and we got out onto our floor.

"Then this is going to suck." He said. I stopped and he stopped with me.

"Why is this going to suck?"

"Because I want us to be friends." He whined.

"Stop whining. If you want us to be friends then stop whining. I can't take it." I yelled.

"Okay." We walked in utter silence all the way back to the room.

"Lat?" I heard Ari call me.

"I'm here." I said. Put put my purse and room card on the table. "Come on." I said. We walked over to the beds. I jumped onto mine and Abaddon sat in a chair.

"Where did you- Oh my gosh." She said.

"He wants to be good." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." Ariel said.

"Ari?!" I whined.

"No whining remember?" Abaddon told me.

"Drop dead."

"Ow." He held his heart like he had just been shot.

"Lat if he wants to be good we have to help him." Ari said. I nodded and I saw Abaddon stick out his tongue at me.

"This is going to be fun." I fake smiled.

"Were all grumpy okay. Lets just get some sleep." Ari said. I crawled under my sheets and rested my head on the pillow. "Abaddon you can sleep-" I cut her of because I knew that she was going to say in my bed.

"No no no no no no no." I yelled.

"Lat its one night." She said.

"Fine." I cussed under my breath. Abaddon crawled into bed beside me.

"Can I wrap my arm around you?" He asked me.

"Hell no. Stay on your side and don't even think about touching me." I said. He held up his hands defensively.

"Okay okay. Who got your panties in a bunch?" He asked me.

"My fucking panties aren't in a bunch." I yelled.

"Go to sleep." Ari said. I turned on my side and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews guys. Keep on reviewing.**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**What do you think is in the book Brad left her?**

**If you wanna write a page out of the book just tell me in your review.! **

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	17. Funeral

**Latisha POV. **

I felt the sleep leaving my body and the day time entering it. I also felt something wrapped around me. I turned over and Abaddon had his arm draped around me. "Comfy?" I asked him even though he looked like he was asleep I could tell that he wasn't.

"Very." He smiled. He didn't open his eyes when he said it.

"Move your arm before I break it." I threatened.

"Its always a threat with you."

"I know. Five, four, three." I started my count down. "Two One Zero." I grabbed his arm and I snapped it. I heard the bone crack.

"OW" He yelped.

"I told you to move it." I said. I hopped out of bed and walked over to my bag.

"Fighting I see." Ari said when she came out of the bathroom.

"She broke my arm." Abaddon complained.

"I had a feeling she would." Ari laughed and I laughed. "Your a vampire it'll heal soon enough."

"And you call yourself Abaddon." I said. I picked up my towel and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Ariel POV.**

"So." I said.

"What?" Abaddon asked me.

"You like her don't you?" I asked him.

"No." He wiggled his arm.

"Your twin seems to think so." I said. His head snapped up. "If you screw with Lat I will kill you." I warned him. "If you aren't here for the right reasons then leave now because let me give you a little tip." I moved closer to him. "She'll kill you." I said. I walked over to my suit case and pulled out a black dress.

"Your going to wear that?" He asked me.

"What are you the fashion police?" I asked. The dress was cute it was a plane simple long black dress. He shook his head. "Its for the funeral." I said.

"Who's? The girl who died yesterday?" He asked me.

"No Brad's." I said. He nodded. "You can come to." I looked at him. "Only if your good and don't piss the hell outta people."

"He's pissing the hell outta me already." Lat said as she walked back into the room.

"I am sitting right here." Abaddon said.

"Yeah so sit there don't talk." Lat gave him a look that could kill.

"I'm going to change." I said. I left them in the room and went into the bathroom which was filled with steam from the shower.

**Latisha POV.**

"Turn around." I said to the pest.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I need to put on underwear." I said.

"Oh." He said. He turned around. I quickly put on my black bra and matching blank underwear.

"Okay. You can look now." I said. I walked over to my bed and grabbed the dress that Ari had left out for me. It was a dress that went all the way up to my neck and fell a little bit above my knees. I started to put it on when Abaddon started to talk to me.

"I'm really sorry." He said.

"I said I don't want your apologizes."

"I know but I feel that its what has to be said." I looked at him and shook my head.

"If you stopped telling me that your sorry for killing someone that I love, then I might start forgiving you." I said. I looked in the mirror to zip up my dress.

"Here let me." He said. I nodded. He slowly zipped me into the dress. When I heard the little click sound that said the dress was at the top. I felt Abaddon's hands linger on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said and turned away. "Do you have a suit?"

"Um.." He looked around. "Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay you can shower now." Ari said when she came out of the bathroom. Abaddon nodded. He grabbed all of his stuff including his suit and went into the bathroom. "The dress looks nice." Ari said.

"Yeah." I agreed. I grabbed my white pearl stud earring. I poked them through my holes and put the backings on. I grabbed the matching necklace. "Can you help me?" I asked her. She took the necklace from me and put it on my neck. "Thanks."

"Yeah. So should we trust him?" Ari asked me. I fiddled with my hair.

"I'll tell you when I know." I said and she nodded.

"Put your hair in a bun." She said. I grabbed two chopsticks off the counter in the kitchen of our suite. I put my hair into a bun and stuck the chopsticks into the bun. I left two loosely curled pieces of hair out for my bangs. The dropped on both side of my face.

"Lets open the portal." I said. "Can we please do it in English?" She nodded then grabbed my hand. "Portal to the underworld we command you to open." We said in unison.

"Whoa!" I looked back and Abaddon looked completely dumbfounded. He was staring at the portal as if it were a dragon with ten heads.

"Lets go." I said. He steeped into it first then Ari and I went in at the same time.

"CLOSE!" We yelled and it disappeared. We walked in complete silence.

"Were did you ask it to take us?" I asked Ari.

"The funereal place." She said and I nodded. When we submerged in the light I saw a lot of people. They were all dressed in black and had tissues on hand. "You better be on you best behavior." Ari said to Abaddon and he nodded. We walked over to where everyone else was standing.

"Lat." Brad's mom said. She took me into a big bear hug. "I am so glad that you came." She smiled at me.

"I would never miss this." I said. "Not for anything in the world." I added.

"Your a good girl." She said.

"Yeah right." I looked back at Abaddon and shot him a dirty look.

"Come I saved you seats. Where is Ariel?" She asked me.

"She died." I looked at Abaddon when I said it and he gave me a very apologetic look and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm so sorry dears." Brad's mom said looking at both Ari and I. We nodded. "Come you must take your seats now. She took my hand and lead me to the very front row. There were two empty seats beside me. "Now you two may sit here." She looked at Ariel and Abaddon. They nodded. Abaddon sat on my left while Ari sat to my right.

"When is the ceremony going to start?" I asked.

"Soon dear." She said and left. Ari took my hand.

"Thanks." I told her. She nodded.

"I know that this is going to be hard for you and I will be here Lat." She said. I smiled and gave her hand a good hard squeeze. Ten minutes went by and just as Brad's mom had said the ceremony started.

"Hello everyone." The pastor said.

"Hello." We all responded.

"We are here to say goodbye to the life of Brad Curtis. All who are here today knew him in one way or another. If you knew him you knew that he was the type of person who would always stick with you no matter what." The pastor was saying. I looked behind me and I saw Pat. She waved and touched her heart to me. I touched my heart to. I turned back around and the pastor was saying his final words before family and friends could talk. "Now I open the floor to you as the people he loved to talk and say your goodbyes." He said as he stepped down from the podium. Brad's mom got up.

"Brad was my son. He was the child that I never thought I could have. You see I couldn't have kids but God blessed me with him and for that I am grateful." She wiped her eyes. "Brad sweetie I'm going to miss you and you will never be far from my thoughts or heart." She said and then went back to her seat. I saw Pat walk to the front.

"Brad was the first person I ever met at school. He was so nice and loving. I can remember the very first thing that he ever said to me it was _**'Friendships start with hello.'**_ then he smiled and we talked for a little while but he started to space out. I asked him what was wrong and he told me he was just thinking about something. I said okay and he walked away. For the rest of that week I clung to him because of his free spirit, kindness to others, loving nature and yeah I guess you could say I had a crush on him. I mean how could you not. I know its impossible to be perfect but he was as close as it got." Pat said. She started to cry more and then looked at me. I gave her an impish smile. "I'm hogging the mic I bet the one person he would want to say something has something to say." She waved at me. "Latisha Brown come on up." She said. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Go on sweetheart." Brad's mom said. I nodded. I let go of Ari's hand and walked up on the stage.

"Okay. Hello everyone." I said. "Wow what is there left to say. I think that Miss. Curtis and Pat covered everything." I was about to leave the stage when everyone looked at me so it froze me in place. My hands were getting all sweaty with nerves. "He was great." I looked at Ari and she was telling em to keep on going. "There was or ever will be anyone as great as Brad. On his first day of school I gave him a hard time when all he wanted to know was were math class was. What made this funny was that I was going to the same class as him. The funnier thing was we had all of our class together." I smiled at the though of the day when we first met. "I remember when he met Liz. He didn't pay attention to her he only wanted to know were we were going to go. There were a lot of good times that we shared in the little time of two weeks." I smiled and felt a tear roll down my cheek. "He always called me a bitch but I called him and ass. So Brad I'm going to mess you. You damn ass." I said as I walked off the stage. I took my seat and put my head in my hands.

"All rise." The pastor said. We all stood up. I took Ari's hand again. Six guys whom I didn't recognize walked down the isle with the coffin. They were playing Brad's favourite song. It wasn't right for a funeral but no one cared because he loved the song **'Last Resort'** By Papa Roach. When the guys walked by us they paused. I wanted to yell at them to hurry up because this is killing me. They finally walked over to the hole that they would put him in. "Goodbye Bradly Curtis. Ashes to ashes and dust to dust." The pastor said as the men lowered the coffin in the ground. "That concludes the ceremony." He said. Ari, Abaddon and I stayed while everyone left.

"Bye sweetheart." Brad's mom called over to me. I didn't say anything so Ari did.

"Bye." She said. I heard everyone's foot steps behind me and soon fade into nothing. I let go of Ari's hand and walked over to the hole. It wasn't filled in yet. I sat down.

"I hate you. You know that right?" I asked the body that was now six feet under. "Why did you do this to me? I mean you tell me that you love me and then you die? That is bullshit. Utter bullshit. You can't do that to a girl you know." I said. "I'm going to miss you. I mean who's going to call me on all my shit or call me a bitch to my face. Who's going to be my ass?" I rubbed the dirt by my hand. "I don't like this." I looked at Ari. She came over to me.

"I know." She said. She sat beside me.

"Life isn't fair. This is the third time Ari." I complained through my tears. I looked inside the hole. "I love you." I said. "Okay. I LOVE YOU!" I yelled. "I said it now come back." I brought my knees up to my chest and started to cry.

"Lat its fine." Ari wrapped her arm around me. I got up and walked over to where we were sitting.

"Its not." I yelled. I sat in my seat and grabbed my bag. I pulled out the book Brad had left me. I turned to page two and started reading.

**Day One**

I wake up expecting to see your face. But I don't.

I go to school and wait in class for you. But you aren't there.

I walk the hallways in search of you witty remarks. But there is only silence.

That silence is like a drum with out the thud. A heart without the beat. A breath without the air. A cry without the tears.

I walk the lonely halls in search of something. I don't know what I am searching for. I look over every corner but I still see nothing. I am searching long and hard for what I am looking for until it bumps me. It is a girl. Her name is Pat. She has a nice smile but yours is the miracle smile that sets me on a high. The one I go to sleep and dream wondrous dreams about.

I am lost in the thought of you so she calls my name. She asks what I was thinking about and I tell her it was

**YOU**.

Your the only one I ever seem to think about anymore. Its like I'm under your spell.

Pat's still staring at me so I walk away. My feet are in control. There taking me home. Not home. Your home. I walk up the steps and ring the door bell. Your mom answers. I look at her and she is a looker. I see where you get it from. You have the same dark hair. Her eyes are pale blue as are yours. She tells me that she knew I would be coming. She hands me a box and says that I should keep it. I thank her and walk inside my house. I sit in my room and I look through the box. I see thousands of you's. I can never hold them though. I can only look. My heart starts to flutter because its true what they same a picture is worth a thousand words. To me they are worth more. You look so

**Happy**

**Goofy**

**Loving**

**Kind**

**Normal**

**Perfect**

It warms my heart. When your happy. Your surrounded by those you call family. Your sisters. Your protectors. You say they'd never let anything happen to you and they won't. They guard your heart in a steel cage so it doesn't get hurt again. What I wouldn't do for the key to that cage. Even for a your time of day. I would pay the price of any man for just a minute of your time.

Time goes by I look at the pictures. They are still the same and it makes me happy that I met you. You will always be the same big headed, bitch, beautiful, secret softie I call

**Lat **

I closed the book. I didn't want to read anymore. "Are you okay?" I looked up and Abaddon was hovering over me.

"No." I said. "Where's Ari?"

"She went to go and get you some water." I nodded. "Wanna talk about it."

"I loved him he died." I said.

"I can tell that you loved him."Abaddon said. His voice was so soothing.

"I did." I said.

"And still do." Abaddon added for me so I just nodded. "You'll make it through this. I mean your a tough bitch." He smiled.

"I know." I looked up at him. His eyes were glowing. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him.

"Because I am your friend and I'm not going anywhere no matter what you think or want to think." He said. He looked at me and I could feel the truth behind what he was saying.

"Okay. I trust you." I told him. "Just don't die." I added and he laughed.

"So what are you reading? I mean I saw you looking at it yesterday."

"Brad." I said. He nodded. I stretched out my hand telling him to help me up.

"What?" He asked.

"Help me up." I said.

"No way." He walked away from me.

"You suck." I yelled.

"I know." He said. "When your ready we'll be here waiting." I put the book back into my bag. I picked up all my belongings and walked back over to the hole.

"All who are born die. All who are die are reborn." I said looking into the hole. "When your reborn I'll be here waiting for you." I said. "I love you Brad. Look after Alec and Selene for me please. I know that your okay because they're there with you." I wiped my eyes. "There will never be another Brad in my life. You are the one and only. My yin. My jackal. My partner in late night crime." I smiled. "Love you always Brad. I know that your never far because your in my heart forever." I bent down and picked up a handful of dirt. I sprinkled it into the hole. "Bye love." I said. I started to walk away. I turned back to face the hole. "I got the book by the way. Thanks. I promise to read it everyday. I read day one. It was beautiful." I said and then I walked over to where Abaddon and Ari were waiting for me. I saw that the portal was already opened. We all stepped in and were back at the holiday inn before we knew it.

**I hope you liked it. This chap was tots hard but I did it while crying. :(**

**Can you wait to see what else is in the book?**

**I need help writing it so if you wanna write a page tell me in your review.**

**Love,**

** Lat.! :)**


	18. Why Does The World Hate Me?

**Latisha POV.**

"I am so tired." Ari said. She flopped down onto her bed.

"Same." Abaddon said. He flopped onto my bed.

"Um that's my bed." I hit him with a pillow.

"Sorry." He said and got up.

"No its fine." I said. "Sleep in it. I'm going to go to the bar." I said.

"Are you okay?" Ari asked me. "I mean I'm happy that you two are kinda getting along now but I mean like." I waved my hand and she stopped talking.

"Yeah. I mean about us getting along. The Brad thigh. I don't think I'll be okay until I read this book." I showed her the all white book.

"Where did you get that from?" She asked me.

"Brad." I said. She nodded. "I'm going to go." I said.

"Okay bye sis." She said as I walked out of the room. I decided to take the stairs instead.

**Ariel POV.**

"So I see that she trusts you now." I said looking at Abaddon.

"Yeah well I guess so." He said.

"So when are you going to the bar?" I asked him. He looked shocked. "I know that you like her."

"So what if I do?" He said. He was starting to get on the defensive side.

"Then go to the bar." I said in my like da voice.

"Maybe I will." He said.

"Why didn't Azrael decide to become good? I mean the Devil twins never go anywhere without each other." I said.

"She wanted power and I wanted." He stopped. "Something else."

"More like Lat else." I laughed.

"Are you going to tell her?" He looked a little worried.

"No." I said. "Now get going because I need sleep."I complained.

"Okay. Bye." He said. I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

**Abaddon POV.**

I must be a really good actor. I've fooled both girls into trusting me. The bonus is that Ariel thinks that I actually like the little brat. I can't wait until they realize I'm not really on there side. I got out of the elevator and I saw Latisha aka Brat sitting at the bar with that book of hers. "Hey there." I looked away from the Brat and they waitress from last night was standing in front of me.

"Hello." I said.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked me. I looked back to the Brat. She noticed that I was staring at someone so she turned around. "Are you two?"

"Oh no." I said.

"She's gorgeous." The waitress said. "Last night I though y'all were together. I mean you two just look so darn cute together." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Do you want me to tell her your here?"

"No not yet." I said. "Can you send her a glass of red wine?" I asked her.

"From you I assume." I nodded. "Of course." She said and walked away. I walked to the booth at the far back and sat down and watched as the slutty waitress brought the Brat her drink.

**Latisha POV.**

"Here hun." I looked up and the lady from last night was holding a red wine in her hand.

"I didn't order." I said.

"I know. Its from a special gentleman." She winked at me.

"Thanks." I said and took the drink. She nodded and walked away. I opened my book. I saw that there was a page that I had missed. It was a Preface so I read it.

**LAT**

There are four things you cant recover

The breath… after its taken.  
The word… after its said.  
The occasion… after its missed.  
The time… after its passed.

Lat the first time I saw you… my heart skipped a beat.  
The first time I smelled your scent… it was stuck in my nose.  
The first time you spoke to me… your voice got stuck in my head.  
And then after all this… I fell in love with you.

&

With the start of each day… I find myself thinking of you.  
In the middle of my busiest days… my mind wondered and I found myself thinking of you.  
Out of no-where… I see you smile and hear your laugh and I think of you  
Life is beautiful now… because I fall in love all over again when I think of you.  
And now I have a reason to live… and my reason is you.

If you are reading this… just know **I LOVE YOU**.

you mean everything. And I mean it. Whether I act like it at times or I don't- I will ALWAYS love and be there for YOU.

**Yours Truly- Brad Curtis**

He was to cute. I fell in love with him too the first time we spoke. I turned the page until I reached the one I had finished. I stared to read it.

**Day Two**

**I though of you more today. You were a total BITCH.**

**Bitch**

Being a BITCH means I won't compromise what's in my heart. It means I live my life MY way. It means I won't allow anyone to step on me. When I refuse to tolerate injustice and speak against it, I am defined as a BITCH. The same thing happens when I take time for myself instead of being everyone's maid, or when I act a little selfish.

It means I have the courage and strength to allow myself to be who I truly am and won't become anyone elses idea of what they think I "should" be. I am outspoken, opinionated and determined.

I want what I want and there is nothing wrong with that! So try to stomp on me, try to douse my inner flame, try to squash every ounce of beauty I hold within me. You won't succeed. And if that makes me a BITCH, so be it. I embrace the title and am proud to bear it.

**B** - Babe  
**I - **In **  
T** - Total  
**C** - Control of  
**H** - Herself

Call me a Bitch cause I speak what's on my mind, guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled

**But there's also love.**

**Life**

Life with you is a beautiful dance.  
Of loving and sweet romance.  
Life with you is a sweet dream.  
Of honeysuckle and cool running streams.

Life with you is a thrilling roller coaster ride.  
Knowing that you will always be by my side.  
Life with you is my eternity.  
You and I floating on an endless cloud of serenity.

**The BITCH in my LIFE**

I was the bitch in his life but he was the ass in mine and that's why we worked. So well. Well we use to work. I felt my vision start to blur. Then the tears rolled down my face. "Don't cry please." Abaddon said. He sat in the chair beside me.

"Are you like stalking me?" I asked him.

"No I was just worried." He said.

"Oh okay." I said. He handed me a napkin and I wiped my eyes. "Thanks."

"Yep. So ready for bed?" He asked me. I looked at the clock and it said 11:10 pm.

"Sure." I hopped out of the chair and followed Abaddon to the elevator.

"Did you like the drink I got you?" He asked me.

"It was you?!" I said. I thought that maybe I had a secret admirer.

"Well yeah." He said. We stepped into the elevator and the background music was **'Last Resort'** by Papa Roach. My foot started tapping. My leg was shaking. Tears were rolling down my face. Was Brad mad at me? Is that why I can never try and move on without being reminded of him in every little way. "Hey whats wrong?" Abaddon asked me. I pointed to the speaker. "The song from the funeral." He said and I nodded. I felt my knees go weak and he picked me up. "I'll carry you." He said. I was to tired and sad and mad and a whole bunch or other thins so I didn't put up a fight with him. "Watch your head." He said when we were entering the room.

"Why does the world hate me?" I asked him.

"The world doesn't hate you." He told me. "No one hates you." I put me into our bed.

"Do you know were sharing a bed and were not even together." I said.

"We could be together." He said while climbing into the bed.

"Nice try. I'm sad not desperate." I said. "Now stay on your side. And I swear if your arm is on me when we get up I will rip it out." I said. "Night." I said sweetly then fell asleep.

**Okay. Hope you like it. i know not the best but the others will be better.**

**Thanks to NITA for the Preface. Love you sis.**

**Please Review.!**

**Love you all,**

** Lat.!**


	19. Lunch At BLUE

**Latisha POV. **

I woke up at 6:10 am. Abaddon and Ariel were both asleep. I grabbed my bathroom stuff and Brad's book and walked into the bathroom. I set the bath with burning hot water. I reached into the cupboard. I grabbed a container of bubble bath which was vanilla scented, some soap which also smelled like vanilla and some more vanilla scented candles. I lit the candles by calling fire to me. I poured about a cup of the bubble bath into the tub. When I felt the water start to go cold I turned the tape off. I slowly and very carefully dipped my foot in. The water was burning hot which was perfect. I got into the water. It felt so relaxing. I grabbed the book and started to read Day Three.

**Day Three**

**I miss you Love-so much today.  
I regret I let you fly away.  
I kissed your lips a sweet goodbye.  
Now I feel like I could almost die.**

My eyes try hard not to weep.  
I can not eat. I cannot sleep.  
The devil plants his seed of doubt.  
"Perhaps her love-You'll live without."

I question now-your love for me.  
Was it all really meant to be?  
Was I a game you had to play?  
Are there lies in what you say?

8 more days til you come home.  
I need you now but I'm so alone.  
All these days- its been you and me.  
My friend, my lover, my destiny.

I've never known this depth of love.  
A gift to me from God above.  
Oh God please grant me this one prayer.  
When I go to meet her... that she'll be there. 

I guess it wasn't 8 more days. I thought inside my head. Because I had come back sooner. My heart felt all warm and fuzzy. His words really got to me. Especially the part where it says '**I've never known this depth of love.' **He's never known a love this dept. I was his deepest love. That made my heart jump beats and my mind sing songs of love. I turned over the page and started to read Day Four.

**Day Four**

**Eloquently caressing your soul  
Massaging your heart with my own,  
****Our destiny is unwritten  
But the pen is in our hands,**

Playfully we smile and flirt  
Fueling the flames of desire,  
Walking mistakenly into our lives  
Love has introduced itself,

Welcomed warmly the door is open  
Bringing song and musical bliss,  
Dreams now seem to come true  
As we unite our tenderness,

Imagination was never so sweet  
The feel of our lives together,  
Dancing to the melody of heartbeats  
True love always lasts forever

True love does always last forever. I will always love and remember you Brad. I thought. I felt that if I thought it hard and long enough it might actually work. That he might find what I was saying wherever his soul had gone. There was a knock at the door. "Yeah." I yelled.

"Can I come in?" The voice said. It was a deeper voice so I knew that it was Abaddon.

"Yeah." I yelled again. He opened the door and looked at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Your in the shower and I am here to." He said.

"So what?" I asked him. "Hand me my towel." I said. He tossed me my bright pink towel. "Thanks now turn around." I said. He turned around. I got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around my body. "Okay." I said and he faced me again. "So what do you want?"

"What are we doing today?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I was thinking that maybe we could all go out to lunch." I said.

"Where?" He asked me.

"That place on fifth street. Its called BLUE." I said and he nodded.

"Okay." He said and opened the door.

"Do you need to shower?"

"No I did already." He said and closed back the door. I put on my bra and underwear. I started to blow dry my hair and the straighten it. I decided to leave it down today. I put on my TNA pants and my Rocawear sweater wit h a black tank top underneath. I walked out of the bathroom and Ari was sitting on her bed with all of her things ready to go and shower.

"Long enough Lat." She got up.

"Sorry." I said. "Where's Abaddon?" I asked her.

"He went for a walk around the Inn." She said before going into the bathroom. I decided to go and find him seeing as how I had nothing better to do.

_**Abaddon POV.**_

I walked down to the lobby and sat in one of there leather chairs. I pulled out my phone and I had a text message from Lucifer.

_**Abaddon call me now.-Lucifer.**_

I pressed the redial button. "Abaddon." Lucifer answered.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you alone?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Good. How is my daughter?"

"Fine." I said.

"Is she in love with you yet?" He asked me.

"No she isn't" I said.

"Well make her love you." He said in a cold voice to me.

"She is sad." I told him.

"Make her happy." He yelled at me. "What are the plans for today?" He asked me.

"We are going to BLUE for lunch." I answered.

"Perfect." Lucifer said. His voice sounded sly and evil but more than usual. "I will see you there." He said. "Now where is my daughter?" He asked.

"Abaddon!" I heard someone call my name.

"She's here looking for me. I must go." I said.

"Remember Abaddon. Do not fall in love with her." Lucifer said.

"Never." I told him.

"Good I will see you at lunch." He said and then the line went dead.

"Abaddon there you are." Lat said.

"Here I am." I said sounding happy. "Why are you looking for me? I thought you hated me." I said.

"Because I have nothing better to do." She said. "I don't hate you I'm just not ready to accept you fully." She said. I could tell that she was telling me the truth because she was looking into my eyes.

"Okay. So what do you wanna do?" I asked her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She looked a little worried so I nodded. "Okay come on." She said. We walked out the doors of the holiday inn and into the busy New York street.

"Won't Ariel be ready soon?" I asked her.

"No she'll be ready in like an hour." Latisha said and laughed. She had a musical laugh. It was the perfect laugh that you could record and sell for money.

"Where are we walking?" I asked.

"Everywhere and nowhere." She said. I nodded.

**Skylar POV.**

Lucifer had just gotten off the phone with Abaddon. "Everyone down here now." He yelled. Val came skipping down the stairs. She winked at Lucifer and then sat in her seat. Everyone else came downstairs to.

"What is this about?" Azrael asked him.

"We are going to go to BLUE for lunch." Lucifer announced. "But we will not be having lunch we are going to see my daughter and ask her to join us." He said. Everyone nodded.

"When do we leave?" I asked him.

"You do not leave Sky." He said looking at me. I gave him a why look. "Hades, Ashura, Lilith and Val you will all be coming with me." Lucifer said. Val looked at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Calm down." Azrael whispered to me and I sighed.

"Lets go. The rest of you will stay here and work out a plan." Lucifer said then the five of them left the house.

"I hate her." I yelled.

"Do not worry he likes her but loves you." Azrael said. I nodded. "Lets go hunting." She said and I followed her out the back door.

**Latisha POV.**

The waitress brought us our food. We all got burgers and fries with garden salads on the side. "Thank you." I said. She nodded and left. "So we are here just to relax since we have had a stress full week." I said and they nodded. We all started to eat our food.

"So Abaddon tell us about yourself." Ari said.

"My name is Abaddon." He said laughing.

"I think that she means tell us some personal things." I said.

"Well I am 16. I was born on March 8. I like the color red. I have an unhealthy obsession with cars." He said laughing.

"And Lat." I heard Ari mumble. I snapped my head to look at her. I saw Abaddon looking at her to. "Well its true." She said.

"I'm so sorry." I said. Abaddon shook his head.

"I do have somewhat of an obsession with you." He said looking at me. I felt my cheeks get hot. "Latisha Brow did I just make you blush?" Abaddon asked me.

"Shut the hell up." I said. "I am a girl you know." I said. "I have feelings to."

"I know that your a girl. I can see that because I am a boy." Abaddon said to me. "Plus you are gorgeous." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said and my cheeks were still so damn hot.

"I think that's two blushes." Ari said and I punched her in the arm.

"Look at this. I think were interrupting a good time." I looked up and there was the devil himself. My father.

"Well you are so leave." I said.

"Abaddon move." My father said. I nodded. Abaddon came and sat on the bench Ari and I were sitting on. I was sitting in the middle. My father slid into the other side along with four of his evil doers at his side.

"What do you want?" I asked him in my rude bitch voice.

"Do not talk to him like that." Val said. I looked at her. She was looking into my eyes like she was hypnotized.

"Do not speak to me like that. Show me some respect." I said to her. She nodded and then I broke eye contact. "Answer me." I said to my father.

"I want you to come home." He said.

"What home?" I asked him.

"My house. There is a room for you there." He said.

"No thanks." I smiled.

"Please you could come back with us and Abaddon can come home." He said.

"He can leave whenever he wants to but I am not going anywhere with you." I said. My voice was loud and powerful.

"Abaddon come home." My dad looked at Abaddon. I looked at him to.

"No." Abaddon said sternly.

"Such a shame to lose one of our fighters." My father said shaking his head.

"Your a traitor." A girl with blond hair and blue eyes said.

"Lilith its his choice." My dad said.

"Is it my choice to kill him?" She asked my dad.

"I suppose." He said. She got out from there bench and was standing up. There was a title wave around her. She controlled water but so did I. I wonder what my devil side powers were like. I wonder if I could kill with my mind. That would be so cool.

"Lat." Ari said. I looked at her and she nodded that I should do something. I thought about killing Lilith. I thought hard about it. I looked at her and she was looking at Abaddon with water still swirling around her. Kill I thought again and again.

"Ah!" She said. She fell to the ground and then her body was lying still there. She was dead and I could tell. Soon enough her body started to fade into dusk and then there was a pile of dirt on the floor.

"How did you?" Ari asked me.

"She thought about killing her and then it happened." My father said.

"So leave or I will kill all of them." I pointed at the three who were still sitting on the bench with him.

"And if I don't?" He asked. I focused my mind on Val. She started to hold her head.

"I'll finish her." I said. He looked over at Val who had her hands on the side of her temples.

"Fine." He said. They all got up after him. "You will join us." He said looking at me.

"In your dreams dad." I said and waved to them. They ran out of the building with there vampire sped. "Lets go." I said. I put $50.00 on the table. "We need to head back to the room and rest because this is far from over." They nodded and we ran back to the holiday inn. Ari got into her bed and Abaddon and I got into ours.

"Night Lat." He said.

"Night." I said.

"Thanks for like protecting me."

"I only did it because you chose good." I said. "Now sleep." I said. I patted my pillow cleard my mind and went to sleep.

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review. Do you like the poems?**

**Love you all,**

**Lat.!**


	20. Dance

**Ariel POV.**

I woke up and sat on my bed since someone was in the bathroom. I looked over and a lump was still in Abaddon and Lat's bed so I guessed that Lat was taking a shower early again. When I heard the shower turn off and some movement I grabbed my things and got ready to take my shower. Abaddon walked out of the bathroom and jumped when he saw me. "Sorry." I said. I was talking loudly because Lat was like the living dead when she slept.

"Its okay. Were you waiting to use the shower?" He asked me. I nodded. "Well its all yours." He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a t-shirt. I just noticed that he wasn't wearing one. He had beautifully perfect muscular abs. I couldn't help but stare at them. He wasn't that bad looking actually. He was sexy. His hair was was wet and back. Water was dripping from his face.

"Thanks." I finally said.

"When your done could we talk?" He asked me and I nodded. I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I got out Abaddon was sitting on my bed. I sat beside him.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with something." He said quietly.

"Okay. What is it?"

"I want Latisha to go on a date with me." He said.

"She's still hurting." I told him.

"I know but I like her." He said. "I could maybe help her." He looked up at me.

"Okay I will help you." I sighed. "What do you need me to do?" I asked him.

"Get her a dress, shoes and ask the hotel manager if we can have the ballroom." He told me. I nodded. "Oh an a DJ." He said. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

**Abaddon POV.**

Ariel had left to go and buy or get what I had asked her to. I watched as the brat slept. She looked peaceful and happy in whatever dream she was having. She was mumbling little noises in her sleep. I listened closely to what she was saying. "I love yon now slow down." She said her voice was panicking. "Brad." She yelled. "Why?" She asked. Her face looked like she was deep in panic and worry. "BRAD!" She screeched. "No! I love you." She cried and tears started rolling down her face. I had seen enough. I decided to wake her up.

"Latisha." I said. I shook her body.

"No please." She said.

"Latisha." I shook her again. She started hysterically crying. "Please wake up." I called to her. Her eyes popped open and her hands were gripping onto my for life. Her body was shaking. Her eyes were stuck in a shocked look. She looked up at me. "Its okay." I told her. She shook her head.

"No its not. I need to get out of her." She said and walked to the bathroom. I heard the shower go on and then ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom wearing sweats. She grabbed her car keys.

"Were are you going?" I asked her.

"Out." She said.

"Can I come." She nodded. It looked as if she wasn't in the mood to get into a fight with me today which was good because I was trying to make her love me today. She grabbed that silly book of hers. We were in the elevator. She didn't talk and neither did I. When we got out to the car she cranked up the radio and we started to drive.

**Latisha POV.**

I was driving down tenth street with Abaddon in my passenger seat. We weren't talking. I could however feel his gaze on me. "What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect." I said turning into a parking lot.

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"To the top of the forest." I said. I got out of the car. I grabbed my book and started running.

"Hey." Abaddon called after me.

"Meet me at the top." I said but kept on running.

**Abaddon POV.**

Damn brat. I can not wait until she is on our side and then I never have to utter a breath to her again.

**Latisha POV.**

I was sitting on the tallest hill. I opened my book to Day Five.

Day Five

**How I Love You**

**I love the way you are  
the simple way your body lies  
when you're falling deep in sleep  
and quietly close those chocolate eyes**

I love the way you are  
when my name slips past your lips  
or when I'm safe inside your arms  
and especially when we kiss

I love the way you are  
when I've had a stressful day  
and you're right there next to me  
giving strength and love along the way

I love the way you are  
when your breath is on my neck  
with your lips pressed against my chest  
as my fingers grip your back

I love the way you are  
when you're vulnerable to me  
looking right into my eyes  
and I know undoubtedly...

...that there's nothing about you  
from your fingers to your toes  
that doesn't own my heart  
because you are everything I love 

He loved everything about me. Even when I was at my worst he loved me. I turned to Day Six and started reading that.

**Day Six**

**I Think I've Fallen**

**I couldn't sleep  
I keep on thinking of you  
I keep on seeing your picture  
whose face keep on smiling towards me**

This night is so long  
to think of only one person  
I'll have my eyes look black in no time  
but you keep bugging my mind

please, I couldn't take anymore  
your voice soon I'll start to hear  
your jokes will make me laugh again  
it will prevent me from sleeping

You, a friend of mine, that I think of much  
why is it so? I couldn't tell...  
oh, I'll start searching my heart  
it is what you call love?

only a few hours and it'll be midnight  
still, moments with you I keep on remembering  
how will tomorrow become with you?  
do you feel the same way too?

I think I've fallen for you  
your face still appears in my eyes  
could you give me a rest?  
I couldn't sleep tonight... 

I sighed and closed the book. I kissed the cover and held the book tightly to my chest. "You okay?" I looked up and Abaddon had finally gotten to the top of the mountain. I shook my head. "What did you dream about?" He asked.

"The accident." I said honestly.

"Oh." Was all that he could say and I knew it because it was his fault. But could I blame him forever? I was taught to forgive and forget so I had to forgive Abaddon before we could move past this point.

"I forgive you." I said. "For taking Brad away from me and his loved ones. I forgive you for breaking my heart again. I forgive you for everything." I said. He looked shocked.

"Thank you Latisha." He said.

"Its Lat." I got up. "Lets go home." I started to trot down the hill and back to where we had parked with Abaddon walking behind me. "Where did Ari go?" I asked so that we weren't walking in complete silence.

"To do me a favor." Abaddon said. I could see that there was way more than to what he was telling me. We got into the car then I started asking him questions.

"What kind of favor?"

"A good one." He said. It looked like he wasn't going to tell me anything so I started driving. When we got into the room Ari stopped Abaddon.

"Leave." She said and he nodded.

"I'll be in the ballroom." He told her and she just locked the door in his face.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"You have a date." She said.

"Ari no." I said. I wasn't ready to date again.

"Yes. Its just with Abaddon." She said. "Here put this on." She handed me a bag. I stripped down to my underwear and put on a dress that was in the bag. It was a reddish orangery color. It had a sweet heart neck and a V small split in the front. There were little white diamonds on the neck.

"Its beautiful." I said. Ari handed me some shoes and I put them on. They were silver with a strap at my ankle. The strap had diamonds on it. Then she handed me the heart necklace that Alec had gotten me. I shook my head. She took it back and put it on me. It was the first time that I would be wearing it since he died. **(The whole outfit is on my profile take a look at them.)**

"Lat he loved you in it." Ari said while fiddling with me hair. "He would want you to be happy." She added.

"With Abaddon?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"And if I don't want to?"

"You will." She said and I looked in the mirror. My hair was pulled back. I had louse curls and a side bang. It looked perfect with my dark brown hair. **(Also on my profile.)**

"I look great Ari." I said and hugged her.

"I know I am the shopping expert." She laughed. "Now go and find Abaddon. I will be asleep by the time you two get home so be quiet." She said and I nodded. I walked out of the hotel room the tree of us called home and into the elevator. When I got to the main floor Abaddon was wearing an Armani suit. T was all black and he had the first three buttons of his collar shirt undone.

**Abaddon POV.**

"What are we doing?" She asked me. I looked at her up and down. She was gorgeous in the dress Ariel had picked out for her since it went well with her tan skin tone. Her hair was pulled back and looked amazing on her face. And to top it off she was wearing a silver heart necklace and silver shoes. She looked perfect. It was like It was the first time I was seeing her. I was seeing her as a girl and not as a job I was told to do. I focused my mind back to the present.

"Dancing." I said. I handed her a black rose and a red one.

"Thanks." She smiled. I took her hand and led me to the ballroom were music was pumping. We walked into the ballroom and it was completely empty. "Where is everyone?" She asked me.

**Latisha POV. **

"Its just us." He smiled down at me. His teeth were so white and gorgeous. "Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Um." I said.

"I won't step on your feet." He laughed but I shook my head. "Just one dance. Please." He said. He was giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I said. He led me to the middle of the floor. He put one of his hands on my waist and the other held my hand. I put my free hand on his shoulder. We started dancing. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Because I want you to be happy." He said looking into my eyes.

"Why?" I asked again. Why did he even care about me. I mean I don't care about him. Right?

"Because I like you." He said.

"You don't know me." I told him. "You know what you see. You like the way I look. Do you know me as a person? No. Do you know what my favorite color is? Do you know that I can't cry unless it touches my heart? Do you know what my middle name is? Do you know that I love the smell of vanilla? Do you know that I hate black roses because they were at Alec's funeral? Do you know that I hate red roses to because Brad gave me one and he died? I hate all flowers but I bet you didn't know that." I pulled away from him. "You don't like me you like the idea of me. You like that I am beautiful and powerful. You may like those things but that does no way in hell mean that you like me. You don't even know me." I yelled.

"Well let me know you." He said.

"No. You don't get it. I don't want to know you and I don't want you to know me." I said.

"Why not?" He asked. He looked hurt but he had to know what I thought right?

"Because when I look at you my stomach hurts. I see myself screaming Brad's name and thinking about how you cut the brakes. When I look at you I want to kill you. When I talk to you all I want to say is I hate you for everything." I told him. He stepped back.

"You hate me?" He asked. He sounded so surprised.

"Yes. I hate everything thing about you." I said. "I hate that you like me when you don't know me."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Just leave me the hell alone." I said and ran out of the ballroom. I ran up the stairs at vampire speed and into the room. Ari was sitting up in her bed.

"You okay?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Come here." She said. I sat on the bed next to her and she pulled me into a warm supportive friend hug. "I'm so sorry. I should have known that you weren't ready." She said into my ear.

"Can you sleep in that bed and I can sleep in this one?" I asked her.

"Sure." She let me go and went onto the other bed.

"Thanks." I said. I laid down.

"It fine. Lat I love you." She said.

"I love you to sis." I said then closed my eyes. I tried hard not to dream of the accident again.

**Hope you like it. What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	21. Do You Like

**Abaddon POV.**

How could she just run out on me like that. I mean sure I don't know her but she doesn't know me either. I mean I said sorry like a hundred times and she still hates me. Like what does she want me to do? "Drop dead." I looked at where the voice had come from and Ariel was standing at the door.

"What?" I asked her.

"What did you do to her?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Liar." She came closer to me. "Did you tell her you liked her?"

"Yeah so what?" I asked.

"So you could have killed her." She said. I looked into her eyes. She was lying to me.

"Your lying." I said. "Do you like me Ariel?" I asked her. She looked at me but she didn't have a shocked expression on her face. "Do you?" I asked. She looked away from my eyes.

"Yes." She said her voice was barely a whisper. Great! I thought to myself. Now I had to deal with her liking me and trying to make the brat like me. I could use this to make the brat jealous though.

"Really?" I asked her. I used my I am so flattered voice.

"Yeah." She said. She was blushing. I walked closer to her.

"What do you like about me?"

"Your hair. It drives me wild and your smile." She stopped. I smiled at her.

"Do you want to kiss me Ariel?" She looked away because her cheeks were bright red. I took a couple of steps until soon enough I was in front of her. I took her chin in one of my hands. I tilted her head up and I kissed her. She didn't stop me she just kissed me back. When we pulled away she touched her lips.

"Wow." She said.

"I know." I lied but I could tell that she believed me.

"Lets go to bed." She said in a breathy voice. She took my hand and intertwined our fingers. We took the elevator upstairs.

"I'm going to shower." I said. She nodded and changed into her pj's. I walked into the bathroom. I turned the water one ice cold and got in. I washed my hair. When I got out I put on a t-shirt and boxers. I walked back into the room. Brat was asleep in our bed and Ariel was asleep in her bed. I walked over to the bed that Lat and I shared. I didn't get in right away. I looked at her asleep. I couldn't let her get away with leaving me on the dance floor like that. Could I? I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some honey that was in the cupboard. I walked back to the bed. I opened the honey bottle and rubbed it into her hair. When I was done she had a greasy looking head that smelled like honey. It was perfect. I walked over to Ariel's bed and climbed in. I put my arm around her for the allusion that I actually liked her. I even pulled her close to me. I rested my head on her side and fell asleep.

**Ariel POV.**

I woke up at about 8:00 am. I walked over to Lat's new bed and Abaddon had her held up against his body. He had both of his arms wrapped around her. What a jerk. I mean he kissed me and not her. "Umhm." I cleared my throat. They both jumped apart.

"What the hell Ari." Lat said.

"Yeah that is where your going." I said.

"What is the matter with you?" Lat asked me.

"Don't act like you don't know." I said.

"I know your hair is a mess." She said. I walked over to the mirror and I had honey in my hair.

"Ahhh" I yelled. I walked back to where Lat and Abaddon were standing. "Why would you do this to me?" I asked her.

"I didn't." She said. She had a look of shock on her face. "Ari why in god's name would I do this to you?" She asked me.

"Because your jealous of me." I said it straight out.

"I am jealous of you?" She said it like a question.

"Yeah because Abaddon and I are together and you don't like it because he isn't drooling all over you anymore." I said. "I mean you had to seduce him to get into your bed last night." I added.

"I was asleep." She yelled. "You can fucking have him Ari. I hate him with a passion."

"Then why were you all over him?" I asked her.

"I wasn't." She pleaded.

"Bull Lat." I said. She walked over to the side table grabbed her keys, purse, iphone and that damn book Brad had given her. "Running away Lat?" I asked.

"Fuck you Ari." She said. She turned and Abaddon was in front of her. "I hope that you drop dead." She said to him then walked out of the room slamming the door shut.

"Sorry." I said to Abaddon. He shook his head.

"I thought that you were sleeping in that bed." He said. He had an apologetic look on his face.

"Shit." I swore. I had just yelled at Lat for nothing. "I have to shower." I told him. I went into the bathroom and showered.

**Latisha POV.**

I drove out to that mountain peak again. When I reached the top I sat on the edge of the hill. My feet were dangling over the side. I opened the book and started to read day seven.

**Day Seven**

**I could not sleep. Something in my dream was telling me what to write. I grabbed this book that I left for you and I wrote it down.**

**The Journey of Three**

Three were chosen at birth.

Three stand together to fight.

One will die in the face of a minor battle.

Two will go on.

They will meet many on the way.

Trust is important in the end.

Putting your trust in the wrong will cost you a lot.

Love and death will be passed by.

Hardships and goodtime shall too.

There is a journey to made.

Will you make the right choices in the **END**?

That's all that was written down for day seven. Was it a prophesy? And if it was what did it mean? My phone was ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Lat I am so sorry." It was Ari.

"Okay." I said.

"Your not jealous. I am a total sped. I mean da your not into Abaddon like that" She laughed.

"Anyway Ari I think I found a prophesy." I said. I heard her gasp for air.

"Where?" She asked me.

"In the book that Brad wrote for me." I said. "I'll be home in ten minutes." I said and hung up the phone. I ran for my car. When I got inside the car I saw a note on the passenger's side seat. I grabbed it and pulled out of the parking lot. I stuffed it into my pocket. When I pulled up to the holiday inn. Abaddon was at the door waiting for me. "What do you want?" I asked him as we walked to the elevator. "And if your going to say sorry again I say I do not want it." I said. He shook his head like I had answered what he was going to say. "If you hurt her you know that I'll kill you." I said.

"I don't like her." He told me. I looked at him with shock. "Not like that anyway." I pressed the stop button in the elevator.

"You what?" I asked.

"I don't like her in that way." He repeated.

"What is wrong with you. Do you think that her feelings are a game?" I asked him.

"No. I thought that if I liked her I could get over liking you but I can't." He said looking into my eyes.

"Well do it and do it fast because you are creeping the hell outta me." I said and pressed the go button in the elevator.

"I think that I love you." Abaddon said from beside me. I looked at him. He was blushing. I shook my head. "I think that you like me to." He said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you never said that you didn't." He came closer to me. There was no where that I could go since we were in an elevator. "You want me." He leaned down and kissed me. I didn't push him away like I should have but I pulled him closer to me. I felt whore-ish. He pressed my body against the wall. He hosted me up the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I opened my mouth so that I could taste his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues were fighting for control. Sometimes I would win and sometimes he would win. I heard a moan escape the back of his throat. I heard the elevator door ding but we didn't pull apart. We kept making out.

"Lat." I heard my name. I broke the kiss that was going on between Abaddon and I and looked out the door. Ari was standing there. Her eyes had water in them.

"Ari." I said. My legs were still wrapped around Abaddon's waist and he had his hands holding me on the wall. I looked at him and he put me down. "Ari I am so sorry." I said. I got out of the elevator and Abaddon followed me. Ari still had tears in her eyes but none of them were falling.

"How could you?" She asked me. Teas were now falling from her face.

"I'm sorry." Was all that I could think of to say.

"Are you really?" She asked.

"Yes." No I thought in my mind. I looked Abaddon and he was looking at the ground. "It just happened. We didn't mean for it to but it did." I said.

"Do you like him?" She asked me. I touched my lips. They were still warm. I looked at Abaddon and back to Ariel. I didn't know if I liked him. I mean could I like him? And why the hell was I just making out with him?

"I don't fucking know." I yelled. "Can we just get to business and then talk about what happened?" I asked her.

"Fine." She said. She turned around and walked to the room.

"What just happened?" I asked Abaddon.

"I don't know." He said. "But I liked it." He smiled at me.

"I did to." I said honestly. "What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out." I nodded and we walked into the room. Ari was sitting on a bed so I sat on the opposite one and Abaddon just looked between the two of us. I nodded and he sat beside Ari. "Okay so it says:

**The Journey of Three**

Three were chosen at birth.

Three stand together to fight.

One will die in the face of a minor battle.

Two will go on.

They will meet many on the way.

Trust is important in the end.

Putting your trust in the wrong will cost you a lot.

Love and death will be passed by.

Hardships and goodtime shall too.

There is a journey to made.

Will you make the right choices in the **END**?" I said the prophesy to them. "I think that the line about one will die is Selene." I said and winced at the thought of her dying.

"Yeah and the two will go on is us." Ari said and I nodded. "We will meet many is a tough one. I mean have we already met them?" She asked. I shook my head since we were just starting out our battle.

"We have to be careful who we trust and there will be ups, downs, love and death.' I said and Abaddon and Ari both nodded.

"We have to make all the right moves or we could die." Ari said. I sighed because I knew that she was right. We kept talking about what it could mean but it all ended in the same way DEATH.

…*****…***…Skylar's POV…***…***…**

So Lucifer and I were at home in our living room. We were watching a movie called "What Planet Are You From" it was about a person who had to come to Earth and fall in love with a girl, have sex (which they do for like four days straight), and reproduce children to keep his kind alive or something. We were on the couch; he was against the back of it, and I was in front of him-towards the edge- but against him.  
I turned over so I was facing him. "I love you," I said in seductive and playful tone. I smiled more in my eyes than my lips. He leaned forward and kissed me hard and passionately. "I love you too." He pulled away moments later and I was breathing hard.  
"Abaddon is gone. His twin is gone. Val is away, as are everyone else." I said sneered at her name, but then getting a devilish smile. He knew exactly what I was thinking. I kissed him one quick time and stood up. "Catch me, because je vous ai reçus pour toujours." I said seductively, heavily, and tauntingly. As soon as I saw his muscles flex as he moved, I ran- at an inhuman speed away from my love. I knew he would catch me soon enough so as soon as he got close I sped up. I ran to our bedroom, and locked the door.  
I heard him stop and sigh, "Let me in. It's not fair for you to taunt me, when I have no chance of…" He quit talking when I opened the door, and stared at me with his mouth gaping wide open, as his eyes were.  
"You like?" I posed a few "sexy" poses, turned, and twirled a few slow times. I had my hair down and sort of messy and spilt so that it parted all the way down the center, and swept over my shoulders. I had on a top hat with black emo gloves. I had on cute leather strappy shoes with thigh high nylon socks that had a black strip on them. The outfit had two finger wide straps and ruffled bottom with criss cross strips in my abdomen section. There were cute little bows on both sides. It was all a velvet material and I loved it. He thrusted forward and I went flying backwards - in his arms. I landed on the bed with him on top of me. "I don't like it. I love it." He said with his voice husky. I shifted out of his reluctant arms, after a bit of foreplay, and now I was above him.  
"Good." I said leaning down to kiss him before I said "I used your credit card to buy it from Tiffany at the mansion." He looked dumbfounded so I rolled my eyes and said "playboy." And gave him –duh- look. He laughed a hard laugh and pulled me down hard against his body, and we had sex.

**Latisha POV.**

We still had no idea what the note meant. Even though it was so easy it confused us. "I vote we go to sleep." I said.

"Me too." Abaddon agreed with me.

"I vote that we talk about what happened in the elevator." Ari said. I sighed I knew that she wasn't going to let this go.

"I kissed Lat." Abaddon said.

"I kissed him back." I added.

"I pushed her into the wall." He said.

"I wrapped my legs around him." I added again.

"Okay." Ari said.

"Sorry." Abaddon and I both said. Ari nodded.

"So what are you two?" Ari asked us. I looked at Abaddon and he looked at me two. I shrugged. "You went from hating him to loving him with one kiss?" Ari said but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes." I blurted out. They both looked at me. "Shit." I swore under my breath. "I didn't say that." I told them but they both shook there heads.

"Your soul mates." Ari said. I gave her a WTF?! Look. "You don't have to like each other but a kiss is enough to make that bond between you two stronger." She said.

"No." I said. Ari nodded. I looked at Abaddon and he looked like he was about to die. He looked up into my eyes and gave me a fake smile. He was trying to look like he was okay but I could see that he was lying and he wasn't okay. God this soul mate thing is like giving me super powers over him. "Lets go to bed." I said. Ari nodded and went under the covers. "I love you Ariel." I said.

"Lat I will love you always no matter what or who comes along." She said.

"Thanks." I told her. She waved her hand at me. Abaddon came over into my bed. We got under the covers together. "What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Be soul mates." He said. He was looking into my eyes. "No matter what happens Latisha-" I cut him off.

"Its Lat." I said and he nodded. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"No matter what happens I want you to know that I truly love you and that you are the one and only pure thing that I have in my life." He said. He kissed my hand. I looked at him. He looked a little worried.

"I will always love you from this moment on." I said. "No matter what happens. If you jump I jump. If you move I move." I told him.

"Forever." He said and pulled me closer to him.

"Forever." I repeated. He kissed me on the head. I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him on the lips. It was a light kiss that was enough to make me light headed.

"Night." He said.

"Night." I curled into his arms and he held onto me tightly like life depended on it. I rested my head on his shoulder and slept.

**Abaddon POV.**

I held onto her tightly. I never knew that one person could mean so much to me. I didn't plan on loving her but I did. She was my mate how could I not have seen that sooner. I brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. She looked so beautiful. I could tell that she wasn't having a bad dream. She was having a great one because she was smiling. And for some odd reason I could feel her emotions. I knew that Lucifer would kill me for loving her but I don't care. I have to have her in my life. I need her with me. I felt like Bella Swan from Twilight. I am completely and whatever she says in love with Latisha Brown. I kissed her head and pulled her even closer to me. I rested my head on top of her and began to fall asleep because it was so nice to be in her gracious presence. "Abaddon." Lat whispered. I looked down at her. "Abaddon. I love you." She said again. She was dreaming about me. I smiled and kissed her head again then finally went to sleep.

**Awe how sweet right?! But how long will it last? Will it last at all? What does the note Brad left mean? Is that the end of the book he left her? What does everything mean? Only I know. Ahaha I feel so evil. Lol but that's why you guys keep on reading right? Or is it cuz you love me? Or even both? Lol okai I won't push it. **

**Love always: Latisha Brown aka Lat.! Ps besties twinzie Nita wrote Sky's POV. Love her lots.!**


	22. Elevator, Tramp

**Latisha POV.**

I felt like my circulation was cutting off. It wasn't a bad feeling but a good one. I looked up and Abaddon was holding me so tightly in his muscular arms. "Morning." He said.

"Hi." I replied. He leaned down and kissed me. "Is Ari awake?" I asked him.

"She went for a run." He said. I nodded against his chest.

"I need to shower." I told him.

"Okay." He said. I tried to pull out of his strong grasp but I was stuck there.

"I can't shower with you holding me." I laughed.

"But you fit so perfectly into my arms." He smiled.

"Maybe its because were meant to be together or it could be because I am perfect." I said.

"I vote for both." He laughed.

"Let me go." I said. He sighed and released his grip on me. I grabbed some black shorts that were so short and white tank top and my hot pink TNA sweater with the zipper in the front.

"I love you." Abaddon said. I nodded and walked into the bathroom. This was weird this time yesterday I would have killed him but now all I wanted to do was love everything about him. I turned on the water and got into the shower.

**Ariel POV.**

I walked into the hotel room after my run. Abaddon was sitting oh his and Lat's bed. He smiled at me when I walked in. I turned off the music that was playing on my ipod. "Finished running?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said. I sat on the bed beside him. "Where is she?" I asked him. He nodded towards the bathroom. I nodded. I scouted closer to him. I put my hand on his leg and rubbed it.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm touching you." I smiled.

"Can you well not." He said. I jumped onto his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands were around his neck. "What the hell are you-" I cut him off. I pressed my lips to his and I started kissing him.

"Oh my god." I heard a voice say.

**Latisha POV.**

I finished showering. I walked back into the room. I saw Ari straddling some guy. Then I saw the guys face and lucky me it was Abaddon. "Oh my god." Slipped from my mouth. Neither of them stopped to look at me. I grabbed the book Brad had gotten me and I walked out of the room. I slammed the door. I got into the elevator and stopped between two floors. I opened the pages. There was one titled Last Day continued. So I read it.

**Reasons Why: I LOVE YOU**  
i love you for giving your heart to me  
and trusting me with your pride  
i love you for wanting me  
and needing me by your side

i love you for the emotions  
i never knew i had

i love you or making me smile

whenever i feel sad

i love you for the thoughts of me

where im always on your mind

i love you for finding that part of me

i never thoguht i'd find

i love you for the way you are

and the way you make me feel

but most of all i love you

because i know your mine for real

**The Truth**

lat i love you with my heart, my mind, and my soul

you are me, my life, and mine

lat you hold the key to my heart and the key to my life

its in good hands as long you always stay mine

the truth is: you may not see me by your side

but in your mind i cant seem to fade away

the strongest thing from me to you and you to me

is the memories we have shared all this time

you may not see me right this second

but im watching over you all the time.

i loved you then

i love you still

i always have

i always will

the truth is im never gone

im always in your heart

and i know this for a fact

because in a way

were always in tact

**Please**

lat wipe those tears

from thy eye

wipe thee wetness

from thy skin

clear thy vision

clouded by hate

vlear thy pain

from your eternal state

do not fear and do not run

just look up and have some fun

take my hand

and look up

your loss of me

will soon be none

**By: Brad Curtis**

I wiped my eyes. I was crying. These were my favourite poems in the whole book. It was as if he had written them recently. It even had his earthy smell on the paper. I brought my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes. Everything was happening so fast.

**Abaddon POV.**

I heard the door slam. I pushed Ariel off of me. "What the hell were you doing?" I asked her.

"Kissing you." She said in a like da voice.

"Well don't" I said. She looked hurt. "I'm sorry but I love her." I told her. I never planned to love the damn Brat but I did. I loved everything about her. I loved that I knew her before she even spoke to me. I love that I know her favourite color is hot or neon pink. She didn't even tell me those things I could just feel them and no one was ever going to take that away from me. No one. Not even Lucifer could keep me away from Lat.

"I don't know why I did that." Ariel said. She looked a little bit embarrassed. "I know that you love her. I guess I am jealous." She said honestly. "I'm so sorry. You need to find her because I doubt she'll talk to me ever." Ari said.

"She will talk to you but only when she is ready." I said and got up. I focused on Lat and her energy. I found her. She was in the elevator. She had stopped it between floors.

**Latisha POV.**

"Don't cry love." I knew that voice. It was the voice that I longed for. It was the voice that I prayed would come back to me again. I looked up and there he was standing in front of me in all of his glory. He was mine. He was always mine. He was with me now and that's all that mattered. I had my Brad back.

"Brad." I said. He smiled at me.

"Forgot me already?" He asked.

"Never." I said.

"I missed you Lat." He sat on the ground beside me.

"You saved me." I said. He nodded.

"I would do anything for you." He told my. He looked into my eyes.

"You came back to me."

"I was always here. You just couldn't see me." He explained.

"Then how come I can see you now?" I asked.

"Because I am letting you see me." He said. I reached out to touch him but he moved away from me. I gave him a confused look. "You can't touch me." I looked at the ground.

"So your not really here then." I said. My voice was low. "Your just in my mind." I laughed. "God I am going crazy."

"I am here Lat. I promise I am." He sat beside me again. He reached over to wrap his arm around me but his hands went right through me. I could see why I couldn't touch him now. He was a ghost. "I wish I could hold you in my arms." He sighed.

"I miss you." I looked over at him. "A lot." I added and he laughed.

"I miss you always." He looked into my eyes. I looked back into his. I held his gaze. The longer I looked into his eyes the more I felt that I had my Brad back. That he was real and he would never leave me again.

"Are you coming back to me?" I asked him still not looking away from his eyes.

"I am always with you." He pointed to his heart. "As you are always with me."

"Its weird to have a ghost boyfriend." I said.

"You always have a sick sense of looking at things." He smiled.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard." He laughed. "I loved the book." I told him.

"I was hoping you would find it." He said. "So you really liked it?" He asked and I nodded.

"What did the note or prophesy mean?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I just woke up and wrote it." He said honestly.

"Oh." I said. "I'm sad." I told him. He looked at me with a worried expression.

"About what love?"

"I miss you so much sometimes." I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks. "I just want things to go back to normal Brad." I sobbed. He reached for my cheek to wipe my tears away. But his hand still only went through me. "I want us to be normal." I added. He looked down at his body.

"Sometimes life is tough and things go wrong,

But you can't give up, you have to be strong.

You have to accept what life throws in your face,

You don't always have to be number one in the race.

Often something happens and it's too hard to bear,

Sometimes you feel your life is going nowhere,

When everyone burdens you with problems not your own,

Keep your chin up; know that you're not alone.

Nothing can ever be accomplished without faith,

For if you believe it won't happen, you're digging you're grave.

And if you think that everyone has forgotten your name,

Remember a million other people feel the same.

Sunshine will come after the rain,

Rainbows will help ease the pain.

When you're sick of it and you've had enough,

Think about it, when there's a big down, there's always a bigger up.

The journey ahead has many obstacles to pass,

It doesn't matter if you come last.

But you have to remember; you know it's true,

Tough times don't last, but tough people do." He said.

"I don't understand." I said honestly.

"It means bad things happen but so do good things. You may be hurt but you'll get better." He said. I nodded.

"I love you Brad." I said.

"I love you always Lat." He reached for my hand this time. But instead of passing through me he held onto my hand. I could feel his skin against mine. He smiled. He pulled me over to sit on his lap. He was real now. His body was here and so was his spirit they were here in the elevator with me.

"Whats happening?" I asked him.

"Someone must be giving us time together." He said. I nodded. I knew that he was talking about god. I turned around on his lap. He put both of his hands at the side of my face and I put both of my hands at the side of his face. I leaned in half way and so did he until our lips were touching in a sweet soft kiss. He had his Brad taste to him. The taste of cherries. When we brook apart he brought me into a big hug. "I missed you to." He finally said. He kissed the top of my head. "Lat?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him. He was now cradling me in his arms.

"Make me a promise." He said.

"Okay."

"Be happy again." He smiled down at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes so I shook my head.

"No." I whispered.

"Yes." He said. "We can never be together. I'm dead love and your so real." He said.

"All who are born die and all who die are reborn." I told him.

"Lat life doesn't work like that. Now promise me you'll move on and love again." He sounded so serious.

"I promise." I said.

"Good." He kissed my head one last time. I felt his body start to dissolve under me.

"BRAD." I called to him.

"Bye love." He said. His face was becoming transparent.

"Brad." I cried. "Don't leave me." I begged.

"Remember your promise." He said. It was a faint whisper in the back of my mind. He was gone now and never coming back to me.

"Always." I said. I stood up and pressed the GO button in the elevator. I went back up to my floor. When I got out of the elevator Abaddon was standing there looking at me. I got out of the elevator and tried to walk past him but he got in my way. "What?"

"Can we talk?" He asked me.

"We don't need to talk." I told him. "We don't need to talk ever again as a matter of fact." I said. He looked hurt when I said it but I bet that I looked just as hurt when I saw him kissing Ariel after he told me he loved me.

"Yes we do." He said. He looked so determined to tell me what he had to say. "I love you." He said. I shook my head. How dare he. Tell me he loves me.

"Love is a word Abaddon. It doesn't mean anything if you can tell me you love me one minute and then go and make out with Ariel." I said.

"She kissed me." He pleaded.

"You didn't stop her." I said. I walked past him and into the room Ariel was sitting on her bed.

"Lat." She said.

"I have to work with you because we are the chosen but I don't have to like you or treat you like a sister anymore." I said. She looked shocked that I was telling her this.

"Lat please. Your all I have." She said.

"No you have Abaddon." I said. As soon as I said his name he walked into the room.

"Lat." She said my name again.

"Shut the hell up." I yelled at her. I got into my bed and pulled the covers over my body. Abaddon tried to scotch into my bed. I gave him a look and he back away. He walked over to Ariel's bed and got into it with her.

"You can't deny a soul mate." Ariel said.

"Watch me I mean I never asked for one." I told her. "Hell I don't want anything to do with his ass again." I said. She shook her head at me. "Don't judge me you tramp."

"I'm sorry." I heard her whisper under her breath.

"Well Ari sorry means shit. You can't pay the bills with it. You can't mend a broken heart with it. You can't love wit hit. You can't trust with it. So sorry's are worth less." I bitched at her. She was about to say something but stopped. I put my head onto my pillow and forced myself into a sleep like state.

**Abaddon POV.**

"What are we going to do?" Ariel asked me.

"Nothing." I told her.

"But your her mate." She said. "You must be dying on the inside." I touched my heart. There was a burning sensation in it. It wasn't a good sensation it was a bad one.

"I am but its her choices and we must respect them." I told her.

"This is all my fault Abaddon." She said.

"Your right it is." I agreed with her. "Now can we just get some sleep and talk about this tomorrow." I said. She nodded and turned over on her side. I felt a tug at my heart. It was like half of me was pulling away and the other half was trying to hold on for dear life. I sighed and fell into a bottom less pit of a dark sleep.

**Hope you like it. Sorry if you think its short. Did you cry because my heart was getting yanked out and like tears when I was writing this.**

**Had a super bad day but I owe you guys an update since we have 99 reviews.! I am so happy about that. Who will be the 100th reviewer? I love you guys so much. I might not update for a while cuz I am like super mad or sad well I dunno both I think. But what do you think will happen?**

**Well I hope you like it.**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	23. Shawn

**Please read the announcement at the bottom.!**

**Latisha POV.**

I felt hands around my head. There were felling under my chin and my forehead. I looked up and Abaddon was the one who's hands were on my face. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked him. I pushed his hand away from my face.

"I was checking you temperature." He said.

"Why?" I asked him in my bitch voice.

"I got a feeling that you were sick." He said. "Its apart of the soul mate thing." He added.

"Well news fucking flash." I got out of bed. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore or ever again."

"You can't do that." He said. To me it sounded more like begging.

"Now why can't I?" I asked.

"Were soul mates." He said.

"I don't want to be your soul mate." I yelled. "Get that through your damn head."

"Your sick." He said. His voice was soft like I hadn't just yelled at him.

"No I'm not." I said.

"I mean you have a cold." I felt my forehead and I was burning up.

"Oh." I said. Abaddon walked closer to me but stopped because I held up my hands.

"Please let me help you." He begged me. I shook my head.

"If you wanted to help me then you wouldn't have kissed Ariel after we said we were soul mates. Hell after you said you loved me." I told him. I grabbed my bathroom things and a change of clothes. "I'm going to shower." I said and walked into the bathroom.

**Abaddon POV.**

I sighed and sat on Lat's bed. My heart hurt. She didn't want anything to do with me ever again. I guess I deserved it since I did kiss Ariel and I was sent here to destroy her and make her come onto her fathers side. Karma's a bitch. "Where is she?" I looked up from the bed and Ari was standing over me.

"Bathroom." I said. She sat on the bed beside me. "Please don't kiss me." I begged her.

"Don't worry." She said. "I think she's going to want us to scout the area with her in case we see her father." Ariel said. I nodded. "Somethings wrong." She said. I guess my facial expression said it all.

"I think Lat has a cold." I told her. "She's burning up." She gave me a how do you know that look. "Soul mate thing." She nodded. "Plus I felt her forehead and she's burning up." I added.

"Did you tell her?" She asked me. I gave her a no shit Sherlock look. "Sorry." She said.

"Why the hell are you two sitting on my bed?" Lat asked Ariel and I. I looked at Ari and she looked at me. "Please tell me you did not just have sex on my bed of all places." She looked mad. Which was very sexy on her. Her eyes were bright blue and her long brown hair hung wet on her body.

"No." Ariel said for the both of us.

"Get off of my bed." She said and Ari and I both jumped off of her bed and went to ours. I hated sharing a bed with Ariel.

"Lat are you going to talk to us?" Ari asked her. Lat gave her a death stare that started to make my heart beat faster. I stared at her while she brushed her hair.

**Latisha POV.**

I was brushing my hair but I could feel a gaze on me. I didn't have to look to see that Abaddon was staring at me. I could just feel that it was him. Damn these soul mate things. I looked over at him and all I could feel was hate, betrayal and yet love. Damn it. I cursed in my mind. All I wanted was to feel hate for him. I looked over at him and I was right he was staring at me. Our eyes made contact and they were locked on each others there was no chance of separation. 'Your sick.' I heard his mind say to me.

'Fuck off' I thought back. 'I'm all better now.' I added. His eyes changed to a worried look now.

'Tell me the truth.' He thought.

'I hate being you damn soul mate.' I shrugged my shoulders. He looked away. 'You wanted the truth.' I thought to him. 'Did that hurt?' I asked him mentally.

'Yes.' He sighed.

'Good.' I smiled at him. 'I hurt worse than that.' I got off the bed. I looked away from his eyes and closed our mental chat god knows how I managed to do it but I did. "Lets go." I said to everyone in the room. Ariel and Abaddon both got up. I cut my eyes at them and walked out of the room. I got into the elevator and waited for them to enter it. When they did I pushed the button for the main floor.

"Lat-" I put my hand up and Ari stopped talking. We got out of the elevator and walked onto the main street exit. I turned the corner onto tenth street. I saw a guy handing out flyer's.

"Hello miss." He smiled at me.

"Hello." I said in a sweet voice. He looked at me up and down.

"Would you like to come to this dance. Its at the holiday inn." He handed me a flyer. It was the same inn that we were staying at.

"I sure would." I told him.

"Its tonight at eight." He smiled. I looked to both my sides and Ari and Abaddon were standing on either side of me. "You can bring your friends if you like." The man said. "Just as long as you save me a dance beautiful." He winked at me. I smiled and playfully winked back. I mean he wasn't bad looking at all. He had light brown but it was almost black hair. Light brown eyes..!

"No she will not-" I hit Abaddon in the gut.

"I'd love to." I said. "How about we make it a date." I added. He nodded joyfully.

"I'll see you there sexy lady." He smiled.

"Wait." I called after him. I walked up to him and kissed him smack dad on the lips. "See you tonight." I said.

"For sure." He said and left. "Oh. My name its Shawn." He turned back to me.

"Latisha but everyone calls me Lat." I yelled over to him. He nodded and walked away. I looked at the two very unwanted members of my group. "What?" I sneered at them. Abaddon was looking at me shaking his head.

"Not cool Lat." Ari said.

"So its okay for you to kiss other girls and not for me to kiss other boys?" I asked Abaddon.

"No but-." I cut him off. I was in a cutting people off mood today.

"Its not like we were ever together really." I said. "Just a piece of ass to hold you over until you got with her right?" I asked him. "And you." I pointed at Ariel. She looked so high on her horse. "You call yourself my best friend? My sister? Your shittyer than shit." I yelled at her. "I will be happy once I have nothing to do with either of you." I said and walked away from them. I walked into a dress boutique and found the perfect little dress. For the rest of the time being I shopped for things that would make me look extra hot for tonight. Not even my dad could ruin what I had planned.

**Ariel POV.**

"Damn it." Abaddon cursed. We were on our way back to the place we currently called home.

"Its fine." I said. "We can make her jealous." I smiled he looked down at me. "Lat hates being jealous." I said he nodded.

"I don't want her hurt." He told me. I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Okay." I said.

"So whats your evil plan?" He asked me.

"Were going to that dance thing and we are going to tear up the dance floor." I smiled he nodded and we walked into the room.

**Hope you liked it. I know its short but its so then I can lead into some drama for you mama. Anyway I have an important announcement. **

**We have a website for the fallen come to a new rise. The link is on my page since you cant add it on theses things. Please look at it there are pics of all the people in the boo and there are some hints as to what will happen. Tell me what you think of the site.! (L)**

**Please review.**

**I love you guys**

**Lat.!**


	24. Dance Contest

**OH I FORGOT! The 100th REVIEWER was SELENE DAUGHTER OF NYX.! Free love for you. (Not that I don't already love ya sis.) I love all the rest of y'all to so hope you like the chap.!**

**PS: Remember to check out the website and become a fan, answer the polls and look at how all these characters look and there outfits. There are some clues as to what will happen next in the book up there to.! Plz check it out the link is on my profile. I just added new things to it two minutes ago so yeah. Now on with the story.!**

**Latisha POV.**

"Oh Abaddon your so funny." I looked to my left and Ariel and Abaddon had just walked into our room. She was laughing like a crazy person. "Anyway I am going to shower and get ready for the dance." She said. She reached up on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on his lips. It made my stomach feel sick inside.

"Okay." He said.

"Hey Lat." Ariel said walking past me and to the bathroom. Abaddon sat on the bed and looked at me.

"What?" I asked him while curling me hair.

"I like your hair better straight." He said. I nodded because I knew that this was true even through he hadn't told me.

"I don't give a fuck." I swore at him. I curled my last strands of hair. I got up and I felt Abaddon's gaze follow me. I walked over to my closet and grabbed the dress I had just purchased. It was black with a halter neck that was connected to a gold circle. The gold ring had two black pieces of material going around my back. The front was a low U shape that just covered my chest. The bottom of the dress was tight and hugged my cures very nicely. It barley covered my ass. Then to top it off I had little but not really emo gloves that were crumpled like the skirt.** (This is now all on the website. You can get that link on my profile.) **I put the dress on. I walked back over to the mirror. I put my large gold hopes through my ears. I looked in the drawer for my gold cross necklace. I found it.

"Let me help you." Abaddon said. He grabbed my necklace, I lifted my hair and he put it on me. When the clip was fastened he kept his hands on my shoulder blades. He knelled down beside my chair where I was sitting. His hand was now wrapped around my shoulder. I let my hair go because I felt a jolt of energy go through my body. I turned my head to look at him. He was looking in the mirror. "Did you feel it?" He asked me.

"What?"

"That jolt that went through our bodies." He said. He was smiling.

"No. I didn't." I got out of the chair. "Frankly Abaddon. I think that your just plain crazy." I sat on my bed and put my gold extra high heeled almost stripper high shoes on.

"For what Lat?" He asked me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"You still don't understand do you?" I got up and looked at him. My eyes were starting to get moist.

"Make me understand." He said. He moved closer to me.

"I can't make you do anything Abaddon." I said. I looked away from him. I wiped my eyes quickly.

"Please don't cry." He said softly. I felt his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"No." I yelled. I pushed him away from me. Well at least I tried, his grip was like I was stuck in a steel cage. "Let me go." I said.

"No. you have to listen to me." He begged. Begging didn't look good on him. I should know I seem to love everything on him. Even cheating. "I love you." He said.

"Let me go." I told him for the second time. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I yelled.

"Shawn." The person said.

"Its open." I called out. The door flew open and Shawn walked in. he smiled at me then looked at Abaddon who still had me in a steal lock of his embrace.

"Lat are you okay?" He asked me. I looked up at Abaddon.

'Say yes.' He thought to me.

"No." I said in a sweet girly damsel in distress voice to Brad. He walked over to us.

"Let her go." Shawn said.

"Who are you? Prince no power." Abaddon said.

'What a lame vampire joke.' I thought to him.

"Drop her now." Shawn said.

"Okay." Abaddon said. He lifted me off the ground and dropped me on the floor. I looked at him with disbelief. I felt more water start to form in my eyes. "Lat." Abaddon said.

"How the hell could you just drop me?" I shouted.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered. "I wasn't thinking." He said. His eyes looked hurt and deep down it hurt me seeing him like that but the part was way deep down inside of me.

"Are you ever thinking Abaddon?" I asked him. "Shawn are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'll meet you in the elevator just let me grab my purse." He nodded and left the room.

"Lat I didn't mean-" I put up my hand and he stopped talking.

"Stay the hell away from me. I mean it Abaddon. If you love me as you say you do then leave me the hell alone." I said. "Don't talk to me. Don't love me because I want nothing to do with you ever again." I looked at him. "You disgust me in every possible way."

"I can change." He told me. His voice was quite.

"No you can't because its your birth right to be bad." I told him.

"People change Lat."

"Not you. When we first met. You jumped me and now you drop me. Where's the change there? I still ended up on my ass." I said. He nodded. "Leave me alone."

"Fine. But we are still soul mates." He said.

"Find a new one because Brad is the only soul mate I have had or ever will have." I said. I grabbed my purse and slammed the door on my way out.

"You look nice." Shawn said once I got into the elevator.

"Thanks." He pushed the main floor button. He took my hand and lead me to where the rave was.

**Abaddon POV.**

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"You dropped her?" Ariel came out of the bathroom in a black strapless dress that was connected by three lines at the back.

"I wasn't thinking." I said.

"Lets just go." Ariel said and we walked down the stairs in silence. "Take my hand." She said and I did. I didn't feel that zap that I got when I touched Lat. We walked into the room where everyone was. People were dancing and grinding on each other. It was a big sex fest. "She's over there." Ariel said and pointed to Lat who was at the DJ stand with Shawn she looked over here the whispered in Shawn's ear. He took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. They started dancing. "Are you ready?" Ariel asked me.

"Yeah." I said. She lead us to the middle of the dance floor.

**Latisha POV.**

"I'm having fun." Shawn said and I nodded.

"Its Lady Gaga night." The DJ whom Shawn and I were just speaking with spoke. "All Lady Gaga songs all night long." He said and started to play 'Just Dance.' Everyone started to turn.

"Whats happening?" I asked Shawn he shrugged. We turned. "I can't see." I said. He took my hand and lead me to the front were everyone was looking. I saw Abaddon and Ari dancing. They weren't dancing more like dry humping. The way he held her close to his body made me dream of being in his arms. I was a little jealous now. We stayed and watched for the whole song because I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Did you guys like our little show?" Ariel asked us.

"No way." Shawn said.

"A little trashy for my taste." I told her.

"Jealous Lat?" She asked me.

"No." I shook my head and smiled. All of a sudden 'Love game' Came on. "I love this song." I yelled. "Wanna dance?" I asked Shawn.

"Sure." I looked over and Abaddon looked embarrassed. "He would love to dance with you." He added. I could see that he was blushing which made me smile. Damn it. I thought.

"Of course." Shawn said. I took his hand and we went to the middle of the room and started dancing. I could feel all eyes on us. "Lets give them a show." He said and I nodded. When ever the song said disco stick I would jump on Shawn like he was my horse. When the song finished everyone started clapping for us.

"Look at my home boy getting his thing on." The DJ said. Shawn and I waved to him and he winked at me.

"Can I have this dance?" I looked behind me and Abaddon was standing there. I looked at Shawn. He lifted my hand and put it in Abaddon's.

"I want her back soon." Shawn said smiling.

"Yeah." Abaddon said. I looked at Shawn and he nodded that I should go with Abaddon. A slow song was playing. Abaddon put his hands around my waist and I put mine around his shoulders. As soon as we touched I felt the sparks go through my body."Thanks for dancing with me." He said into my ear.

"Whatever." I said.

"I can only feel this with you." He said. "The sparks." He added.

"Me too." I said. I looked up at him because I didn't expect my mouth to betray me like that and tell him that.

'You look wow' He thought.

'You don't look so bad yourself' I told him honestly.

'Will you ever forgive me?'

'Yes.' I said. 'But only if you promise never to drop me or kiss any other girl again.' I said. He laughed and put his lips to me ear. I could feel his hot steamy breath swopping down and touching my skin.

"'I only have eyes for you.'" He said it into my ear and mentally.

"You better." I said then the song finished. I looked at the DJ stand and Shawn was standing there waving at me. I blew him a kiss and he nodded. He was letting me spend the rest of the night with Abaddon my soul mate.

"I love you." He said to me. I nodded.

"I'm not saying it back." I said when he gave me a sad look.

"Fine." He sighed.

"EVERYONE OUT!" I heard the speakers say. I looked at the DJ stand and there my father was wearing jeans, black t-shirt and a leather jacket. Sky was at his side wearing a black dress. It had lace underneath the chest that went to about the belly button. It had a V neck line. It was crumpled at the bottom much like my dress but hers had a back that was one lace strand. She would have looked so cute if she wasn't here to try and destroy us.

**Hope you like it.! I know its short but I promise the next one will be better. I hope. Please review. **

**What do you think should happen next? Or later on?**

**I love you all,**

** Lat.! **

**PS: Remember to check out the website and become a fan, answer the polls and look at how all these characters look and there outfits. There are some clues as to what will happen next in the book up there to.! Plz check it out the link is on my profile. I just added new things to it two minutes ago so yeah.**


	25. Betrayal,Good or Evil

**You MUST answer the question at the bottom before I add the NEXT chapter.!**

**Latisha POV.**

"EVERYONE OUT!" I heard the speakers say. I looked at the DJ stand and there my father was wearing jeans, black t-shirt and a leather jacket. Sky was at his side wearing a black dress. It had lace underneath the chest that went to about the belly button. It had a V neck line. It was crumpled at the bottom much like my dress but hers had a back that was one lace strand. She would have looked so cute if she wasn't here to try and destroy us. I looked up at Abaddon and he looked at me too.

"Should we leave to?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"Ari!" I called.

"Yeah." She said now standing beside me.

"Lets go." I said. We started to walk out of the room with the crowd of people leaving.

"Not you Lat, Abaddon and Ariel." The loud speaker said. 'Shit'. I thought. We stayed in the middle of the floor. I looked up at my father and he was smiling down at me and Abaddon. He never once glanced at Ariel. It was strange. Plus he called me Lat. He so didn't get that privilege.

"Hello." Skylar said. I looked past my father then to her. The I noticed Val and Linda were there to.

"Daddy's a pimp." I said out loud. Ari and Abaddon burst out laughing. I could hide my little snickers so I laughed to.

"Well you had to get your looks from someone." He said. I stopped laughed.

"I look like my mother." I said.

"Ah sweet sweet Gabriel the virtuous messenger of god." He smiled. "You are more like me than you know." He said.

"How? I just have your cursed marking. I am nothing like you." I sneered at him.

"But you are." He said and looked at Abaddon. They were staring at each other. It was like they were communicating between there minds.

**Abaddon POV.**

"But you are." Lucifer said and looked at me. 'Do you want to tell her or shall I.' He asked me mentally.

'I don't think that we should tell her yet.' I said. I looked away from him and over to Lat who was looking up at me. She was smiling. You could see her dimples. I smiled back at her.

'So you have managed to get her to love you.' Lucifer thought. I looked back at him and he was nodding in approval. 'At least I know that you do not love her back.' He smiled. I looked back down at Lat. She had a worried look on her face. I could tell she was feeling my emotions. 'You don't love her do you?' Lucifer asked me.

'I do.' I thought back to him. I put my arm around Lat's shoulders. 'I am not going anywhere.' I added.

'Do you forget which side your on?' Lucifer asked me I could hear the venom in his voice.

'I am on her side.' I told him.

'She will not want you once she knows of you evil plan to make her join my side.' He smiled.

'You wouldn't.' I thought to him.

'Then you don't know me very well.' He laughed mentally. He looked over at Lat and I moved her behind me.

'Kill me if you must.' I thought to him.

'Why when I could kill her seeing as how I know my daughter will never join me. You could watch her die and then I'll kill you.' Lucifer said. Then the communication link between our minds closed.

**Latisha POV.**

I was now standing behind Abaddon. He had pushed me behind him. He was standing in front of me protectively. I put my hand on his back and moved it in a circular motion. He was tense. 'Whats wrong?' I thought to him.

'Nothing.' He said then closed our link. I looked over at Ariel and she shrugged. I stepped out from behind Abaddon so he was not shielding me anymore. "Lat." Abaddon said to me.

"No." I told him. I took three steps closer to Lucifer.

"Coming to join us?" He asked me.

"Not for anything in the world." I said. He looked past me and at Abaddon.

"What about for him?" He asked. I looked back at Abaddon and he looked incredibly mad. I turned my attention to my dad. He was glowing yellow fire.

"No." I said quietly. He walked past me and over to Abaddon.

"Will you join us to save his life?" My father was yelling at me.

"Say no." Abaddon yelled to me. My father hit him in the head and Abaddon fell to the ground. It was a hard hit. I could tell because I felt it.

"Silence." My father said to him. "Answer me." He looked at me. I looked at Abaddon who was lying on the ground.

"No." I said. My voice had a lot of convection in it.

"Good." Abaddon said. My father looked at me and his eyes were red with a black slit in them. He was still glowing yellow fire. His gaze was burning me. It was like I was actually burning but I couldn't look away from his eyes. They were hypnotic. "LAT!" Abaddon yelled at me. I didn't say anything I kept looking at my dad.

"That's it keep looking into my eyes." He said so I did. The room was starting to feel hot like the equator.

"Lat you on fire." Ariel said.

"She can't hear you." I heard Skylar's voice.

"She's dead to the world." That one was Val's.

"You can't save her." That one had to be Linda's because I didn't know her that well.

"No." I heard Ariel cry.

"She's your daughter." Abaddon was yelling. "How can you do this to her?" He asked.

"Because you love her." I saw my fathers lips move.

"So kill me." Abaddon yelled. The heat was like eating me alive. I was starting to feel dizzy.

"No." I said. My whole body was shaking.

"Lat" I heard Abaddon cry. 'Don't leave me.' He thought to me. 'I need and love you' He said. 'You are my only reason to life. If you die I die. That's what love is.' He thought. Love. I am Love. He is my Love. Love. I looked away from my dad and over to Abaddon. 'That's my girl.' He thought. He was smiling. "Your burning." He said out loud. I looked down at myself and he was right.

"Water come to me." I called. I could feel the water swirling around me. "Please put out _**all**_ of the fires in this room." I said. I put oomph onto the word all. I felt the water wash over me then I saw it dump over my father. "Thank you for putting out all of the fire water. You may depart." I said. I felt the water leave. I looked at my father and shook my head. "You tried to burn me alive?" I asked him. It was like I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh well." Was all he said. I walked past him and over to Abaddon.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Are you?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Then yes I to am okay." He laughed.

"How cute." My father said. Abaddon was still lying on the ground so I got in front of him in a crouch that I was able to spring and move quickly out of. I felt my body radiating fire. Not because I was being burned but because I was mad. I looked down and it was blue, yellow and purple. Which was pretty cool I had never been radiating three fires at once. "Now now Lat calm down." He said to me.

"Stay back." I sneered.

"Why do you protect him?" My dad asked me.

"Because I love him." I said. "Because wee soul mates." I added.

"How can you be soul mates if he doesn't even have a soul to share?" My dad asked.

"I feel his soul."

"Do you also feel the betrayal?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked. I was shocked. I stood up straight.

"Love is whatever you can still betray... Betrayal can only happen if you love." He said. "You love him right?" I nodded. "Then what I said was true." He smiled.

"No." I said softly. "You lie. You are Lucifer. The devil himself. You speak lies." I yelled.

"Ask him if has not betrayed you." My father said. I turned around and looked at Abaddon. I knelled in front of him.

"Have you betrayed me?" I asked him. He looked away from me. I grabbed his head in my hands and made him face me. "Have you?"

"Yes." He said. I dropped his head. I got up and walked over to Ariel. "Lat." Abaddon said. "He told me to make you love me." He said.

"You did now leave me alone." I said.

"He also told me not to love you." He said.

"And you don't." I told him.

"But I do." He took me hands.

"No." I pulled my hands away. "Love is not to betray trust. How do I know that you love me?" I asked him.

"Because you have to trust that I do."

"I can't even trust you."

"Trust in our bond then." He said. I shook my head.

"He is right." I pointed at my dad. "You have no soul." I looked away from Abaddon.

"Lat." He said.

"Leave." I yelled.

"I love you." He said. I looked back at him. His face was so disturbing to me now. I just wanted to slap him. So I did. I slapped him so hard. He held his cheek. He walked over to Val and Linda.

"Take a breath." Ariel said. I nodded. I took a deep breath and held it for ten seconds then I let it out. I looked over at Abaddon and he was staring at me.

'I didn't have a choice.' He thought.

'Everyone has a choice.' I replied.

'Your dad doesn't give you the choice. He had his mind set and there is no changing it once its set.'

'Did you really fall in love with me?' I asked him mentally.

'With my whole existence.' He said. 'Do you not still love me.' He asked and I nodded. 'Then forgive me.' He said. He looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes.

'I forgive you but you are evil. I will never be fooled by that fact again.' I looked at my father. 'You have made your choice. Now you must live with it.' I said.

'No I want to be with you.' He pleaded.

'I want you to but you can't have me and be evil.'

'It is the only way I can have you. Lucifer will kill us if it is any other way.' He said. His eyes looked sad and tired.

'No.' I said and closed the link. It was like a cell phone for your mind.

**Skylar POV.**

'What do you suppose there doing?' I asked Lucifer. We were looking at his daughter and Abaddon who were just staring at each other.

'There speaking through there link.' He said. I could tell that he now believed that they were soul mates. 'Kill him.' He said to me. I looked at him with shock.

'We need him.' I said.

'If she saves him we need him but if she lets him die we don't need him.' Lucy said to me. Lucy was my pet name for him.

'Fine Lucy.' I sighed. I walked over to Abaddon. He looked at me.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To kill you." I said. I punched him in the jaw. I heard the sweet crack.

**Latisha POV.**

Skylar just broke Abaddon's jaw. Yes we were on two different side but I can't just sit around and watch my soul mate get the shit beat out of him by my dad's girl. I held my jaw. Even though she hadn't hit me I felt it. "Shit Sky." Abaddon swore.

"Its only going to get worse." She said and walked towards him.

"Take one more step and it'll be your last." I warned her. She looked over at me and laughed. She took a step. Before I knew it I was in the air. My right foo made perfect contact with her nose and jaw. They both broke.

"Bitch." She yelped.

"I told you not to take another step." I said. I walked over to Abaddon his jaw was healing already. "You good?" I asked and he nodded.

"Lucifer." Skylar moaned. My father came over to her. "Are you going to let her get away with this?" She asked him. My father looked at me and I didn't see hate in his eyes but I saw love. It was creepy.

"No." He said. He gave Skylar and apologetic look. I laughed.

"I'm going to kill you." She yelled and then she tackled me.

"Ah." I said. She was pulling my hair. She was on top of me. I could see her fangs. She was going to have my blood and I knew it.

"Get off of her." I heard Abaddon and my father yell. Skylar looked over at them.

"Why?" She complained. "Its fair game. She broke my nose and jaw her blood is mine." She said.

"No." Abaddon said. Skylar was so distracted I decided to make my move. I flipped and now she was under me. I showed her my fangs. She looked scared. I guess that she could see my fangs were ten times longer than hers.

"Your wrong. You hurt him your blood is mine." I sneered. I lowered my mouth to her neck. I pierced her skin with my fangs. Her black blood started to flow into my mouth. I felt her power going into my body. I was drinking in her life. I felt her go limp underneath me so I detracted my fangs and got off of her. "Lucky I didn't kill you." I said. Everyone was staring at me. "Ah!" I cried. I landed back on the floor with Skylar on top of me again.

"How did Brad ever love such a weak girl like you." She said.

"I don't know how did he ever love an unwanted bitch like you?" I asked her.

"I guess the glass is a two way street." She said and I nodded because she could say the same thing about me and I her.

"My father doesn't love you." I said.

"Of course he does." We both looked over at my dad. He didn't know what to do with himself.

"He loves one girl and that is me." I said. She looked stunned. "Why else wouldn't he help you? Why did he let me drink your blood?" I asked her she stayed silent so I knew that she had no answer. "It because I am his blood. I am more like him than I admit. He would never kill his own blood for his sex toy." She jumped back as if I had hit her. "That's all you are Skylar. Your his booty call." I said.

"No. That's not true. He loves me." She said. Her voice was shaking. "Right?" She asked my father.

"I love you." He told her. I could hear something in his voice that was hiding something but I didn't say it out loud.

"Jealous bitch." Sky said to me.

"Do not speak to her like that." My father yelled at her.

"Ha cunt." I laughed.

"Watch your mouth young lady." My father said to me.

"You can't punish me shit old man." I said laughing. He stayed quiet. Ariel came to my side. "Are we done here?" I asked.

"No. Will you join us?" My father asked. Then Val, Linda, Skylar and Abaddon all stood at my fathers side.

'No. Your better than this.' Abaddon thought to me.

'But I want to be with you.' I though back.

'I don't want your soul to be damned.'

'Its damned if were not together.' I thought but quickly added. 'Its my birth right to be evil too.' He shook his head.

'Its your choice.' He said.

"You can be with Abaddon." My father said. "Join us. The Dark King and Princess." He smiled. I looked at Ari she looked scared that I would join them and leave her. But I might and that scared me to. If I joined them would I ever be good again?

**Cliffhanger.!?!?!?!!? What do you think is going to happen?**

**QUESTION YOU MUST ANSWER BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN OR ELSE:**

**Should LAT:**

**Go Bad**

**Stay good**

**Go Bad but turn good again**

**Go her own way**

**Its Up to me**

**PLZ pick one and leave it in your review.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**

**PS: THE longer you take to answer this question the longer you wait for the update.!**


	26. The Choice

**Please Review.!**

**Latisha POV.**

"You can be with Abaddon." My father said. "Join us. The Dark King and Princess." He smiled. I looked at Ari she looked scared that I would join them and leave her. But I might and that scared me to. If I joined them would I ever be good again?

'Abaddon?' I called to him with me mind.

'No.' He said.

'I didn't even ask you a question yet.' I bitched at him mentally.

'Fine ask.' He sighed inside.

'What should I do?'

'Stay good.' He said. I could hear the pain in his voice. I looked up at my father then back to Abaddon.

"What would I be if I chose to join you?" I asked him.

"Your rightful spot as Dark Princess." He said. I looked over at Ariel and she looked as if she would piss herself.

"What is she?" I asked pointing at Skylar.

"Not of your concern." My father said.

"She is my concern if I am to be Princess." I argued.

"I'm his girlfriend." Skylar said.

"If I wanted you to speak I would have told you to." I said. My voice sound dark and powerful. "I didn't tell you to speak so don't." I said. She nodded to me. "Did you take a car here?" I asked my father.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." He told me.

"Answer me." I insisted.

"Yes." He finally said.

"Linda, Skylar and Val go wait in the car." I said in my powerful new voice. The left the ballroom.

"Now answer my question." My father said. He was pressing me.

"Abaddon come over here." I said. Abaddon looked at me and started walking towards me. Daddy dearest grabbed Abaddon's hand.

"He can stay here." He said.

"I want to talk to him before I answer you." I said.

"Two minutes." My father warned.

"Then leave the room." I yelled.

"Two minutes." He repeated then left the ballroom so that Ariel, Abaddon and I were alone.

"You can't seriously be thinking about joining them." Ariel said.

"But I am."

"Why? Lat your the chosen one." She said. It was weird she was saying one.

"She's right you can't do this." Abaddon said.

"I am going to." I looked at both of them. "Neither of you can stop me. I mean my place is by my fathers side." I added.

"Are you crazy." Ariel was flipping out.

"No." I said simply.

"Can I talk to you." Abaddon grabbed my arm and lead me to the opposite end of the room. He let me go. "You don't have to do this for me." He said.

"I'm not doing it for you." I told him.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"For us. Not you but us." I said. I couldn't tell him the real reason why I was doing this because I knew that my father could read his mind but he could not read mine.

"No."He said quietly. "Do not do this. I love you to much to let you do this." Abaddon was begging me. I held his had with my left hand and brought it up to my heart. I put my right hand on his cheek and he leaned his head onto it.

"Cinderella walked on broken glass, Sleeping Beauty let a lifetime pass, Belle fell in love with a beast, Jasmine chose a poor man, Ariel spent her life on land, We come to love not by finding a perfect person but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly." I told him. "I know that you are damn but I see past that so it makes me love you even more." I smiled up at him. "I just want all the time that I can get with you no matter what." I cried. "Please let me have that Abady." I said.

"Did you just call me Abady." He said.

"Yes." I laughed.

"Fine." He said. He bent down and kissed me.

"Back away now." I heard my fathers voice. Abaddon broke the kiss and was about to move away from me when I took him into a hug.

"No." I said to my dad.

"Abaddon move away from her." He ignored me and kept trying to push his will onto Abaddon. Abaddon looked down at me.

'No' I thought to him. 'Stay with me.'

'Forever.' He thought back.

"I will give you five seconds." My father warned.

"Shut the hell up." I said. "You said that we could be together did you not?" I asked him

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Then were together." I told him. "I will join you."

"You will." Ariel said.

"That is my proper place after all." I said to her. "Leave. Go and tell the others of my choice. Warn them about how immensely powerful we are." I told her.

"Lat." She said.

"You heard her go." Abaddon yelled at Ariel.

"Portal open." She said. She looked back at me.

'It is alright.' I thought to her. She nodded slightly and then got into the portal.

"We must leave now." My father said. I took Abaddon's hand. "Wait." He called. We looked at him. "Come and give daddy a hug." He opened his arms. I sighed and let go of Abaddon's hand. I walked over to my dad and hugged him. "Its good that you are finally coming home." He said. I was feeling a spine bogglingly sick oozing feeling creeping through my body.

"Yeah." I said when we let go. We walked out to this big stretch limo. "You travel in a limo?" I asked.

"Only way to travel." He said. I nodded and got into the limo. I sat on the opposite side from my father, Skylar, Val and Linda. Abaddon came and sat beside me. Everyone was staring at me which was making me a little nervous. Abaddon reached over and took me hand. He moved his thumb along the front of my hand.

'Its okay.' He thought to me and I just nodded.

"I forgive you." Sky said to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"For drinking my blood, breaking my nose and jaw." She smiled.

"Get this through you fucking head. I do not under any circumstances want your forgiveness." I said fearsomely.

"Bitch." She said to me. My father turned to look at her. "Sorry." She mumbled. I laughed. She was like my dad's bitch.

"Sir would you like us to pull into the drive?" Our driver asked.

"Yes." My dad said. He then looked over at me when the car stopped moving. "I will give you the tour of the house." I looked over at Abaddon.

"Okay." I finally said. We got out of the limo. I looked at the house and it a ginormous. There were three parking garages. "Whoa." I gasped.

"Let me show you to your room." My father gestured toward the house.

'Bye.' Abaddon thought.

'For now.' I sighed mentally. He bent down a gave me a quick kiss.

'Stay safe.' I let go of his hand.

'He's my father not the devil.' I said before joining my father. I heard Abaddon laugh mentally. I closed the link.

"The rest of you go to sleep. Skylar I will see you in our room. I think we need to talk." My dad said. "Lets go to your room first." He looked down to me. I just nodded. We walked into the house. "The kitchen is right over there." I pointed to a room off to the left. "There is always blood in the fridge." He added. We walked up the stairs. All the rooms had a label on them. There was one that said Abaddon and Loki. But Loki's name was scratched out seeing as how in time square Ariel had killed him.

"This is a very nice house." I said.

"Only the best for you Princess." He smiled. We walked further down the long hallway. When we stopped we were standing in front of a room that said Princess Latisha on the door. "This will be your room." We walked into the room and there was a giant princess bed with a pink blanket spreed out.

"I like the pink." I looked over the rest of the room. The colors in it were pink, purple and white. I even had my own desk with a black mac book air laptop on it. I walked over to the closet but stopped. "I don't have any clothes."

"You do." My dad said. I opened the closet it and there were Bench, TNA, Lulu lemon, Nike clothes and more. I looked at the shoe rack and there were a perfect pair of pink and white Nike high tops along with other shoes which I loved. "Do you like everything?"

"I love everything." I said in my girly shriek.

"Good." I looked over at my dad. "I will leave you to get settled in. your bathroom is right there and you share it with Azrael and Linda." He added.

"How?" I asked. I didn't understand how we shared a bathroom I mean did they need to walk through my room to use it.

"There is a door that connects the room which they share to the bathroom."

"Oh." I nodded. I felt like I was having a total blonde moment. I mean that was pretty obvious.

"Good nite darling Princess of Darkness." My father walked over and hugged me. I hugged him back even though it did feel a little weird. He even kissed the top of my head. "Sleep tight."

"Good nite dad." I said as he left my room. I walked over to the closet and grabbed a silk night gown that was pick with black lace. I walked into the bathroom. I laid it onto the counter while I washed my face. I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to my bathroom but no one was there. I opened the door to Azrael and Linda's room and I saw Azrael standing right there.

"Can I come in?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said. She looked me up and down.

"Your very beautiful." She finally said.

"Thanks so are you."

"I heard that you and my brother are soul mates." She smiled and I nodded. I felt my cheeks getting hot. "He loves you very much." She said hopping onto the counter. "I can feel it in our bond we share." She added.

"Me to." I said.

"I hope to get to know you better. I mean from the night that we brought your friend blood isn't exactly the way to meet someone." She smiled.

"Yeah. I would like that."

"Well I better be going to bed now. Good night Lat." She came over and hugged me. "I feel as if I have known you my whole life." She said into my ear. I hugged her back.

"Me to." I said softly. When we let go she waved and left. I slipped into the night gown. I think the only people I might actually like in this house of evil are going to be Azrael and Abaddon. I sighed and walked back into my room. Abaddon was sitting on my bed. I walked over and sat in his lap. "Hey." I said.

"Tired?" He asked me.

"Can you tell?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Can we go to sleep mow?" I asked.

"Of course." I got off of his lap and climbed into bed. He slid in beside me. I rested my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." He said genteelly.

"I love you to." I mumbled. I closed my eyes but I didn't sleep. So much was running through my mind. Like if Ariel was okay. Did I make the right choice. Would Ariel, Abaddon and I be safe. And was it weird that I felt like I have known Azrael forever. I sighed and eventually feel asleep to Abaddon's rhythmic heart beats.

**Ariel POV.**

I didn't really go to the other world. I just waited in the portal until I knew that they were gone. We I knew for a fact that they had left I ran up the stairs to our hotel room. I packed Lat's, Abaddon's and my suit cases. I cared them downstairs and put them in the trunk of the car. I got into the drivers seat and prayed to god that Lat would meet me at the Hilton Hotel just as we planned if we ever got separated.

**Skylar POV.**

I knew that I would be in some sort of trouble seeing as how I did fight with Lucifer's daughter. I sat on our bed and waited for him to come into the room. Ten minutes later he finally made his appearance. "You know that you shouldn't have done that." He said to me and I nodded. "If you want to be apart of my life you have to accept my daughter's he is the key to this battle and she is apart of me Sky." He shook his head.

"I can accept her." I said when it looked like he was finished talking. "I know that she is the key and apart of you so I will accept her." I added.

"If there are any slip ups I will let her have you." He said. His eyes were completely black.

"Okay." I said quietly. He pulled me into his arms and we laid on the bed. I heard him fall asleep. I couldn't sleep because I knew that if I pushed one of Latisha's buttons now Lucifer would not help me he would let her kill me. I had to stay on her good side for now. Just until I can prove that she isn't really on our side. I snuggled closer to my big strong demon and closed my eyes tightly shut and slept.

**What do you think is going to happen tomorrow? Is Lat fully evil? **

**I updated the website as well. There is a get to know your characters part, a links part, and discussion boards now. **

**This story is also on fanfiction and fictionpress**

**Hope you liked it. Please Review again before I update. I love hearing you ideas to so I wanna know what do you think is going to happen next?**

**Love always,**

**Lat.!**


	27. Princesses Aren't Always Nice,Dark Magic

**I know you might Hate me for not writing sooner but I was distracted. I was in the hospital for like two and a half days so that's part of the reason. Please Review.! :(. Sorry now on with the chapter.! :)**

**Please Review.**

**Latisha POV.**

"Get up you damn BRAT!" I heard someone yell. I jumped out of the bed.

"Did you have to scare her?" I heard Abaddon ask. I looked over at the door and there stood Skylar in all her bitchy glory.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'.

"Bitch." I said.

"Whore." She replied back to me.

"How the hell am I a whore?" I asked.

"You fucked Brad and now your with Abaddon. Boy do you move quickly." She sneered at me. Brad. My Brad. I put my hand over my heart.

"Fuck off Sky." Abaddon said. He came over and put his hand over me. I was feeling sick, hurt and mad. Sick because in a way she was right even though I didn't sleep with Brad I still forgot about him. Hurt because she didn't even know me. I mean da I am a bitch but well I have feelings to. And mad because she had no right to talk about my relationship with Brad. I wanted to kill her. And I wanted to kill her now. I looked at her. Our eyes made contact. 'DIE! DIE! DIE!' I thought. 'Skylar Marie DIE!' I thought. She put her hand on her head. "Are you okay?" Abaddon asked her.

"Just a little dizzy." She said. Abaddon looked down at me.

'Stop telling her to die' He thought.

'Its not like its-' I was going to think working but I looked back at her and I could see that it was working. 'These powers rock!' I thought excitedly.

'Stop Lat.' He yelled at me.

'Fine.' I thought. I looked away from Skylar.

"All better." She said. "Now Abaddon leave." She said opening the door.

"This is _my_ room." I said adding emphasis to my. "He can stay." I yelled.

"Its fine." Abaddon told me. He kissed me lightly on the lips the walked to the door. "If you kill her Lucifer and I will kill you." He said. "Plus she can kill with her mind to." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

"You can kill with your mind?" She asked me looking stunned.

"Yeah I killed that person um Lilith with my mind at the restaurant and then I made you feel dizzy." I said. She nodded. She was walking around me in circles. I think she was trying to size me up in case I decided to jump at her. 'She's five five ish maybe taller, weighs almost 100 pounds and is fast.' I heard her think.

"I'm not going to kill you." I told her after reading her mind. I sat on the edge of my bed. "What do you want?" I asked her.

"I want to talk." She sat on the bed beside me.

"So talk."

"Since Lucifer and I are together I must like you." She said with a look of disgust on her face.

"I guess I have to like you then to." I sighed. I hate Skylar.

"Yeah." She sighed to.

"Truce." I stuck my hand out to her.

"Truce." She agreed and shook my hand. "You smell." She said crumpling up her nose.

"Thanks. You smell like sex." I told her while holding up my nose in the air. "And cum." I added.

"This truce is going to suck." She laughed.

"Yep." I agreed. "Now get out." I pointed to my door and she left. I grabbed my towel and walked into the bathroom. It was empty. I turned on the pipe to hot. I got into the shower and just stood there letting the burning hot water hit my back. I wonder what Ariel is doing. I thought to myself.

**Ariel POV.**

I was lying on my bed in at the Hilton Hotel. Waiting for Lat to come but she didn't come. I sighed to myself. The phone started to ring. "Hello Ms. Vander's there's a lady down here who says she knows you." A worker at the Hilton said.

"Okay." I said.

"Would you like me to send her up?" He asked. It could be Lat I though to myself.

"Yes please. Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes Miss." He said. "Have a nice day Ms. Vander's." He added. I took the phone and was about to hang it up when I heard the door knock so I quickly hung up the phone. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Took you long enough." I said excitedly.

"Sorry I didn't know where you moved to." Someone said. It wasn't Lat's voice I looked at the person and it was a girl with thick black hair and bright red eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Arya." She said walking past me and into the room. "Word on the street is Latisha went all bad ass." She said. She continued on before I answered. "I always knew that she would go over to the dark side." Arya laughed.

"What do you want? How do you know Lat?" I asked her.

"I am here to help you. As for your second question I know Lat because we all go to the same school." She said in a are you slow voice. I didn't even notice her at school. I looked closer at her. Then I saw it I knew her. She saved us from Linda and Luis.

"You saved us." I said out loud.

"I see you remember me now." She smiled. I couldn't help but wander why her eyes were bright red.

"Why are your eyes red." I decided to ask her.

"I'm not nice." She smiled wickedly at me.

"Sure you are." I insisted. "You saved us and now your here to help me." I said.

"Do you want my help or not?" She snapped at me.

"Yes." I sighed. I needed all the help I could get seeing as how Lat wasn't going to be coming back for a while.

"Open the portal." She ordered. With a swift movement of my hand the portal opened. We stepped inside.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. When the portal opened we were in the Kingdom. I looked around and we were at the funeral grounds. "What are we doing here?" I asked her.

"You'll see." She said walking ahead of me. I sighed and followed. I mean like I had a choice at this point.

**Latisha POV.**

I turned off the tap and got out of the shower. I wiped the fog off of the glass. I stood in front of the mirror naked. "Crap I am so sorry." I looked over at the door and Abaddon's sister Azrael was there.

"Shit!" I cursed and grabbed my towel. "I wasn't doing anything." I said covering my self up.

"I know." She laughed. "Are you um done?" She stuttered.

"Huh oh yeah you can use it." I grabbed my stuff.

"Lat. I'm glad Abaddon has you. I mean he loves you." She said.

"I love him to." I smiled at her. "And in a way I love you two. I mean were connected through Abaddon." I said and she nodded. "That's why I feel as if I know you." I said coming to the realization of my words.

"Your not here to be the Princess are you?" Azrael asked me. I shook my head. "Wanting to learn your gifts and get under Lucifer's skin?" She asked and this time I nodded. "I could tell from the moment you walked into the house." She laughed.

"Please don't tell anyone." I begged her.

"Only if you let me come this time when you return to wherever you guys went." She said looking completely serious. I could tell that she wanted to be good.

"Okay." I said. She smiled in triumph.

"Now I need to shower." She said so I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I changed into the outfit that I had picked. When I was fully clothed and my hair was done I walked downstairs and there was chatter coming from the kitchen. When walked into the room everyone shut the hell up.

"Hello Princess." A man said. I looked at him up and down. There was nothing special about him. "I am Hades." He put his hand out for me to shake it.

"You want me to shake your hand?" I asked. My voice had utter disgust in it. 'Die.' I thought. Hades feel to the floor much like Lilith had. He to was clutching his heart.

"Lat." Abaddon said pulling me away from the dying person in front of me. Just like Lilith had he was now a pile of dirt on the ground. He was dead. 'Did you?' Abaddon asked me mentally and I just nodded.

"Clean this mess up." I said. Val walked into the kitchen. "Val clean up this dirt." I said. She looked into my eyes are hers were locked on mine. "Now." I added. She grabbed the broom and cleaned it up.

"Compulsion." I looked at the table and there sat my father. "And mind killing very unique" He smiled with satisfaction.

"Can you do any of those things?" I asked my dad.

"Sadly no." He was shaking his head. "Try and call silver and gold fire to you." He said I focused on silver first and then I saw it on my hand. "Now gold." My dad added looking amazed. Gold I thought. Gold and then there it was it replaced the silver fire. "Amazing." My father said in an awed tone of voice.

"Yeah." I said.

"We must train." My father stood up and walked to the back yard door. "Lets go Lat." He called to me in a stern and mean voice.

"But I don't want to." I complained.

"Five minutes." He said and walked into the back yard.

"Hahaha. Little Princess got told." I looked over and a fat demon named Beelzebu. I don't know where I got the name from but I know that it belongs to him.

"Do you have something to say Beelzebu?" I asked him.

"Her eyes are black." Someone said. Everyone else gasped in shock.

"Lat." Abaddon said. "Calm down." He grabbed my arm.

"NO!" I yelled and pulled my arm from his grasp. I walked over to the fat demon. "I said did you say something Beelzebu?" I grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"No Princess." He said. He was weak. I could tell that from the way he said Princess. I showed him my fangs. "Please I don't want to die." He begged me.

"Well then you have a problem." I said before snapping his neck with my hands. "Your already dead." I finished. "Anyone else have anything to say?" I asked everyone in the room and they all shook there heads. I nodded. "Good choice." I said then walked out and into the backyard and started training with my dad.

**Ariel POV.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Arya.

"Yeah." She said. We were shoveling Brad's grave out. She said that she needed to see his body. My shovel hit a hard surface and made a ping sound. I bent down and started to brush off the dirt. There was a gold plate on the cassette. It read 'Bradly James Curtis. Loved by all.' In beautiful cursive that I knew was Lat's. She had a talent for handwriting. "Don't just look at it bring it up here." Arya said to me. She was beginning to become a crazy ass pain in my ass.

"Why don't you help me?" I asked her.

"I need to save my energy." She told me in a matter of fact voice. I mumbled a string of curse words under my breath. I pulled the heavy cassette out of the grave and onto normal land. "Perfect." Arya shrieked. She was crazy. I mean I needed help getting Lat back not grave digging.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked her impatiently. She opened the coffin and there was Brad. He still had some color to his face but mostly he was as pale as white bleached paper.

"Introduce us." She ordered me.

"He's dead." I said. She was so stupid.

"I know that just do it." She yelled.

"Arya Brad. Brad Arya." I said. I felt so dumb I was talking to a dead body and a crazy unstable chick. She stood right beside the coffin. I backed up and watched her. She was saying something in this weird voodoo language of hers. She held brad's hand in her own. I swear I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head. She finally but Brad's dead hand down and came to stand beside me. "Let's go before someone catches us." I complained.

"No. Its working Ariel. Just give it some time." She sounded very excited. I sighed and stood there with her.

**Latisha POV.**

"Ow!" My father yelled as I hit him with the silver and gold fire all at once. "But very good." He complimented me. "Now get some sleep you will need all your rest because tomorrow we kill the last chosen one and then take the kingdom." He said. I nodded and walked back into the house. Everyone went silent when they saw me. I liked it. It was good to know that I put the leaving fear in demons.

"Hello everyone." I waved at all of them.

"Hello Princess." They all said back. No one dared to look at me in the eyes.

"Where's Abaddon?" I asked them.

"He's in your room Lat." Azrael said to me. She was the only one who didn't look scared of me.

"Thanks." I told her and ran up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and Abaddon was on the bed sleeping. He was snoring but it was a soft genital snore. It was almost a hum. I crawled into the bed beside him. He automatically put his arms around me and gave me a squeeze.

"How was practice?" He asked.

"Fine." I told him. I rested my head on his chest and feel asleep to his genital hums.

**Ariel POV.**

"Oh my GOD!" I said. I can't believe Arya had just done that. What she did couldn't have been pure magic like we were taught but it had to be dark. What I was seeing was something that made vampire angels look unreal. I had to believe it because it was standing right in front of me.

"Open the portal now" Arya said. I moved my hand and opened the portal.

"Hilton?" I asked and she nodded. In a minute we were at the Hilton. I left Arya and locked myself in my room. I laid in the bed thinking what the hell just happened? That was impossible to do.

**Cliffhanger?! What do you think is going to happen? Please Review.**

**Hope you like it. Please become a member on the site. I have two accounts. Lat and Latisha are mine. You can talk to me over that. And please talk on the discussion board. **

**Love,**

** Lat.! **

**PS HoNlover I loved review. You guys can tell me to hurry and update any time. But when I read it it put a smile on my face. I am glad that you like a lot of my stories to. **


	28. That Thing, Lake

**Hey guys Sorry for taking like forever again. Please Review. YOU MUST ANSWER THE QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM AGAIN OR NO UPDATE.!**

**Abaddon POV.**

Lat was sleeping in my arms. She was so tired and I could feel it through our link. She had found so many new gifts and had to push them to a high power yesterday. She was breathing softly and without snoring which was a first because when she was normally so tired she would snore. I wondered what was going through her head when our link wasn't open. She started to fidget so I looked down at her and she had a big smile on her face. I kissed her head and laughed quietly to myself. How did I get so lucky? I mean I never planned to love the Brat that could kill all of us with one thought but I did and it felt right. She was mine and I was hers. There was not a single person on this planet that could tear us apart. It was like Lat know me better than I knew myself. She had my heart and my liver, my brain and any fiber of my being that I could give her. "Awe how cute." My head jolted up and there was Skylar standing in the door.

"What do you want Sky?" I asked her.

"Do you want to come for a jog?" She asked me. I looked at her and she was in a white dress with a black sash around it.

"Your in a dress." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well then lets go for a walk." She smiled.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." she hissed at me. I sighed and got out of the bed. I tried not to move Lat's body so she could sleep. I did this successfully and I walked into the cupboard to change into some sweats.

**Skylar POV.**

I was mad at Lucifer he had been ignoring me for that tramp Val. I mean what did she have that I didn't. I was going to make him jealous and I was going to use Abaddon to do it. He would never guess that his daughter's mate and I would have a side fling. I know I called a truce with Lat but oh well. I pulled a piece of paper out of my bra and put it on the pillow beside where she was sleeping. It was a note telling her where Abaddon would be. I wanted her to catch us in the act. Abaddon submerged from the closet and in sweats. He actually looked pretty good in them. "Lets go." I said. I took his hand and we walked down the stairs and out the back door.

**Latisha POV.**

I woke up and there was a piece of paper in my face. I unfolded it and read what it said.

**Hey Lat,**

**I went for a run. If you want you can meet me by the lake. I hope you to see you there.**

**Love,**

**Abaddon.**

I jolted out of the bed and into the shower. When I stepped out of the shower I almost slipped on my clothes. They were soaking wet. I dried my self off and then put on my TNA pants with the gold ring around them and my yellow bench pull over sweater. I put my Nike lime green and white high tops. I walked into the bathroom to check my hair. It was still a little wet but there were wet curls in it. It looked really nice even though I loved my hair straight. "Sorry." I looked at the door and Azrael stood there. It was the second time she had come into the bathroom while I was in there. I however never seemed to see Linda.

"Its okay." I said. "Just getting ready to go and meet Abaddon." I smiled.

"Oh. Hot date?" She asked.

"I hope so." I smiled. Abaddon and I hadn't really done anything yet. I mean we kissed, had hot make out session and we slept in the same bed plus we cuddled but we hadn't crossed that line yet. The line into sex. I wanted him so much and I know he wants me but we just never had sex. A secret part of me was happy about it because I was a virgin and what if I did something wrong. What if he laughed at me. I know I'm Latisha fucking Brown. I am one of the chosen ones. How could I be scared of sex? I don't know how but I was.

"Have fun sis." Azrael said. We had grown closer and I loved it. She was a sister to me. I hugged her.

"Thanks." I smiled. I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" I looked up and my dad was standing over me.

"Yeah. Do you know where the lake is?" I asked him.

"Through the forest. Do you know where Sky is?" He answered my question then asked me one of my own. I hadn't seen Sky but I did just wake up not to long ago.

"No sorry." I told him. He looked saddened. "I'll tell her your looking for her if I do see her though." He nodded and walked away. I shrugged and walked out through the back door. I ran into the forest in search of the lake.

**Ariel POV. **

"Arya I don't think that this is such a good idea." I said. My voice was shaken and worried all at the same time. I wish Lat was here she would know what to do. My mind kept thinking over and over again.

"You don't think anything is a good idea." She gave me a look.

"Well I think that this is a sin." I told her in a matter of fact tone. I mean I was a daughter of light and this was going against everything that I believed in.

"Everything is a sin." She said.

"Is not." I argued.

"Well everything that's fun is a sin." She said. I didn't say anything because I knew that some of that was true.

"What are we going to do with-." I didn't even know what to say. Was it a vampire, human. Was it even a him or her or I don't even know. "What are we going to do." I said not talking about whatever the hell was happening.

"Set it free." She smiled a devilish smile at me.

"What are we going to do then?" I asked her.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to go somewhere." She said. She opened the door and the thing ran out. I saw foam running out of its mouth. It was like a dog with rabies.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Wow I think that's the first swear word I've heard you use." She laughed.

"Just help me get that thing away from humanity." I said. She sighed but followed me out of the room.

**Latisha POV.**

I was walking through the forest when I saw a big dark crystal blue lake. It was a sight for sore eyes. It was just perfect. The way the sun hit off of the lake and glowed around the trees. I walked closer. "Abaddon." I heard a girls voice. I walked in the direction I had heard it coming from. I stopped when I saw Abaddon and Skylar. Sky was on top of him.

"Sky get off of me." He said.

"Abaddon." She whined. Before he could say anything I ran and tackled Skylar.

"He said no." I told her. I quickly got to my feet.

"He's playing hard to get." She sneered.

"Hard to get from you?" I asked her with disbelief. "I mean you look easy to me. I mean I can always fucking smell you. Have you heard of soap. It gets the smell of sex off." I said.

"At least I've had sex." She yelled.

"Well at least I'm not an unwanted whore." I said fiercely.

"Take it back." She warned me.

"Or what? Are you going to eat me?" I asked her laughing.

"No but I'll kill him." She lunged for Abaddon before I could get to him. She walked into the water.

"NO!" I yelled. I started to move closer and faster to where she held him in the lake. She moved herself and Abaddon into the center on the lake. By the time I just barely got to the edge of the lake Skylar had taken him under the water with her. I dove down into the water. I opened my eyes. I could see her strangling him. His eyes were bulgy and bubbles were escaping out of his mouth. I swan faster over to them. By the time that I got there she let him go. His body started to fall towards the lake floor. I looked over at Skylar and she shrugged before going back up to the top. I dove even further down and grabbed Abaddon. He was heavier than me but it didn't matter I had to get him out of the lake. I pulled him up to the surface with me. I held him closely to me and kicked towards land. When we got there I lifted his body out of the water and placed him out carefully. I looked over at the tree that Sky and Abaddon were just sitting at Skylar was watching me with amusement. "Why did you do this?" I asked her.

"I told you to take it back." She said casually.

"Drop dead bitch." I put my ear on Abaddon's chest. There was no heart beat. I checked his breathing there was none. He was dead. His body unmoving. "He's dead." I said quietly. I felt my eyes start to swell up with water.

"Oh my god." I heard Skylar say. Blood was on her dress. "I didn't mean to kill him. I was just so mad at Lucifer and I didn't want anyone else to be happy." She was saying. "I'm so sorry." She said. She kept talking but I tuned her out. I laid on Abaddon's chest I wrapped his arms around me as if he were just sleeping and not actually dead.

"Why is every time I find a good guy to love they die?" I asked Skylar stopped talking. I could feel her gaze one me.

"I forgot." She said softly. I put my hands on Abaddon face. I traced all the detail on his face. I let a tear fall from my eyes and land on his face. I didn't wipe it away. I placed my lips on top of his genteelly. I kissed him. When I pulled back I looked at his face. I kissed his nose, cheeks and lips once more.

"I love you." I said softly. "More than anything." I added. I felt Skylar's hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't thinking." She said and I just nodded. I felt coughing under neath me. I looked at Abaddon and I felt him coughing. I saw his eyes fly wide open.

"Lat." He said. I bent down a kissed him. He was alive. He hugged me tightly. "I died.' He said.

"I know." I told him.

"You brought me back through love." He smiled.

"I would bring you back always. And love you always." I said. I thought about what he had just said. I brought him back. It must be another one of my gifts. I could bring people back from the dead. Oh how I wish I had found this out sooner. I got off of Abaddon and helped him up. He looked at Skylar but didn't say anything.

"Lets go back to the house." He took my hand and I nodded. Skylar came and walked beside me.

"Not so fast." A voice said. I looked into the shadows then a figure appeared. No. I thought. This couldn't be happening. This felt so surreal. Was I dreaming?

**Cliffhanger?!?! Sorry I couldn't tell you who the person was or what the thing Arya and Ariel have because I haven't decided what its going to be. Who do you think its going to be?**

**And the question you must answer or no update is:**

**Should this book have;**

**sequels**

**be one big book **

**three books in one**

**Please pick on of the options. **

**Please review to.**

**Love,**

**Lat.!**

**PS: The website is now updated with pictures of Skylar at the lake.! And answer the discussion board and stuff to lol. **


	29. Darkness, Make Your Choice

**MUST ANSWER QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM OR ELSE NO UPDATE :)! LOVE YA'LL. **

**Latisha POV.**

"Not so fast." A voice said. I looked into the shadows then a figure appeared. No. I thought. This couldn't be happening. This felt so surreal. Was I dreaming? Brad's dead. I thought. I was there the night he died. He has to be dead. But if he's dead then how is he standing in front of me. "Miss me?" He asked.

"Brad." I said my voice barely a whisper.

"He went this way." I heard a voice that sounded like Ariel's yell. Then she came out of the bushes with Arya beside her. "Lat?" She said in a questioning tone. I didn't look at her. I couldn't take my gaze off of Brad. I felt like I was in a dream and didn't know whether it was a good one or a bad one.

"Not going to give me a welcome back hug?" He asked me. I saw his gaze travel down and then stop. I looked at where he was looking and Abaddon's and my hands were intertwined together. I let go of Abaddon's hand quickly. I looked back up and Abaddon was staring at me with disbelief.

"Your not here." I mumbled.

"I am." He said.

"That's impossible. I mean I was there when you died. Your not real." I said panicking. "Your not real." I repeated. "YOUR DEAD." I yelled.

"I'm not dead Lat." He said. His voice was so icy. "Now come and give me a welcome back hug. I missed you." He ordered. I looked at him with disbelief. I still couldn't believe that he was real.

"Be careful." My head shot over to Arya.

"Shut up." Brad sneered at her.

"He could rip your head off." She said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Abaddon yelled. I had forgotten he was there.

"Come to me. I know you want to Lat. I know that you missed me to. I know that you still love me." Br ad said. I felt my feet moving towards him.

"LAT.!" I heard Ariel and Abaddon both yell at me but I tuned them out. I wanted to go to Brad. He was right I did still love him. I was standing in front of Brad now. I looked into his eyes. They were no longer that pale blue that I could get lost in they were red. He stared at me like I was his next blood meal. I put my hand on the side of his face. I felt his flesh. He was here and he was real.

"Brad." I said barely a whisper. He put his hand on top of mine.

"I'm back and I'm not leaving your side." He said. He looked past me but I didn't care. My hands kept touching his face and tracing every part of it. I was in a trance and it felt so right. I wanted to stand here all night and day with Brad.

**Abaddon POV.**

Lat walked away from me and over to her dead but somehow reborn lover. I felt a huge ping in my heart. I can't believe this. I thought. Brad was suppose to be dead. I was at the funeral. And how could she just walk away from me like that. I mean were soul mates and I love her and she loves me to. My mind was buzzing with confusion and hurt and love but mostly love. "Are you okay?" I looked beside me and Skylar was there. I had completely forgotten that she was even here.

"Do I look okay?" I asked her.

"He's looking at you." She said I looked at Brad and his eyes were glowing red. He was staring at me. "He's not the same kid I use to know. I see darkness around him." Skylar said.

"You see darkness around him?" I asked because I wasn't following what she was saying.

"He use to have a bright light that followed him around. It would bring people into him. It was his personality but now its not bright anymore its dark." She said in her matter of a fact tone of voice. I had forgotten that she had lived with Brad so she knew what she was talking about. I looked back over at Brad and Lat and they were kissing. I didn't want to see anymore so I ran into the forest and back to the house.

**Latisha POV.**

Brad moved my hands from his face and kissed each one of my fingers. Then he tilted my head up to his and he kissed me. It was a kiss that I had longed many times for but it didn't feel like how I imagined it would. it felt dark, filled with hate and possession. It was like I was a prize and he had just won. I was mad that he thought that he had won me. I am no ones prize because I am my own person. I pulled away from him and stumbled backwards. He reached for me and I stepped further back. "Your not Brad." I said my voice stronger than before.

"I am I thought we already went over this." He said. His voice was not calm but it sounded deadly.

"No you aren't Brad." I yelled. "My Brad is nice, sweet, caring, loving, smart, handsome, and so much more. But the person standing in front of me is greedy, possessive, mean and everything I hate." My voice was filled with disgust. Brad looked away from me. It was the first time he hadn't looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. If I didn't have extra sensitive hearing I would have never caught what he had just said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"She resurrected me." He yelled pointing at Arya. I turned and looked at her.

"Haven't you heard of resting in peace?" I asked.

"Yeah but this is more fun." She laughed. I didn't find anything funny and she was really starting to piss me off.

"Ariel is this the tacky company you have been keeping?" I asked Ari. "I pity you for even standing so close to this person. She clearly needs to be locked up in a asylum. But don't worry I'll call one soon to come and pick you up." I smiled at Arya.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to little girl?" She asked me.

"Well I think that you need to mind your own god damn business grandma because I was talking to Ariel."

"You bit-" She started to say but I interrupted her.

"No you will not call me a bitch. Now how did you bring him back from the dead?" I asked her. My voice was soothing. Like you could get lost in it. And my deep gaze held Arya's.

"I called upon the dark spirits." She said in a weird hypnotized voice.

"Like what? Who?" I asked using the same essence I just had.

"Lucifer." She said.

"Oh god." I put my hand over my mouth and looked back at Brad. He was summoned here by Arya but he carries a part of my fathers darkness in him. That was the dark aura I was now seeing around him. I walked towards Brad and looked him in the eyes. The eyes that looked back at me but all I saw in them was Lucifer the devil and my father. "Take him back to wherever you guys were holding him. I want him out of my sight or I will kill him." I said looking at Ari and Arya who was still under my control.

"Lat." Brad said. His arm reached towards me but I side stepped it.

"Sky lets go now." I said. I ran into the forest towards the house. I could hear Skylar's footsteps behind me.

"Where's Abaddon?" She asked me. I stopped when we got to the front of the house. I focused on Abaddon. I saw him clearly. He was on the balcony of my room.

"My balcony." I said. I started to walk towards the house. "Sky of you ever touch Abaddon again I will kill you." I said not looking at her but in my body and words I could tell that she got the message. "My fathers looking for you." I said in a normal voice then I walked into the house. I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." It was a girl. Not any girl but Azrael.

"Its fine." I said. I didn't want to use that voice that put people under a spell because I loved Azrael she was like a sister to me now.

"What did you do to him?" She asked me. She wasn't using the same friendly tone I was.

"Nothing." I said.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing." She bitched at me.

"I am going to find him now." I said. She nodded and let me pass. I ran up the stairs down the hall and into my room. I carefully walked out onto the balcony trying to make as little noise as possible. I quietly sat in the chair next to his. "Hey." I said. He looked at me startled.

"What do you want? Telling me your leaving me?" He asked. He was side glancing into my eyes. I could see hurt in his beautiful loving kind eyes. He looked so lost and different from the guy that I knew. He looked powerless.

"What do you mean am I leaving you?" I asked him.

"Well Brad is back. I mean there is no point in you sticking around now is there?" He asked. I felt a ping in my heart. It was a little one but it hurt like fucking hard on a hot sidewalk. I looked away from him and over to the moon. It was a crescent but it shone brightly. It made me think of Selene and I was glad that Arya the retard didn't bring her back. I mean what would I do if she came back. What am I going to do now that Brad's back. I mean I love Abaddon. Were soul mates.

"I don't know." I said quietly. I walked over and leaned on the railing still looking only at the moon. I was afraid to look over at Abaddon now.

"Well you have to know Latisha." He yelled at me. He never called me Latisha. It was weird. I felt my eyes start to get watery.

"I don't and I'm sorry. I know but please don't make me chose between the two of you." One tear escaped and was rolling slowly over my skin.

"You have to. Its the only way." He got up and walked over to stand beside me. "I don't want you to be with me and want him. I want it to be just us." He said. "Even if you chose Brad I'm going to be happy because your happy and I love you." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I love you to." I said.

"But you love Brad as well?" I nodded. "So pick." He said. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Good night." He said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To _**my**_ room." He said the word my with a lot of emphasis. He kissed my head again. He let his lips stay on the top of my head for a little. I could feel him trying to absorb me in. "Have a nice rest Princess." He said. He called me Princess. By the tone in his voice I knew that what we had was over. He had called me by my formal name.

"Sleep tight dark son." I said using his formal name to. He stepped away from me. And turned to exit. "Abaddon." I said softly. He didn't say anything but he stopped. "I love you." I said just as soft. He didn't look back at me. He just kept walking. It felt like my heart was just ripped out and I was living without one. I sat on one of the chairs and curled into a ball. I closed my eyes and got lost in thought. Brad was evil and I still love him. Abaddon is my soul mate and I love him to. What am I suppose to do?

**Abaddon POV.**

"Abaddon." I heard Lat- I mean my princess say. It was so soft it was like she didn't want me to hear what she was going to say but hearing my name stopped me from leaving. "I love you." She said in the same tone of voice. I wanted to turn around and tell her I love her to. And I wanted to kiss her and make everything perfect like it was yesterday but I couldn't so I kept walking. I walked away from her. I need to think straight and I couldn't do it with her around me because when she's near she's all I can think about. I walked to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and thought about who she would pick.

**Hope you liked it. I have so bad news guys. The BIG GREEN REVIEW BUTTON has disappeared. But you still have to review :) Okay here is the question you must answer.**

**WHO SHOULD LAT END UP WITH?**

**BRAD OR ABADDON OR NEW GUY **

**please pick one. And answer this question to please.**

**SHOULD LAT BE GOOD AGAIN?**

**Okay remember become a member on the site and feel free to talk on the discussion board. I am Lat/Latisha.**

**Love you all,**

**Lat.! :)**

**PS: HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT EASTER.! :)**


	30. I Made My Choice, Leave

**Okay so this is a sooner update than the last one. AGAIN MUST ANSWER QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM OR NO UPDATE.!:)**

**Latisha POV.**

"Lat." I heard someone say my name. Well at least I think that I heard my name being called. I couldn't really tell since I was still in sleep mode. "I know you can hear me." The person said.

"Don't you have a damn snooze button on you." I said. I forced myself up. I tilted my head to look at the person. Brad. He was standing right there. For a moment I felt happy to see him. I even felt myself smile.

"Get ready." He said. It was an order but his voice was soft.

"For what?" I asked him.

"I'm taking you home." He said. He walked over to my closet and grabbed a bag. "You go shower and get ready while I pack and then we'll go back to the kingdom." He said. He threw me a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a yellow tank top.

"I am home." I said. I was now sitting up on my bed.

"Lucifer's home is not your home Lat." He looked over at me. His eyes weren't red like they were yesterday. Instead they were blue. The same blue that I remembered.

"Brad." I said. There was no anger in my voice.

"Ya." He said glancing over at me.

"Your eyes. There blue now." I said and he nodded. "How come?"

"I didn't like you yelling at me." He said. He was looking me in the eye so I knew that he wasn't lying. I nodded. "Now will you please go and shower so that we came get the hell out of here." I nodded and ran into the shower. I quickly turned on the water and let it run while I undressed so then the water was worm the time that I was ready to shower. So then I wouldn't waste time. When I was naked I jumped under the shower head not even checking the water to see if it was warm. I grabbed my vanilla body scrub and started scrubbing myself from head to toe. I only soaped up three times washed off and got out of the shower. I put on my yellow lace bra with the matching yellow laced undies. I got into my jeans. I had the tank top in my had walking out of the bathroom.

"Ah!" I yelled when I saw that it wasn't just Brad in my room Abaddon was there to which caught me by surprise. I quickly pulled my tank top over my head.

"What is he doing here?" Abaddon asked me. He pointed at Brad and made his face wrinkled with disgust.

"He has a name." Brad said. "Anyways its not important. Lat are you ready to go?" Brad said focusing on me.

"Go where?" Abaddon asked just as I was about to tell Brad yes.

"Back to the kingdom." Brad said in a like da voice.

"No." Abaddon looked at me. I saw hurt in his eyes. It made me stumble back one step.

"Lets go." Brad said he was beginning to get impatient with me. "Before its to late." He added. I nodded and put on my yellow Nike high tops.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Abaddon yelled at Brad.

"The hell she's not." Brad got in Abaddon's face. He didn't look scared but I knew he should be. Abaddon destroyer of worlds. He was Abaddon the terrible. If he didn't get his way he would show you what destruction meant. The full meaning of his name.

"STOP!" I yelled and they both looked at me. "Brad go wait on the balcony." I said. Brad nodded. He grabbed my bags and went through the door and onto the balcony. When the door clicked Abaddon came closer to me. He reached his hand toward me but I backed away.

"Your not really going with him are you?" He asked me.

"I am." I said. My voice was shaky.

"Why?"

"Because I came here on a mission Abaddon. I came here to kill the evil and give people a chance to live the way they deserve to live. I am the balance between good and evil. And while my father is still alive that balance is tipping towards evil and it needs to stay in the middle." I said. Abaddon looked away from me.

"Well what about us?" He asked me.

"What about us?" I used my best bitch voice. He looked taken back at the harshness in my words so I knew that the bitch was coming across. I didn't know why I used that tone with him but I think in the end this is better for the both of us if we break like this.

"Were soul mates." He said unsure of himself. "I mean that's a big deal to me and I thought it was to you to." I wanted to tell him that it was and that I hate whats happening but I couldn't. I had to put the world, my kingdom before my happiness. Even if that meant never seeing or even killing Abaddon to save the lives of billions.

"We can't be soul mates moron. I mean your evil and I'm-" I was trying to find the right word. "Half evil I guess but I am also half good. And that half is stronger than the evil because I overcome all the negative in my life Abaddon." I said.

"Like what kind of negatives?" He asked me.

"Like you for one. You are destruction and I am not. I don't even know what my name means but I think its good." I yelled.

"Last night." He said. Two damn words. I mean what did he want me to think that was suppose to be like a damn essay.

"What about last night?"

"You said I love you. When I walked away." Shit I had hadn't I.

"I change my mind like I change my shoes. Very often." I smiled.

"I knew that I shouldn't have trusted you but I did anyway. God how could I be so stupid." He had his hands on his head.

"Well don't feel to bad I mean look at me. How could you not fall for me." I said. I sounded over confident but oh well its the message I wanted to pass off. "I'm mean you are weak after all. In;t know why my dad keeps you around. But I can't waste my time talking to people like you." I turned and started for the door.

"Well I hope that this is what you really want. A war to break out." I froze.

"There is going to be a war anyway Abaddon. And your on the wrong side of it because I am no loser." I said then left the room. Brad was leaning up against the balcony. I saw tha the portal was already opened.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Ya."

"We can start us over again." He looked at me. I just nodded and smiled. He held his hand out toward me. I grabbed it and we stepped into the portal.

**Skylar POV.**

"She left." I heard Abaddon yell. I looked over at Lucifer and we both jumped out of our seats and ran up the stairs. When we reached the top floor Abaddon was standing there waiting for us.

"Who left?" I asked.

"Latisha." He said. I looked over at Lucifer and he looked shocked.

"Why would she leave?" He asked Abaddon.

"Don't know something about she's good and maybe something else happened tonight Sky." He looked over at me and then I could feel Lucifer's eyes now focusing on me to.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Lucifer asked me. His voice was so angry and filled with hate. He had never used such a bad voice on me.

"I didn't do anything love." I said. He shook his head.

"Don't lie to me." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not ly-" Before I could say lying Lucifer had his hand around my throat and I was pinned to the wall.

"Now tell me what you did." He said.

"Nothing. I'm not lying to you. I swear." I said. I felt the tears start to roll down my face.

"Lucifer let her go." I heard the voice I hated most say. It was Val's.

"She made her leave." He said shaking me. I coughed.

"She's not worth it." The hell I am. I thought to myself.

"Your right." He dropped me. I tried to regain my breath but I ended up coughing. He walked over to Val and she took his hand. "I want you out of here now." He said to me then they walked away. I looked up at Abaddon and he smiled down at me.

"Karma's a bitch. I mean you trying to drown me and then now Lucifer wants to choke the hell outta you. Great isn't it." He smiled.

"Your just mad because I bet she left. But she didn't leave us she left you." I said. He looked at me.

"Either way Lucifer doesn't want you and without him your shit." He said to me then walked away. I knew he was right. I was nothing. Lucifer picked me up as a little girl and now he was just going to get rid of me. Well its not like you can argue with the devil anyway. I got up and walked into my room to pack up all my things.

**Latisha POV.**

We stepped out of the portal hand in hand. No one was there waiting for us or anything. "Where are we going to go?" I asked Brad.

"You'll see." He pulled me along the road.

**Hope You Liked It.**

**Question you must answer.:**

**WHERE DO THEY GO?**

**BTW I would like to say thank you to all of you who review and answered the question. It gave me an idea of who you want to be with Lat. And what you kind of thinking.**

**I would like to say thanks for the 11 reviews in just the last chapter. Can we get 12? Maybe?**

**Love you all,**

**Thanks for everything,**

**Lat.!:)**


	31. Where are we going Fight

**ANSWER QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM AGAIN PLZ:) THANKS.**

**Latisha POV.**

It felt like we had been walking for hours. "Brad are we there yet?" I asked him. He turned around and smiled at me.

"You know what on second thought I don't think your ready to go where I wanna take you." He said turning in the opposite direction.

"That's so not fair." I complained I mean he had made me walk for hours just to turn back now.

"You have to be ready to go where I want to take you Lat and your not ready yet." He said. I sighed and followed him along the back roads.

"When will I be ready?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

"Well you help we to get ready then?"

"No." He said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because only you can be ready for everything that has yet to come." He sounded like my mentor or higher up rather than my friend/boyfriend.

"Can't you just tell mew what I have to do. I mean it could save us both some time."

"NO!" He yelled. "I said no and no is the last thing I am going to say to you." He turned to me with blazing red eyes and the essence of my father in him again. "Do you understand." His voice was lethal. I just nodded since I was to stunned because he had just gone from the Brad that I knew and loved well love to Brad the demon who was resurrected by Arya and now carries this essence that reminds me of my father. "Good." He said. We walked in silence now.

**Skylar POV.**

I was in my car driving along the road looking for 5th street since that was where my new apartment was. I made a left turn and I was instantly taken to 5th and Park Ave. I parked my car and grabbed two of my bag since the rest I could get later or even tomorrow since I was extremely tired. "Can I help you miss?" The man at the front desk asked me.

"Yes I'm moving into apartment 434 and I would like to know where it is." He nodded.

"Fourth flour and tenth apartment on your left." I nodded and got into the elevator. I was a little excited to meet my new roommate but at the same time I was nervous they may not like me. I reached my floor and walked ten doors to my left just as the clerk had instructed. The 11th door I was standing in front of 434. I put my key in and opened the door. I dropped my bags at the front and walked further into the apartment.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hi." It was a males voice. It was deep but had a sing song quality that could make you float on clouds. "You must be Skylar Marie." He gave me his hand to shake.

"Sky." I shook his hand and he had a firm grasp. I turned my head to check all of my surroundings. "Your name?"

"Oh its Jared Alex Scott Stone." He smiled. I could tell he liked the ring to it how all of his middle names just flowed. "But you can call me-" I cut him off.

"Jare I can call you Jare." He nodded. "I didn't know that I was sharing a room with a male." I said. He nodded.

"I'm sorry I thought that they would have told you but I am pretty clean and I can stay out of your way." He smiled. He had a gorgeous smile that matched his crystal blue eyes and light blonde hair that was shagged in the front. It was like I was under his spell he was so cute and wow. I couldn't help but stare at him. I had never felt this way. I mean I loved Lucifer but he never gave me butterflies the way Jare was and I felt different. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine I just zoned out." I said innocently. "So what were you doing before I walked in?"

"Well I was just about to go and grab a bite. Would you like to come?" He offered me.

"Sounds great." I said, I grabbed my purse and followed him out the door.

**Latisha POV.**

We had walked all the way to my mother's home in dead silence. It was very awkward. "You go first" He ordered me. I looked at him with disbelief. "What?" He asked me like he had done nothing wrong. His eyes were a burning red again. It sent shivers down my spine.

"What do you mean what? You can't just treat people like that Brad. I have feelings and right now they want to be as far away from you as possible." I said walking into the house and closing the door behind me.

"Lat come on I'm sorry." Brad said. He thumped on the door. "Lat." He cried. I opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Lat me in." I looked at him and he sighed. "Please may I come in?" He asked me nicer the red leaving his eyes and the trace of my father leaving with it. I side stepped and opened the door wider. Brad took a step to come in but then he stopped short. "I'm sorry." He said. I gave him a questioning look so he continued. "I'm sorry. I know that this isn't easy for you but I'm trying Lat. I mean you have to see that I'm trying for us. For the love that I have for you." He looked so sad that he was being controlled by a dark force.

"I know that your trying but-" I stopped talking because he turned away from me and I could see that I was hurting him. "But I'll try to." I said instead of what I was planning to say in the first place. He perked up and came into the house. We walked down the hall. "Mom!" I belted out.

"Lat?" I heard my mothers voice.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Kitchen." She said. I lead Brad into the kitchen. She looked up at us as we entered. She smiled at me then her gave traveled over to Brad and she dropped her coffee mug and it shattered with the impact scaring the shit out of me. "Oh dear God." My mom said covering her mouth.

"Mom. Mom its fine." She got out of her chair and was now pointing at Brad. Gabriel ladies and gentle men. The messenger of God.

"He's dead." Was all she could say.

"Mom sit down and let us explain." I motioned for her to sit. She nodded and sat. brad and I sat across from her and began to speak.

**Linda POV.**

Azrael had been locked up in our room all day so Val who thinks she can replace Sky told me to go and find her. Which I didn't mind because Luis was gone on another task and I didn't want to watch Val and Lucifer kiss plus Azrael was one of my closest friends. I walked past Abaddon's room and he was laughing like the mad man he was. I genitally knocked on the door because I wanted to know what was so funny. I pushed open the door when he didn't call come in. "Linda." He smiled over at me.

"Abaddon." I said his name thinking this was weird. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He laughed at me.

"Why wouldn't I be okay Linda?" He smiled.

"Well on account that your soul mate walked out with another guy." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh well. At least now I can be free. Have fun again and kill more." He gave me his evil smile so I smiled back at him. I mean no offense I was happy that he was back on track now but I swear that he was having fun when Latisha was here to.

"Well I have to go and check on Azrael." I said and left the room. I hope that she's not a crazy as her brother is right now. I walked into our room and Azrael was pacing back and forth. "Chill out your making me dizzy." I laughed and walked into the room.

"She promised me." She yelled at me.

"Lat?" I asked and she nodded. "What did she promise you?" I asked her.

"That she would take me with her once she left and she left and guess what Linda I'm still here. So you know what I want to do?" She asked me and I shrugged. "I want to kill her even more than I did before we started this mission." She was sounding like Abaddon crazy and simple minded. They were the Apocalypse twins but lat was more powerful than they were combined. I just nodded.

"Glad to see that your okay." I said and walked out of the room. I walked back down the stairs and sat on the chair across from Val and Lucifer.

"Is she alright?" Val asked me.

"Yep. Just fine." I said and smiled.

"I was thinking that maybe you and the twins could lead an attack." She said. I nodded and the three of us started to talk game plan.

**Latisha POV.**

"I'm so sorry I overreacted like that." My mother said when we finished explaining what had happened.

"So what should we do?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I mean clearly he does have some of your father in him but I will try and figure that out now." She said then looked from Brad to me. "In the mean time I think that you should go to all of your classes just for today while I try and figure this out.:

"Whats the point in that?" I asked her I mean it wasn't like I was going to stay her that long anyway.

"You need to see who you are once again. I mean joining your father Lat. You need time to get your priorities straight." She said and Brad nodded in agreement with her. I sighed and walked up to my room to get ready.

**Ariel POV.**

"Great job Arya. You made Lat mad at me and you've lost Brad now to." I said. I can't believe that I had trusted her. I mean everyone in the kingdom knew that she was crazy but I still had to go and trust her. God I was to dumb sometimes.

"I didn't lose him." She pulled out a GPS. I looked over her shoulder at the screen. "There in the kingdom." She said. I opened the portal.

"You put a tracker on Lat?" I asked her.

"No not Lat but Brad yes." She smiled.

"Where should I take us?" I asked her.

"Where would Lat go?"

"School." I said. Then I felt the portal jostle as we walked trough and onto the school grounds. I lead Arya to Lat's locker and we waited for her to come in.

**Latisha POV.**

I walked through the big glass doors of the school. I had to admit that I missed this. Walking through the doors and having everyone stop, move to the side of the hall and watch as I walk by. I walked over to my locker and I heard whispers that she was back again and I heard she's here because she tried to doom our people by joining her father. When I looked in the direction that the voices were coming from they stopped so I kept walking to my locker. When I was about 5 meters away I saw Ariel and Arya at my locker. "Move or I'll make you move." I sneered at them.

"Move me then bitch." Arya said to me. I looked around and everyone in the hall had stopped walking to look at us. 'Move back' I thought. I saw Arya take two steps back. 'Fall' I said and then Arya fell to the floor.

"There I moved you." I said. She jumped up ready to swing a few punches but when ever she tried I moved out of there way. I could always see where they were going and how hard they were because it was written all over her face. "Back the fuck up." I yelled. She stopped but kept walking towards me. She was all up in my face. Her breath was all over me and mine all over her.

"What are you going to do princess?"

"I lived with my dad. I've killed people before." I said and then remembered when I killed Lilith at the restaurant and then that other demon at my fathers house with just my mind. Arya looked stunned. "I will kill you to if you don't get the fuck out of my face." I said my voice fierce and not shaking.

"I still don't want to." She said and her hand swung.

**Hope you like it.**

**Question must Answer this time is:**

**Do you know any of these bands and if you do are they good and what songs are good? Lol random but I need to know for a project**

**1) Suffokate**

**2) Bring Me The Horizon** **3) Dot Dot Curve** **4) Slipknot** **5) Linkin Park** **Thanks love you all next chapter will be tots better promise. And we have a co-writer Stark's Missy just saying but shes the best:) This time 13 reviews before the update.** **Love you all a lot** **Lat.! ** **Answer that question!!**


	32. New Alliances

**Hey guys its been a long time. Not enough reviews but oh well I'll add more anyway because I love you all. Now onward with this crap chapter :).**

**Latisha POV.**

"I lived with my dad. I've killed people before." I said and then remembered when I killed Lilith at the restaurant and then that other demon at my fathers house with just my mind. Arya looked stunned. "I will kill you to if you don't get the fuck out of my face." I said my voice fierce and not shaking.

"I still don't want to." She said and her hand swung. I ducked but it hit the top of my head. I sprung back up quickly. "Ops my hand slipped." She said covering her mouth like she wasn't expecting to hit me while I knew that she was.

"Bull fucking shit. Your really going to regret that." I said. I heard Ohs and Ahs from everyone around us. It was like we were in the middle of a crump circle. 'Step back' I thought. I was only using a little power but Arya flew backwards. 'Fall' I thought again and Arya fell to the floor. I walked over to her. I bent so that I was partially on top of her. I bared my fangs and made a hissing sound.

"Your going to bite me? Really Lat? That is such a vampire cliche." She said and I heard people around us start to laugh.

"No I'm going to put my spit into your blood stream." I said. I remember what my spit did from the practices I had with my father.

"Big deal whats that going to do?" She asked me laughing. I bent closer down to her ear so that only she could hear me.

"Its poison. Its very slow acting but every minute that its in your blood stream is like pure pain. The pain is so much that you may kill yourself before it has has the chance to kill you." I said. I moved back a little bit so I could see her face. She had gone so pale and her eyes looked dilated and her expression was one of pure horror. I lowered my head to her neck. Arya was quivering. I felt the nice piercing feel when my fangs punctured two holes into her neck. He blood was flowing into my mouth. It was bitter and sour but it was filled with hate and strength. It was a nice but bitter taste. Drinking her blood I began to feel that hate and strength go through me. I felt the saliva start to form in my mouth. I blew air into the holes that my fangs had created. I was pushing her blood into the opposite direction and then I felt my spit start to go in with the blood. I was just about to push it in when I got jerked back. I landed with my head hitting a locker and slumped down onto the ground. My head was throbbing. I put the palm of my hand to my forehead and removed it. I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood. Seeing my own blood only aggravated me more. I got to my feet. I looked around for who had flung me off of Arya. When I didn't see anyone standing out of place I looked back over to Arya's body and Brad was standing in front of her. "Brad?" I said my voice was shocked that he had moved me.

"No killing." He said, with his teeth bared. "These are your people." He added.

"No they aren't." I said.

"But they are Lat. You are one of the chosen ones and that makes them your people. You live to protect them." I shook my head. His words were burning my brain.

"No." I said.

"You only live for them." He said. My head was thumping I could hear my heart beating in my mind. "You use to know that." Ow! That one stung the most. "You use to tell me that if you died it would be okay because you lived for your people. You lived the life that the creator told you to live. That you walked the path that he had modeled for you. That you were the person he made to protect everyone."

"SHUT UP." I yelled. I knelled down. My heart was beating faster and my head was pounding with its own heart beat. My world was spinning. I felt so confused. In the past couple of days could I have really changed that much. Could I have really been willing to kill all of my people and leave the path that was destined for me because I wanted the devil of a father I had in my life. You have changed Lat. Who are you? I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and it was Brad's.

"I'm sorry." He said. His voice was more gentile than before.

"No. I'm sorry to all of you." I got up and I looked around me. They all nodded. "Now leave." I said. They all left by the time I blinked. I walked over to Arya. Who was still crumpled on the floor. 'Get up' I thought and she did. I held my wrist out to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Trying to help you." I said. She didn't hesitate. She just bite into me. I felt my blood going to her and I felt the sexual sensation that went along with blood drinking. It was a nice high feel. When she pulled back I felt myself lose that high. I put the hand that Arya had just drank from into a fist a squeezed tightly and then the bite marks were gone.

"Lat are you okay," It was Ariel.

"I'm good." I said. "Just a little tired." I admitted. I didn't realize how true this was until I said it. My body felt weak from losing the blood but it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Well its almost lunch so lets head to the cafe." Brad said. Ariel and him started to walk while Arya and I stayed by the locker.

"Are you two coming?" Ari asked us.

"Yeah but I have to talk to her." I pointed at Arya and she nodded. Brad sighed and Ari followed him to the cafe.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"We can't fight like this. I mean the two of us as a team could be pretty deadly. I don't like this but I was wrong to almost kill you and I'm sorry for it. But if you want to I mean I would like for you to help us in killing my father." I said.

"Ya I'm sorry to. But I do think that we would make one hell of a team." She smiled.

"So I guess were on the same side now." I said and she nodded. "Let's go I'm a little hungry." I said. We walked to the cafeteria talking about plans. They were really good ideas to. Some of the ones that she said were the exact same thing that I was thinking. I even found myself laughing while talking to her. When we walked through the doors everyone looked at us.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Arya said.

"What we can't be friends?" I asked and no one in the room answered. "Look away and eat you fucking lunches." I swore. They all did as I said. Arya and I walked to the middle table. She sat but I stood for a second. "Nate." I called. It was Selene's boyfriend before she died. He got up and hugged me tightly.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said sitting in beside him. Nate was always the big brother that I never had.

"There has been so much talk that you went over to the dark side." I nodded because this was true but I'm back now. "Glad your back." He smiled. 'God I miss her.' He thought.

"I know its hard Nate. I miss Sel to." He nodded. "Its okay to miss someone but don't let that run your life." He smiled like that was what he had been waiting for someone to say.

"Here." Brad said sliding in beside me. He gave me a Greek salad which was one of my faves.

"Thanks." I said. I started to eat while Arya filled them in on the plans that we had made. I saw a smile on Ari's face. I knew that she was excited that we were all going to work together again and the plan was so full proof.

"The sooner we leave the better." Arya said and I nodded. I looked around at everyone and they all had the same expression I had on. Let's do this. I hugged Nate.

"Can I come?" He asked me.

"No you need to stay here and hold down the fort. You are the only one left out of us Nate. Plus I need you here to keep updates on anything weird that may be happening." He sighed but didn't say no. we all got up.

"Portal open." Ari and I said at the same time. Then this big glowing circle appeared. We all stepped in and started to walk to the other side which I knew would take us back to the busy New York streets.

**Skylar POV. **

"So have you ever eaten here?" I asked Jared. He nodded.

"Jack Astor's is a great place." He smiled. I looked down at my food and it was a stake. He was having a chicken wrap. I took a bite out of my steak and it was so good. I had never had human food like this. "You like it?" He asked me and I nodded like a retard. I don't know why I get so nervous around him but whatever it is I hope that it never stops. After talking for a wile I found that this feeling was love and humanity. Somethings I didn't think that I had anymore. It was sending a tingly shiver feeling through my body. He paid the bill and we walked out onto the now dark New York street.

"Skylar!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around and the brat Latisha was running towards me with three people following her.

"Do you know them?" Jared asked me.

"Ya but stay behind me." I said pushing him behind me. They got closer to us and were now in front of Jared and I. I felt nervous but furious. I also wanted to protect him from these vampires and Brad whom I didn't know what to call him. Maybe a vamp ghost. Could vampires even become ghosts? Focus Sky focus. "What do you want?" I asked Latisha.

"I need your help." She said looking serious.

"My help? For what.?" I asked.

"My dad loves you-" I cut her off.

"After you left he gave me the boot." She looked shocked.

"Well you can still help us. I mean I've seen you fight Sky. Your good. And we need fighters." She said. I saw her point. Lucifer had lots of demons on his side and they all fought dirty. I was about to say OK sure when a voice rang through the street.

"Well isn't this nice both ex. Daughters of darkness wanting to join together." Lat turned around. I saw red in her eyes.

"That's princess to you." She said.

"You don't look like a princess anymore now." I stepped up beside Lat.

"Stay with him." I said to Brad. "Why don't you three just leave?" I asked Abaddon, Linda and Azrael.

"Because were here on business." Linda said. Then they started to walk towards The four of us. Lat, Arya, Ariel and myself since Brad was behind us with Jared.

"Back to back." Lat and I yelled at the same time. I was back to back with Lat and Ari and Arya were back to back. "Are you ready for a fight?" Lat asked me.

"Ya." I said.

**Hope you liked it. :)**

**Please Review.**

**Should I keep writing this j/c?**

**Love always,**

**Lat.!:)**


	33. The playing feild is tied

**Wow long enough time guys. I am so sorry but I have so little time now with cheerleading, gymnastics and since softball (house league, select and rep) have all started up again I have so little time to update anymore but don't worry I will keep updating even if the chapters are shorter because I would never abandon a book that I worked pretty hard on and plus its added bonus that this is my own work and plus I wouldn't stop because there are so many new followers who are loving this book. So I thank all of you who love this book :) Now I think I blabbed to much so on with the chapter. **

**Latisha POV.**

"Back to back." Sky and I yelled at the same time. I was back to back with Sky and Ari and Arya were back to back. "Are you ready for a fight?" I asked Sky.

"Ya." She said.

"Wow now if it isn't the half breed and her bunch of do gooders plus a traitor trying to fight us. The demons of Hell the ones that everyone has heard stories of and shit in there pants whenever anyone says our names." Azrael said.

"Shut up." I said. Azrael looked from Skylar to me and she smiled.

"Why don't you make me?" She asked me. I could feel the spit come out of her mouth and hit me on the face. I wiped it away.

"Why don't you keep your damn spit in your mouth and back the fuck up!" I yelled and Azrael backed up.

"Yes Princess." She said in a dazed expression. When she was standing beside Linda she shook her head. "Never do that to me again." She said to me. I knew that as Princess of darkness I had control over them and I used it.

"Lucifer sent only you three?" Skylar asked. I looked at her and she was right no way would my father send his 3 out of 4 closet people to fight us. I mean there was a greater chance that they would come back dead than alive.

"Of course not." Linda said. She snapped her fingers and three more demons whose names were Ashura who was the short fat one with curly brown hair, Mephistopheles was the tall slim male who looked like all bone and the last one was around my height and weight with blonde hair I remembered her name to be Shalbriri. She was the strongest one out of the three demons that had just entered the perimeter. She could leave you blind and vulnerable in less than a minute.

"You get the blind demon." Skylar whispered to me.

"Ok but you get the Mephistopheles the demon of fear because you put a lot of fear into people." I saw her slightly nod her head. 'Ariel.' I called in my mind.

'Ya' She answered my call.

'You and Arya take Ashura the demon of hate.' I said.

'Ok.' I closed the mind link and focused back onto Linda who had been talking for some time now. "If your done talking maybe we can get this over with." I said.

"Fine have it your way." She said then snapped her fingers. Shalbriri came rushing at me. I jumped her the first time and looked to my side. The plan was working we were all fighting the ones we were suppose to and Brad just hung back protecting Jared.

"Aw!" I yelled. I felt the blinding effect. My vision was clouded and very dark. I could even sense my surroundings before I was knocked on the head. I collapsed to the ground not even caring that I was about to take a nap in the middle of a fight.

**Ariel POV.**

Arya was finishing off Ashura. I turned and Lat was on the ground surrounded in a pile of blood. "Oh my god!" I yelled. I ran over to her. And knelt down beside her head. I tilted up her head and searched for the wound. It was a deep deep cut in her head. The blood was still flowing out and it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. I looked around hoping to see Arya or Skylar trying to get someone anyone's attention but no one was looking this way. It was like we were in a bubble and no one could see us. Then I found myself looking at Abaddon. The look on his face was stern and straight but in his eyes I saw worry. Worry for his soul mate. 'Help me' I mouthed to him.

'I can't' He mouthed back. I shook my head.

"Die." I heard a little voice say. I looked down and it was Lat. She kept saying the word die over and over again.

"Ahh!" I looked over to my left and mid jump Shalbriri fell to the floor in front of Brad and Jared.

"Water come to me." Lat was saying I took a step back because I didn't want to be in her way. "Clean the cut." She said and I saw the water by her hair and puddles of blood flowing away and then soon the flow was as clear as water. The bleeding had stopped. "Fire." She called to her. "Burn it" She said. Then a little path of fire was on her head then soon it disappeared. Lat reached up and touched her head. I could see that she was pleased with what had just happened because she smiled.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Ya I closed the cut." She said. "Is he dead?" She asked me jerking a finger to over to where Arya was dancing around in a circle of victory.

"Ya Ashura's dead." I said and she nodded.

"Lat!" We heard Skylar shriek."Stop him!" Sky called again.

**Latisha POV.**

"Lat!" Skylar called out to me. I turned my head and she pointed to the demon. "Stop him." He was running at Brad who was standing in front of Jared trying to protect him.

"Brad!" I yelled. Brad looked at me and smiled. "Move!" I cried but it was to late. Mephistopheles had struck him. 'Die.' I thought and then walked over to Brad. When I got there Mephistopheles fell to the ground and soon his body was the same gray ash that all demons became when I killed them with my mind. I knelt beside Brad. He took my hand in his. 'Heal.' I thought over and over again. ' I need him so heal.' I said ever once in a while. I opened my eyes and all of his cuts where gone and the blood stopped.

"You saved me." He said hugging me.

"I can't loose you again what part of that don't you understand." I said and he laughed.

"Bitch." He said.

"Ass." I laughed this time to. I hugged him tighter.

"Awe how sweet." Linda said. Shit she was really starting to get on my nerves. I got up and walked over to her. I faced her and she came two steps closer to me. I came the rest of the distance so that we were sharing air and we were in each others spaces. I felt my eyes go black with hate.

"Go home to my father and tell him that you lost five of his little minions. Tell him that if he comes after us once more that will be the last straw. I am not into playing games anymore. We left his game and world behind and now he's going to enter my world and in my world I always win." I said. "You got that?" I asked Linda and she shook her head.

"You said five but only three died." She said.

"Your leaving Abaddon and Azrael behind." She nodded. "Now run." She did as I said and in ten seconds she was no where to be seen. I turned to Azrael and we both laughed. "It worked." I said running up and hugging her.

"I can't believe that they would really think that we of all people hate each other." She said.

"What are you talking about Az." Abaddon said.

"Our plan." She smiled at me. "I don't like working with Lucifer and Lat promised me that she would let me be good when the time was right and when she was leaving." Azrael told Abaddon. "Oh come on Ab it won't be bad." She whined to her big brother.

'Was this your idea?' Abaddon asked me through our mind link.

'No she asked me to be good but tonight was my idea of making her good tonight.' I said. He sighed and closed the link.

"Fine but I don't like this."

"Who cares what you like." Azrael said and hugged me again.

"Lets sit down in the McDonald's over there and talk about what we need to do to win this fight and protect the ones we love." Skylar said then looked at Jared.

"She's right." I said. "Sky we'll meet you in there." I said. I took Brad's hand and lead everyone into the super sized McDick's.

**Skylar POV.**

"I know that this is all so weird for you Jare but I hope that you don't freak out or hate-" He cut me off with his lips being crushed onto mine. I kissed him back.

"I could never hate you Sky." He said smiling at me. His words made me blush. I felt so hot because I was so blushy and I don't even know the words for it but I was it. "I love you." He said to me. I took his hand.

"I love you to." I said and we walked into the restaurant.

"Whoa!" Lat said. "You two." And everyone started laughing. I put my head into Jare's shoulder to hide my blush which made them laugh even more.

"Shut up." I said and sat in a chair beside Jared's they had ordered a fucking feast at McDick's.

**Latisha POV.**

Okay so Sky was very embarrassed so I tried to get everyone focused again. "Okay how many have we killed so far?" I asked Ariel.

"Lilith, Ashura, Shalbriri, Mephistopheles, Loki, Hades and Beelzebub." She said.

"Ok and how many have turned?" I asked meaning how many have chosen our side.

"Three." Arya said I nodded again.

"And how many are left?" I asked.

"Nine." Azrael answered.

"Ten if you include Lucifer." Brad added and I nodded.

"And how many are on our side as of right now?" I asked.

"Eight." Sky said.

"Okay so were out numbered buy two people. We can easily fix that." I said. "Give me two names of people on Lucifer's side." I said to Abaddon. He thought about it before he said his answer.

"Sonneillon and Wormwood." He said. I nodded and thought about them. I pictured what they would look like, how they would smell, there height and weight. I pictured them in front of my and snapping there necks. I pictured them six feet under. I want them dead I said at last.

**Valeria POV.**

"She did not just threaten us." I said as Linda was telling us what Latisha had told her to. Her world ya right. This was Lucifer and my world and anyone with a brain new that.

"Ow." I turned and saw Wormwood fall on top of Sonneillon's baby. I rushed to check there pulses but the only problem with that was that they no longer had one.

"See now she's going to kill us all." Linda said then ran upstairs to probably find Luis who would calm her down. I looked over at Lucifer and he shook his head.

"They are more powerful than we thought." He said and I nodded in agreement. "Pack your bags. Were going to go away for three days and when we come back everything shall be handled." He said. I nodded. I left him in thought to tell the other to start packing.

**Latisha POV.**

"There dead." I said. Everyone looked shocked but then it soon disappeared.

"We need to train." Skylar said. "I know Lucifer he will take three days then have the best plan ever to fight us." She said.

"Ya." I agreed. "We have three days to train, get our powers under control and be the best there is." I said.

"We start tomorrow." Ariel finished for me. I got out from the table.

"Brad will you come with me?" I asked him and he nodded. "Ariel meet at the Hilton room 2 its on the main floor." I said before Brad and I walked out of McDick's. We didn't speak until we were in the cover of the forest. "Are you okay that Abaddon's here?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said not looking at me.

"Don't lie to me." He nodded.

"It bugs me that you two have that soul mate bond and that now he's so close but if he's good and your not with him then ya I'm okay with it." He said.

"I'm not with him because Brad I'm with you. I've always been with you and you've always been with me." I said. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Lets hurry back its getting cold." He said and we ran back hand in hand to the Hilton.

**Azrael POV.**

"How could you do this to me Az?" Abaddon asked me. I knew that he wasn't mad about me wanting to be good but he was mad that I hadn't told him that he would be near her again.

"Because you would have blown it for me." I answered him calmly while he was freaking out.

"You could have at least told me." He said. I shrugged and out my head underneath a pillow so I could tune him out. He finally stopped talking about and hour later and soon fell asleep. I joined him in the land of the sleeping.

**Hope you liked it. :)**

**Please Review.**

**Brad or Abaddon?**

**Please check out my new story on here called Three sisters. I think its pretty good but who knows :). I will try and update some more Tuesday and check out the new tab on the website there are clues and quotes from this book that will happen in the future.**

**I love you,**

**Lat.!:)**


	34. Practice sucks

**Hey Guys Long time right? Did you miss me? Did you read Three sister like I said to? If Yes to all of these questions then you may get to be a character in my new book Three sisters. Leave in your review that you want to be in the book or shot me a pm or even and email since its on my profile. Okay now on with the long awaited chapter that you guys have been waiting like years for.**

**Latisha POV.**

"Okay so I am guessing we all know how Lucifer works?" I asked everyone and they nodded. "Okay. Sky you wok with Jared. Show him some defensive movements." I told her and her a Jared went to a different corner of the field. "Arya you can work with Azrael. I am sure you can balance out each other." They nodded and went to a corner all there own.

"Lat I'll work with you." Brad said. When I was just about to talk.

"I think we all know that its best she works with me." Abaddon said before I could tell Brad okay.

"Oh ya why is that?" Brad asked.

"Well were soul mates for one." Abaddon said. "Two I have more experience fighting. Three I have fought along side her before. Four we can help each other with our darkness gifts. And five do I really need another reason now that its so clear." Abaddon told Brad and he looked very cocky.

"I can give you a reason." Brad said. He would have walked over and gotten all up in Abaddon's face but I pulled him back.

"Don't do it Brad. He's not worth it." I said. I put one of my hands to the side of Brad's face while I held his hand with my other hand. He used his free hand to put it on top of the hand

"Your right." He said. We both looked over at Abaddon then turned to face each other again.

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you to." He said. I reached up onto my tipi toes and kissed him. He kissed me back but it was an awkward kiss. I pulled back.

"Brad you can work with Ariel." I said softly. He looked at me with shock in his eyes. "Its whats best for the group." I said. He shook his head but didn't argue and made his way along with Ari to there part of the field. "So I guess we get this corner." I said to Abaddon.

"I guess so." He said. Taking off his sweater. I bit down on my bottom lip he had such a good body that I couldn't help but stare. "Taking in the view?" He asked. I quickly looked away to look away and to hide the redness in my cheeks.

"So what do you want to start with?"

"Stretches." He simply told me. I nodded and we did some static stretches and dynamic stretches. I felt the pull and release of all my muscles, joints and cleaning of my organs with the stretches. :Wanna do some combat?"

"Simple?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay." I spread my feet out around shoulder length, had my fists up in the air, and my shoulders with the part. I was ready but Abaddon just kept looking at me. "Come and get me." I said.

"I missed these fighting practice session things we use to have." He said.

"Me to." I admitted.

"What happened?" He asked, I knew he was talking about us and not the sessions. He wanted a real explanation because he knew me and he knew when I was bull shitting.

"We can't be together." I said and swept my foot under him but he just jumped over it like a skit-it.

"Why is that? Is it because of Brad?"

"No its not because of Brad." I paused to re think that. "Well yes because of Brad. I mean I love him and he loves me-"

"But I love you to." Abaddon cut in.

"And we were together and never really apart." I kept on going like he hadn't cut me off mid sentence. "And when I am with him it feels right."

"And when you with me you feel the magic that is our bond. That bond connects us for life Lat." He said. Coming closer to me since all the moves that we had been making were from a farther distance. I lunged for his throat and I got it. I held his neck in my hands and he held my head in his. We were so close together now that I could feel his warm hot breath on my skin and smell the mint tooth paste he had used.

"This is not the life I chose. Some things I **MUST** do but other I never have to do." I said looking up into his eyes. "This is one of those things I never have to do is be with you." I said. He turned his head and let go of my face but I still hand my hands around his neck as if I were going to choke him.

"Let me go." He said well he mumbled it but I still heard him. I dropped my hands. "Whats the point of me even being here then if there is no chance for you and I to be together?" He asked me. He still was not looking at me though.

"Az needs you. I mean your her brother Abaddon and your a great brother to." I said. I felt the honesty of my words as I said them.

"Are you happy?" He asked me.

"Ya I am." I smiled to myself.

"Because of him?" He jerked his head towards Brad who was fighting with Ari.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay." He said then walked away.

"Abaddon!" I called after him. He turned around to look at me and I saw his eyes. They were heart breathtakingly sad. Filled with pain, hurt, disappointment, worry, hate and so much more. I opened my mouth just to close it again. I couldn't speak. It was like my voice didn't want to come out anymore.

"Are you going to talk or are we done here?" He asked. I just nodded my head like a retard so he turned away and kept walking.

"Practice is over!" I yelled out to everyone. I looked over at Brad who was walking towards me because he was worried. I put up my hands and shook my head. "No." I said so quietly before I turned to run into the forest. When I hit the cover of trees I fell to the ground with all these emotions hitting me at once. Fear that I hurt Abaddon, hate for myself, lost, confusion, anger, pain, sadness. There were so many emotions flowing through me I could barely stand or use any of my senses. I had never had this feeling before. It was so new and it hurt so much. I felt that it would only get better and not worse so I crawled along a path hoping that it would take me back the way I had come since I was pretty much blinded by pain.

**Brad POV.**

"Don't go after her." Ariel said.

"I have to. She needs me."

"What she needs is to be by herself without all of us crowding her, confusing her more or pressuring her." Ari said. "She'll come back when shes ready Brad she always does." Ari said she sounded so wise but something was pondering in my mind so I asked.

"What if she doesn't come back?"

"Then and only then will we go out and look for her."

"So ten minutes?"

"No give her until midnight." Ari said. I sighed and checked Lat's iphone that was in my pocket. It was only eight o'clock. "Midnight." Ari repeated herself once again so I just nodded.

"Lets grab something to eat." Azrael said . We all followed her into the house which was actually more like a mansion. Between every bite of food I would look up to check the time. Minutes began to fly by and the hours passed by to. It was eleven fifty nine and Ari was looking just as worried as I was.

**Latisha POV.**

I crawled along the path which had suddenly began to narrow. It was very rocky as far as I could tell since I was just about as useless as a human. I kept crawling though but the weather was cold and a bit damp. 'Abaddon I really need you right now.' I said to myself.

**Brad POV.**

"Its midnight we have to find her." I said. And Ari nodded in agreement.

"Where is she?" She asked me. I felt inside of my soul and heart trying to pick up where Lat may be but I couldn't find anything at all.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

"You could ask Ab." Ari and I turned and Azrael was just sitting there looking at us. I gave her a questioning look. "I mean they are soul mates. I can feel it in the bond that I share with Abaddon." She said. I nodded before the three of us took off up the huge flights of stairs to find Abaddon. "Let me knock." Azrael said. I nodded and took a step back.

"Az only you come in." Abaddon said. She opened the door.

"I'll convince him to help." She said. Then slammed the door on our faces. Ari and I pressed our ears up against the door to see if we could hear what was going on.

**Azrael POV.**

I walked into the room and Ab was lying on his bed reading a magazine like nothing was wrong. I sat in the corner of the room on a water chair? WTF how did he get one of them they were only the newest hottest chairs around. I had to ask him about that. Focus Azrael. You need to help Lat. Shes the only one who believed in you. "Save it Az I know why your here." Abaddon said.

"So then help me find her." I pleaded.

"Let Mr. Big-shot find her I mean he is her soul mate."

"Abaddon you and I both know your her soul mate and are you jealous of Brad?" I asked him.

"Of course he has the only girl that will ever be perfect for me." He said.

"Abaddon just because she chose him over you does not mean that you aren't soul mates." I said in a calming voice. "What would you do if she died right now?"

"I'd die." He said simply.

"Abaddon that's exactly what will happen if we don't find her. She will die. Shes in so much pain because she hurt you that her senses are blind to everything." I said raising my voice to make my point come across more clear. "Your the only one who can find her. She needs you whether she admits it or not she needs you. And I know that you can feel it."

"I do feel it. I feel that she said Abaddon I really need you right now." He agreed with me.

"So lets go then." I turned to walk to the door.

"No." He was so damn stubborn.

"Also if she dies a whole lot of people will kill you or at least want you dead. Did you forget there's a battle going on that we need her to win it." I added some facts to what I had said before. He shrugged.

"So people will hate me. Its nothing new." He said.

"She'll die knowing that you could have saved her but you let your pride get in the way of that. She will blame you for her death Abaddon. She'll HATE you. And as hard as that may seem its all true. She'll die hating you and I know that you can't take that." He looked away so I knew that he had gotten the point I was trying to make.

"Fine." He got up. "I'll bring her back but all of you stay here." He said loudly. "I know Ariel and Brad are listening to so just wanted to tell them to." He said and I laughed. He opened the door and sure enough the two snoops were right there. "You ALL stay put."

"I want to come." Brad said.

"Do you want Lat back or do you want her dead." I said.

"Fine." He said like a little girl who didn't get her way.

"Good luck bro." I said as Abaddon ran down the stairs.

**Hope you liked it. **

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**I am sorry once again that its been a long time since my last update so see I even stayed up late to write this for you all even though I have school tomorrow which sucks majorly :(**

**Love you all,**

**Lat.! :)**

**Remember say I wanna be in the three sisters book and I will PM you back 3**


	35. Forest Drama, Take Me

**Hey guys I know long enough once again. I am so sorry I had exams and I am done school for a little but then I have school for two more weeks since I am doing one of my grade 10 classes in the summer. So it will be hard to update but I will try my best to.**

**Abaddon POV.**

I sprinted out of the house and into the forest. My mind was focused on finding Lat. She was my mission right now. I had opened up my feelings to her instead of blocking them out like I had been doing for a while. Now I could feel what she was feeling. She was numb all over and I had caused that. Once I was mid way into the forest I could smell her. "Lat!" I called. I opened my senses and made them clear and then I knew right were she was. I followed the path that she had taken.

**Latisha POV.**

I didn't know how far I had actually crawled by now but I was guessing that I should be back to where I had started soon. I moved slowly in a straight line. I stopped because my leg had gotten caught onto something. I felt around my leg and my hand dipped into something that felt wet and sticky. I brought my hand up to my nose and smelt the aroma of blood. "Shit." I swore to myself. How the hell did I end up bleeding.

"Lat!" I heard Abaddon's voice call my name. My heart did a back flip in my chest and started to beat faster at the sound of his voice.

"Abaddon.!" I called back. I felt a little relieved that he had found me.

"Stay where you are I'm coming." He said. I sat up and waited for him to find me. I could feel him getting closer to me because my heart was flying all over the place. I heard his footsteps and I knew they were close because my sense were only as good as a humans so if he was far away I would not be able to hear them like I could. "How the hell did you get yourself into so much shit like this?" Abaddon asked me. I knew that he was standing over even though I was rendered blind which meant he was still in so much pain and hadn't forgiven me yet.

"I didn't do it by myself." I said tilting my head up. I rubbed at my leg where I had felt the blood before.

"Your bleeding." Abaddon said. His tone of voice had completely changed. He was now sweet and caring instead of mad and filled with hate.

"I'm fine." I said wincing at the pain.

"Your lying to me." He said trying to move my hand.

"I always lie to you so please do not act like you don't know that." I said. My voice was so cold. I brushed away his hand.

"I do know that." He took a deep breath. "Please let me help you." His voice had pain and sadness in it.

"I don't need you help Abaddon."

"If you don't need my help Lat then please do us both a favor and stop calling for me when your hurt or when ever something doesn't go your way." He yelled at me. I slowly felt all of my senses return to me. I was now looking at him and I could see his rage and sadness it looked like it matched my own perfectly. "Just leave me alone Lat. I would be so much better off if you had never showed up, or decided to join you father or just been born." His eyes opened wide at what he had just said. I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut trying to hold back tears. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry I was just mad." He babbled.

"No you know what Abaddon. I don't want your sorry." I got to my feet. "I mean isn't that the reason I left you because your just one big sorry." I said. My voice was so cold. By this point I stopped caring about his feelings all together. "Abaddon how does it feel?" I asked.

"How does what feel?"

"Being a sorry ass excuse for a vampire and loosing your soul mate. I mean I never even loved you this whole time. I just needed a re-bound until I got over Brad but now since he's back I don't need you at all." I smiled. He turned away from me. "What? Can't take it when its turned on you?" I asked laughing.

"I can take it but I don't know if you can." He turned and yelled at me.

"I can take whatever you can give."

"Okay." He stepped so close to me that he was in my bubble. "Wanna know something little girl. I **NEVER** not once had feelings towards you." He was backing me up against a tree. "I only acted like I loved you. It what Lucifer wanted and far be it of me not give the man what he wanted." I was now against the tree and Abaddon had his hands spread so I was standing between them. "Don't go on thinking your top shit Lat because I never loved you and your not even worth a little bit of my time anymore. So lets just remember I am only here because of Az." He said and backed away from me.

"I won't forget. Don't ever talk to me again Abaddon." I said. And moved in the right direction this time. "Your right you know." I turned back around to face him. "I wish that I was never born either because then I would have never thought that you really did love me because even after I said what I said to you I knew that it was all a lie because I really do love you but silly me. Fooled by you once again right?" I asked not even giving him time to answer. "Well I am glad that I know how you truly feel about me and that it wasn't before I said something else I might regret saying. Like I love you or I miss you or I dream about you every night because I need you so fucking much that I cry when I know that Brad is 100 percent asleep." I felt water roll down my face so I quickly whipped it away. "Or that I have cried myself to sleep knowing that one day I could wake up and you could be dead or that I could have been the one to kill you. I could have said that I worry 24/7 about you and sometimes its so bad that I want to die because I think that you'd be better off in a world that I didn't exist in. Thank fucking God I didn't say any of those things. Thank fucking God I didn't tell you how you really make me feel because now all I feel for you is pity. Pity and hate and a whole whack of things that are bad." I turned and began walking again.

"Lat." Abaddon called after me. I could hear his footsteps behind me so I started to run. "Lat!" He called. I kept running. I could almost see the exit of the forest. As soon as I reached the clearing I saw Brad standing there with his arms open and waiting for me. I ran right into him and he wrapped his arms around me. I turned to look behind me and Abaddon just walked out of the forest. He was staring at Brad and I. I buried my head into Brad's chest and let out a soft sob.

"Its okay." Brad said. His voice was starting to sooth me. He could always make my pain numb and that's part of the reason I love him. He was like my morphine making everything numb. "Your okay." he picked me up and carried me bridal style into the house.

"Lat!" I heard Azrael's voice. "Whats wrong?" She asked Brad like I wasn't even there.

"I don't know." I felt Brad turn his gaze to the door that had just closed. I looked up and Abaddon had just walked in. he looked very calm and smug. Oh how badly I wanted to rip him to shreds.

"Put me down." I said to Brad. He did as I said. I looked at all the people I called my family. I gave them each an impish smile before I turned to the stairs and ran up them. I walked into my room and locked the door behind me. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want Brad here to numb me and make everything okay, I didn't want Az to tell me that her brother didn't mean what he had said, I didn't want anyone to make up excuses for Abaddon and I didn't want anyone trying to make me feel better because no matter how hard they tried or how big I smiled I would never get over this. Never. I would always be sad and mad and filled with so much hate and resent. The fact was I would **NEVER** be the same from this moment on.

**Brad POV.**

"Lat!" I yelled but she had slammed her door and I knew she was going to lock it. I looked at Abaddon and he met my my gaze. "What did you say to her?" I asked. My voice was lethal and so powerful that it didn't sound like my own.

"Nothing."

"Liar." I said and walked toward him. My body was so hot with fury. "I am only going to ask you one more time. What did you say to her?"

"The truth." He said simply.

"Oh yeah and what truth is that?"

"The truth that doesn't matter. The truth is now that I said whatever the hell I said you can go and talk to her. She's waiting for you to calm her down make her happy and feel loved. So whatever the hell I said you better be happy about it because now she's all yours. No part of her loves me anymore so be happy Brad. You got what you wanted. You got your Lat back. Your bitch your girl. So smile." He said. He looked at me with such hate that I had to smile because he was right Lat was mine again and I could see it.

"Thanks for everything Abaddon." I said and ran up the stairs. I knocked on the door to her bedroom.

"Go away." She said. Her voice was muffled by snot.

"Its just me. Come on Lat let me in." I said softly. The door creaked open and I walked in. I toke her into a tight embrace and whispered reassuring words to her.

**Ariel POV.**

Abaddon left the kitchen when we all saw her let Brad into her room. I followed him because I knew that if my best friend was hurting this much how bad it must be for him. He was sitting in the den. I grabbed the seat across from him. "Hey." I said softly.

"Wanna yell at me to?" He asked me.

"No I wanted to see if your okay."

"Well I'm not so you can go now."

"Don't yell at me." I said calmly.

"I'm sorry. Its just been a really crappy day." I nodded because clearly I could see that.

"Tell me what you said to make her snap." I said. He looked up at me and his eyes looked like they wanted to shed so many tears. It was so sad and heartbreaking.

"I told her I wished that she had never been born and that I never loved her. But she just made me so damn mad and I know I shouldn't have said that. Ariel the look in her eyes broke my heart. It was so sad. But she covered it up with anger and hate and why can't things just be perfect." He said. He was blaming himself so much right now. I didn't know what to do so I just moved to sit beside him. I rubbed soothing circles on his back trying to calm him down but I could tell that he was to upset so I let him sit there talking to himself in his mind and hoped that he would be okay. I mean after all this time I spent with him I loved him like he was family so of course I wanted him to be okay.

**Latisha POV.**

"Brad?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Will you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Anything."

"Will you take my virginity." I asked. I felt a little bit embarrassed but I didn't care. I wanted to do anything and everything in my power to get back at Abaddon. I didn't care if that meant giving my virginity to Brad or letting him drink my blood as long as it meant that it would hurt Abaddon.

"What?" Brad was shocked so I leaned up onto my tippie toes and kissed him.

"Take me." I said softly and then kissed him again.

**Hope you liked it.**

**I kinda cried writing the forest scene because that is just so damn sad. **

**Do you think Brad will take her V card? Will Abaddon ever bring himself to love Lat and will she ever forgive him?**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT**

**did any of you check the little sneak peek part of the website with the clues and quotes that are in this book? If yes do you think you know what some of them are?**

**Love always **

**Lat.! **

**PS if I get 10 reviews I will update two chapters **


	36. Take Me Part 2, Will You Oh Sht

**Hey guys :) Do you want another update? Well I thought I would since we have gotten 200 review WHOA! Yay I am majorly proud and thank all you of because it would not have been possible if you guys didn't review and tell me how much you love this story because at first I was writing it for me and now that were more into the book I am writing it for you guys as well as myself. So I dedicate this book to all of you who have reviewed to make me want to write more to it. I thank you all :).**

**Latisha POV.**

"What?" Brad was shocked so I leaned up onto my tippie toes and kissed him.

"Take me." I said softly and then kissed him again. He didn't hesitate he just kissed me back. My hands wrapped around his neck. I felt all the air inside of my body leave and go into his body while his air was coming into mine. He picked me up and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He walked us over to my bed. I was lying down with him on top of me.

"Are you sure?" He said me between kisses.

"Yes Brad I am sure." I pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. "I wouldn't do this unless I loved you. Trust me Brad I love you."

"Okay." He smiled. He leaned down and we were kissing again. I pulled his shirt over his head. He had a nice body not as nice as Abaddon's but still nice. Shit Lat Abaddon isn't your the way Brad is. I said to myself. Brad had unbuttoned my shirt and was kissing my neck. I felt my pulse jump a little because I wanted him to drink from me. He licked my neck and I shivered under is touch. It was so simple but it was enough to make me roll over on top of him and kiss along his neck and jaw line. "I love you Lat." Brad said. I stopped and looked at him. I smiled.

"I love you to." I said and kissed him. "So fucking much Abaddon." I added. He stopped kissing me back so I looked a at him."Whats wrong?"

"You called me Abaddon." He said and pushed me off of him. It was a light push but it still hurt.

"Brad I am so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know that." He said his voice was calmer than he looked. He looked at me. "I love you Lat and I meant it when I said it." He stroked my cheek with his finger.

"Brad I love you to." I said but he shook his head at me.

"I know you do." He said. "But I also know that no matter what you love Abaddon too." He looked away from like what he had just said had stabbed him in the heart. "So I'm not going to tell you some bull shit like you love me more when I know that you love us about the same." He looked back into my eyes and smiled. "I'll always be here for you Lat. I'm not going anywhere but you need to chose who you want to be with. You can't keep going back and forth between me and Abaddon." He got off the bed.

"Okay I chose you." He turned back to look at me.

"Think about Lat. You not thinking your only thinking that you don't want to lose me." He said.

"Brad." I cried because now tears were rolling down my face. "Please don't go. I need you." I said. My voice was so horse and desperate sounding. I was absolutely pathetic. He came over and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be here when you make you choice but I'm going for now. I can't stand to be in the same room as you right now." He said then walked out of the room. Water was pooling down from my face. It was cold, wet and salty. I got off my bed. I didn't bother to put my shirt back on so I walked out of my room in a bra and some jeans. I walked down the stairs and into the den. Abaddon was sitting in there with Ariel. He looked up at me. Horror was in his eyes. Then Ari turned and looked at me to.

"Lat are you okay?" She asked.

"Leave." I said my voice was cold and fierce. She didn't argue she just got up and left.

"Are you okay." He got up and walked over to me. He was about to touch me but I swatted away his hand.

"Do not touch me." I said.

"You smell like him." I nodded. "No Lat you didn't. You slept with him." He looked hurt and disgusted.

"No I didn't. He didn't want me because apparently I am so confused about the way I feel." I said sitting on the sofa. "I don't think I am confused. I think that I know what I want but at the same time I don't really want it."

"What do you want?" He asked sitting beside me. I looked up into his bright eyes. I wiped the water that was about to spill over from my own.

"I want- I want-" I stuttered.

"Anything you want Lat." He said.

"I want you." I said quietly. I looked away from him but he made me look at him.

"What?" He asked like he didn't hear me.

"I said I want you." My voice was stronger. "I said that I want you in my bed sleeping beside me and there when I wake up. I want you to sit beside me in the car and yell at me for turning the wrong way on the street. I want to sit beside you and not be scared that I'm going to hurt you or your going to hurt me. I want to live forever with you by my side. I want you to hold me in your arms, give me your jacket when I'm cold and I want to tell you how you make me feel and how much I am in love with you." Water was running down my face even though I tried so hard to make it stop. Abaddon wiped away my tears.

"I want you to." He said. "But I want all of you not just apart of you." He said. "And I want you to have all of me to."

"You've had me since the day you jumped me in the parking lot. From that moment on you had me. All of me because I was so focused on you and who you were and not matter what happened I was always so focused on you so you have all of me Abady." I laughed calling him his nickname.

"I love you." He said taking my hands in his.

"I love you to." I smiled.

"I mean it Lat I really love you." He got off the couch and got down onto one knee in front of me.

"What are you doing.?" I asked. "Abaddon get up right now." I said.

"No. will you please just listen to me?" I nodded. "As long as we're together nothing can touch us. No one can hurt us. You are the only person I care about and I want no I need you in my life forever. Will you marry me?" He asked he looked so darn serious. He finally smiled and said. "Mind you if you say no I will die instantly." I laughed. He kissed my hands. "So will you marry me?" I looked deep into his fearsome blue eyes and for the first time in my life I felt sure. Sure of myself and sure of Abaddon and the love we shared. I started to cry because this moment was just so happy. "Don't cry." He said and wiped my tear away. "Will you marry me?" He asked again. I was about to say something when a voice came from the door.

"I see you've made your choice. I hope your happy." We both turned our heads and Brad was standing in the door way looking so hurt and sad. I pulled my hands away from Abaddon and stood up.

"Brad." I said.

"Save it." He said and turned and left the room. I looked at Abaddon and I gave him an I am so sorry look.

"Brad!" I called and ran after him leaving Abaddon in the room.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please Review the only reason I am updating is because of the 200 reviews and the 220th review was drum roll please Nyx's Pinky Girl, Bookfreak201, Babeee101, Mesmorized by golden eyes and Selene Daughter of Nyx. Congrats you guys 3 I love ALL of you so much. **

**Hmm did you guys notice that when Abaddon asked her to marry him those exact lines are on the website in the sneak peek part. And it has been updated so please check it out**

**Love,**

**Lat!**

**PS My co-author and advice go roo loves me LOTS teehee 3 you Nita **


	37. Right Choices

**Hey guys :). Thanks for the reviews I see where all of you stand. In the next chapter will come a clue from one of the ones on the site. I hope that you all R&R because I have started to write in a note book so I have 5 chapters done already written they just need to be typed so if there are enough Reviews I will type them up and update. I would also like to say thank you for the 200 odd reviews I mean like I didn't check the last number by odd just in case you were wondering lol because that was my very first 200 odd reviews so thanks. Now on with the chapter.**

**Latisha POV. **

"Brad." I called running after him.

"Go away Lat." He said. I was following him around the house.

"Will you please talk to me?" I begged.

"Go away Lat." He repeated himself. I stopped and let him keep walking. I hoped that my voice was strong and would carry to him.

"Do you love me?" It was a dumb question but I had to ask it anyway. It also got Brad's attention so he stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Yes I love you."

"Then please do not lash out at me. Talk to me. Give me time to explain myself." He nodded. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I patted the seat next to mine and he sat there.

"So I see that you have made your choice." He said. I didn't say no because even I knew what I wanted now and what I wanted would never change for the rest of my life no matter what.

"Yeah I did." I nodded. "I chose my heart Brad. I chose Abaddon." Brad knew that he was my choice before his name even came out of my mouth but he still acted shocked so I added. "Not that he knows that yet anyway but I pick him. I want him forever. He's mine and I am his. Nothing will ever change that no matter what. Because some times I wish it would because I want to be with you. I do not want to hurt you Brad but Abaddon is my forever. My soul mate."

"But I'm your soul mate." Brad argued. He sounded like he was in complete denial. I took his hand in mine. I closed my eyes and opened my mind to search for the right words that had the truth in them. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I looked Brad squarely in the eyes.

"You were my soul mate once." I said. "But Brad you died and once you die everything that was suppose to happen changes because of that one moment in time. What might of happened if you lived I can't say. I mean if you did live I don't think that we would be here right now in this moment but I also don't think that some of the great things that have happened would of happened. So a single move can affect you future. So you dying is what brought me to Abaddon and for that I thank you so much because I have never felt so alive, whole or happy since you died. Even if you don't forgive me for my choice I still love you. I mean I always have and I always will. Love is nothing to be taken lightly but us, our love its just not meant to be." I said. I kissed his head.

"I forgive you. If he makes you happy marry him." He smiled and it reached his eyes so I knew that it was not a fake smile. "I'll always love you but I want what is best for you and right now that is Abaddon. No matter what I will have your back, I will watch out for you like I have done before. I will be here for you Lat." I blinked my eyes trying to hide tears. They were both sad and happy ones but I didn't want Brad to see me cry because if he did he would numb my pain like he always did which would make me rethink picking Abaddon. I got off the couch and walked toward the door. "Forever." I heard Brad say. I took off running towards the den. Abaddon was not there. I walked into his room and he was lying on his bed.

"Here to tell me no?" He asked.

"No but I came to say yes but I mean if you want me to say no then I'll say no." I turned to walk out of his room but he moved and was now standing in front of me. He got down on one knee.

"Latisha Brown will you marry me?" He asked. I looked into his big bright blue smoldering eyes. I had my hands on my hips and tapped my left foot so it looked like I had attitude.

"Me marry you? Hmm I don't know." I said in my bitch voice. He just smiled at me. I tried not to break my bitch look by smiling back at him.

"You tease me so much." I turned around so he could get a good look at my whole body front and back.

"I know." I walked closer to him. I pulled him up. "Its part of my charm." He laughed. I had moved so close that we were now touching and Abaddon had wrapped his arms around me.

"Marry me." He said again. I looked up at him and I pictured my life without him and I just couldn't even see there being life without him.

"Yes." I said. In that moment Abaddon pulled me up and kissed me. It was such a sweet kiss. I was like water in his hands. I was melting all over. It was wonderful.

"Whats your last name?" I asked playfully. Abaddon gave me a why look. "I don't want to be named Latisha Buttkiss." He laughed.

"Its Light." He smiled.

"Destruction Light?" I laughed. His name was such a contradiction. Born to be bad but has a name of an angel,

"Latisha Light. I love that." I hit him lightly in the tummy. "Come on." He took my hand and led me downstairs. "Guys I have something to say." Abaddon announced. "We are getting married." He slid a white band that had a black diamond in the shape of a star on it onto my finger. I covered my mouth because I was shocked by the beauty of the ring and the thought that went into it. It was my favourite shape and the diamond was my favourite colour. I looked over at all of our friends they were each in there own state of shock but you could tell that they were all very happy for us. They came one by one and congratulated us. When Skylar came up to us she said something.

"Well its about time. I mean I could tell that you two were meant to be from that day in Time Square." She hugged me. I really loved her. I felt so close to her and I felt such a strong bond between us.

"Sky?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Well you be my maid of honor?" I asked. Her face brightened with excitement.

"What about Ari and Az?"

"There going to be my brides maids but I want you to be my maid of honor." I smiled.

"Wow I feel so honored. Of course. I would love to." She hugged me again.

"Thanks you." I smiled. I looked up at Abaddon and he was smiling at the two of us. "Sky, Ari, Az meet us in the den in ten minutes please." I said and walked to the den again with Abaddon right behind me. I needed to tell them about the vision because this vision showed something that could help us if we found it soon enough but kill us if it was to late.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry its kind of short.**

**What is the vision about?**

**Please R&R**

**Love,**

**Lat :) 3**


	38. The Vision

**Latisha POV.**

I was sitting beside Abaddon on the couch waiting for the others to come into the den so I could tell them all what was bothering me. Today I should be happy but it was so hard to be happy and excited when deep down I knew that something was could possibly be the factor in if we win or lose the battle against my father, his bitch Val and there dumb ass assistants. I could feel Abaddon watching me with intense eyes. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked deeply into my eyes. It was a look that made the soul inside of my body shiver. "What is bugging you my love?" He asked. Shit! I hated that I could never hide anything from him at the same time I loved it.

"Its nothing." I shook my head.

"Your lying to me." Right now is when I hate that thing.

"Lets just wait. I'll tell you once everyone else gets here." He sighed. "I'm sorry." I said. I couldn't handle the worry I felt about the vision along with him being mad at me. He just stared at me. I felt water well up in my eyes. I don't know what it was because he just made me want to cry with everything or any emotion I had. I turned away from him because I was about to cry because he was just looking at me sadly. He pulled me closer to him before I fully turned away. He draped his arm around me. I leaned my head on his chest and just let him hold me.

"Don't be sorry." He kissed my head. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Ew get a room." I jumped up. Ari, Az, and Sky were making gagging noises.

"Shut up." I said and they laughed. I sat in a single seated chair. Abaddon gave me a look. "I don't want you to baby me I tell you what I saw." He didn't argue so I gave him a thank you look.

"Wait is this what was worrying you?" He bust out.

"Ya." I motioned for the girls to sit down. Once they were seated I took five deep breaths. "I had a vision." All there facial expressions were shocked.

"What was it about?" Azrael broke the silence.

"Well there were three things that are all connected. And these thing mean something I just don't know what yet." I closed my eyes so I could see the images of the three items more clearly. "A rainbow, four leaf clover and-" I paused because the last thing didn't really fit in. "And a wolf." I said.

"What do they mean?" Ariel asked me."

"I have no idea, but whatever it is we need to find it before Lucifer does." I looked over at Skylar. She was looking so much more human now. Jared was really changing her, but she still had her fiery edge to her that I admired. She would always even for a short time have been Lucifer's leading lady. "Sky do you know why my father would want whatever this is?"

"Well he would only want it if there was some sort of value to it or it can help him win." I nodded so whatever it was we needed it before my dad did.

"Any ideas on what this might be?" I asked everyone in the room now. They all shook there heads.

"Well maybe we should sleep on it." Ari suggested.

"She's right." Abaddon agreed with her. "I mean its been a long day and we are all very tired. Plus maybe if we all sleep we could see something." I nodded.

"Okay, we will talk about this tomorrow with everyone else but for now good night everyone." I got up and walked out of the den.

"Now tell me whats wrong." Abaddon said from behind me.

"This whole battle thing just makes me realize that I'm going to miss things like prom, homecoming, sporting events and hanging out with my friends so we can talk about boys or how old Mr. Ray really is. I'm going to miss my graduation and the rituals girls have with the friends before it. I'm just going to miss being sixteen. I may live til one thousand years old but I will never be sixteen again." A tear made its way down my face. I didn't really realize how much I missed my old life. My school, my friends, my bitch life, and now on top of this I had to worry about this stupid vision and battle. "I miss my mom, Michael, and Jane. I miss going to them when I need something." I sobbed. "And I hate that we are going to sleep when we need to figure out what this thing is because if we don't find it we lose. We all die, my father wins and enslaves everyone." I was crying harder now. "Stop please" I asked Abaddon. "Please just give me time. I know I can figure this out if I'm by myself." He nodded. I walked over to him and hugged him so he knew that everything was okay and I wasn't mad at him. "I love you." I looked up.

"As I love you." He kissed my head.

"That's a grandmas kiss." I said. He laughed at my silly remark. He lifted me up to his sweet lips and kissed me. I missed kissing him so much it hurt.

"Now go. I'll feel when you are done." I nodded and walked up the stairs. When I was at the top of the stairs I yelled down to my mate like a total drunk person.

"I LOVE YOU ABADDON LIGHT!" I laughed and went into my room. I closed the door behind me. "I know what needs to happen." I said to myself.


	39. The Dream

**Latisha POV.**

I placed my favourite vanilla scented candles around my bed. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes. "Please help me." I prayed. "Please show me the truth and the answer to what I am looking for so that I may protect your people and the world. So that light wins over evil in the battle for what is truly right. I trust, hope and pray that you will help me right now." I prayed to the father. "Ohm." I finished. I said ohm instead of amen because it sounded more peaceful. "Air come to me, Fire come to me, Water come to me, Earth come to me and Spirit come to me." I called the elements. "Please elements protect me on my search for answers." I asked. I felt them move around me so I took that as a yes. "Thank you elements. You are always here when I call." I smiled. I brought my feet up onto the bed and rested my head on the pillow. "I open myself to you spirit." I said because this was a trip that would happen through spirit. I closed my eyes again. I took deep breaths. My heart rate slowing down and my eyes felt so heavy that they wouldn't ever open no matter how hard I tried. I found myself in a area that was completely black. I walked deeper and deeper into the darkness. "Hello?" I called.

"Looking for me?" I spun around in the direction the voice has come from. Whatever had called me still wasn't in site.

"Show yourself." I ordered.

"You wanna see me?" The voice mocked me. It was a deep deadly voice yet husky and wild which was so sexy.

"Yes." I said. My voice was powerful and strong.

"Why should I show myself to you?" He was to my left now/

"I am the chosen one."

"Many say that they are chosen but very few are actually chosen. How do I know that you are really the chosen one?" I pondered that statement for a minute before I spoke about what I knew.

"My mother is Gabriel, my uncle is Michael and my father is Lucifer. I live in the kingdom of God and his vampire angels. I was sent to earth to save the kingdom and the humans from my father. I have both markings of a daughter of Light and Darkness." I held out both of my hands so that where ever this person was they could see it.

"Okay so what you say is true but why have you come to look for me?"

"I had a vision and in that vision there was a wolf, rainbow and a four leaf clover. I am here right now because I need help finding what they mean."

"Why should I help you.?"

"Like I said I am the chosen one but also if I don't find whatever this is before my father does he will use it to kill us all and enslave all of humanity." I said. "The people we love most will die." I thought about Abaddon, Brad, Az, Sky, Jared and Ari. My family of warriors who would give anything even there lives to protect man kind and myself. "Please I see that you have a good heart please help me." I begged. I saw a figure start to form before my eyes. It was a gray wolf. It was big but not because of fat but because of all its muscle, it had broad shoulders, sharp white teeth and piercing emerald green eyes they were like the clover in my vision. Wait! Green eyes like the clover in my vision? I held back my urge to touch this big wolf but I had to touch it I had to see if it was really real. I held out my hand and it sniffed my palm. It was real. So real.

"I see you are very pure even thou you have a dark marking and have made some very wrong choices." The wolf said.

"Its you I am looking for." I blurted out.

"Yes but you must find me and my group in the real world." He nodded to himself more than to me.

"How do I find you?"

"Rainbow high." He answered so simply.

"You want me to get high off of rainbows? Like is that even possible?" I felt so confused.

"No, no, no I meant Rainbow High School and you shall find me or whatever it is that you are looking for."

"How do I know when I have found you and your group?"

"Trust me you will know and when you do know do not let the way we look fool you because appearance is one thing but what is on the inside is another." I nodded because he sounded so wise I didn't want to speak and ruin it. "I won't remember you at all because we are in spirit but you will remember me since you have a power of spirit." He smiled. "Latisha I will feel like I know you however. It will even make me drawn to you."

"How did you know my name?" I was stunned I had never given him my name.

"Your the chosen one right." I nodded even though it wasn't a question. "Plus its a wolf thing." The wolf started to walk away from me.

"When will I find you?" I called after it.

"Soon." He said before disappearing into the black obis. I sat on the floor and absorbed all of the information that he had just given me in. once I felt content with it I closed my eyes and pictured being back in my room, lying on my bed comfy queen sized bed with the vanilla candles surrounding me and there delicate aroma surrounding me. I opened my eyes and this time instead of being in utter darkness I was in my room that was lit by its dim candle glow. I sat up.

"Thank you spirit, earth, fire, water and air you may leave but thanks for protecting me again." I felt the wrap around me in a tight embrace before they left. "Thank you father above for helping Ohm." I prayed. I slid off my bed. I blew out and packed away all of the candles. I changed into an oversized America Eagle t-shirt.

"How did it go?" Abaddon asked coming into the room.

"Really well." I laid my head down onto my pillow. He came over and climbed in beside me. I crawled closer to him and rested my head on his chest. "Did you tell you that your timing is perfect?"

"No but I know it is." He kissed me lightly.

"Someones not cocky at all."

"I'm not being cocky I am just being honest." I sighed. "Whats on you mind?" He asked I looked up into his bright sexy blue eyes.

"We are leaving tomorrow." I answered.

"I know. I had that feeling." He wrapped his arms around me in a tight, safe and loving hold. "All of us?" He asked. I waited for a little before I answered his question.

"No." I said.

"Then who will be going?"

"Me, You. Brad." I said Brad quietly and very rushed so he wouldn't really hear it.

"Oh okay." He nodded. "Wait did you say Brad?"

"Yes. I just have a feeling that he should come. I don't know why but I just do."

"I hate when you get these feeling sometimes. They really worry me."

"They worry me to but not everyone is coming because it may look a little bit suspicious."

"That's true to." Abaddon agreed. We snuggled up so that we were extra comfy.

"Will you keep the boogeyman away?" I asked him. My face was in a dead serious expression.

"Of course." He kissed me on my head.

"I'm being serious." I said.

"I am to. If he comes near you I'll say boogeyman no scaring, boogeyman no scaring, BOOGEYMAN NO SCARING." I couldn't help but laugh a little at how he used the swiper no swiping line but made it all his own.

"Swear?"

"Swear." I closed my eyes. I felt him chuckle under me. The image of those eyes. Those emerald green eyes kept appearing in my mind as I drifted off.


	40. Leaving

**Latisha POV.**

"Sunshine wake up." A sweet voice called to me. I stayed silent because this voice was so perfect that it could only be a part of my dream. "Lat I know you can hear me." The voice whispered into my ear. His tone was very playful.

"Hmm." I muttered.

"You need to wake up baby." I sighed and grunted. "You know your not very nice in the morning." Abaddon laughed.

"Shut up."

"You know we have to leave today right?" He asked me. I rolled over on top of him.

"I know." I brushed my hair from my face. "Did you shower?"

"Yep."

"Okay I'll get ready then." I brushed my lips along his in a soft kiss before I sprung out of bed. "Get everyone together at the table please." I told him.

"Should I get breakfast to?" He joked.

"Yeah that would be great." I smiled at him before I closed the bath room door. The water from the shower was hot. The water droplets were beating roughly on my skin. I collected water in the palms of my hands. I used it to wash off my face. As I closed my eyes I saw those strong, powerful, piercing emerald green eyes. They were the eyes pf that ig gray wolf.

"Come to me." It called out. I felt my spirit being jerked in the direction of the voice. "Embrace me. Welcome me in so I may speak with you for a brief moment." I felt my soul open up to this wolf and hug it with all my mite. Letting it into me as if it were apart of me. Apart of me that was so strong and powerful. Apart that I had been missing for years. It felt right and I don't even know why but I wasn't going to question getting apart of me back. "Hello Lat." It said.

"Hello. I am sorry but I do not know your name." I said feeling embarrassed. "What is your name?"

"You know my name Lat." The wolf laughed. "You know my name better than anyone out there." I felt so confused so I just nodded.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"You must come to me today."

"I am coming." I whispered. Talking to this wolf made me feel weak and powerless but at the same time fierce and emotional. Emotional? Shit! Was I going crazy?

"Do not wast time. Leave in one hour or you will miss your chance." I nodded to myself. "I will see you soon Lat." I felt lips kiss the top of my head. "Good bye Seka." The wolf voice started to fade away. In that same moment I realized that the wolf voice wasn't a male voice but a females voice. I opened my eyes. The droplets were still falling freely onto my skin. I quickly shut off the tap. I wrapped my towel around myself as if it were a dress. I walked back into the room and Abaddon was there sitting on the bed. "Get dressed we leave after we talk to everyone." I said in my best bossy tone of voice. I walked past him and through the door. "Sky can you please call the airport and buy three tickets for a plane that leaves in the next hour?"

"Okay." She called up the stairs to me. I walked back into the bedroom. I threw on a pair of black TNA pants with a pink GUESS tank top and matching GUESS flip flops. I quickly put my hair into a high ponytail. I looked over at Abaddon and he finished getting dressed the same time I did.

"Ready?" I nodded. We climbed down the stairs. Our family was all gathered at the table just as I had asked of them. The table was covered in food. It made my mouth water and my tummy gurgle. I sat at the head of the table with Abaddon next to me. We both had a filled plate with yummy eggs, bacon, toast, side salad and a little yogurt so we got all of the main food groups in our meal.

"Well I saw what we needed to do last night." I said. Everyone looked up from there food to stare at me. "Abaddon, Brad and I will be going to Toronto in Canada. I will enlist as a student at Rainbow High. I will be a normal teenager except I will be looking for this thing that we need to find. While I am in school Brad and Abaddon will search the city to see if Lucifer has made any appearances." I paused. I looked between Ari and Sky. "While were gone Sky you will be in charge. Keep training everyone. I will call you guys to check in everyday." I got up. I motioned for Brad and Abaddon. "We will see you all when we are done."

"The suit cases are in the car." Brad spoke up. This trip was going to be awkward. I got into the passenger seat of the car since Abaddon had called driving. Brad sat in the back with our bags.

"Can I please drive?" I asked before he turned on the car.

"No." He simply answered and started driving.

"Well then can I turn on the radio?" I asked after 20 minutes of silence.

"Yeah but were here so there really no point." Abaddon said. I looked out the window and he was right. It was 3 a.m.

"Hello welcome to JET JET." A perky flight attendant said. She had green eyes and short curly red hair.

"Checking in." I said. She didn't look at me because she was to busy drooling over Brad. "Excuse me." I snapped at her. I felt the heat in my body start to a rise so I tried to stay calm. I didn't like that she was looking at my Brad, undressing him with her beady eyes and talking to him in a flirty tone.

"I'm sorry." She blushed.

"3 Tickets for Brown." I said.

"Mhm right here." She handed me the tickets. "2 First class tickets and 1 coach ticket? I nodded taking them from her. We gave her our suitcases.

"Thanks." Brad said when she took his.

"No problem. None what so ever." She giggled. Brad gave her a total sexy smile. She winked back at him.

"Could you be any less cheap and skanky?" I asked before I could stop myself. She puffed up like a blow fish.

"I beg your pardon?" She was so flabbergasted.

"Brad hates it when girls try to hard. Your just a big joke to him." Her mouth dropped. Abaddon took my hand.

"We'll be going now." He said sounding embarrassed. He pulled me away from the check in counter. "Here." He handed Brad his coach ticket once we arrived at the terminal. When we found our seats on the plane Abaddon spoke to me. "You could at least hide your jealousy."

"I wasn't jealous."

"Then what were you?"

"I was just trying to protect him."

"Whatever."

"Don't be mad. You know I still love him." Abaddon nodded. He lifted the arm rest that was dividing us. He pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"I wish you didn't." I heard Abaddon whisper. i acted like I didn't hear it though. "Get some sleep love because when you get up we will be in Toronto and you will be starting school." Abaddon kissed my forehead.

"Okay. I love you Abady."

"I love you to Lattie." He chuckled. I closed my eyes once again but this time I didn't see those green eyes like in the shower. Instead I heard the she wolf speak.

"I will see you soon Latisha. My dear sweet Seka."

**Hey guys :)**

**What does Seka mean? Or what do you thin it means**

**Long time no A/n.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**love lat 3**


	41. Registration

**Registration**

**Abaddon POV.**

"You should really wake her up now." Brad said. We had landed in Toronto at 6:30am. We were currently parked in front of Rainbow High School.

"But shes really tired."

"So?"

"So if she goes into this tired she will be weak, unfocussed, unprepared and she will be an easy open target." I explained to Brad's dumb ass self.

"Dude this is Latisha fucking Brown for crying out loud give her some credit. She is the chosen one and she can do anything. So do you really think that being a little tired will affect her when she is in full out warrior mode? No I think not. If anything she will be on higher alert. Shit dude give her some credit." Brad was right. Now that Lat and I were getting married all I wanted to do was treat her like a little girl that was human and could get hurt by any if not everything. "Plus if you don't wake her up I'll do it and she'll be pissed that you were trying to keep her from her mission."

"Okay I'll wake her up."

"Hurry the bell rings in 10 minutes." I nodded. I got out of the drivers seat of the hummer. I opened the back door and there was my Queen. She was sleeping soundlessly and perfectly sprawled across the seat. She was smiling so I knew that she was having a good dream apposed to the nightmares that she was having before.

"Brad." She said softly and her smile grew. Her cheeks even got a little pinker and she looked more sweet. I loved seeing her like this but not over him. Not over Brad. Not when I was her soul mate. It was bad enough having to live in his great mighty shadow and seeing Lat get jealous over him but now I had to watch her dream about him to.

"Dude wake her up already." Brad was standing on the other side of Lat just as I was.

"You want her and she clearly wants you to so you wake her up. I hope you two are very happy together." I slammed the Hummer door. I walked up the road that we had just come from at a very fast pace.

**Latisha POV.**

"Ah!" I screamed. I jumped out of my slumber because I had just heard a big boom like sound. I looked around to try and see if I could determine where I was but all I could see were doors, steering wheel and seat belts. I looked behind me and Brad was standing there with the door open.

"Oh good your up." I sat up. I rubbed my face because it felt numb.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Where are we?"

"Rainbow High."

"Already?" He nodded. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Oh about 5 hours."

"Whoa." Brad nodded.

"Anyway you need to get changed."

"Why?" I asked.

"School starts in about 5 minutes." I nodded. Brad threw a pair of my jeans, a tank top and a black ADIDAS sweater at me. I motioned for him to turn around so he did. I took off the t-shirt I had on and slipped into the white one Brad had just given me. I pulled out of my sweat pants and put on my black skinny jeans that were nice and tight so you could see all of my curves.

"Socks? Shoes?" I asked him.

"Here." He handed me my black and white Nike shoes with a pair of white low cut socks. I put them on. I tucked my laces into the side since it was so uncool to tie your shoes. "You can pick up you schedule in the office. Sky already called them. She gave them all your information and stuff so all you have to do is let them know your here." I nodded. "Don;t get into to many fights today." Brad begged me.

"Maybe." I teased. He gave me a cocked smile which made me smile to. "Where is Abaddon?"

"I dunno he just left. I mean he slammed the door and had a really mad expression on his face. Plus he told me that we should be happy together."

"Oh." A worry feeling started to arise inside of me so I pushed it away. Abaddon was strong he could handle his own.

"Find him." I said to Brad. Just in case he really was in trouble. I stepped out of the hummer. Brad got into the drivers seat as I closed the side door.

"I'll find your boy don't worry." He said out through the window. "Catch." He threw a white jansport backpack at me.

"What is it for?"

"School stuff." I nodded. "Do you want your purse." Another nod. I grabbed it from him.

"Thanks." I started to walk towards the front doors of the school.

"Lat?" Brad called out to me so I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Have a good day and don't worry about him I'll find him." I nodded and started to walk away again. "Lat?"

"What Brad." I screamed.

"I'll leave you a car here with keys to the house I'll buy for us." I nodded. I walked to the front doors again this time I actually made it all the way there without Brad calling me. I looked back and Brad along with the Hummer had disappeared. I sighed to myself. I opened the rusted gray door. I stepped into a crowded lobby. Kids were spread out at there lockers or just standing there to stand there. No one really looked at me which was weird because I was so use to having an audience at school. People to look up to and admire me as I walked, entered or anything I did. I loved being the center pf attention and now its like I'm just nothing.

"Move it loser." A girl voice said.

"What?" I asked. I was stunned. I had never been called loser before.

"Move it. Your in my way." I looked behind me and a tall girl with bleach fake blonde hair said. She was pretty but nothing special. She had two girls standing beside her. I didn't really pay them any mind because they didn't look very important. "Move." She pushed me aside. Her and the other two girls she was with walked past me laughing. I guess she was the queen bee around here. Well not for long anyway.

"That's Kamille Brooks. Shes the shit here since her daddy owns 3 car dealers and they live in like this huge house. So watch out for her."

"Thanks but she should watch out for me. I mean shes so fake looking. At my old school she would have to lick the floor I walked on if she wanted to talk to me or if she pushed me like she did I had right to kill her." I smiled to myself. I missed my old school and being able to walk the halls with Ari and Sel. Sel. I haven't thought about her in a long time. I really missed her. I needed her so much. I mean I loved Ari but Sel and I. We were sisters. We never fought or anything. Sel was me with blonde hair. God I miss her. I blinked back tears.

"Ha your funny. I think we'll get along just perfectly. I'm Amber by the way." I finally looked over at the girl that I was speaking with. She had jet black hair, soft blue eyes and a slim curveless body.

"Latisha." I smiled at her.

"Well Latisha you sure are beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Looks that aren't from around here." She noted. I nodded.

"I was born in Paris."

"Wow. You really could give Kamille a run for her money." I laughed. "I love your accent by the way."

"Thanks. I barley notice it anymore."

"So are you new here?"

"Yeah." She nodded looking me up and down. "Will you please show me to the main office?" Amber nodded. We started to walk down a wide yellow hallway.

"You a senior?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yep. So where did you go to school before you moved here?"

"New York." She nodded.

"Well here we are." She looked up at the door. "I hope to see you soon Latisha."

"Please call me Lat. I hope so to." She started to walk up the hall. "Amber?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come over tonight? I mean I'm new and I'd love to have a girlfriend I can hang with."

"Sure." She perked up. She was smiling and I hadn't seen her smile yet.

"Whats your number. I'll text you to meet me in the parking lot when schools over. Then I'll just drive us to my house."

"289-987-5444" I typed it into my iphone. "Okay. Well good luck Lat. I'll see you later."

"Thanks and later Amber." I took a deep breathe before I entered the office. I walked right up to the ig secretary desk.

"Yes can I help you dear?" A women about mid forties with short boy cut brown hair asked me.

"Yes please. I'm new here. Latisha Brown." She nodded.

"Oh yes. I've been waiting for you since your mother called." I half smiled because she called Sky my mother. "So here is your schedule. Its a list of your classes, when you have them and where they are. Also here is a map of the school." God I wasn't slow. Why the hell was she talking to me like I was slow. I took them from her. "Welcome to Rainbow High Miss Brown." I walked out of the office. The hallway was completely empty since the bell had rung. I opened the map. My first class was in the gymnasium. I walked down a semi dark hallway that lead to the gym.

**Abaddon POV.**

I walked along the empty back roads of Toronto. I was trying to clear my head because Lat didn't deserve to have me mad at her over a dream. I was just being a jealous ass hole. I mean she chose me right? What did I have to be jealous over. "Well it looks like your not dead." I turned around and Val was standing right there. Her brown hair blowing in the wind her brown eyes had gone bright red and she was smiling a devilish smile. Her running at me was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

"Lat" My mind called out before my body and mind were pretty much dead.


	42. First Day, Kidnapped

**Hey guys. Please read Cresent: New Life by DreamerGirl95. It is a really good story. I am updating before I go away for two week so here you go. **

**Latisha POV.**

As I entered the gymnasium a volleyball came rushing at me face. I quickly put my hand in front of me and caught the ball with little effort. "Whoa." I re focused my attention to the people in the gym. They were all looking at me as if I were some sort of TV special.

"Here." I tossed the ball lightly to a girl who had on big circle glasses. She could pass for someone who lived in the 70's.

"Everyone get back to your games." A short, chubby, women yelled. She blew her whistle as she was jogging over to me. "Can I help you?" No shit. I thought to myself. I plastered on a fake half assed smile to my face.

"Yes. I'm new here. My name is Latisha Brown and I do believe that I am in your gym glass." I said sweetly.

"Slip?" I handed her my pink slip of paper. "Alright so the gym uniforms are sixty dollars. I do not know if you would like to go home and tell your parents or what."

"Do you want cash or check?" I asked as I opened my purse and pulled out my wallet.

"Check." I nodded. I wrote the check to Rainbow H.S. Athletics Department. I handed her the check. "What size are you?"

"Extra small." She nodded. I followed her into the girls change room. She pulled out a gray t-shirt and navy blue meshed shorts that had a little while logo on the side.

"Thanks." I took them from her. I put them on the bench. I took off my top and jeans so I was left standing in my undies. I looked over at my gym teacher and it was like she was checking me out. She was eying me up and down. It made me feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"You must take out all your piercings." She said. I shook my head.

"No way." I was still shaking my head. I looked in the mirror at my body. I had my hip done, my belly button, my tongue, and two in my ears. "I am not taking them out." I said.

"You have to."

"Why?"

"So they do not get ripped out during gym class."

"Well mine are going to stay in."

"But that is against the rules." She said.

"So." I put on the uniform top. "I bet its also against the rules for you to be in here and to be checking out a minor." I put on the shorts now. She looked away from me. I walked in front of her. "You are going to let me keep them all in." I said in a hypnotic voice.

"Yes." She said in a robotic tone.

"Great." I walked out of the change room. I stood off to the side by myself. I looked around the gym. I was taking in how may people there where in my class. There were 26 including me. 14 boys and 12 girls. Not to bad of a mix.

"Everyone pile in." Coach said once she had finally come out of the change room. "We have a new student joining us." She motioned over at me. Everyone's eyes fell onto me in that moment. I could hear them whispering about me.

"Shes hot dude." A guy said.

"Totally out of your league." I couldn't help but smile.

"No way dude." The first guy said.

"Yeah. She's out of all of our leagues." The second guy said. When they saw that I was staring at them laughing that looked embarrassed as hell. I couldn't help but giggle. I waved casually at them and they waved back. They were in a trace like state. "So why don't you tell us about yourself." Coach nodded to me as if to say I had the floor.

"Okay well I'm Latisha Brown. I am a senior just like the rest of you. I love sports. They are my life. I am fully trained in some of them. I play lacrosse, soccer, softball. I also run track. English is my third language. French is my first and Russian is my second. I was born in Paris France. My favourite colour is pink. My favourite number is 14 and before I moved here I lived in New York." I stopped talking because everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Are you rich?" The girl with the 70's glasses asked me.

"Yes." I simply answered. I mean there was no point beating around the bush they would all find out eventually.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" A tall, muscular boy with dark brown hair and gray eyes asked me. He was extremely cute. Totally my type just based on looks.

"No." I lied.

"Your so hot." He blurted out. He got a little bit red in the face. I walked over to him. I put one of my hands on his shoulder and my other hand rubbed along the side of his body.

"You really think so?"

"Hell yeah." He said. I leaned up as if I were about to kiss him. I was about 1 inch away from touching his lips.

"In your dreams." I said. I backed away from him. Everyone was giving there little 'oh' and 'ahs' "Just think of me as the barbie you will NEVER get to play with." I said to the boy. Everyone laughed.

"Enough." Coach blew her whistle. "Brown partner with Douglas." I sighed.

"Who is Douglas?" I called out.

"Me." A girl answered. I walked over to her. She was one of the girls that was with Kamille.

"Okay Douglas what are we doing?"

"The name is Amanda." She sneered.

"Okay."

"Were doing gymnastics." I nodded. "Can you do any gymnastics?" She asked me as if I were slow. The look on her face was a rotten stuck up look.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Great leave me with the newbie." She said with disgust. "Just do what I do."

"Whatever." She did a simple cartwheel then looked at me. "That's it?" I asked. I was shocked. I mean I thought that she was going to give me something much harder. I did the cart wheel.

"Not bad." She gave me some praise. "Can you do anything else?"

"Yeah of course." I took a deep breath. I did a triple back flip into a full twist and landed it perfectly. I looked back at Amanda and her mouth was hanging open.

"Whoa how did you learn that?"

"Well the sports I am trained in at cheerleading and gymnastics."

"We could use someone like you on our cheer squad." She gave me a fresh new smile.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You should try out."

"Maybe I will." I smiled.

"If you wanna get in good with Kamille that is our head cheerleader then you should have lunch with us."

"I'd love to but I think that I am having lunch with Amber so we can talk about her coming over to my house."

"Well she can come to I guess." Amanda was very insistent on this. There was no way I was going to be allowed to say no to her.

"Sure." I said giving up.

"Super." She smiled. For the rest of the gym class I tried to teach Amanda how to do a back flip. When coach finally blew the whistle to signal that it was time for us to get changed I let out a sigh of relief. I got out of the gym uniform. I could feel all the girls in the locker room staring at me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked Amanda.

"Your body." She said. I looked down at myself. "Its like perfect." She said. "Not in that way but damn you have abs?" I nodded. I put on my white tank top.

"Thanks." I said as I slipped into my black tight skinny jeans two legs at a time. I grabbed my backpack and purse.

"See you L."

"See ya A." I said back to Amanda. I walked out of the change room and the boy that I embarrassed in front of our gym class was there.

"Latisha right?"

"Yeah." I said. I looked up into his sharp, bright eyes. They were so captivating.

"Whats your next class?" He asked me.

"Math with Mrs. Green." I said looking at my timetable.

"I have that to. Mind if I walk with you to class?" I looked at him. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Sure." I smiled. We walked out of the gym.

"I like your smile." He broke the silence that we had fallen into.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but to smile again.

"Turn here." He steered me down the busy hallways.

"So whats your name?"

"Ayden." He answered.

"I like that name."

"Thanks it was my dads name." He tried to smile but couldn't.

"He died?"

"Yeah before I was born."

"I'm sorry. I grew up without a dad to." I said honestly because I did grow up without Lucifer around.

"Right in here." Ayden pulled me into a classroom.

"Fresh meat." A guy yelled out.

"And shes hot." Another shouted.

"Good work Ayden." The third guy said.

"You know how I do." Ayden laughed.

"How do you do?" I asked him. "I mean you practically had to beg me to walk to class with you." I smiled before I grabbed a seat beside Amanda who just so happened to be in this class to.

"Good job." She said.

"Thanks." I laughed.

**Abaddon POV.**

"Finally your up." Linda said.

"Why am I here?" My head was feeling light and I knew that it would not be long before I passed out again.

"He needs you here." Linda said.

"Why?"

"With you here she will come and bring him what he needs." She spoke in a calm, relaxed, sure tone.

"How do you know she'll come?"

"Abaddon are you stupid or what?"

"Stupid." I said trying to be a smart ass. She reached out and slapped me across the face.

"She would never leave you behind. She loves you to much and that is her downfall." Linda stopped walking around and knelled in front of the chair that I was tied down to. "You just couldn't leave her alone could you? You couldn't just learn to love me? Was that so hard to ask Abaddon? For you love love me the way that I loved you."

"No I couldn't. I'm sorry but I love her. She is my soul mate. And Linda love should never be learned. And yeah it was that hard Linda."

"It was perfect between us before she came Abaddon. Now your going to cost her so much."

"Like what?"

"Her life, his battle, her family and her beliefs."

"How will I make her do all of that?" I was so confused because my head was light. I couldn't think straight at all.

"Were you not listening. She will do anything to get you back even if that means giving us the green eyes." Linda said.

"And without them she'll lose the battle." I finished for her.

"Exactly." She smiled at me. She came over and sat in my lap. "Once this is over it can be us once again my love." She kissed my neck.

"Stop it. Get off of me." She sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't be so difficult my love." She god off of me. "Fine we'll do this the hard was. But once she is dead you are all mine." Linda kissed me smack dab on the lips. "Now get some sleep while I go and handle your girlfriend or should I say fiancee."

"No Linda. Don't touch her." I yelled but it was to late. She was out the door. Val walked in a moment later.

"Night." She said before everything wen black again. Damn it. She was really starting to piss me off with the whole knocking me out thing.

**Hey guys.**

**Please read Cresent: New Life by DreamerGirl95**

**YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW**

**I LOVE YOU **

**LAT**

**ps thanks guys we would not be on chapter 42 if it were not for all of your wonderful support.**


	43. Lunch, It Girls

**Okaii guys I'm back and I swear I will never leave you waiting for that long again. Like wow that was a long time. I was kind of on a strike from writing. Like I was convinced to stop but all of you guys YELLING! At me to update and keep going made me see that this isn't my story anymore yes I came up with the idea yes all the characters are mine and the book is virtually mine but you guys love it which made me love it. So at the end I'll write a AN and if you want it to be true then review. Okaii I've kept you guys going for a long time with my babbling. Here is YOUR story The Fallen Cone To A New Rise:**

**Lunch, It Girls**

**Latisha POV**

"So this is the jock spot." Amanda said. The bell had just rung for lunch so she was showing me around while we walked to where my locker was suppose to be. "There are the rich kids." She pointed at a group of about six guys and five girls. They were dressed from head to toe in Hollister. "And this is your locker." We came to a halt in front of a row with about 20 lockers. I checked the numbers on the doors. I finally found locker 14. I opened the lock. I put my backpack inside before I closed it shut.

"So where to from here?" I asked Amanda who was like my own personal tour guide.

"Cafeteria?" She asked me and I nodded. As we passed by everyone they all stopped to stare at Amanda and I. When we walked into the cafe, all eyes shot up like speeding bullets. "Walk like you own it." Amanda whispered under her breathe to me. We walked to where they were selling food. It was mac and cheese day. When we went to the cashier Amanda was about to pull out her wallet but I stopped her.

"I got it." I said giving the cashier lady who buy the way had a mustache a fifty dollar bill. "Keep the change." I picked up my tray.

"Wow that was a big tip." Amanda said. She was in shock that I had just given that woman, at least I think it was a she, I mean who could tell with that mustache a thirty-five dollar tip.

"Well I don't need the money. Plus she needs it to wax her mustache." Amanda laughed at my little joke.

"You'll fit right in." She lead me through the lunch tables to the circular one in the middle of the room. It reminded me of the table Air, Sel and I use to sit at. Amanda took a seat beside Kamille. I stood there feeling like an outsider.

"Can we help you? Kamille asked me. I could tell that she was using her best bitch voice. I was about to show her a REAL bitch voice when Amanda spoke.

"That's Latisha Brown. She's new and from Paris. She went to school in New York. She is so rich and she's going to try out for the cheer squad." It felt like Amanda was giving a report on me.

"Your going to try out?" Kamille asked me.

"Yeah. Cheer and gymnastics are ,y thing. I'm a fully trained in them." I said. I could hear some soft whispers from a couple of girls who were sitting at the table.

"Cool." The brunette beside Kamille said.

"Following me Latisha?" I felt a hand rub against my side. I looked up and it was Ayden.

"Don't get your hopes up." I smiled at him.

"Leave her alone dude. She's clearly not interested. Plus she's way out of your league." The table erupted in laughter. Even Ayden was laughing.

"So how about you and I go on a date?" Ayden asked as he slid into the seat beside me.

"Lat!" I looked up and Amber was waving at me.

"Over here." I waved her over. Amber was standing behind me in no time at all. "Hey." I got up. "Bye A." I said to Amanda.

"Awe Lat you can't leave yet." She whined.

"I'm going to hang with Amber." I said calmly.

"Fine bye." A sighed.

"Come on." I say to Amber.

"Latisha?" Ayden asks.

"Can I help you?"

"Date."

"Oh right." I had totally forgotten that he had just asked me out. "Never. I have a boyfriend." I shrugged. "Come on." I pulled Amber with me out of the cafe.

"The IT girls seemed to really like you." Amber noted.

"Well my morning classes I have with Amanda and Ayden." She nodded.

"Well they like you, especially Ayden." She winked at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks?" I said feeling a little weird.

"Mhm."

"So are you still on for tonight?"

"Hell yeah." Amber laughed.

"Good." We stopped in front of my locker.

"What class do you have now?" I checked the inside of my locker door. Gym? Done. Math? Done.

"English then French. You?"

"Science then French."

"Mr Murry?" We both asked at the same time. "Yep." We answered in unison just as the bell rang. "See you in class." We said together again. I grabbed my afternoon binder.

"Hurry up Lat." Amanda said. I closed my locker. "Ayden really fancy's you." She laughed.

"Great." I sighed. Just what I needed. Another boy falling all over me.

"We should hang out tonight." Amanda suggested.

"I'm hanging with Amber. She's coming over to my house."

"Oh yeah." A looked struck b y sadness.

"I guess you can come over to if you want?" I smiled.

"Super." She linked her arm through mine. "I love that we have the same classes."

"Me to." Me too I added again in my head.

"You know who else has all the same classes as us?" A asked me as we walked into the portable.

"Ayden." I said when I saw him in the class.

"Yep." She laughed at my misfortune.

"Shut up." I playfully hit her in the arm.

"Don't kill the messenger." She took a seat at the back.

"Fine." I sat beside her. :Ow." I yelled. Amanda had just slapped my arm really fucking hard.

"Look." She pointed at the door. She was leaning her head on her hands with her mouth open wide gawking. I giggled to myself before I turned to see what she was looking at.

"Oh my gosh. He-he-he's beautiful." O stuttered.

"I know." Amanda sighed. "But he's totally taken."

"By who?"

"Kamille."

"So there dating?"

"No but what K wants K gets." I nodded. "He's coming over here act calm."

"Is this seat taken?" II looked at the desk beside me.

"Yeah it is." Ayden sat in the chair.

"He's just kidding." I hit Ayden hard.

"Ow." He got up. "Jesh Lat." He laughed even though I knew that his arm was probably throbbing.

"Its not taken."

"Thanks." He sat down. "Are you new?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well welcome." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "I'm Lucas."

"Latisha." I smiled. "But everyone calls me Lat." He nodded.

"You have a lovely smile Lat."

"Thanks." My cheeks felt hot. Lucas had the looks of an Angel no pun intended. He had the dark black shag of hair, nicely chiseled features, way cute smile and the biggest, softest, brightest emerald green eyes. They were so green. Wait! Those eyes. His eyes were the eyes. "Green eyes." I said softly.

"What?" Lucas looked confused.

"I gotta go." I turned to A. "I'll see you in French."

"Where are you going?"

"Make a phone call." I grabbed my things. I almost made it out the door until I bumped into the teacher.

"And where do you think your going?" I looked around the class.

"The office."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" I asked. 'Let me leave.' I thought.

"Just hurry back." I nodded. I walked into the nearest bathroom. I went into the last stall on the left and locked it.

"Hello?" Brad picked up his phone on the very first ring.

"Meet me in the parking lot now." I hung up.

**Hope you guys like it. Please review.**

**Oh and the deal is if I can get 10 reviews by the end of today I will add the next chapter that I have just written up.**

**So REVIEW!**

**love,**

**Lat!**


	44. Lost Or Found?

**Hey guys thanks for all the birthday wishes and get well wishes. They helped so much. Please review this chapter. Its not my best but please review. Here we go...**

**Latisha POV.**

"Whats wrong?" Brad asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Lucas." I said simply.

"So you met a boy." He paused to sit on the bench. "There is nothing new about that Lat." I sat beside him. I was shaking my head frantically.

"No." I sternly said. I was angry. Why was Brad jealous? I mean I never said that I liked Lucas, but for him to think that this was a crush and not about the mission hurt me. Did he really think of me as a boy crazy ditz who couldn't get her act together long enough to focus on her mission at hand. I looked through my sudden anger to see Brad's face. The expression on it had changed from jealous to worried.

"Who is he Lat?" I took a deep breathe.

"His eyes are beautiful. They are the emerald green just like the four leaf clover." I paused. "The way he looks is different from all the other humans." My voice was getting louder. I couldn't sit still so I got up. "Brad he looks like us." Brad was staring at me with a blank expression. I could tell that all he was focusing on was my shaking body/ he got up and pulled me into a big hug.

"You found him." He whispered into my ear. I nodded against his chest. "Then what's wrong?"

"Abaddon is mad at me for an emotion that I can't control, plus he's gone to God knows where and finding Lucas means that my father can find him at any moment to." I looked up into Brad's big blue eyes that I loved so much. He brushed a tear off of my cheek. "I'm scared." He held me tighter.

"Its going to be okay. We'll find Abaddon and keep Lucas safe at the same time." He stroked my hair. "Do you trust me?"

"Brad how could I not trust you? I mean I love you, your my best friend, I think that if you died again I would to. I mean we have been through so much together. Of course I trust you. Hell I trust you with my whole life." He kissed my head.

"Get back to class."

"Okay." I pulled hesitantly out of Brad's arms because I felt so safe in them.

"Keys." He handed me a set of keys. "Your cars over there somewhere." I nodded.

"Thanks Brad you rock." I smiled.

"I try." He chuckled. He turned to walk away but I caught his arm.

"I miss you Brad. I miss us." I said in nothing more than a whisper.

"I miss you to my love." I couldn't look away from his eyes. They entranced me. I felt my feet move before my brain knew what was happening. I was standing right in front of Brad. I leaned up and kissed him. It was soft and sweet. I missed the feel of his lips on mine.

"Oh la la." I jumped away from Brad. I looked over my shoulder and Amanda was smirking at me. My cheeks were hot. It felt like I was a little kid getting caught with my hands in the cookie jar after my mother told me not to have any cookies. Brad took my hand which made me feel better.

"Brad this is Amanda. A for short." I pointed at A.

"Hello." Brad said he kissed Amanda's hand.

"Hey." She giggled then looked at me. "We have French class lets go."

"Okay."

"See you at home." Brad looked as sad as I felt.

"Say bye to your boyfriend Lat."

"Bye boyfriend." I laughed.

"Bye girlfriend." Brad kissed me lightly. "Bye Amanda nice to meet you."

"You to Brad." I walked over to A. "He's hot." She said as we walked back into the building.

"Yeah he is." I agreed with her. I could hear Brad laughing. Damn vampire hearing.

"So how long have you two been a one?" I thought back to the time I met Brad. That moment in the stairwell when I wanted to ruin his day. That was almost a year ago.

"It'll be a year in eight days." I smiled to myself.

"Wow that's amazing. You are so lucky. I mean he is fine Lat."

"I know." I said as we walked into French class.

"Lat." Amber called to me.

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"Latisha." I looked at the back row where Ayden, Kamille, Lucas and Amanda we re sitting.

"Come one." I said to Amber. She got up and followed me to the back of the room. I sat in the desk beside Lucas and Amber sat in the one beside me.

"So why'd you leave class so fast?" He asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"She had to make out with her boyfriend." Amanda butt in."

"Yeah." I agreed. They all nodded.

"A lets hang out tonight." Kamille said.

"Can't K. I'm going to Lat's tonight."

"Oh." K looked so sad.

"You can come to. I mean I don't mind." I said.

"Thanks." She gave me a genuine smile.

"So what's your house like?" A asked me.

"I'm not sure." They gave me the how the hell do you not know look. "I mean its just Brad, Abaddon and I. So they set up the house while I'm at school." They nodded.

"Can we come to?" Ayden asked me.

"Course." I looked at him and Lucas. When the bell rang we all went to our lockers and decided to meet in the parking lot.

**Abaddon POV.**

"Hey wake up." The voice of my beautiful sweet angel called out to me. I missed her voice so much. "Abaddon wake up." I smiled to myself internally so she wouldn't know that I was awake. "If you don't wake up right now I am going to have to kiss you awake." She threatened me. I tried so hard not to laugh. "That's it Abaddon." She said before her lips were on mine. I pulled her body towards mine so I could kiss her back. Her tongue moved into my mouth. My tongue was fighting hers for power. It was such a passionate battle until she pulled away. "Come on babe I know your awake now." She laughed.

"I know." I slowly opened my eyes. I had to wait for everything to come into focus. I could see her brown hair, her slim curvy figure and when I looked hard enough I could see that her eyes were a lavender colour. I wish that this blur would hurry up and go away.

"I knew you were awake." Everything was stating to come into focus but it was still very fuzzy.

"Well you know me." My angel laughed.

"That I do, that I do my love." She sat on my lap. She felt heavier than normal, but I didn't say anything because girls were so sensitive about their weight. "I'm so glad that we made up and now were back together."

"Me to my love. I'm sorry I didn't mean to over react."

"Its okay babe I should have done what I did."

"Its okay babe were both just very thick skinned." I laughed.

"That we are baby." She leaned her body in and kissed me. Our tongues were fighting for control again. I opened my eyes to look at her since I had not seen her clearly yet. When my eyes opened I noticed that instead of having brown hair she had blonde hair. My mouth froze and I pulled back. "Whats wrong babe?"

"Your not my Lat." I said.

"No shit." Linda said. "I would never be that little goody two shoe bitch."

"Don't ever talk about her like that."

"Why not? I mean its true. She was born to be bad but she does everything she can to be different, to be good. Abaddon can't you see your one of us. The Fallen. For Christs sake Abaddon look at your fore arm." Linda turned my arm over. "Look at it Abaddon." She made me look at the dark angel. "This mark Abaddon this is who you are, don't you ever forget that again. This mark this connects you to us. To me." Linda added the last park in a whisper like tone. She was looking into my eyes. Her eyes were glazed over as if she were going to cry.

"Linda!" Val yelled.

"What?" Linda wiped her eyes just as Val walked into the basement.

"Did you knock some sense into him yet?" Linda stayed quiet. I looked down at my arm again. She was right this place was my birth right.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh he speaks." Val came over to me.

"No shit Val." I sneered. "I made my choice. I'm going to stay here and be on this side again." I looked over at Linda as I spoke the last part. "This is my birth right and this is where I belong."

'Thank you.' Linda mouthed. I nodded at her and reached my hand towards her. She took my hand and intertwined our fingers. We both looked at Val.

"Good to see that you two are back together." Val nodded in approval as she untied me. "Its time to get the chosen on and the one that shall win the battle for us." Val said as we all climbed up the stairs together.

**There you go. I am currently writing the next chapter so don't worry guys.**

**Please review and I'll update faster if you do. **

**Whats going to happen next?**

**Love y'all**

**Latisha :)**


	45. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

**Latisha POV.**

I was the first one in the parking lot, which gave me time to figure out which car was mine. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me. When i was sure that the coast was clear I pushed the red panic button on the key. When the alarm sounded I followed the nise to this shiny new VW Jetta convertable. I turned off the panic button. This car was majorly cute. I checked my Iphone and it was 2:25, school had ended five minutes ago. I sat on the hood of the car and waited. I was starting off into space. My mnd was unable to focus on anthing but brad and the way he held me and made all of the fear in my body go away. What was also on my mind was the kiss and the way I could still fell his soft lips pushing against mine. I tuched ny lips and smiled it fet so good to have Brad back in my life like this but it also felt horrible at the same time because letting Brad i pushed Abaddon out, and in no way was I ready to let Abaddon go. I needed him way to much and I know he needed me to. I mean we are soulmates after all and there will neveer be anyone I could or will ever love more than him. I wish he was here to kiss my head and hold me while telling me that everything I am doing is okay and that he loves me. ``Hey!``

``Ahh!`` I jumped off the hood of the car and fell right on my ass.

``Sorry let me help you up.``

``Thanks.`` I took Lucas`s hand and he pulled me up. ``Where is everyone?`` I asked him.

``Inside.``

``Then why are you out here?``

``Didn`t want you to think that we had all ditched you like that.`` I nodded. ``So what were you thinking about before?``

``Thinking? How do you know that i was thinking?``

``Its all over your face. Your worried and concerned about something.``

``No-`` I got cut off when y phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID nd it was Azrael. I sighed. ``Sory I have to take this.`` Lucas nodded. ``Az?`` I answered.

``Hey Lat is Abaddon with you?``

``No.``

``Oh okay. So how are you?`` She sounded heerful.

``Good.''

"Tha's god so where is Abaddon?"

"Az" There was a change in my vice.

"Whats wrong?" Her voice was sounded as deadly as her name.

"Az I'm so sorry. Its all my fault." Water was covering over my eyes.

"Tell me right now!" She ordered me like I was a slave.

"He left. He left this morning and he neveer came back." I sobbed.

"Where is he Lat?"

"I don't know."

"Look through yur bond you have to know."

"I tried and I can't find him Az. I'm so sorry. Az, Brad tried to find him but he was no where to be found. We think that he might be with my father."

"No." The line went silent. "How could yu let this happen to him. After all he has done for you, after he tried to protect you so many time. You'd just let him go like that."

"I know I'm sorry Az." I took a deep breathe. "Az?" I asked because therre was a beeping noise in my ear. There was no answer. She had hung up on me. I dialed Sky's number. She answered o the secod ring.

"How could you?" She said right away.

"I KNOW!" I yelled. "SILENCE" She went dead quiet. "She's over reacting. We'll get Abaddon back and everthing will go back to normal. Sky you know me and you know that'd I would do anything for him so I will find him and get him back even if it kills me." I paused. "Which it just might." I said under my breath. I hung up the phone and looked at Lucas. "Sorry. Faily problems." I said and he ndded to show that he understod. I wiped y eyes at the sound f A's squeaky voice.

"Hey guys" A called as she made her way over to Lucas and I.

"Hey." I said and leaned back on the hood of my car. Lucas nodded his head to her and smiled. "Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Well there was a fight that we all stayed to watch but Amber i have no idea where that freak is." Amanda snarled.

"She's not a freak A shes my friend and if you want to be my friend you have to respect that or I can't be seen with someone who is so judgemental. " I said in a serious voice.

"Okay I'm sorry I had no idea that what i said would hurt you so much." I nodded and looked at Lucas who had become extremly quiet since Amanda had arrived. 'You okay?' I moouthed.

'Yeah' He mouthed back. 'Are you?'

'I've been better but shh.' I mouthed the final words as Amanda was looking back bbetween the two of us.

"So y'all look really cose." She said.

"Well we have alot in common." Luacs said.

"Cool." A said as she turned her head because we could hear the other appproaching.

"Finally." I said. Amber came ver beside me. "Wanna rride with me?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Me to!" Ayden hollered.

"Okay." I laughed. When was he going to get a cluse that me and him would never work out. Oh well until the I can have soe fun with him. "Um y'all can tail me in our cars." I said as I got into the drivers seat with Ayden in the back and Amber in the front with me. I turned the GPS on and it was already telling me whee to go. I followed all of the instrructions until I arrived at house number 14 on Broodway Ave.

"Wow this is your house?" Amber asked me and I nodded. The house Brad had gotten was huge and had white bricks which I totally loved. Plus there were like 10 cars in the huge driveway i parker the car beside the silver Audi r8 hich ttally looked like the one I use to have back home.

"This looks like it could be a hotel." I heard Kamille say when i stepped out of the car. "You really aare rich."

"Yeah I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. "Well do you guys wanna come in or not?"

"Uh I think when I say this we all agree on it Hell yes we wanna come in." Ayden said and i could't helpp but laugh. We walked up the stairs. I opened the door.

"Brad?" I called.

"One second." I heard him and before I knew it he was standing right infront ofme. I hugged him and he kised my head.

"Everyone this is Brad." I introduced him. "Brad this is Kamille, Ayden, Amber, Lucas and well you already know Amanda." I blushed.

"Hello." He smiled. "I had the cheif make you all something to eat." Brad took my hand and we all walked to the kitchen. There was a long table set out with plates filled with food. "I hope that this will be a good snack for all of you."

"Its great thanks." He hugged me again.

"Your rooms on the top floor take the elevator and it ill take you right to your room." He said quiietly so only i can hear. "I'm going to find Abaddon." He kissed me.

"Okay bye." I sighed.

"Bye guys nice to meet you all." He waved at everyone "Bye Lat and don't worry." He smiled at me.

"I always so." He nodded. "Love you." I called before he left.

"Love you to." He said as the front door clicked closed.

"Whoa this is awesome!" Luaas said and everyone laughed as we ate the steak and patatos the cook had made us. After we ate i lead them to the elevator and we got in. I pushed the button that said Lat. And we shot up so fast, and before we could ven blink the doors opened to this perfect looking room that had to be mine.

"Wow three whle closets?" Kamille said sounding very impressed. I shrugged.

"How about we pla a little 7 minutes in heaven?" Ayden sugggested.

"Yeah" Amanda agreed.

"I'll write up the names and we can put them in a hat and you will draw out who will be yyour 7 minute partner." Amber said. Was so happy that she was really starting to get into this and fitting in with everyone

"Okay." I said and sat on my bed besde Lucas.

**Brad POV.**

I felt a tingling sensation flow through my body when I kissed Lat good bye. It was such a deep and loving kiss. I could feel that she loved me back the way that I loved her but I could also feel that she loved Abaddon and she really needed him, and whatever she needed even if that was Abaddon I was going to get it for her. I was walking back in the ally was. It was dark and damp back hear. I could hear the rats moving back and forth. I could also hear the sound of smeone crying out in pain and slurping a lot of slirping. It was the sound of a vampires slurp when they drank blood from unwiling victims. I ran in the direction that it wa comming from. I saw a girl with brown hair that was the same clour as Lat's and she had green ees the same shade f green that Lat would be having if this was her. This women had so many looks that if I didn't know better would make me think that it was Lat. A boy with messed up bbron and blonde hair was holding the womens limp body in his arms as he drained her dry. I heard the woman give out her final cry before he dropped her lifeless body to the ground. When he tturned around saw that it was Abaddon. "Abaddon?" I asked feeling confused.

"What Brad?" He sneered at me.

"Lat has been going crazy. She is so worried about you and so is Az. Why haven't you come back yet."

"I'm not going back. Not ever, i mean she has you right Brad? So why the hell would she need me to?"

"She needs you becuase you give her something that i could never give her. You her soulmate and she needs you more than she could ever need anyone and that includes me." I sighed.

"Great but i don't want her. I hav seen the light and when this battle happen you guys will be on the wrong side. Lucifer's side is the one that will win and if you guys can't see that then your all going to be fucked in the end." He laughed.

"You know what. I told Lat it would be fne and not to worry because I would find you. I mean if you could see her face and see that hurt that you hvve caused her then you wouldn't not be there for her. All she wants is for you to hold her in your arms and tell her its all going to be okay. She's scared and she needs you. I don't understanf how you could not do anything about that when your her soulmate. I mean don't you care about her at all?" I asked him.

"Just tell her I will see her when the time is right and to forget about me because I will be the ne to kill her." He said and before I knew it he was gone. I pulled out my phone and called Sky.

"Brad whats wong?" She answered

"I found Abaddon." I said

"Good."

"No not good. I found him but Lucifer got to him. He's talking like he is evil and he doesn't want to be on our side. He doesn't even care about Lat anymore." I said.

"Okay Brad I understand. Keep Lat away from him and we will try and come up wit ha lan soon. I ill see you soon baby brother." She hung up. I walked back in the direction that I had come in. I was heading back to the huse becuase i didn't want to leave her alone for to long.

**Abaddon POV.**

"There does that prove to you that this time I am here to stay? Does it show you where my loyatilies are?"

"Yes it does." Val said. "Now that I know that we can trust you we can go back and plan because we are going to get Lucas and we are going to win this battle at any cost." Val laughed. I looked at Linda and she smiled at me. I walked over and kissed her.

"Good to be back." I said resting my chin on her head.

"Good to have you back." She sad.

**Hope you all like it. No promises to update. Review.**

**Love, Lat**


	46. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Latisha POV.**

We were all sitting in my room laughing and playing truth or dare when the door slammed with such force that the whole house was shaking. We all looked at each other with shocked facial expressions. "Its just Brad." I said and everyone nodded.

"Why would he slam the door?" Lucas asked me.

"He must be mad about something." I looked at my bedroom door to see if Brad would come in but he never did. "I should go check on him though." I got off my bed. "Keep playing I will only be a second." I ran down the stairs and Brad was cussing to himself. "Hey, whats wrong?" I asked him. When he looked at me his whole face was pale and that worried me. I walked over to him and I gave him a hug. "What happened?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Lat." I pulled away to look at his face. He was worried about what I would say whenever he told me what he was about to tell me.

"Its okay baby just tell me what happened."

"Abaddon has joined them." He said softly.

"Oh." Was all I said. "Its okay." I hugged Brad.

"No its not." He pushed me off of him, which made me lose my footing so I feel over. "Oh I a so sorry." I reached out to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Its okay your just mad and I know that but Brad its not our fault and I do not blame you for Abaddon leaving us to join them." He sighed in relief. "Now come and hang out with us upstairs." I pulled him up the stairs to my room where everyone else was sprawled all over the place.

"Hey Brad." A said.

"Hey." I let go of his hands and went to lay down beside A. Brad went and sat by Lucas and Ayden. He seemed to fit right in they were all laughing and having a good time.

"So what did I miss?" I asked Amanda.

"Well Ayden is like in love with you and he loves your boobs." She laughed. Kamille and Amber came over to us.

"Well maybe tomorrow I will wear a shirt that makes my boobs look good just for him." The girls laughed and nodded in agreement. I looked over at Ayden and he looked at me to. I gave him a cute innocent smile which made him smile at me to. I winked and giggled a little because he was laughing at my fail of a wink.

**Brad POV.**

"Dude what are you doing?" I asked Ayden even though I knew he was looking at Lat who was just having some fun with him.

"Nothing." He said and looked back at Lucas and I.

"So what are her boobs really like?" Lucas asked me. We were talking about Lat.

"There nice, there perky and so cute and there big and nice." I said and we all high fived.

"Damn your so lucky." Ayden said and I laughed.

"We should play 7 minutes in heave again" Lucas said and I nodded because this could be fun.

**Latisha POV.**

"Your such a tease." Kamille said.

"I know." I laughed.

"Hey why don't we all play 7 minutes in Heaven" Brad said.

"Okay." I grabbed the hat with the names in it and a bottle so we could play spin the bottle later.

"So who wants to go first?" Kamille asked holding the bathroom door open. She looked at me and i sighed. I pulled a name out of the hat.

"Brad and um" I pulled another name out. "Kamille." I said and smiled at her.

"Oh but he's your boyfriend." Amber said and I smiled at her.

"I know." I looked at Brad and I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Wanna break up for now and get back together later when everyone leave?" He asked me.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I said. "There now we can all have some real fun." I said. A set the timer for 7 minutes as soon as the bathroom door was closed. "Here" I tossed the hat at Amber so she could pick out the next two people who would be going into the bathroom.

"One more minute!" Amanda yelled. I went and sat on my bed beside Lucas.

"What do you think there doing in there?" He asked me.

"Who knows." I said. He nodded. I shivered because a slight breeze of cold air came in.

"You cold?" He asked and I nodded. He opened his arms out to me and I crawled oer so he could warm me up.

"Thanks." I said and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Times up." Amanda opened the bathroom door. I leaned over Lucas to look at what was happening and Kamille was on the counter and had her legs open. Brad was standing between her legs and they were hard core making out. Her hand was in his pants and his was in hers. Gross I felt a little sick so I hid my head in Lucas' sweater.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me.

"Doesn't matter." I said and he put his arm around me.

"Ops." Kamille said and looked out at all of us. She smiled at me so I smiled back but then when she saw the way Lucas was holding me her smile faded. Brad looked at me and tried to meet my eyes so he could see what I was thinking but I looked away and smiled up at Lucas because he was the only thing helping me stay calm right now. He smiled back at me and gave me a little squeeze which made me feel so safe.

"Call out the next names." I said to Amber and she nodded.

"Ayden and." She paused to pull out another name. "Latisha."

"Sweet!." Ayden said at the same time I said "Shit!" He came over to me and took my hand. I let him pull me up and lead me into the bathroom. Before the door closed Lucas mouthed 'Good Luck' To me and I nodded.

"7 minutes." Amanda's voice said through the door.

"So what should we do?" I asked him and he blushed.

"Um I don't know." He said quietly.

"Oh okay." I said. I took off my top so I was only in a bra. "Do my boobs look good?" I asked him and he nodded. "Is that a yes?"

"Hell yes its a yes!" He said and blushed.

"Awe how cute." I walked loser to him and he stepped back until his back was against the door. "Do I scare you?" I asked he because he wasn't suppose to back up.

"What? no." He said and moved closer to me. He took both of my hands in his and leaned in and kissed me. We kissed like that for a little while before i opened my mouth and allowed him to add a little tongue.

"Times up!" The door opened and Ayden feel backwards and I fell on top of him. We both laughed and I pecked him lightly on the lips on more time.

"That was nice." I whispered into his ear before I got up and walked back over to Lucas who was sitting with Kamille on the other side of him.

"You sure know how to make the most of the 7 minutes huh?" Lucas laughed at me.

"Shut up." I hit him in the arm playfully and he took my head in a playful headlock and gave me a nogie. "Ow. UNCLE!" I called giving up.

"Wimp." He said.

"Shut up" I patted my hair back into place. "You ruined my hair."

"Not like it wasn't already ruined." I heard Kamille say. I decided to ignore her and just lay n the bed until everyone had gone into the bathroom for at least one turn. When the game was over I walked everyone out to the driveway and they all got into there cars. I gave A, Amber, Lucas and K a hug but when it came to Ayden I gave him a sweet little goodbye his.

"Bye!" I waved as they all pulled out of the long driveway.

**Kinda boring but oh well.**

**Review now**

**And bye**

**love lat**


	47. Back Pains Hurt but so does Heartache

Hey guys review!

Latisha POV.

I woke up at 6am s that I could watch the sun rise from my balcony. I walked down the stairs I tried to be as quiet as I could because I did not want to awaken Brad. I walked through the kitchen sliding door and stepped onto the deck. I was hit by a cool breeze of refreshing air. I took in a deep breath as the wind hit my skin and I released the air from my lungs. I looked up at the salmon coloured sky and thought about my mother and my uncle and the way they were probably watching me from our house right this moment. I walked across the wooden deck to the patio set. I curled up in the chair and watched as the sun made its way out from behind the clouds. It felt so good to just sit here and watch the sunset. It was so peaceful and in this moment I let my mind wander over everything. Over the journey that I had to face and all of the obstacles that I had to overcome just to sit on this deck and watch as the sun rises. I couldn't help but smile because even though we were in the middle of a problem and my soul mate was lost I found it truly funny that I could just sit here and watch as the sun rises. I closed my eye and sent a silent prayer out to whoever was listening to me this time. "Please help us to overcome our fears. Please help guide us in the right direction and allow us to make mistakes but to learn from them every time. I know that Abaddon has crossed over but I know that he still has some good in him so please be with him and watch over him because I would die if anything happened to him. Please let Brad be okay because I need him so much right now and please help me protect Lucas so that good can conquer over evil. Also please let everything be going just perfectly back at home with my family both my mom and Skylar along with the rest of them." I bowed y head and said my thanks before I opened my eyes.

"I knew I would find you out here." I looked up at the sliding doors and Brad was standing there wearing a light blue pair of Hollister sweat pants and no shirt on. His hair was a stray and yet he looked so perfect I couldn't help but smile at his boyish charm.

"Well you know me so well." I said looking back up at the pink sky.

"That I do." He sat in the chair beside mine.

"I wish that we could just live in this moment forever." I said to him even though I didn't look at him.

"I know what you mean." He sighed. "Don't sit out here to long love you still need to get ready for school." He kissed the top of my head and walked back over to the sliding doors. "I'll make us some breakfast." He said and I just nodded. I went back to looking at the sky for a moment longer because I don't think that I would ever get a moment like this to just worry about myself and not what everyone else is doing for a change it was nice to take some time and step away from the world and to just be on my own. I sighed and got up. I walked back into the house. It smelled like home cooking. Brad was a terrific cook. I walked into the kitchen to slap his ass before I went back up to my room to get ready. I took a quick shower in hot water. When I got out I wiped off the mirror so I could look at my body. It still looked the same and yet there was something different about it. I couldn't tell what it was so I just shrugged it off and walked into my closet. I put on a bright pink tank top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I grabbed my UGG boots from my bottom shelf as I slide on my high wool socks and then I put on my UGGS. I grab my black purse along with my backpack and I walk back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Smells delicious." I said as I sat on the bar stool and watched Brad cook.

"Well I'd hope so it's your favourite." He laughed.

"Yay!" I clapped my hands and my smile grew a lot bigger. "He put a plate in front of me that had two stripes of turkey bacon, some fluffy scrambled eggs, a slightly buttered slice of bread and a big glass of pulped orange juice. He sat in the stool beside me and handed me a fork. "Thank you." I took a big bite out of my eggs.

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" Brad asked me. I thought about it and it'd be a shame if I could walk outside and enjoy that cool breeze one last time.

"No thanks. I think that I am going to walk but maybe after school you could pick me up.: He smiled and nodded. We finished off the rest of our breakfast. "Thanks for the food baby." I kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Anytime." He walked me to the door. I took his hand in mine and looked into his eye. I could see that he was very worried about me and he was so tired.

"Babe please get some sleep." I kissed his lips softly. "I'll be fine you can go rest."

"Okay my love" He kissed my forehead. I let go of his hand and walked out the door. As soon as I stepped outside a huge gust of wind over took me and it felt as if the wind was trying to choke me. I walked down the long driveway and off the estate. I walked along the empty sidewalks because mostly everyone drove to school so I had expected to be the only one walking on the streets. I walked down the long and narrow catwalk. It was so dark that if I didn't have my heightened senses I would have never been able to see the man walking towards me. I tried to avoid him but he walked right into me. I fell over and he fell on top of me.

"Sorry sir." I got up and helped him up. When the man looked up at me I saw that it was Abanddon's bright blue eyes looking into my own blue eyes. "You." I said quietly. He tried to walk past me but I grabbed his arm. He tried to pull away from e but I had an iron grip locked onto his arm. "Stop." My voice was shaking and it didn't sounds like my own. He kept trying to fight my grip as I held onto him tighter. "Please stop." I said quietly but he didn't stop pulling so I asked him again. "Please stop." I begged him silently for a final time but that made him yank away even harder. He ripped his arm away from me so hard that I fell backwards and landed very hard onto my back. "OW!" I cried at the pain. I winced because my back was throbbing and it felt like it had just split into two different pieces. I laid out fat on my back and I didn't try to move. I sobbed silently to myself because the pain was excruciating.

"Oh my god." Abaddon rushed over to try and help me up but I was too busy crying at the pain that I felt in my back. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't touch me." I cried. I could feel the bones in my back slowly starting to repair its self.

"I didn't mean to..." He trailed off.

"Whatever." I tried to get up but fell back down immediately. I sighed and pulled out my phone to call Brad since I wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Brad." I cried.

"What's wrong?" He sounded extremely worried.

"I saw Abaddon and I fell and my back is throbbing with pain." I cried which made my vice stutter. "It feels broken."

"Where are you?" Brad asked me I was just about to tell him but Abaddon took the phone from me.

"I'll take care of her." He said then hung up the phone.

"What the hell!" I yelled at him.

"I caused this so I am going to fix this." I wiped y face off and sighed because this wasn't going to turn out good.

"How come you don't feel what I am feeling right now?" I asked him because he was my soul mate and he did not even look fazed by the pain that I was feeling.

"They taught me how to block you out." He said and I nodded. That would explain why I couldn't track him through our bon or why he could never hear me calling to him.

"Oh." Was all I could say as he lifted me into his arms bridal style.

"You seem lighter." He said looking down at me as he walked through the rest of the catwalk. I just shrugged. "Have you been eating?" He asked.

"I guess." I looked away from him because I knew that he was the only person that knew I had an eating disorder. Brad didn't even know that I was good at hiding food instead of eating it.

"It's none of your business." I said.

"Does Brad know?" I shook my head. "You should tell him I mean he won't want anything bad to happen to you." I just nodded my head. "So where am I taking you?" He asked me.

"Rainbow High." I said quietly. "To the girls changing room I have gym."

"You cannot do gym with your back."

"Yes I can."

"Fine then but I am going to stay just in case you need me." I sighed because I knew that there was no getting rid of him now. We walked on the empty streets. I wasn't going to let Abaddon ruin this beautiful morning for me so I just looked up at the sky as he carried me to school. It was a pale blue colour and the clouds looked so fluffy and soft I just wanted to reach up and hug on in my arms. "What are you thinking about?" Abaddon asked me.

"Nothing." I said and paused for a bit. "Just that it's a beautiful morning. It's like nothing I have ever seen before."

"It's peaceful." He said

"Yeah." I answered even though he hadn't asked a question. My body relaxed into Abaddon's arms and it felt weird since we were on opposite ends once again but I still trusted him enough to let my guard that I could relax around him. But as I relaxed I could feel Abaddon's body tense up. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah." He said in a quiet voice.

"Don't lie to me. I know you better than I know myself Abaddon. What is troubling you?"

"You relaxed." He said. I stayed quiet because it did not sound like he was finished talking. "It makes me think that I am going to hurt you again." He added.

"I know you will. I mean we are on opposite sides after all." I looked up at him and I could see the trouble in his eyes. "It's fine Abaddon. It's what I expect from you now." He nodded and we stayed quiet for the rest of the trip to school. "Well this is it." I said as I tried to let myself down but Abaddon would not let go of me.

"Where is your first class?" He asked me as he walked through the schools front doors.

"Gym." I said because I knew he wasn't going to leave until he had taken me to all the places I had to go to today. We walked down the long narrow hallway. Everyone was looking at me as they rushed to their classes before they were late. I felt like I was the centre of attention and it was weird considering I had just started this school yesterday. He put me down in front of the girls changing room. "Thanks." I walked in before he could say something. As soon as I dropped my gym shorts and t-shirt on the bench Amanda was already talking to me.

"Who is that?" She asked me.

"No one." I said sliding on my shorts.

"He doesn't seem like no one." She said gushing. "He's hot." She said. I just laughed.

"He's really not though." I said feeling a little bit jealous. I put on my shirt and started to tie my Nike running shoes up. 'OW!' my back screamed to me because then pain of bending over still hurt.

'Are you ok?' I heard Abaddon in my mind.

'Yeah.' I said. "Ready?" I asked Amanda.

"Yep." She opened the change room door and walked right into Abaddon. She looked up at him and blushed. "Sorry." She said looking down.

"It's fine." He said looking at me.

"Go away Abaddon." I said and he shook his head. "Fine." I said.

"LAT!" I heard Ayden's voice calling me. I looked past Abaddon who was like my body guard. Ayden had his arms spread out open for me which made me laugh. This kid was never going to give up. I mean you give him one little kiss and he thinks he can have whatever he wanted. I looked at A and Abaddon.

"Have fun you two." I said and ran over to Ayden. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him. "Ayden!" I said and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

"Hey best friend." I laughed.

"Hello." I jumped down. "Last night was fun." He laughed and nodded. We ran back over to A who was giggling at whatever Abaddon was saying.

"Someone's blushing." Ayden said and gave Amanda a hug.

"Can I talk to you?" Abaddon asked me.

"Sure." We walked over to the other side of the gym.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded.

"No need to worry about me just have fun with A." I said. He laughed.

"Why would I do that I have a girlfriend." I felt my cheeks get hot. I was still his girlfriend and maybe even his future wife. I felt a little bit excited.

"Good." I said.

"Yeah I mean Linda needs me and I don't want to cheat on her."

"Linda?" I asked. The colour from my cheeks completly disappeared.

"Well yeah." I looked down and nodded my head.

"Oh…you and Linda." I kept nodding my head because I knew that if I stopped and looked up at him I wouldn't be able to hold myself back from crying. "That's great Abaddon." I looked up and gave him a small smile. "That's really great." I said it again because I thought that if I kept saying it that I would finally believe it.

"Lat." I put my hands up.

"No its fine. Thanks for carrying me to school. You can go now." I said and walked back over to Ayden and Amanda.

"What's wrong?" Ayden asked me. I looked at him as my eyes were watering.

"I need to go." I said and ran out of the gym.

"LAT!" I heard Abaddon yell after me but I kept running.

"Wait up." Ayden said so I stopped and he walked in front of me. "Don't cry." He hugged me tightly and I sobbed on his shoulder. "What'd he say to you?"

"It doesn't matter." I cried and Ayden hugged me tighter.

"I don't like seeing you like this."

"Why?" I looked up at him.

"Because I like you and I really care about you." He paused. "I mean from the first day you felt that connection to right?" He blushed.

"Yeah." I said honestly.

"Want to go for an extra extra early lunch?" He asked e and I laughed.

"Yes." He wiped away my tears. "Thanks." We walked back into the gym holding hands.

"Meet you back out here." I nodded and quickly changed back into my outfit and grabbed my bag. When I walked back out Ayden was talking to A.

"Tell Abaddon we left." I told her and she nodded. I took Ayden's hands again which made him smile down at me.

"Ready?" I nodded and we walked out of the gym.

"Where are we going?" I asked and Ayden just laughed.

"It's a surprise." I sighed because now my mind was wandering with the possibilities.

Okaii guys sorry it's been so long review.


	48. Escape with Ayden  Bum bum bah in bum

**Hey guy long time right? Right lol. I am so sorry School crazy and all this stuff but yeah lol I am back now that it's almost summer time for me since I'm in summer school lol! So I hope I didn't lose any fan it would so suck and I hope that you all review this chapter. Well okaii on with the show.**

**Latisha POV.**

"Can you tell me where we are going now please?" I asked Aden as we pulled into a parking lot.

"Applebee's!" He said he was so excited; his eyes were open so wide that it made me laugh.

"Cool." I said and got out of the car. We walked into the restaurant and our hostess whose name was Marie sat us in a corner booth table.

"We came at a perfect time. It's not even busy." I nodded in agreement, I was about to say something but out waitress came by.

"Hey y'all I'm Kathy and I will be your server." She smiled at Ayden. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Root beer." I said which made her look at me.

"Okay and for you?"

"I'll have a root beer to please." Ayden said and gave her a charming smile.

"Any appetizers?"

"Spinach and Artichoke dip with chips." Ayden and I both said at the same time which made us both laugh.

"How cute. You two must be on a date" She said looking slightly sad.

"No." I said which made her perk up which was good to see since I didn't want anyone else to be as sad and heartbroken as I was. I looked over at Ayden and just shock my head.

"And your entrees?"

"Quesadillas!" We said together again which made us laugh again.

"Okay coming right up." Our waitress walked off. Ayden slide over in the booth closer to me and it made me get butterflies in my tummy.

"I kinda thought this was a date." He said and put his arm over my shoulders.

"It is but she looked so sad when she found out it was." I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

That was really sweet of you" He said, "It's nice to know that you have a heart Lat." I nodded and sighed. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thank you so much." I smiled up at him and hugged him. "This really means a lot that you could do this for me." He hugged me back and I could feel him laughing so I pulled away. "What?"

"Nothing it's just that I never thought our first date would be at Applebee's especially since I was trying to impress you." I laughed to.

"Oh. Well I love it here it feels normal so it's just perfect. You did impress me Ayden just by being the sweetheart that is a pain in my ass." I laughed and he held me tighter as we were just starting to get comfy in the booth by cuddling Kathy came back and looked at Ayden's arm around me.

"Here are your drinks with the chips and dip."

"Thank you." I said as she placed the food and drinks down on the table. I got out of Ayden's hold and sat up properly but he pulled me back and I couldn't help but relax my body into his because the way he held me and the way our bodies moulded together was perfect.

"You two should be on a date." She smiled at us. "You look adorable together." She turned to look at me. "The way he looks at you is priceless so give the guy a chance." I just smiled and nodded because I couldn't find my voice since I was still pondering the fact that we looked adorable together because I mean we felt adorable together.

"Thanks." Ayden said and held me tighter. Kathy walked back to the kitchen to give us some time before she brought us our meals. Ayden took a chip with dip on it and held it in front of me, I opened my mouth and he put the chip in.

"It's so good!" I said in a moaning like voice and he laughed. I held out a chip for him and he took it in his mouth and had the same heaven like expression I had on my face when I got the chip.

"Your right that is defiantly good." We both took sips of our root beers. Just as we had finished eating Kathy came back with our bill. It was $42.51 I was about to pay for it when Ayden pulled out his money and left Kathy a $20 dollar tip.

"You didn't have to that." I said as we got out of the booth. "I could have gotten it." He took my hand and intertwined out fingers.

"I know but it was our first date so I wanted to pay"

"Such a guy" I laughed and he squeezed my hand.

"Oh shit!" He looked at his green G-Shock watch. "We have to hurry it almost time for English. I sighed and rushed in the car. Ayden was speeding down the streets and we pulled into the parking lot with ten minutes to spare. "I'll meet you in class." He said and let go of my hand, I nodded and kept walking down the hall to my locker. I rubbed my hand together with my other hand because it felt so empty without Ayden's hand grasping it.

"Nice disappearing act." I looked up and Abaddon was walking down the hall with Amanda.

"Yeah Lat" Amanda pretended to agree but she winked at me so I knew that she was fine with it. I just laughed it off and held Ayden's hand tighter.

"Sorry." I said all non chalent. Abaddon looked down at Ayden's hand which was tightly intertwined with mine and I could feel the jealousy arise from his body even though he now had Linda so he had no reason to be jealous. I started to feel a little conscious about holding Ayden's hand so I let go and took a small step away from him. I knew that he was probably staring at me with a bit of a shocked expression on his face but I couldn't look at him just yet so I looked up at Abaddon who was looking at me. Our eyes met each other half way and locked in a trance. I could feel the link between our minds open up. I saw that he was jealous and scare with a little bit of worry. I also saw memories of when he had asked me to marry him flash by in his mind. I felt my eyes flick up to meet his again and he stopped all the memories from flowing out. Now instead of it being filled with us it was filled with him and Linda. I felt the heartache that it caused and I looked away from him and took and step back.

"You okay?" Ayden asked me. I had forgotten that he was still here and it wasn't just Abaddon and I in this hallway.

"Yeah." I nodded and I could hear Abaddon chuckling to himself.

'Tell him to get lost' Abaddy say in our link.

'No.' I said firmly. He looked at me up and down and I tried to keep my firm strong composure so he could not see though my wall.

'Falling for a human.' He laughed. Damn it! I forgot that I had to put the wall up in my mind too.

'It is none of your business what I do.'

'How could you be so careless.' He ignored me as if I had never sad a word and kept ranting on. 'A human of all the things the Chosen One falls in love with a human! HA! I bet you daddy would love you hear about this on.'

'You can't tell him.' I begged as flashbacks of Brad and Alec passed through my mind. 'Please don't' I looked deep into Abaddon's eyes looking for the shred of a ma that still cared enough for me to keep this from my father. He looked away and I unknowingly reached out and took his hand, 'Please.'

'We will see.' He said and looked at our hands. We looked up at each other at the same time as a shock went though out hands. I released his hand and stepped back beside Ayden.

"Come on we still have to more classes." I linked my arm though his and we walked down the hall to our English class. I sat between Ayden and Lucas while Amanda sat in front of us. Thankfully Abaddon had left so Lucas was safe for now.

"What's on your mind?" Lucas looked me questioningly.

"Nothing. I think I am going to go home early though I'm no feeling well." I tapped on Ayden's leg and he turned to me.

"What's wrong?" He looked truly worried.

"I'm going to go home early." I made a sick looking face and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Want me to take you?" I nodded. When the period bell rang we got out of our seat and told Lucas and Amanda good bye. We walked the hallways to our lockers. The ride home was silent as I watched out through the window. All I could think about was is Abaddon had told my father of my new found romance or if he kept it a secret. I was worried for Ayden's life but the selfish brat inside of me didn't want him to leave. As we pulled into the long stoned drive way I felt Ayden's hand fall on top of my and it made me look at him. "Were here" He laughed. I nodded and got out of the car. Ayden picked me up in a front ways piggy back and I relaxed my body on his while resting my head on his well chiselled shoulder. I felt like a baby but it was nice to be close to Ayden. I kissed his neck and he let out a cute giggle which made me smile. I held onto him tighter as he climbed up the endless amount of stair. I closed my eyes and I could hear the thumping sound when our school bags hit the ground and then the creaking noise when he sat on my king sized bed. I crawled out of his arms and lay down on my bed. I could feel him lying behind me. I pulled his arms around me and cuddled closer to him.

"Thank you for taking me home." I said and he mumbled on my shoulder. I sighed to myself but I knew that he felt it.

"What's wrong now?" He mumbled.

"I had a really nice time today."

"Good, I'm glad you did."

"But I don't think we should see each other anymore after today." I said and I could feel his body tense up behind me and his grip on me start to loosen.

"Why?"

"I just have my reasons." Like I want to keep you alive I said only in my mind where he could not hear me.

"Well I don't like the idea." We stayed quiet for what felt like years. I listened to his rhythmic heart beat bum bum bah bum bum bah bum bum bah it thumped. Then I focused on his breathing in and out in and out in and out. It was like a somg. Bum bum bah in bum bum bah out bum bum bah in bum bum bah out.

"Are you tired?" I finally asked.

"A little." He rolled over on his back and I curled up under his arm and rested my head on his chest. Well lets go to sleep then. I closed my eyes and let the rush of sleep over take my eyes and I was lost in a land of beautiful unicorns…just kidding a land of death and war but this was my dream reality or asleep. I scrunched my eyes and managed to look at the red LED glow of the time it was 2 am and Ayden was still asleep. I heard the knocking at my window again. I looked at the window and tried to focus my eyes. All I could see was a bright glowing force it was purple and golden. There were two figures. The knocking continued. I couldn't help but become curious. I struggled out of Ayden's tight grasp and managed to look out the window. I nearly fell back know that it was…..

**Hey guys hope you liked it please review 3 I tried to write this but it took so long to write review**!


	49. He's my boy, My Ring? Broken Bonds

**Hiii y'all whats up I am back again this is soooo late like omg! But Im so lost in this story right not even though I kinda love it.I love you all I forgot what I wrote a long time ago I re read it and fell in love again I have been working on ths chapter for months believe it or not. But it is finally time I uploaded. So review damn it! Jk please 3 **

**Latisha POV.**

I struggled out of Ayden's tight grasp and managed to look out the window. I nearly fell back know that it was my father. I turned back and covered Ayden's body with the blanket, I even covered his head. Once I was sure that he was not seen I walked out onto by balcony locking the door behind me. I sat in the round blue chair and my father came and stood in front of me. I looked up at the burning yellow pit of nothingness that was his being. "Yes?" I casually said to him.

"Come out and greet your daddy." He said in a welcoming voice.

"I'd rather spend all of eternity with Abaddon than greet you." He looked appalled and sat in the chair across from me.

"How have you been?" He has a genially concerned look on his face.

"You mean since you had my boyfriend kidnapped oh I mean fiancé and made him forget all about me, oh in the case I am perfect." He looked at the door in which I had emerged from, I felt myself get a little tense.

"It was what was best."

"What was best? Are you crazy? What was best for me was for you to stay out of my life!"

"You are young you do not know what you want yet. That is why I am here to help you my dear. Come home with me and we will find the chosen one together, we will work together and rule this world."

"I do not want that. I do not want to rule the world bringing hell to all my enemies. I just want what is right and at one point you use to want that to." I got out of my chair, I was so enraged that he thought that I would even want the same things as him. "If were done here I have better things to do." I walked to the door and stopped. "You can leave the same way you came." I walked back into my room and closed the blinds. I climbed back into the bed and Ayden woke up and looked at me with the sweetest expression on his face. His hair was in his face and his eyes were lightly open, I couldn't help but smile and reach out to brush the hair from his eyes which made him smile too. He reached out and pulled me closer to him.

"Morning." He said softly.

"It's not morning yet." I said pointing at the still dark sky.

"That's true." He closed his eyes again for what looked like forever but then he reopened them. He ran his finger over my cheek and I felt my head fall into this palms and he traced over the delicate lines of my face. "You need to get some sleep, you look so tired." He studied me carefully. I just nodded and closed my eyes as I curled up beside him and he wrapped his huge but loving arms around me.

**Brad POV.**

I woke up at six am sharp so that I could make Lat a nice breakfast since she hadn't been eating much. I was really starting to worry about her, I mean ever since we found him she had been acting differently. Not to mention her taste in guys has been drastically changing. I mean a human really? What could she possibly see in him? He was weak and she was all kinds of strong. I walked around the kitchen looking for the frying pan and all the ingredients I needed to make a cheese omelet. I quickly whipped the omelet together with grapes and cantaloupe at the side of a plate that also had bacon on it with a huge glass of OJ. I started making pancakes because I had some extra time on my hands. I hear footsteps on the stairs so I smiled to myself. "I hope your hungry I made all your favourites."

"Thanks dude!" A deep voice said. I turned around Ayden was behind me smiling.

"Sorry I thought you were Lat." My cheeks got hot. He just nodded and sat at the table. I had no idea that he had spent the night or else I would have made him something.

"She's still asleep, she woke up and it seemed like she had a bad dream or saw some sort of ghost." He said ghost? Bad dream? What could this be about, maybe it was another vision. I put the pancakes out on the table and instantly Ayden dug into them. Shortly after her devoured all of the food Lat walked downstairs wearing the cutest polka dot dress I had ever seen and when she smiled she glowed like the burning masses that lay in the night sky we call stars, she was radiating.

"Ready Ayden?" She asked him and he nodded grabbing his bag and went outside to wait for her. She turned to me and smiled. "Thank you for breakfast but I'm not hungry" she said looking at the able that still had her omelet on it. I just nodded.

"You look beautiful, like a true princess." She smiled and did a little twirl over to me and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her without a second thought.

"I love you Brad." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. Before I could say it back she had run out the door. I just stood there for many moments after she had left staring at the door and feeling the blank spot in my heart where my princess used to be. What were we now? I mean I am well I was her soulmate, now am I just the guy who is in love with the princess who watches her sleep around with other guys? Was that what it was destined to be for us?

**Ayden POV.**

Should I tell her that I heard when she got up last night? That I heard her talking to someone, I leaned against her car and I just thought about all of the questions that I wanted to ask her, when she ran out of the house she looked so happy which made me smile and I knew I couldn't ask her because whatever it was it would take the smile off of her face. "Good morning," I said as she stepped in front of me.

"Morning, Ayden do you mind driving?" She looked as though he had a lot on her mind so I just nodded and toke the keys from her. I opened the door for her and she got in I ran to the other side and pulled out of the driveway. She wouldn't look at me, she just kept looking out the window, I held one hand on the wheel and I used the other to hold her hand in mine, she finally looked at me and smiled but then went back to looking out the window again. I pulled into a parking spot at the school and we both got out. We walked to our group of friends and they were laughing and joking around as usual, I saw Amanda cling to Lat the way she would when Kamille was around. They hugged and Lat was smiling again, she was joining in on the laughter and I couldn't help but watch her, she looked so at ease with everything when other people were around, it put a smile onto my face and she looked over at me. She held my gaze and smiled, it was such a warm smile that I felt my cheeks get warmer and it was as though we were in our own world just the two of us. The bell rang but we kept our stare until Lucas slapped me on the back and I jumped up in shock.

"Stare much dude?" I just rolled my eye as we all walked into the building. I felt someone grab onto my hand and I looked down at my side was Lat, I just smiled and wrapped my arm around her.

"Hey Luke, don't be giving my man a hard time now." She said and I blushed.

"Who me?" Lucas was so surprised and she just laughed.

"Your man eh?" I heard Amanda say from behind us and Lat just turned around and nodded to her. I kissed the top of her head. We split up once we got to the gym the girls went their way and I went mine.

**Latisha POV.**

Why? Why did I say that? My mind was buzzing, how could I call him my man?! He was going to be put in harm's way because of me. How could I be so stupid as though I didn't already have too many boy problems, like I needed to add another one to the mix and like I needed anther target for my dad on top of the fact that I had to look out for Lucas and that my soulmate was bedding a dirty blonde whore, ugh! Why? Why me? What was so damn special about me that drove everyone gaga! I was just a normal girl who was above average in the bitch department with family issues and nothing good to say sometimes but why huh? Why me! Ugh I wish Arya was here to slap me, Azeral was here to hug me, and Sky was here to give me some motherly advice and my actual mom was here to hug and adore me. Ugh! I just want to go home and act like none of this ever happened. Oh and not to mention poor Selene ugh she never had a fighting chance. I just want my Abaddy, just to hold me, to love me, to cry on his shoulder to be there for me like he promised he would. I looked down at my ring finger where it was now empty. I sighed and snapped out of my mental breakdown and saw Amanda looking at me. "Huh?" I said dumbfounding.

"Let's go." I nodded and followed her out of the changing room, it was dodge ball day and we were divided by gender. "So you and Ayden huh?"

"What about us?"

"Oh, nothing except you two move quickly." I just shrugged I didn't know what to say. "At least Kami will be happy because now she does not need to worry about you and Lucas and I can have Brad right?" she looked at me with very hopeful eyes, she was my only friend here so hey why not? Brad won't mind right?

"Sure" When gym was over I could not wait to change out of my clothes not that I was sweating or anything but I hated the gym wear it was so unflattering. We hurried to math class and grabbed or usual seat at the back, math seemed to fly by especially since I just doodled in my note book. We met Amber at our lockers before descending to the caf. We grabbed our usual table and soon the whole gang started to pile in. Kami sat beside me, it made me feel a little uneasy but I was not showing it.

"So you and Ayden? That is so cute." She said as Lucas pulled up a chair beside her. I just looked down at my food. "No need to be embarrassed Ayden is cute." I looked over at Ayden.

"He's more than cute he's one in a million." My words began to trail of because I could see that no one was listening to me they were all staring at the door. I looked over to and to my surprise, who else would be standing in the door way other than the one and only Abaddon. He was walking into the caf looking totally cool and irresistible. We made eye contact and he waved me over. Before I could even breathe I was walking over to him, now everyone's eyes on the two of us.

"Hello, Princess." He bowed to me and I just ignored it.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to keep my voice low.

"I had to keep an eye on you." My eyes opened wide and I pulled him out of the caf.

"You need to leave now!" I yelled. How dare he come here and try to be my babysitter.

"Your father would beg to differ, He does not like the fact that you are sleeping around," he looked through the door at Ayden. "Especially with human boys."

"We were not sleeping together he just spent the night. Anyways it is none of his business or yours so leave!"

"No." He said in a firm tone of voice that lite a fire inside of me.

"Yes, I command you to step down Abaddon, now! As Dark Princess I order you to go home now, and to never return!" I said in my most threating voice and he laughed. He leanded down to whisper in my ear.

"I am here to stay soulmate." His breathe was hot and I closed my eyes and thought of all the close times we had before. I swallowed my spit hard, gulping every time and he just laughed. "I can still get to you?" I looked away. "Weakness does not suit you, I suggest you grow a pair, at least the girl I fell in love with had many pairs and she was not as weak as you are." I blinked back tears. My Abaddon would never say that to me, I tried to ignore it but it was so hard. My eyes began to moisten and I stared into his eyes, I tried to blink a lot to keep myself from crying. "See what I mean? You've gotten weak." He laughed again and I kept trying to hold it back. "Linda says hello, she hopes your enjoying your bed and she loves the ring you picked out for her finger." He showed me a picture on his phone of the engagement ring he had gotten me on her finger. I tried to look away but I couldn't and before I knew it my eyes had betrayed me and I saw a tear fall onto his phone and he just laughed. "Silly girl, this is a real woman and you are just a fool." He smirked at me and I just let it out water rushing down my face from my eyes. "Weak." He walked past me and back into the caf. I leaned against the wall, my legs were giving way and soon I was sitting on the floor, my knees pulled up to my chest, my head down in them and my arms wrapped around myself, I began to sob like I had never cried before. It was as though I had just lost the love of my life again, only this time it hurts even more. How could he have given her my ring. It was mine just like he was only they weren't mine anymore. I wish I was back at home even more now.

Ayden POV.

What was that guy doing back here again? The way Lat jumped up was scary, she looked so confused and lost I was so worried about her. That guy walked back in and Lat was no where to be seen. I looked around for her and then Amber asked about her and I shrugged. I just sat there waiting for her to come back, but she never did.

Amber POV.

I walked out of the caf. I could sense that something was not right. I tripped over something I walked out. I looked down and it was Lat curled over into herself on the floor she was bawling her eyes out. I sat beside her and draped my arms around her and held her tight. Clearly that new guy and she knew each other. "It's oaky Lat." She kept crying into my shoulder. "Come on you need to get out of here lets go to your car." She nodded and I tried to help her up and we walked to the car, she never once looked at me she kept crying the whole way. I sat in the driver's seat and she laid down in the back crying. Her phone was on the dashboard and it began to ring. The caller ID said Skylar Marie, I would have asked her if I could answer but she was in no condition to talk. I answered. "Hello?"

"Lat?"

"No, its Amber." I said and Lat began to sob louder.

"Where is she?" This person sounded mad.

"She's right here, she's upset."

"Why?"

"Some new guy came to school and I found her in the hall crying her eyes out."

"Abaddon." The girl said on the phone then she called out "Azeral" the line went silent and I waited for her to come back.

**Skylar POV.**

I put the phone on hold and I immediately began to panic I called out for Azeral. She was nowhere to be found, I felt myself start to get light headed, what could have been wrong with Lat, did Abaddon sever the ties between them once and for all, she had to have been going through a heartbreaking time. She needed me, she needed her family I could sense it, she was feeling utter betrayal and she was lonely. I ran up the stairs and everyone was sitting in the meeting room. They all looked up at me as I entered, they could already tell that something was wrong. Immediately Ari, Jared, Arya, Nate, Jane, Michael, Gabriel, and I all sat together. I could tell her mother was feeling the pain her daughter was going through and it sucked to see. I took the call off of hold. "Amber?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Give Lat the phone." I could hear some shuffling so I knew the phone was being passed back to Lat. I could tell that she had gotten the phone because instantly like a slap on the face I could hear the sobs, the tears and weeping noises of a crying girl. My heart broke for her but I knew we all had to be strong in order for her to be strong once again. "Hey, sweetie. What happened?"

"H-He-Heee ahh!" She cried harder.

"What did he do?" We all stayed quiet.

"He gave her my ring." She simply said through her tears and moans of sadness. I looked around at everyone else a tad bit confused.

"What ring?"

"My engagement ring." She said her sentence trailing off and without looking I could tell that everyone's mouth around me had fallen open. How could Abaddon do that? Once you give your soulmate a promise ring to be married you cannot give it to anyone else or it will cut the bond you share with you mate. How? How could he do that to her? This was not the same guy that turned his life around for her. He had been taken and now I had no idea if he would ever come back to her or to us. We all sat in silence as she cried; her mom took the phone from me.

"Hey baby, listen to me. It is your fathers doings, if that boy gave her the ring on his own he is mad because no one could ever live with themselves knowing they hurt you." Lat's crying started to stop and I knew the motherly words helped her a lot. "You are better than him, if he is willing to give away what you had then he is no better than you father and that is not the kind of guy you need in your life." Her mom's soothing tone as so loving. Even I was at ease.

"Your right." Lat said the tone in her voice was changing from sadness to anger and I could tell the fiery spirit that she first had in her when we first met was back again, the bitch was back and this time I knew she meant business. "He is going to pay for this." You could hear the venom in her tone and it would be dangerous for the next person who got in her way. "Thank you guys I love you all, now I have some business to finish." She hung up the phone and I was worried about the pour soul who crossed her next.

**Latisha POV. **

My mom was right Abaddon did not deserve me. I hugged Amber from behind. "You're the best" I got out of the car, if I was right I could still make it to French class. We walked through the door and sat at the back of the class we were early, just in time to see Abaddon's face when he walked in. the gang walked in they were all laughing at something Abaddon had said and his eyes made contact with mine and I smiled. He looked shocked to see me back up and so much stronger than when he had left me. He sat beside me and Ayden, Luke and Kami sat in front of us, Amanda sat to the other side of Abaddon. He whispered to me, "I thought you'd be heartbroken right now." He said it in a low voice that only vampires could hear.

"No, why would I? I mean I have Ayden and Brad and my family including Azeral." I could tell that I had gotten to hi slightly when I said his sister's name. He tried to hide it.

"Oh, Linda texted me another picture of the ring would you like to see?" I nodded ad he showed me I held back the cringe I had in my heart and lets my anger out instead.

"Abaddon you bastard if you think I could ever care about you again especially after this you have got to be so wrong." I said. I tapped Ayden on the shoulder and he turned around to face me I leaned forward on my desk and kissed him sweetly and passionately, with lots of love and tongue. At first he was taken by surprise but he soon kissed me back his hand cupping my face and then we broke apart and just stayed there, he smiled at me and I smiled back before sitting back in my seat. Without looking over at Abaddon I knew his mouth was open and at this point I could have given two fucks less.

**Thank you all for believing in me and I hoped you liked it, that it was worth the wait.**

**Loving always -Lat**


	50. The Truth

**A/N: ** Hello strangers, family and friends, long time no see, or write or well do much. I hope you all did not give up on this book I know I have not. I can honestly say that I know what it is to be a writter and why they take so long to write books because you do not want to throw crap down on a page and hope it sells or in my case gets read by you folks. This book is my baby I have said that many times, you wouldn't drop your baby now would you? (Please say no?!) I hope you have all had a nice break I will talk at the end of this chapter tell you whats what with me all the new stuff so here we go back to our favourite characters (At least mine anyways) Bye my love bugs :)

**Latisha POV:**

As the last bell chimed for the end of the day I got out of my seat and walked to the door where Ayden was waiting for me, i laced my fingers in with his and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked down the hall. I could hear the mummers around us, the laughter of our friends echoing behind us, the ohing and ahing of Amanda as she gushed over Ayden and the feeling of hollowness on my ring finger where there was nothing left. I know I had said I didn't give a fuck and acted like I didn't care but it was tearing me up inside. How could someone I have loved and shared everything with be so cruel. I could feel Ayden's hard gaze on me as though he knew what I was thinking about so i looked up at him and gave him a reasuring smile. We stopped at our lockers which were all lined up side by side, I threw everything inside and olny grabbed my keys and wallet. "What are the plans for tonight?" Amanda asked and we all looked at each other, we hadn't really decided what we would be doing but I knew someone would have an idea.

"How about we hang out at my place?" Abaddon asked and Amanada was beaming with excitement.

"I don't think thats A good idea." I said and I knew everyone was looking at me as though I was crazy so i smiled and laughed it off. "I mean its a great idea!" Everyone else smiled in a agreement and in the back of my mind all I could think was 'what the hell am I doing' We walked out through the East wing doors into the parking lot. I got into my car with Ayden sitting beide me, Amber in the back, with Lucas, in Amanada's car was obviously Abaddon and Kamille, since she still did not like me and I was rather okay with that. We followed Amanda's car until we turned down this street that was covered left and right with weeping willow trees and the cover of darkness, it looked exactly like what I had thought it would, a place fit for the king of darkness and his minions. We pulled into the long gravel drive way and parked side by side. we all got out and ramined quite as we trecked up the long pathway that would lead to the main house. It was a huge house, not a home but just a house. I looked around trying to see if I could recognize anything but I didn't. We all followed Abaddon into this huge, luxery home.

"Father!" He bellowed out and we all looked around to see who he was calling out to.

"Hello my son." My head snapped out at the sound of the musically dark voice. It was my father, not his. He smiled over at me before surveying everyone else. I immediatly released Ayden's hand. "I see you have brought friends, welcome to my home." He said in his sweetest voice that was clearly fake and reserved for humans.

"Thank you for having us." Amada said, she looked so starstruck.

"It is my pleasure." Lucifer said. "Any friend of my sons, is welcome here anytime. Please come and join our family in the dinning hall for a snack." We all followed Abaddon as he lead the way there and Lucifer slowed his pace so he could walk beside me. "Do you like your future home" He said it quiet enough so that someone with our destinct hearing could hear. I rolled my eyes and sped up my pace and he just chuckled. Sitting at the table waiting for us was, Linda and Val. Abaddon of course toke his seat next to Linda and My father toke his next to Val. I sat beside Amanada and Lucas.

"This is my girlfrend Linda nad my mother Val." Abaddon spoke up and Amanda's mouth dropped oppen, good that last thing I needed was for my new friend to fall head over heels in love with that bastard. The chef brought us out fillet minon as a snack. Everyone dug in but me.

"Not hungry?" Linda asked me, smiling.

"No something has just wiped my appitie away." I said polietly to her with a hint of my bitch flare I always added. "You know what thats like to have the rotten taste of left overs don't you?" She just laughed and pretended I was joking but she knew what I was talking about and I could feel a kick under the table and I looked up to see Abaddon staring at me with heat blazing in his eyes. I watched as everyone else scarfed down their food and when they were finished the chef brought out deseret. It was red velvet cupcakes with a whipped cream frosting, my favourite! I tried to hold my composure and to keep my mouth from drowling but when he put it on my plate I couldn't help but eat it.

"Did we find something you liked?" Val asked me and I just nodded. "I remember when you used to live with us and your father would bring them home for you all the time until you turned on him and the rest of us." She said pretending to sound disappointed. My mouth fell open, I was shocked that she had actually had the balls to tell these people who were stranger to them something so personally even if it was that I actually did know them.

"What is she talking about Lat?" Kamille asked, this clearly pleased her because she was snarking as though she had just gotten me really good herself.

"Lucifer is my father, whom abbandoned my mother to create his new family and acted as though I never existed, he cast me off." I simply said looking down trying to act sad and innocent.

"Your liar!" My father shot out of his chair and he was on his feet. "I never left your mother! She was the love of my life and I would never turn my back on her, she turned on me! And how could I not want you, you are my daughter, we share DNA, our looks are identical, you are mine! I always want you and you must know I love you, or I wouldn't always clean up your mistakes."He yelled across the table at me.

"We look nothing alike." I spat, before I knew it, I to was on my feet. "My mother is pure, she left you because you are scum, you are evil, and do not think that no one here can see that, you are the liar father. If we are laying it all out tell them who you really are or shall I?" He stayed quiet so I toke that as it was still my turn to talk. "You tried to protect me? How? By killing my first love just because he uttered the words I love you or what by kidnapping my fiance and turning him into that!" I motioned over to Abaddon. "Or what, causing the the worst heartbreak of my life by having Linda wear that ring, My ring." My voice was shaking and tears were running down my face, it was everything that I had been thinking now, just coming out of my mouth like an eruption and I could stop myself it felt to good to let it out. "So no father you never once protected me or cleaned up my mess because I am here standing up as the strong women you see before you no thanks to you. And you," I turned to Linda now. "Enjoy that ring while you can because it is mine and he is mine. He belong to me, he may act like he doesn't but deep down inside Abaddy knows that he is mine and I am his forever and that is the way it is. You cannot change that, I'm sorry he chose me, I'm sorry I love him with my every essence and I am sorry you are so desperate you would brain wash him." I looked into her eyes and I knew what I was saying was true and that it was striking something within her.

"How dare you." She said and I could tell Abaddon was holding her down so she wouldn't jump at me.

"No, how dare you." I said and walked over to her and held her head in my hands so she had to look at me and couldn't look away. "You are not better than me in anyway, how dare you think you could beat me in anyway. He is mine little girl. Do you dare challenge this, because I have not eaten in eons and I would love to take a bit out of you and show you who is really bad here." I ran the tip of my tongue over her neck along the vain and I could feel the panic in her. "Now silence" I let her head go and found my way back to my seat where I finished my glass of water as though nothing had ever happened, when clearly everyone of my friends where looking at me in disbelief. "Now where we?" I asked casually.

"I think we should go." Ayden said looking at me as though he was worried and I nodded. We all got up and walked to the car in silence. When Ayden and Amber and Lucas were in my car and we were cruising down the highway back into town, I could tell they all wanted to say something but didn't know where to start. I pulled off to the side of the road and got out. They all followed and i could feel Lucas' gaze on my, wondering what I was doing.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked me. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"I am perfect, just the normal life of a dark princess and a princess of light combo." They looked at me confused. "I'm not from here." I said quietly, my voice shaking, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to tell them what I was or if I was even ready. "I'm from heaven, in heaven we are vampires, my father is a fallen angel, my mother is God's messenger, and well me I am neither light nor dark but I say I amd light becuase I am figting the battle against my father who is pure evil."

"Your kidding me right?" They all looked as thought they wanted to laugh but I shock my head.

"I could snap your neck right now Ayden, your heart is beating faster than normal, your mind is saying oh shit oh shit. And your sweating. Its dark but I can see it gliesting off your forehead." They all kept quiet so i bared my fangs and they gasped and toke a step back. "This is no joke." I could feel my body radiating fire which proved my point even more.

"Calm down." Lucas said, I did right away, he was so soothing with those big green eyes.

"I need to protect you, or he will kill you wolf." Lucas looked at me shocked. "I know you were in my dreams we must talk about that to." He nodded. "I need you guys to trust me, I would never let anything happen to you." They nodded. "I just need you to understand , I am still me just different." They all nodded and Ayden came up and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll always be here for you." I couldn't help but blush, he does know I would be the one protecting him if anything was to happen right? We all got back into the car and I could feel the last question in their minds.

"Abaddon is my soulmate that is how I know he loves me and is mine. He is not my brother nor is he the son of my father, he is just the one he wishes he had. He broke our soulmate bond by giving Linda that ring, but a soulmate is bound to you for eternity so I know he will be back." They nodded, I toke Ayden's hand in mind as I pulled back onto the road. "That does not mean I do not have feelings for you, I smiled."

"And Brad?" Amber asked.

"Brad was my first soulmate, at least we think he was." I told them the story of how I met Brad and how he was brought back and everything else leading up to this point and I knew they all understood what was now at stake if they didn't trust me. They were my family here and I would let no harm come to them not in this life or any they may have. I dropped them all off at their homes and made my way home. When I arrived home Brad's car was gone so I walked into the hugh, empty house with a sigh of relif. All I needed now was so R and R. Just me, and the tv. Twisted was on so I curled up on the sofa to watch it. I heard the door creak open so I jumped up.

"Hey its just me." Brads soothing voice floated to my ear. "Hard night?"

"You have no idea." I said and he just nodded as though he already knew what had happened, which he probably did, knowing him. I turned around so my head was in his lap, and he rubbed my head so soothingly as we watch switched at brith, the lying game and melisa and joey all night long in silence and it just felt right. Before I knew it my eyes were betraying me and I was loosing all control of my body and drifting off to a place where everything was perfect.

**A/N:** Hey guys so I know it wasn't interesting but I needed to write something before it all goes down right? I think its time for an update, I am fine how are you all? I am going off to university soon this year in 34 days? Yay me um I want you all to know I love and miss you lots! This is not the end of Fallen Come To A New Rise! Gosh I may need a smaller tittle. I was inspired to write another chapter becuase I went to our fallen site and Selene my best friend from ages ago wrote that if they stumble onto this site you may not understand what they are seeing, that it wasn't a site just for an amazing story but it was a site for a fanfiction family that used to exist and that tore my damn heart because nita and selene are my loves I will always love them and they will forever be family even if one doesnt respond as often (selene) I love them both and this book is for them and for our fanfiction family. I love you all with my heart you guys have turned me into the extravert I am now. :) goodnight my pretties.

**Loving you all always no matter who, what or how you are**

**-Lat :)**


	51. Life, life is hard

**A/N: ** Hello strangers, family and friends, long time no see, or write or well do much. I hope you all did not give up on this book I know I have not. I can honestly say that I know what it is to be a writter and why they take so long to write books because you do not want to throw crap down on a page and hope it sells or in my case gets read by you folks. This book is my baby I have said that many times, you wouldn't drop your baby now would you? (Please say no?!) I hope you have all had a nice break I will talk at the end of this chapter tell you whats what with me all the new stuff so here we go back to our favourite characters (At least mine anyways) Bye my love bugs :)

**Latisha POV:**

As the last bell chimed for the end of the day I got out of my seat and walked to the door where Ayden was waiting for me, i laced my fingers in with his and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked down the hall. I could hear the mummers around us, the laughter of our friends echoing behind us, the ohing and ahing of Amanda as she gushed over Ayden and the feeling of hollowness on my ring finger where there was nothing left. I know I had said I didn't give a fuck and acted like I didn't care but it was tearing me up inside. How could someone I have loved and shared everything with be so cruel. I could feel Ayden's hard gaze on me as though he knew what I was thinking about so i looked up at him and gave him a reasuring smile. We stopped at our lockers which were all lined up side by side, I threw everything inside and olny grabbed my keys and wallet. "What are the plans for tonight?" Amanda asked and we all looked at each other, we hadn't really decided what we would be doing but I knew someone would have an idea.

"How about we hang out at my place?" Abaddon asked and Amanada was beaming with excitement.

"I don't think thats A good idea." I said and I knew everyone was looking at me as though I was crazy so i smiled and laughed it off. "I mean its a great idea!" Everyone else smiled in a agreement and in the back of my mind all I could think was 'what the hell am I doing' We walked out through the East wing doors into the parking lot. I got into my car with Ayden sitting beide me, Amber in the back, with Lucas, in Amanada's car was obviously Abaddon and Kamille, since she still did not like me and I was rather okay with that. We followed Amanda's car until we turned down this street that was covered left and right with weeping willow trees and the cover of darkness, it looked exactly like what I had thought it would, a place fit for the king of darkness and his minions. We pulled into the long gravel drive way and parked side by side. we all got out and ramined quite as we trecked up the long pathway that would lead to the main house. It was a huge house, not a home but just a house. I looked around trying to see if I could recognize anything but I didn't. We all followed Abaddon into this huge, luxery home.

"Father!" He bellowed out and we all looked around to see who he was calling out to.

"Hello my son." My head snapped out at the sound of the musically dark voice. It was my father, not his. He smiled over at me before surveying everyone else. I immediatly released Ayden's hand. "I see you have brought friends, welcome to my home." He said in his sweetest voice that was clearly fake and reserved for humans.

"Thank you for having us." Amada said, she looked so starstruck.

"It is my pleasure." Lucifer said. "Any friend of my sons, is welcome here anytime. Please come and join our family in the dinning hall for a snack." We all followed Abaddon as he lead the way there and Lucifer slowed his pace so he could walk beside me. "Do you like your future home" He said it quiet enough so that someone with our destinct hearing could hear. I rolled my eyes and sped up my pace and he just chuckled. Sitting at the table waiting for us was, Linda and Val. Abaddon of course toke his seat next to Linda and My father toke his next to Val. I sat beside Amanada and Lucas.

"This is my girlfrend Linda and my mother Val." Abaddon spoke up and Amanda's mouth dropped oppen, good that last thing I needed was for my new friend to fall head over heels in love with that bastard. The chef brought us out fillet minon as a snack. Everyone dug in but me.

"Not hungry?" Linda asked me, smiling.

"No something has just wiped my appitie away." I said polietly to her with a hint of my bitch flare I always added. "You know what thats like to have the rotten taste of left overs don't you?" She just laughed and pretended I was joking but she knew what I was talking about and I could feel a kick under the table and I looked up to see Abaddon staring at me with heat blazing in his eyes. I watched as everyone else scarfed down their food and when they were finished the chef brought out deseret. It was red velvet cupcakes with a whipped cream frosting, my favourite! I tried to hold my composure and to keep my mouth from drowling but when he put it on my plate I couldn't help but eat it.

"Did we find something you liked?" Val asked me and I just nodded. "I remember when you used to live with us and your father would bring them home for you all the time until you turned on him and the rest of us." She said pretending to sound disappointed.

"I never turned on him!" I yelled and everyone looked at me with open mouthes and I could feel the flush in my face as I was loosing all cool, I had possed in my body. "He killed my boyfriend!" I jummped to my feet, causing the chair to fall to the ground behind me. "TWICE!" I said, to both myself and everyone at the table, I could hear the tears and the tugging of my wind pipes as my voice was beinging to betray me. "He was never my father, nor did he ever bring me home cupcakes, I highly doubt the man even knew I loved them considering he knows jack all about me. I mean look at him, he screams darkness, all I ever learned from him was how to kill and even that wasn't a fond memory." Everyone stayed quiet.

"She's just having one of her usual breakdown." Val said, was she trying to make me look crazy? Ugh! I was so tempted to hurl my body across the table and ripe her throat out so she could never feed again.

"I am not breaking down!" I sounded needy and crazy.

"Lat, sweetie, its okay" She got up and was rubbing my back in no time, trying to sooth me. Val, the newest bitch in his bed was trying to soothe me. "I know my sweet child, I know your hurt, but we love you so much." She was cooing me only like a mother would and I just wanted to kill her. "Just know your mom and dad will always be here for you at the end of the day."She kissed the top of my head and before I knew it my hand was around her neck and pressing her body down into the floor boards.

"Let me make myself clear, you Val are not my mother, My mother is a women of honor, who is a million times better than you could ever wish to be and she is a goddess in her own way, you are just cheap trash he keeps around to warm his bed. Do not hold your breathe becuase he will NEVER truley love you the way he loved and still loves my mother. You know nothing of love and to even think he loves you is pitiful, when everyone knows he loves his arcangel, you are just the towns joke, playing a role you could never fill." I released my grasp on her and got off of her. I was turning to Ayden with my hand extended and he just latched onto it without a second thought and for that I was grateful. We walked towards the door with Amber on our heels and Lucas not far behind her, the four of us headed towards the door. we grabbed all of our stuff and before I knew it we were in the car driving away no one of looked back or even mention what had happened. I dropped the boys off at home and I gave Ayden a small kiss and gave Lucas an impish smiles. Amber crawaled into the front seat.

"Sleepover?" She asked me and I just nodded as though she had been reading my mind becuase it was like she could tell I just needed a friend and since she knew it all she would understand. Amber reached over and held my hand in her own as we drove in silence, this small action made me smile at her sheepishly because it was needed, it was a sense of comfort, to let me know I had her support. We pulled up to my house that I shared with Brad and walked inside with our arms linked, Amber never let me go, so I never felt alone.

"Lat?" Brad called out but I stayed quiet, I didn't want him to know what had happened tonight, at least not yet. I waited until I knew I could talk without the sound of unshed tears behind my voice threating to out me to my once soulmate.

"Hey Brad, Amber's here we are going to have a girls night." I called out to him.

"Okay, have fun girls," He stopped but soon added, "Hey Amber!"

"Hello." She said from beside me as we made our way up the stairs until we were finally at my room. i collapsed on my bed, while Amber say at the edge of it, she remained quiet and I knew she was waiting for me to say something but when I didn't she never pushed me which is what I have grown to love about her.

"I'm going to get a quick shower in," I said, not sure if I was telling Amber or myself. I grabbed my towel, undies, a pair of booty shorts and a baggy sweat shirt. "Find something comfy to change into I'll be back in a bit but don't wait up." I told her as I hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I turned on the shower head so the water would be steaming when I got in, I set my things down onto the counter and played my 'sad jams' playlist off my iphone. I undressed and slipped into the scortchingly hot shower. I let the water pound against my skin as a just stood there letting it beat me lost in my thoughts. How could Abaddon do this to me? I still could not bring myself to accept this, that the man that I had fallen so quickly and completly in love with had betrayed me, left me, and gave away his love and cast me out as though I was nothing to him. I felt the tears start to swell in my eyes but i refused to let them break free becuase then it would mean that he had won, that he had truly broken me. After everything I had been though with my father I expected this from him, because I had never felt his love or even his presence in my life, but Abaddon, he was my soulmate, he was made to love me, but yet he didn't. I had let myself trust him, and love him more than I loved anyone including myself. I had shown him how vunerable life truly made me, he knew my greatest fears and weaknesses. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let him blind me so easily? How? and Why? What was it about me that made everyone I loved leave? I loved Alec and he died, I loved Brad and he too died, granted he came back but he wasn't the same I knew he was still struggling to hold onto who he was before but sometimes I knew he was fighting a loosing battle no matter how much I never showed this, I loved, well I love Abddon and he left me, I loved my father the day I was born, I was a small baby, who knew nothing of good and evil, right and wrong, who knew nothing of the world we lived in but he too left me. It was inevitable, every male in my life that I have ever loved has left me at some point or another, what was it about me that God deemed unloveable? What? I looked down at both of my stupid marking that cover both of my forearms, that defind me as who I was and I couldn't hold back the tears any more. These stupid marks that I had never asked for had ruined my life before I even knew what they truly meant, that had deemed me unloveable before I ever truly had a chance to be loved, I hated them, I hated that they defind who I was and who I would be. I hated that it meant people depened on me but never loved me they just saw me as a means to an end a means to an end for the darkness or the light. When in all reality I just wanted everything to end right now, I wanted this all to be over with, I wanted to just end it all. I wanted to feel free, free from all this dissappointment this life has caused me. I grabbed my razor from the caddy in my shower and i ran the blade over my wrist drawing blood, i did it several times more before the amount of blood loss started to make me feel dizzy, as the water was starting to grow colder, i felt my body go limp and sink down the walls of the shower until I was sitting there on the cold ground and the water was still pelting me and tears were freely falling from my eyes. This was it, this was my time, nothing more would define me again, no one would be able to leave me anymore, no one would have to edure the pain I would put them through. Death, it was easy, simple, and empty, life, life was hard, and I wanted no more of it. Good-bye Adaddon, I love you. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me away in one fail swoop with it.

**Abaddon POV:**

"Well that was a total bust." Val said, she was upset that we couldn't break Lat, i mean Latisha the way she had planned to.

"Its okay, she will come around." Lucifer kissed Val on the top of her head and pulled her into his lap. Watching those to was extreemly nasiating.

"You all right?" Linda chripped up from beside me.

"Yeah, just a little tired." I stood up and streched out. "We will get her next time, atleast now we have a better idea on how to break her."

"Thats right, my baby is so smart." Linda cooed. I just nodded at her and she toke what she would from that simple gesture, I was in no mood to ease her ego, I knew she was hurt by seeing the way Lat and I still looked at each other, we were soulmate for shits sake and I could help but check her out every now and then espically when that temper of hers became so volitle.

"Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain, what was happening to me. Before I knew it I was down on my knees clutching at my heart. Something was wrong, but not with me, it was deeper than that.

"Abaddon." I heard Linda call out to me but I ignored her, I couldn't get this feeling to shake itself, it was like apart of me was being ripped out and I couldn't help. My gut was twising in pain as my heart was being assulted by a pain so shart I was sure I had to have internal bleeding by now.

"AHHH!" I screamed out again as it was intensifying, I could feel everyones eyes on my willing me to stop whatever was going on but I couldn't, and then I heard it in my thoughts. The pained, musical, voice that had grown close to my heart.

'Goodbye Abaddon, I love you' She beckonded to me. She loved me, she still loved me even at my worst. I could feel my eyes glistening over as tears formed and quickly fell from my face.

'Lat! Lat!' My mind called out, but I got nothing in response. "No, no, NO!" I called out internally and out loud. She couldn't be gone, no, she just couldn't, I had just seen her a few hours ago. No, I knew I was shaking my head frantically because the world was becoming dizzy and it felt extreemly distant. My name was being called from many directions but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention becuase my heart was breaking. The only person to have ever held my heart in her hands was leaving, her life force was quickly draining and my body was so frozen, that I couldn't will it to go to her and save her, beg her for forgiveness, because I had given her up and now she was giving up her life. I could feel her slipping away, until i felt nothing. There was no one there with me in my head anymore, she wasn't there. She was gone. Lat was gone, from my life and from the world. I sat back on the ground and pulled my knees up to myself. "Lat" I cried.

"What has happened to my princess." Lucifer willed me out of my state of shock. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Shes gone." I said before I collapsed onto the ground, my body now lifeless and full of dead weight, I closed my eyes and let the darness engulf me into it.

**A/N: **Dah dah duuuuh! IDK guys (gayles) IDK i felt heart broken writing lats part. But life update, why do guys lead you on only to back away after weeks of persuing you, ugh boys are stupid. Any I hoped you enjoyed it bye peoples :)


End file.
